


Love Me. (Chuuves)

by candyapple000



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A little jealousy, A lot of sex, Adulthood, But it's there, Choking, Comedy, Consensual Kink, Cute Jiwoo, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hints of exploring psychology, Hugs, It's not violent, Lawyer Yves, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Psychology, Romance, Rough Sex, Sentimental, Sex Education, Slice of Life, Smut, So don't always expect it to be hard haha, Soft Sooyoung, There is also soft sex at some point hm, There will be choking at some point, Yes there is some plot, also: there's much more smut than i expected, because i personally feel bdsm are often portrayed in distorted or inaccurate ways in the media, but it can get intense, but there are feelings so, chuuves - Freeform, clingy jiwoo, deep talks, idk - Freeform, if you just want pure plotless smut then this isn't for u, intense sex in the future so be warned, not really - Freeform, or maybe not that rough, soft but spicy, sundate, update: it will get intense, yeah okay i've said enough, yes there will be smut, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 89,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapple000/pseuds/candyapple000
Summary: Sooyoung is a workaholic. And Jiwoo craves her attention.(Of lovestruck feelings, smut and sappy romances.)-In which Jiwoo tries to be an understanding girlfriend, but ends up getting a little jealous and bratty. Sometimes she drives Sooyoung crazy, but Sooyoung can't deny that she loves it; she wouldn't have it any other way.-ORWelcome to the dating life of two busy adults in love.Adulting can be hard sometimes, but their peculiar tastes help keep their love alive (and steamy, very steamy). Jiwoo tries to get used to it, Sooyoung's busy schedule... Especially since she knows she is in a relationship with someone as exceptional as Ha Sooyoung. But will everything work out fine?
Relationships: Chuu - Relationship, Ha Sooyoung - Relationship, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo - Relationship, Yves - Relationship, chuuves
Comments: 176
Kudos: 591





	1. Of Swallowed Words, Drunken Thoughts & Slight Misunderstandings...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm new here so... I'm still figuring out how to use this site. Pardon me if the format is weird. Anywho, this is a chuuves fic I wrote. There will be smut eventually in future chapter(s?) and it might get intense so if you're uncomfortable about that please turn back now. Also, if you're a kid, PLEASE UM... LEAVE, NOW. 
> 
> Otherwise... enjoy. 
> 
> :)
> 
> -
> 
> Hello update:  
> I've changed the rating from M to Explicit for obvious reasons so yeah...  
> Have fun everyone :)  
> WARNING UPDATE:  
> Please read the tags before continuing.  
> I didn't want to spoil but I think it's good to warn people still so yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung is always busy with work. Jiwoo knows that. She understands that, that Sooyoung didn't mean to be like this. Couldn't help with being like this. Still, at times, she can't accept it. They are all grown adults but, Jiwoo couldn't help wanting Sooyoung's attention... Just like a kid would. She has always been clingy after all. So she decides that maybe... she should do something about it.

-

Sooyoung loves Jiwoo. Jiwoo knows that. At least she tries to remind herself that she does. She tends to show it by spoiling Jiwoo, showering the younger girl with gifts. Be it big or small. Whatever Jiwoo wants Sooyoung will make sure Jiwoo gets.

However, what Sooyoung doesn't realise is, ultimately, Jiwoo doesn't want much. Jiwoo may not earn as much as Sooyoung, but she usually still has more than enough to provide for herself. So she honestly doesn't need most of those material things Sooyoung likes to buy her.

What she does need... is Sooyoung's time.

She wants to see more of Sooyoung, to have her hold her in her arms, to be close to her always. And Sooyoung is... Well, she is always busy. It's ridiculous really, how Sooyoung is so attached to her work. Jiwoo knows she can't help it. Sooyoung is a perfectionist when it came to her job, a workaholic. She was raised this way. But they are living together in the same apartment and yet Jiwoo feels like she doesn't even see Sooyoung enough.

That frustrates Jiwoo to no end. It upsets her, that she barely sees her girlfriend nowadays. But she tries to understand. Tries her best to _be understanding_. It's not like Sooyoung wants to be this busy. She doesn't show it– Sooyoung is good at hiding her emotions– but she is definitely stressed out by her work. Jiwoo shouldn't make it any more difficult for her.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung have a special relationship after all. It probably isn't in Jiwoo's place to question her nor ask for too much. Sooyoung is the dominant one in their relationship, and Jiwoo respects that because, at the end of the day, she is willingly her submissive.

They have established it before, although not explicitly, but it was a known fact between them. It came rather naturally, the dynamics of Sooyoung and Jiwoo's relationship, like pieces of a puzzle that fit well together. And well, as a submissive, she should behave. Be obedient. Submit to her dominant partner. Jiwoo knows that, and she had always been okay with that, submitting to Sooyoung. In fact, she enjoys it. If it was Sooyoung, it was okay. Especially... In bed. Although, then again, they weren't strictly inflexible about it. Sooyoung was very reasonable and open-minded, plus she doted on Jiwoo a lot. So sometimes, their dynamics could be... bent... slightly... if they wanted it to be.

That was that.

When it came to day to day situations like this though, Jiwoo isn't sure if she should just be quietly submissive about it. Turning a blind eye to this has failed to quench the bitterness in her throat recently. Having things she wants to let out but holding it back. Sooyoung is always out with someone else after all. A client meeting. A business event. A dinner party. She is always surrounded by the elite. The rich, the successful, and– not to mention– gorgeous people. Just like herself.

Sometimes Jiwoo can't help being jealous. Feeling worried. What if she wasn't enough for her? Ha Sooyoung the great lawyer. The heir to a multibillion-dollar company. Daughter of one of Korea's richest socialites. Jiwoo was just an ordinary girl. To put it simply... Easily replaced.

That thought worries her. Sooyoung could have anyone she wanted, yet she chose to be with Jiwoo. It doesn't make sense sometimes. How long will Jiwoo be enough for her?

Even so, Jiwoo still wants to be with her. She just wants Sooyoung to be hers. She wants to belong to Ha Sooyoung. Completely.

It's that simple...

But is it really?

-

Jiwoo decides to throw a tantrum.

It was very immature of her, yes, and she wasn't always like this but... she was going to do it anyway. Just so she can get Sooyoung's attention. Just to see if she'd notice or care.

She tried to be colder to Sooyoung. Tried. And boy was it difficult because Jiwoo is such a warm and loving person by nature. She doesn't really know how to be... Cold.

She even had to google it. Oh, and she tried asking Jungeun because Jungeun always came off as cold to strangers.

How does one come off as cold?

"Just ignore the person more I guess?" Jungeun tells her. "Don't smile too much, give short replies, and just... I don't know, sound more formal than usual? Why are you asking anyway? Is something the matter?" Jungeun had asked her.

"N-No," Jiwoo lied. But Jungeun knows her bestfriend.

"Jiwoo is someone bothering you? Because if anyone dares to–"

"No one's bothering me," she reassures Jungeun. "It's just... I was wondering about this that's all."

Jungeun left it at that. If Jiwoo wanted to tell her she would eventually. Meanwhile, Jiwoo tried exactly what Jungeun had advised. She spoke more formally and she tried not to smile as much when she was around Sooyoung (that had felt super weird, how could she not smile when she sees Sooyoung?). She tried giving her the cold shoulder once in a while (oh that was so difficult though, it wasn't like Jiwoo could resist Sooyoung anyway), shorter replies, and taking a longer time to reply to her texts.

But it is as though Sooyoung hadn't notice. Had she? Jiwoo was hoping Sooyoung would. She was hoping for Sooyoung to call her out. Get mad at her even. Question her. Give her a scolding. Something. Anything. But Sooyoung doesn't say anything about it.

Maybe she was too busy to notice. A new branch of her firm just opened, and it seems she was even more busier than usual. Sooyoung just goes about her usual business, barely giving Jiwoo the attention she wants... Nor much attention at all.

Jiwoo can't help but be even more upset about it. She was starting to think that maybe... Sooyoung simply... doesn't care. Maybe... Sooyoung doesn't want her anymore.

The chaste kiss she would give Jiwoo before rushing off to work. The phone call home to tell her not to wait up for her, to have dinner without her because she won't be home until late. The dropping number of times Jiwoo even get to speak to her for more than 15 minutes at a time.

Jiwoo is devastated.

She calls Jungeun to hang out. She drags her best friend to go drinking with her.

Oh and for once... She doesn't tell Sooyoung about it.

...

-

"Jiwoo-yah," Sooyoung's voice echoed through the apartment. It was Saturday night and, as usual, Sooyoung was home late.

How late?

Very late.

It's almost 11.45 pm when she slides her heels off and tosses her blazer jacket onto the edge of the couch.

"Jiwooming?" She tried again, plopping down onto the couch. She leans her head against the backrest, stretching her neck, rubbing at her temples as she waited. Still, there was no response from the younger girl.

Maybe Jiwoo was asleep, she shrugs to herself. Which was strange since Jiwoo left the lights on. Jiwoo has always been very conscious of their electricity usage.

Usually, the younger woman would wait for her to come back before she left for bed too. She'd either be scrolling through her phone, watching a movie, or playing a game on the couch.

If Sooyoung came back after 12 midnight, sometimes she'd find Jiwoo asleep on the couch. She'd have to carry her tiny frame back into bed afterwards.

Sometimes, she wondered if Jiwoo slept on the couch on purpose, knowing that she would have to carry her eventually. The idea brings an amused grin to her face; obviously Sooyoung didn't mind one bit.

Sooyoung got up after a moment, she was so tired. She wants to take a warm shower and go to bed... But not before taking a look at her cute girlfriend sleeping. Her bare feet padded over quietly to their shared bedroom in search of the said woman.

"Baby?" she calls softly. But then she realises that... Jiwoo wasn't there.

_That's weird._

No wonder the house was so awfully quiet. Was Jiwoo not home? Sooyoung went around the apartment looking for her. She soon realises that she was right. Jiwoo indeed wasn't home.

Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and worry. Where could Jiwoo be at this timing? It wasn't like her to go out this late unannounced. Sooyoung whips out her phone to give her a call. It rings, but no one answers.

**'baby, where are you?'** she sent her a text.

A minute passes.  
Then ten. Then fifteen.  
But still, there was no reply.

Jiwoo typically replies to her text within 15 minutes. This was unlike her.

Should she call the police?

"Ah, don't panic, calm down," her logical side tells her. Sooyoung takes a deep breath. "Maybe... she just went to the 24-hr convenience store to get some snacks..." Sooyoung tells herself, nodding.

Yes, Jiwoo is a grown adult. She shouldn't be too overly worried. Although Jiwoo not telling her where she went makes her slightly upset. But Sooyoung reminds herself that, outside of their relationship, Jiwoo is still her own person. She has every right to do whatever she wants without Sooyoung's knowledge or permission... No matter how upsetting that makes Sooyoung feel.

Yeah... Maybe she just went to get something. Sooyoung tries to tell herself, prompting herself to not overthink it as she went to take a shower.

...

She had expected Jiwoo to reply her by the time she was done. But there was still no reply.

Where on earth was she?

Did she go back to her parent's place? Did something happen? _Well, she could've at least told me?_

Sooyoung was beyond frustrated at this point, and mostly worried. Very worried. She has had a stressful week. Now that it's finally Saturday night, she was exhausted. She had wanted to just wash up and rest while snuggling into her favourite person. She didn't expect Jiwoo to go missing in the middle of the night. She tried calling Jiwoo again... but to no avail.

She wanted to give Jiwoo's parents a call. But they were probably asleep and she didn't want to disturb them or potentially scare them with the news of their precious daughter going missing. Maybe she was with her friends? Hyejoo? Jungeun! Oh but she knows Jungeun, they were pretty close by now but knowing Jungeun, she would've still been mad if she called her at this timing to disrupt her beauty sleep. That woman was like an old lady, she always slept at around 10pm. Hyejoo... Well the girl never picks up her phone so what's the point. 

_What if she got kidnapped while buying snacks???_

Sooyoung's tired mind starts coming up with the most bizarre scenarios, playing tricks on her. She paces around the living room in her silk pajamas, biting the back of her knuckles, a habit she has long ago kicked but comes back at times when she's very nervous. Sooyoung is seldom nervous, but the thought of her pretty Jiwoo being abducted by some pervy men dressed in dark clothes in some shady back-alley makes her very nervous.

It's 1.25 am and she's about to grab her car keys to go out to look for Jiwoo when she hears sounds coming from the front door.

Sooyoung rushes towards the door wondering if Jiwoo is back. She looks through the tiny surveillance camera screen by the main door to see a girl fumbling with the security dial, trying to type in the pin to her door. Only, she types the wrong pin and the door doesn't open, rejecting her with a loud nasty beep. 

  
"Jiwoo?" Sooyoung gasped before she heaves a sigh of relief at seeing her girlfriend in person, knowing that she is okay. 

  
She flings open the door just as Jiwoo groans, finishing typing the pin once more. Again it is wrong and the security system threatens her with a loud wailing sound. 

  
"Oh my God," Sooyoung says, hastily going to deactivate the alarm before all their neighbors woke up from the sound (and actually call the police this time). "Jiwoo-ah where did you–" she was about to question until she notices how noticeably out of it Jiwoo was. 

  
Drunk. Clearly, Jiwoo is drunk. Sooyoung knows because she's giggling to herself more so than usual and she reeks of the smell of alcohol. Her face is tinted a rosy hue and she couldn't even stand up straight by herself as she leaned against the wall with her eyes barely opening. 

Jiwoo is wearing a black windbreaker jacket with plaid inner linings (that belonged to Sooyoung by the way) with a black crop top underneath, showing off the milky white skin of her mid-riff along with a high waisted black skirt.

She looks great honestly, in fact, Jiwoo looks hella hot. On any other day, Sooyoung would've been taking the time to admire her girlfriend in her choice of clothing... Except, Sooyoung couldn't help but notice that it was an outfit Jiwoo would most likely wear to a club. 

_She went out at this timing to drink??_ Sooyoung thought incredulously as she felt annoyance start to bubble within her gut. _Did she go clubbing?_

She wasn't mad that Jiwoo went out to drink. She was mad that Jiwoo didn't even have the decency to let her know, making Sooyoung worried the whole time. She was also mad that Jiwoo got herself this drunk. How did she even get home? Who was she even with? Couldn't she have called Sooyoung to fetch her? Doesn't she know that this was dangerous? What if she got into trouble on the way home? And why didn't she pick up her calls?

  
  
She was about to give Jiwoo a piece if her mind when Jiwoo sinks down to the ground, suddenly very interested in the potted plant right outside of their home. 

  
  
"Ooooooo what a pretty little flower... Hello flower!!" she greets. 

  
  
Sooyoung stares at her with her eyebrows raised. Perhaps her lecture can wait. "Jiwoo?" she calls her. But Jiwoo is patting the flower, as though it's a person, mumbling gibberish to herself. Sooyoung clears her throat, it's almost 2 am and gosh she was so tired. "Kim Jiwoo-ssi." 

  
  
Jiwoo looks up this time, curious, her eyes squinting as she met Sooyoung's. 

  
  
Sooyoung notes how Jiwoo really resembles a kid right now. She fights back a smile. 

  
_No, Ha Sooyoung. You're suppose to be mad at her._

  
"Yes?" Jiwoo asks Sooyoung, in an almost offended tone. "Can I help you miss...?" she slurs out, a hiccup leaving her lips. And Sooyoung is caught in between getting mad and laughing in amusement. So she scoffs, going to cross her arms. 

  
  
How can Jiwoo still be so adorable even when Sooyoung's mad at her. It's aggravating. Sooyoung wants to yell in frustration. But at the same time, she wants to just scoop Jiwoo up into her arms and hug her. Yes, she is aware that she is whipped indeed. 

  
  
"Yes, I was wondering what you're doing outside my house," she decides to humor Jiwoo for a moment. "Are you looking for something?"

  
  
Jiwoo looks at her, humming in thought for a moment before standing up. The action causes her to stumble from the temporary lack of blood reaching her head. Sooyoung immediately rushes to catch her, holding her in place. 

  
  
"Hey be caref–"

  
"Excuse me," Jiwoo cuts her off, after she regains her balance, annoyed. "I'll have you know, this is my girlfriend's house!!" she wiggles her fingers in the air. Then she looks at Sooyoung for a couple of seconds. "Hey... you're... You're really pretty..." she says. "You... You look like my girlfriend," she lifts a hand to poke Sooyoung's cheek. "Do you happen to know her?"

  
  
"Uh-huh," Sooyoung sighs when Jiwoo's finger slides down her neck. It's nice to know that Jiwoo still thinks she's pretty even in this state. "Does her name happen to be Ha Sooyoung?"

  
  
Jiwoo nods cheerily, "Yes!" she chirps, a little too loudly, going to clap her hands together. Sooyoung quickly covers her mouth. 

  
  
"Yah, I'm not done!" Jiwoo tries to say, her voice muffled by Sooyoung's hand. 

  
  
"Okay sweetie, that's enough," she tells her. "Let's go in now, you're going to wake the entire neighborhood at this rate." 

  
  
She is about to usher Jiwoo into the house when, "Hey, wait a minute!" she spins around to point a finger at Sooyoung. It lands right on her nose and Sooyoung moves backward slightly. 

  
  
"W-what? What is it?"

  
"I know you!"

"Oh?" Sooyoung answers. Just what nonsense was Jiwoo going to say next? 

"You're Ha Sooyoung!" she declares confidently. "My girlfriend!"

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, nodding as she let out a chuckle. _Oh, so she finally realises it's me._ She thinks. "Yes, love."

  
  
"Sooyoungie unnie!!" Jiwoo immediately squeals, jumping onto Sooyoung, throwing her arms around her neck, causing Sooyoung to almost fall over from the sudden action.

  
  
"Y-yah Jiwo–"

  
  
"My Sooyoungie," Jiwoo mumbles as she hugs the life out of Sooyoung, arms clinging onto her, legs wrapping around the taller woman's waist, face burying into her neck, "I miss you so much..." Suddenly, Sooyoung isn't mad anymore. 

  
  
"God, Jiwoo... you're so drunk," she muttered instead, shaking her head as she starts carrying her girlfriend back into the apartment. 

  
  
"Hmm... You smell nice unnie," Jiwoo mumbled out of the blue, her voice going lower, sounding almost sultry. When she leans into Sooyoung's neck to take in her scent, Sooyoung felt her cheeks grow warm. "Y-ah... What are you doing," she asks Jiwoo. 

  
  
Jiwoo answers her by placing a kiss on Sooyoung's neck. Then another. And another. And when she starts sucking at her skin Sooyoung's eyes widen. She hurriedly tries to close the door, getting flustered by the sudden affectionate behavior. 

  
  
"Yah Ji– mm" Sooyoung bites back a moan. "Hey s-stop it," she blushes as she speaks. "If you keep doing that I–" _I won't be able to carry you._ "You're gonna fall."

Jiwoo only giggles to herself, unaware of the effect she is having on her. It takes a tonne of effort trying to balance the both of them, with Jiwoo moving around, while Sooyoung tries to remove Jiwoo's shoes. 

  
  
When Sooyoung finally reaches the couch without toppling the both of them over, she heaves a sigh of relief. Jiwoo still doesn't let go of her though, even after the door has long been shut behind them.

Sooyoung tries to put Jiwoo down, but Jiwoo only shakes her head. "Babe, come on," Sooyoung lets out, trying to peel her arms off. 

  
  
"Nuh-uh," Jiwoo whines. "I don't wanna!"

  
  
Giving up from exhaustion from the stressful day, and the weight of the both of them, Sooyoung sits down on the couch instead, with Jiwoo still clinging onto her. 

  
  
Jiwoo grins, a playful glint in her eyes taking note of their position. She straddles Sooyoung and when the older of the two looks at her in question, she leans in to press kisses all over Sooyoung's face. 

  
"Alright alright," Sooyoung laughs, wondering what has gotten into her girlfriend. She tugs at Jiwoo's face, stopping her to give her a final kiss on the lips. "That's enough now, baby." Jiwoo pouts at the comment, when Sooyoung ends her kiss fest with a gentle pat on the cheek. Then Sooyoung is trying to remove her arms from around her neck again. "Jiwoo-ah, you need to let go so I can–"

  
  
"No!" she huffs. 

  
  
Sooyoung sighed once again. Drunk Jiwoo may be adorable and clingy, but she's also extremely stubborn and a handful. "Why not?" 

  
  
"Because..." Jiwoo starts to mumble. "If I let go," she almost sounds sad now. "Sooyoungie will leave..."

  
  
Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows at that. What was Jiwoo talking about? 

  
  
"But Jiwoo," she tells her again gently this time. "I'm not going anywhere. Could you let go of me please?" Of course, Jiwoo shakes her head again. "It's late babe, I'm really not going anywhere. All the shops are closed you know. I just... I want to talk to you properly, please?"

  
  
"Promise?" Jiwoo asks, her voice childlike. Sooyoung nods, feeling her heart melt a little. She gently lifts at Jiwoo's waist and places her down next to herself on the couch after that.   
  


  
Sooyoung lets out a tired scoff. This girl will be the death of her. She helps removes the jacket on Jiwoo as the younger woman started grumbling about how hot it was. When she was done she stares at Jiwoo for a moment, her rosy cheeks paired with streaks of bangs stuck to her forehead probably from the heat of the alcohol. Jiwoo has her back pressed into the couch, leaning slightly to the side, almost falling over. Sooyoung laughs at the sight before ruffling her hair just for fun and Jiwoo grunts, swatting her hand away in disapproval. 

  
  
_You're so cute._ She thinks.  
  


  
Another chuckle leaves her lips as Sooyoung gets up wanting to go get some water... But just then, Jiwoo grabs onto her hand frantically. 

  
  
"Unnie..." she whines softly. 

  
  
"I'm just going to get you some water," Sooyoung explains. Jiwoo shakes her head, holding onto her hand tightly still. "Unnie, don't go..." she whispers, as though she's afraid. "Don't leave me..."  
  


  
Sooyoung's eyebrows furrowed. She had thought that when Jiwoo had asked her not to leave, she meant that she doesn't want Sooyoung to go out of the house, literally... Because well, she was drunk and spouting nonsense. But... Could it actually be something more serious? 

  
  
Was Jiwoo somehow afraid that Sooyoung would leave her? Because Sooyoung would never. She has never once had that thought. 

  
  
Sooyoung frowns at the possibility of that. She crouch down, a hand cupping at the side of Jiwoo's neck. Jiwoo leans into her cool touch, a pout forming on her lips as her sad puppy-like eyes met Sooyoung's. 

  
  
Sooyoung felt her heart break a little bit at the sight. 

  
  
She runs her thumb over Jiwoo's skin before she leans in to give her a gentle peck. When she pulls away, Jiwoo isn't pouting anymore. So she leans in again to press another kiss to her forehead, to her cheekbones, and to the corner of her lips. Jiwoo's lips tug upwards. 

  
  
Sooyoung smiles back at her, sitting back down next to her before going to gesture for Jiwoo to sit on her lap again. Jiwoo moves. 

  
  
With Jiwoo sitting comfortably facing her, Sooyoung cups her face, looking at her. 

  
  
"Jiwoo," she calls her quite seriously, and Jiwoo tilts her head to the side in question. "You know that I love you, right?"

  
  
Jiwoo blushed at the sudden confession, seeming to have been caught off guard. Sometimes Sooyoung really doesn't speak of her thoughts much, other times she could be so blunt about her feelings; just like she was now. "Uh-huh..." Jiwoo trails off, eyes darting over to the side. 

  
  
_Ah... but do you, really?_ A little voice of doubt raises in her head.   
  


  
"Hey, look at me," Sooyoung says as she caressed her cheeks. So Jiwoo's eyes dart back towards her, making Sooyoung's heart flutter.   
  


  
Sooyoung loves staring into Jiwoo's eyes. They were always so bright and warm. So familiar. "I love you, Jiwoo. And maybe I don't say it often enough, but I hope you still know that I really do," she says simply, fingers going to comb through Jiwoo's bangs, tidying up the mess she had made previously. "Only you," Sooyoung tells her sincerely, looking right at her. Unwavering. Full of honesty. Then she leans in to kiss her softly. 

  
  
Jiwoo felt it. Even in her drunken, drowsy state, she feels the butterflies in her gut when Sooyoung presses their lips together. Her heart is warm and racing when the kiss deepens and she wonders if Sooyoung feels the same. 

  
  
Jiwoo lets her arms travel around Sooyoung's neck, already feeling a little bit more sober than before. Sooyoung has a hand around her waist, another cupping at the back of her jaw, sucking on her lower lip tenderly. When she pulls away, they're both breathless, their minds hazy.   
  


  
"Jiwoo," Sooyoung says, now that Jiwoo is really looking at her. Staring into her dark loving orbs.  
Jiwoo. Jiwoo. _Jiwoo._ Sooyoung will never get tired of saying her name. And Jiwoo loves hearing it. She loves the way Sooyoung calls her, loves the way her name rolls off her tongue so effortlessly.

Jiwoo loves the way Sooyoung is looking at her now and... Jiwoo just... She just loves Sooyoung. It's overwhelming. Sometimes Sooyoung makes Jiwoo feel like she's drowning and she doesn't even know why. "I don't know what's been going on in that pretty little head of yours recently but..." Sooyoung speaks, running a finger down Jiwoo's forehead. "I'm yours," she taps on her skin lightly, "and I'm not going anywhere, okay?" 

  
  
Jiwoo just stares at her, trying to let all the words sink in. When it does, she makes Sooyoung panics when she sees tears start to form in Jiwoo's eyes. "Wha– H-hey what's wrong?" she asks worriedly, moving closer towards Jiwoo, as though they aren't already close enough, feeling her heart ache when a tear rolls down Jiwoo's cheek. She tenderly wipes it away. "Jiwoo-ah..." 

  
  
Jiwoo shakes her head, a hand going to rest over Sooyoung's that is on her cheek. "I–" she stutters. Suddenly she feels ashamed for ever doubting Sooyoung. Of course Sooyoung loves her. Of course she cares. "I'm sorry... It's just... I–" she wants to tell her everything. How she sometimes hates that Sooyoung is a workaholic. How she hates being apart from her for so long. How she wants her attention. How sometimes she worries that she's not good enough for her. But she can't seem to form the right words so she gives up. "Can you just... Hold me," she says instead. 

  
  
Sooyoung nods, wasting no time in wrapping her arms around Jiwoo, pulling her close. She hugs Jiwoo lovingly, running a hand through her hair as the younger girl let her tears fall. 

  
  
"Shhh..." Sooyoung coos. "It's okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I'm sorry if that ended off a little emo but... I promise the following chapters will start to be fun ;) Please let me know what you think? (If anyone is even reading this at all... lol) Okay see ya!


	2. A picture only paints a thousand words if I see it with my own eyes, but baby I still refuse to share you with anyone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung doesn't tell Jiwoo enough, but she does have reasons as to why she has been neglecting her girlfriend lately. No matter how unintentional it was.
> 
> Jiwoo misses being babied by her girlfriend and drags them out on a date only to find out that even then, she can't have Sooyoung solely to herself. Perhaps it was because Sooyoung was too hot... She has the body of a goddess after all, and sometimes, just sometimes, Jiwoo finds it extremely aggravating.

-

When Jiwoo wakes up the next morning, she finds herself lying against familiar satin sheets, clad in her favorite pajamas... with a terrible headache. 

She groans lightly as she stirred, moving to stretch her arms with her eyes still closed.  The outside of her eyelids feel too bright and she ponders what day it was for a moment in her head, deciding whether or not she should get up or continue sleeping. When she finally opens her eyes, she is met with her favourite person, wide awake, staring right at her. 

"Hi," Sooyoung greets quietly, a small smile on her lips. And Jiwoo found herself blushing. 

She is surprised that Sooyoung is still lying down next to her and not somewhere else tapping away at her phone or her laptop or her iPad... replying to some emails or sorting through a case. 

Sooyoung looks as gorgeous as always; her smooth dark hair flowing just below her shoulders, her head leaning against one hand, propped up by her elbow as she laid next to Jiwoo. She rakes her fingers against Jiwoo's soft locks slowly and Jiwoo holds back a sigh. "Did you sleep well, love?"

Jiwoo nods, loving the feeling of Sooyoung's hands running lightly through her hair. She wants to wake up to this _everyday_. 

"What time is it?" she asks sleepily, eyes fluttering shut each time Sooyoung moves her hand back up to the top of her head. 

Her voice is still raspy from sleep, and her throat feels like its burning... 

Basically, Jiwoo feels like crap. 

"Hmm... Almost 11," Sooyoung tells her. For a while after that, they fall into a comfortable silence. With Sooyoung admiring Jiwoo's face and Jiwoo trying not to fall back asleep. 

Jiwoo misses this. Being like this with Sooyoung, just chilling and not rushing or doing anything. Not having Sooyoung be occupied with work even while she was home. 

Despite her workaholic tendencies, Sooyoung hadn't always been this busy. Jiwoo used to be able to see her more you know? 

Sooyoung had peak periods at work and non-peak, and when it was off-peak she'd get off work usually at around 7.45 pm, latest at 9 but only once in a blue moon. Jiwoo would still be able to hang out with her after work, bother her, talk to her, tell her about her day, and cling to her like an annoying koala before they went to bed. 

Sooyoung also didn't use to work every weekend too, just occasionally when there were important cases coming up. But then suddenly she was going back to the office on alternate Saturdays... then every Saturday... And now she seems to be permanently working 6 days a week, sometimes even on Sundays too on her iPad or laptop at home. 

Jiwoo wants to be understanding– she tried to be for the past couple of weeks– but she is honestly pretty sick of it. Her own needs of wanting to spend time with Sooyoung aside, she thinks it's totally unhealthy for someone to be working this much. It doesn't make it any better when Sooyoung doesn't even tell her about it much, why she had been working overtime more so than usual. Sooyoung never talks much about her job, only vaguely lets Jiwoo knows that she has to work overtime because of a case, or have dinner with a client last minute, or have an emergency meeting with one of her colleagues (sometimes it was with Eunbi, and sometimes it was Chaeyeon, other times it was Heejin, which was better since Jiwoo actually knew her but still...) which makes Jiwoo wonder what and who had been so important that she can't even spare some time for her own girlfriend. 

Jiwoo sighs deciding that it's too early for her to be thinking about this. Maybe she should start getting use to it. She was a grown adult after all, not a needy child. She shouldn't be demanding too much from Sooyoung who clearly has a life, apart from being just her girlfriend. She stares at the said girlfriend who was still looking at her with those dark beautiful eyes of hers. Jiwoo sighs internally once more. She could imagine, that if Jungeun was in her shoes, the girl would've made a huge fuss about it, perhaps even broke it off already. But Jiwoo wasn't like that. Jiwoo gave chances, Jiwoo was more... patient. Besides, Jiwoo was in this too deep, she could never leave Sooyoung. She loves the young lawyer too damn much. 

And for now... she thinks she should just enjoy the moment she had with chill Sooyoung while it lasted. 

She moves, wanting to get up, and the room starts to spin from her pounding headache making Jiwoo remember...

The headache... The burning in the back of her throat... 

Alcohol... 

_ Last night...  _

Jiwoo thinks back to the night before... All of a sudden, she feels a wave of embarrassment engulf her, her cheeks growing warmer, turning a darker shade of pink. She doesn't remember everything clearly... But she remembers most of it still... She especially remembers being a total nuisance to Sooyoung. Jiwoo's eyes widened as she stared at Sooyoung, who looks at her in question. "What?" And Jiwoo turns to hide her face in the pillow, letting out a groan. 

"Hey, what is it?" she can hear the worry in Sooyoung's voice as she came closer to her. 

Jiwoo doesn't want to answer her, doesn't want to look up for fear of meeting her eyes. "Jiwooming?" Sooyoung is right next to her now, stroking her hair tenderly again, this time letting her hand fall all the way towards Jiwoo's back, rubbing soothing circles before going back up to her head. The gesture makes Jiwoo feel worse; it's too comfortable, Sooyoung is too tender, Jiwoo likes it too much. It's making the guilt and the ache rise in her chest. She thinks of how much she'll miss being babied by this version of Sooyoung once the weekend is over. 

"Baby, are you feeling unwell? Does it hurt anywhere?" The concern laced in her voice doesn't help. "Do you want some hangover soup? Some aspri–"

"No..." Jiwoo mumbles, her voice is muffled by the pillow but Sooyoung heard her. 

"Are you sure?" Sooyoung asks again. "How about some water? I can go get it in the kit–" she is already moving to get up when Jiwoo lifts her head. "No!" she says in mild-panic, louder this time, tugging at the hem of Sooyoung's pajamas to stop her. Sooyoung raises her eyebrows in confusion, before sitting back down again. 

"N-no..." Jiwoo repeats, biting her lip, her voice lowering down. "Just... stay here," she tells Sooyoung. "Stay here with me, unnie..."

Sooyoung's eyes soften, "O-Okay... whatever you say, love." She leans her back against the headboard and Jiwoo is staring at her again, eyes all puppy-like with a pout on her lips. So Sooyoung opens up her arms, gesturing for Jiwoo to come closer. The younger woman does so, crawling into Sooyoung's embrace. 

The moment Sooyoung hugs her, Jiwoo feels like crying. Maybe it was because she was an overly affectionate being who _craves_ physical affection but it's really ridiculous how deprived she feels. 

Sure Jiwoo has friends, plenty of good ones too, friends who allowed her to be as clingy and as annoying as she wants. Friends who let her hug them and gives her warm hugs back in return. But sadly... they were not Sooyoung. And unfortunately, they weren't enough for Jiwoo. 

_God_ , Jiwoo misses Sooyoung's hugs so much. Not the hasty short ones that she's been getting for the past few weeks, nor the fleeting touches she's been given, but the long warm and solid ones like this. The way Sooyoung's slender arms feel curling against her body. The warmth from her skin. Her soothing floral scent. It's perfect. Jiwoo loves it. _So. Damn. Much._

Sooyoung chuckles the moment Jiwoo nuzzles into her chest, and Jiwoo sighs, contented. They are quiet again, and Sooyoung can hear Jiwoo breathing gently. She leans down to press a kiss to the top of her head. She wants to say something but Jiwoo somehow beats her to it. 

"I'm sorry, Sooyoung unnie..." Jiwoo suddenly mumbles.

"Oh... What for?" 

Jiwoo pulls away from Sooyoung slightly to stare at her. The way Sooyoung is pretending that she really doesn't know why Jiwoo is apologising makes her feel so bad.

"About... last night..."

"Ah..." Sooyoung says. "So you remember, hm?"

Jiwoo nods quietly, still feeling slightly guilty and embarrassed.

"Are you aware of how worried I was?" Sooyoung begins what seemed like a motherly chiding. "You were out so late and you didn't even say anything. I thought you got kidnapped. And then you came back so drunk like..."  Jiwoo just keeps quiet feeling the guilt rise in her chest. "Well, are you going to tell me where you went?" she asks sternly. To be honest, Sooyoung wasn't mad anymore. She was happy as long as Jiwoo was fine, she just wants to mess with her, maybe scare her a little just to get back at her for making her so worried the night before. And she did want to know where Jiwoo went though, and why she had gotten so drunk.

"I... I'm sorry... I just... I was upset and... you weren't there so I went drinking with Jungeun and and..." Jiwoo feels the tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't want to bother you b-but... but I..." _I wanted to see if you'd care._ She thinks. And she feels bad and frustrated and terribly upset. She didn't mean to make Sooyoung worry. But it wasn't her fault that Sooyoung had been ignoring her... which made her want to go drinking in the first place.

"Hey, no... Jiwoo-ah," Sooyoung immediately rushes out, hands going to hold her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't cry- I... I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just... it was already dark out and it's dangerous you know? I mean you're a girl and you're tiny and _so_ cute what if you– Like I– it's... it's just really not safe out and I don't want you to get into trouble I– hey..." She cups her cheeks gently, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry Jiwoo, no more crying okay?" she tells her. "Not until you tell unnie what's wrong."

Jiwoo sulks, blinking away her tears. Sooyoung wipes them away gingerly and kisses her softly on the cheek before hugging her, and Jiwoo thinks she must be crazy because... even though she does feel bad, why did seeing Sooyoung so concerned about her make her feel so happy. And why was she crying so much anyway? Was it because of all the pent up frustrations of not being able to express how she has been feeling? For being secretly mad at Sooyoung for being too busy to pay attention to her? For being insecure about things? For feeling stupid and being so immature about it when all Sooyoung did was do her job? For feeling bad that even after all the nonsense she's done, after all the doubts that she has... Sooyoung still indeed cares for her and loves her so? 

Yeah... Probably all of the above.

"Did something happen?" Sooyoung asks her, her hands holding onto Jiwoo's face again, squishing her cheeks slightly. Jiwoo shakes her head and Sooyoung almost laughs at how cute she looks. 

"Okay well... Are you... Um... On your period?" Sooyoung inquires. And Jiwoo furrows her eyebrows before shaking her head again. Oh, it would've been so funny and so much easier if all these emotions were because of her incoming period. 

"Hmm..." Sooyoung hums in thought, "Then... Could it be that I... Did I do something that made you upset?"

Jiwoo doesn't respond for a moment, darting her eyes away. 

_ 'Ah, I see...'  _ Sooyoung thinks.

When Sooyoung, gently tugs at her face to make her look back at her and searches her eyes, Jiwoo finally answers her with a meek, "Yes..." 

The frown on Sooyoung's face afterwards made Jiwoo's heart drop. "Oh..." Sooyoung trails off, seeming to be pondering. "What did I do then?"

Right. What did Sooyoung do? What did she do that was so wrong that made Jiwoo so upset?...

... Nothing. 

All Sooyoung did was work. Work. Work. Work. That's all she does. Jiwoo hates it. But was it wrong? No. 

"Jiwoo?" Sooyoung lets out when Jiwoo has gone quiet. 

"You're too busy," Jiwoo says, there is hurt in her voice when she tears her eyes away from Sooyoung's. "You're always so busy... You... You don't seem to have time for me... anymore."

Jiwoo holds her breath. She doesn't know how Sooyoung would react, to be honest. It feels good that she has finally told Sooyoung how she felt... But at the same time, she felt awful? She feels terrible, and stupid, as though she's being a brat and complaining about how Sooyoung isn't doing a good job at being her girlfriend. Which isn't true. Sooyoung is great. She has been nothing but sweet to her. She is just... Extremely busy recently. And felt a little cold. Maybe it was because Jiwoo wasn't used to not having her attention. Jiwoo is very clingy after all. 

Would Sooyoung think that Jiwoo was being unreasonable? Call her childish? Will she be defensive and get mad? Will they end up fighting over this? Jiwoo waits, her heart pounding nervously. 

Sooyoung doesn't say anything at first, and Jiwoo dare not look at her, her eyes casting downwards. "Sooyoung unnie..." she mutters meekly, going to play with Sooyoung's hands. "Say something?"

To her surprise, Sooyoung pulls her into another hug. 

"I'm sorry," Sooyoung breathes once again. 

Jiwoo doesn't know what to say. She hadn't expected Sooyoung to apologize. Sooyoung the lawyer, who's quick-witted and knowledgeable and always right. Sooyoung who finds joy in debating with others and spewing sarcastic remarks just to prove a point. The woman who always has a logical explanation for everything she does. 

Jiwoo doesn't know why she feels more frustrated than relieved. Except this time, she thinks she's more frustrated at herself. 

"I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you recently and... I-I really wish I could but... A lot has been happening at work so I just..." She sighs. "I'm sorry..."

"Unnie..."

"I know, I know it's getting out of hand and I know I don't tell you enough but just... Just hear me out... I..." Sooyoung takes a deep breath. "I want to tell you how I'll be more free starting next month, but then again, to be honest, I really don't know if I'll be able to spend more time with you in the near future, at least not for the next couple of months for now..." she sighs. "I mean I know I come off as a workaholic to everyone but sometimes I want a break too you know," she tells Jiwoo a matter of factly. "Like it'd be nice if I could take a week off and go on vacation with you or something, and I have been thinking about it... A lot..."

"R-really?" Jiwoo asks, surprised that Sooyoung would even think about leaving her work for a week. The great lawyer Ha Sooyoung. Leaving her work. For a whole week. That in itself seems bizarre and unbelievable. Although, Sooyoung including Jiwoo in plans like these makes her really glad. 

"Yeah," Sooyoung says. "But I... I can't because... there's this stupid case going on which I took up, foolishly thinking it was a minor one. But then it got complicated and became a big serious one and it has been dragging on, and will probably still drag on, for a while along with the few other things I'm handling which is... It's just a total mess." Sooyoung raises a hand to press at her temples at the thought of it and Jiwoo eyes her sympathetically. "It doesn't help that the firm also just expanded so mentor has been trusting me with more responsibilities and I have to deal with all the junior lawyers and the interns too. And Heejin keeps bothering me about her cases because I'm her senior and she is so _so_ annoyingly precise about checking every single detail with me and I just–" she pauses, noticing how Jiwoo had gone quiet, just listening to her with her head tilted upwards as her chin rests on Sooyoung's chest. There's this look on her face that Sooyoung can't really decipher and she wonders if her rambling has made Jiwoo bored. "I... I'm sorry I shouldn't be going on about my work on a weekend... Not when you just woke up with a hangover–"

"Oh no no Sooyoungie, it's fine," Jiwoo says tightening her hold around Sooyoung's waist. "You can go on..."

Sooyoung rarely talks about her work like this, it was always Jiwoo who had been sharing about her job and Sooyoung would just listen to her quietly. She had no idea Sooyoung was this frustrated and had been bombarded with these many tasks. No wonder she always seems so... tense. 

"It's okay, I don't want to bore you with my–"

"You're not," Jiwoo tells her, her eyebrows furrowing. Was that why she never talks about her job? "You're not boring me Sooyoung unnie, it's just... It's the longest I've ever heard you talked about work and..." Jiwoo mumbles the next part out, "the longest I've actually heard you spoken... in a while now."

That made Sooyoung feel extremely bad. "Oh... I..." Sooyoung wants to apologise again. She feels awful. Had she really been neglecting Jiwoo this much? She didn't mean to. She feels like a terrible girlfriend. "I'm so sorry Jiwooming I–"

"No no... it's okay..." Jiwoo says. "I... I'm sorry too, I didn't know you were dealing with so much... Just... Just keep talking, please... I want to know what's been going on with your job anyway, you know since they keep stealing you away from me," she huffs. "And besides..." she mumbles out the next part shyly. "I... I just really miss hearing your voice Sooyoungie."

Sooyoung stares at her girlfriend in a daze. "Oh..." she says feeling her heart flutter at the confession. "Oh... Okay um... well..." she went on telling Jiwoo about why she had been working overtime so much recently and why her schedule had changed to even having to work on Saturdays. Some stuff was rather technical and others even related to some politics in her office, and Jiwoo listens to her, nodding understandingly. 

When Sooyoung was done, Jiwoo lets her continue to hug her as she tried to digest her words. "So... You're saying you probably would still be this busy... Until probably a couple of months later..." Jiwoo repeats. 

"Yes... Unfortunately..." Sooyoung tells her. "I mean, I'll try to wrap things up earlier if possible but... I hope you won't be too upset... Or think that I'm ignoring you on purpose. Because I'm really not, and I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel neglected babe... I–"

Jiwoo cuts her off when she pulls away from her abruptly. 

Jiwoo wants to say it's alright... Wants to tell her that it's not a big deal. But to be honest it was. With her personality, she's not okay with it, despite now being more understanding about it since she has a clearer picture, and she probably will not be until Sooyoung becomes less busy again... But she can only suck it up and make do with however much time Sooyoung had to spare at the moment... At least until her bigger cases were over and the new firm has settled down, according to Sooyoung's explanation. 

"Jiwooming?" The older girl wonders what's going on when Jiwoo moves away from her. She almost looks nervous which would have been hilariously cute if they weren't in this situation. Sooyoung is seldom nervous after all. 

Jiwoo takes a deep breath, pondering for a moment. "Unnie," Jiwoo says.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you... free today?"

-

Despite her headache, Jiwoo wants them to go out. She wants Sooyoung to spend quality time with her, to have her attention on her, not on her work, even if it was just for a day. It's been a while since they went on a date after all, and it seems that Sunday was now the only day where she had Sooyoung to herself. 

So out they went.

They got out of bed, washed up, and got dressed comfortably. Sooyoung is in a white crop top, a thin loose flannel outerwear draped over her shoulders and tight denim jeans clad to her skin. Jiwoo matches her in a pretty floral white off-shoulder top and skinny jeans. By the time they got out of the house, it's already past noon. 

Sooyoung drives them out in her beloved red Porsche 911 Carrera towards... Hongdae? 

"What do you wanna do there, love?" Sooyoung wonders as they made a turn. 

"You'll see," Jiwoo says happily, her mood already lifting. 

The streets of Hongdae were narrow and bustling with people. Jiwoo takes the opportunity to cling onto Sooyoung's arm as they walked. 

Hongdae brings back a lot of happy memories for Jiwoo. Through high school to university, she used to visit Hongdae all the time with her friends after classes were over. They'd window shop, go for karaoke and play with those claw machines. 

In the evenings they would hang around to watch street performances and share delicious street food. However, a memory she was most fond of here was one she had with Sooyoung when they had just started dating. Sooyoung was always taking Jiwoo to expensive places for dates and Jiwoo had just wanted to do something simple for a change, so she brought Sooyoung to Hongdae once.

That was a while back though... Jiwoo wondered if Sooyoung still remembered. 

They grabbed a quick bite from one of the street food stalls, strolling along the shopping street for awhile. Afterwards, Jiwoo drags them over to the arcade. 

Sooyoung's eyebrow raised at the loud noises the moment they enter the place, feeling a little overwhelmed at the sounds. 

"Babe," Jiwoo tiptoes, speaking into Sooyoung's ear fighting against all the noise. Sooyoung silently thanks the venue they were at. If the place wasn't so obnoxiously noisy, the lawyer would have easily been turned on by the way her girlfriend's warm breath was grazing her earlobe. "I'm going to go change some coins, okay?"

Sooyoung stares at Jiwoo in a daze, Jiwoo looks really nice in that off-shoulder top. The younger woman was too occupied to notice the look in Sooyoung's eyes, rambling on about how Sooyoung had to wait by the dance machine she wanted to play, so that "no one else will steal the spot" when she gets back. "So you can't go anywhere else okay? Unnie? Sooyoung unnie! Did you hear what I was saying?" 

Sooyoung nodded at her, patting her head and going to signal an okay to Jiwoo. Satisfied, the tinier girl went off. 

Sooyoung stares fondly at Jiwoo's back view until the younger woman disappeared, then she turned her attention to the bright lights on the game machine. It reads Dance Dance Revolution Nova and Sooyoung scoffs at how new it looked compared to the simpler and older version she used to play. 

Despite the deafening noises, Sooyoung couldn't help feeling nostalgic when her eyes met the many blinking lights. A long time ago, when she was still a student, these sounds felt much less foreign and annoying to her as she used to frequent the arcade too. In fact, the music and buzzing of the various machines would've made Sooyoung felt _so alive_. 

She remembers a point in her life where she was practically only studying all day wanting to do well for her examinations, wanting to prove that she wasn't just some spoilt rich kid who lived off of her parents' money. 

Regardless of how the media portrayed her family, with all the wealth, glitz, and glamour, Sooyoung grew up with a lot of pressure on her shoulders. The whole world seemed to be watching them constantly, it was suffocating.

One mistake and they'd make it seem like it's the end of the world. Sooyoung has an older sister, and they used to be close until she seemingly decided to flee overseas and never intended to come back. Her parents? They were both always busy being somewhere else and were never there. The silence in her huge house was deafening, while everywhere else and everyone else was far too noisy. The arcade became her escape then, no one bothered her when she was there. There, it was a different kind of noise. She used to like how it's noise would drown out her flooding thoughts, as the pounding beats from her favourite dancing game numbed out the heavy feeling in her chest at times. 

Sooyoung loved to dance. At least she used to, back in high school. It was one of the few things that made her happy and allowed her to connect with a few interesting people who later became good friends of hers.

She hadn't stepped foot into one of these places much after getting into law school, and needless to say, she stopped indulging in hobbies like these once she started working.

"I'm back!" Jiwoo says beaming at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Sooyoung found her excitement endearing. 

Jiwoo couldn't wait to slot the coins into the machine so she could watch Sooyoung dance. She knew how much Sooyoung secretly enjoyed this game... No matter how much she pretended like she didn't. 

Jiwoo got onto the podium, kicking off her shoes to the side, preparing herself. "Come on, unnie!" she yelled when Sooyoung just stood there.  There were a few people casually gathering around to watch, which was a norm when someone started the game. As expected, Sooyoung shook her head smiling shyly. "You play, I'll just watch–" but Jiwoo is clicking her tongue, already pulling at her arms, dragging her up. "Oh come on Sooyoungie!"

The moment Jiwoo inserted the coins, Sooyoung's eyes lit up at the bright sounds of the machine. Jiwoo secretly smirks when she notices how Sooyoung was already preparing herself, a hand holding onto the giant n shaped metal bar at the back for support, her shoes taken off and placed neatly at the side. 

When the music starts Sooyoung's eyes are glued to the screen. Jiwoo misses the first couple of notes from glancing at Sooyoung too much, but she quickly refocuses on the screen too. 

It's fun and Jiwoo shrieks each time she almost misses. She can hear Sooyoung laughing beside her as her feet tapped at the arrows swiftly and accurately. Jiwoo likes this feeling, the feeling of Sooyoung having fun next to her and not being stressed out over work. It feels nice. Light. Carefree. 

They both pass the first couple of songs of medium difficulty, with Sooyoung almost perfecting most of it. 

"Let's play competitive mode this time?" Jiwoo suggested as she placed more coins into the machine when they ended the first set. 

Sooyoung nods, taking off her flannel outerwear, going to tie it around her waist. "Oh, someone is getting serious now aren't they?" Jiwoo teases, as she secretly admired Sooyoung's toned arms and defined abs. Sooyoung lightly pushes her. "Shut up..." Jiwoo laughs and insists that Sooyoung picked the next song. "Choose a difficult one, Sooyoungie!" So Sooyoung lets her fingers glide over the buttons to pick a song.

...

Jiwoo screams throughout the song as she struggles to catch up, failing to hit many of the notes because the multiple arrows seem to suddenly fly at lightning speed towards the top of the screen. "EEEK! Unnieeee! This is too fast!" 

Sooyoung laughs at her holding onto the bar behind as she played the game like a pro. "UNNIE!!! I'm losing!! Help!!!"

"Hahahha stop screaming Jiwoo-ah, you're distracting me!!" Sooyoung complains while laughing, clearly enjoying what was happening. 

As expected, Sooyoung passes the song with a decent score. Jiwoo on the other hand failed miserably... Which was the whole point; Jiwoo wanted to play competitive mode, knowing she would lose. She wanted to lose so that she could opt out of the next round and just watch Sooyoung play instead. 

"You're not going to continue?" Sooyoung asks her when Jiwoo starts putting on her shoes. 

Jiwoo shook her head. "I wanna take a break," she says. "You have two more songs, I'll watch you play," she tells Sooyoung with a smile. 

"Alright then," Sooyoung shrugs, going to continue choosing a song. 

Jiwoo pats her girlfriend's butt playfully before stepping down from the podium. She stood at a spot where she has a good view of Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was exceptional at the game. Jiwoo inwardly pats herself on the back for planning to lose just so she could watch because standing beside Sooyoung to play and watching her play from the side was two totally different experiences. 

Jiwoo decides that she'd much rather watch Sooyoung play from the side because the view was just... perfect. Sooyoung looked so carefree while having fun, making her resemble an excited kid. Jiwoo couldn't help but take out her phone to snap a picture of her girlfriend, wanting to keep the memory. 

When Sooyoung finishes the final song, Jiwoo cheers as though she was a fan of hers and Sooyoung playfully bowed. "We still have some coins left, do you still wanna play this game or?" Sooyoung asks her. 

Jiwoo shook her head. "Nah, you can continue playing if you want, unnie." Seeing how happy Sooyoung was when she danced, Jiwoo didn't want to play anything else. Just watching her play was enough. It was obvious that this was Sooyoung's favourite game and they seldom had time to visit an arcade so Jiwoo wanted Sooyoung to use up all the coins to play another round before they left the arcade to go do something else. 

"Are you sure?" Sooyoung asks her in surprise. "I thought you wanted to play one of those claw machines?"

Jiwoo only grins at her, "Hehe I changed my mind... To be honest, I just wanted to watch you dance," she confessed. 

"Oh..." Sooyoung blushes. She didn't think that Jiwoo would bring her to an arcade only to end up watching her play. "Well okay if you don't want to use the coins then... I'll continue playing then. Ah but..." Sooyoung trails off gesturing to her throat. "All this dancing is making me really thirsty, could you go get me a drink please?"

Jiwoo nods, "Of course, baby." And with a kiss to her cheek and a thank you from Sooyoung, Jiwoo went off to buy a bottle of mineral water while Sooyoung started another round. 

...

Jiwoo returns with an ice-cold bottle of water in her hand somewhere along the middle of the second song. She's surprised to find that a small crowd has gathered to watch Sooyoung play. Not only that but... Someone else seems to be playing with her. 

It became a dance-off of some sort, some girl taking Jiwoo's spot previously to play against Sooyoung. Except, the said girl, who was really decent looking and seemed about Jiwoo's age, was also a pro like Sooyoung and they were both actually taking the game very seriously. 

Jiwoo sighed, even when they were on a date, she had to somehow share Sooyoung with others. How annoying. 

_'Oh well. It's only a game,'_ she tells herself as she tried to find a good spot among the small crowd to watch her girlfriend. 

The second song ends with Sooyoung winning the other girl. The girl seems to be a good sport and seems friendly... _too friendly_. She congratulates Sooyoung with a pat on the back and a quick one-handed friendly hug which made Jiwoo's eyes widen as she tries her best not to be annoyed. 

The girl stands idly at the podium because she lost the round and Jiwoo wondered why she didn't want to get off if she wasn't going to continue playing. Sooyoung had 1 more song left since she won. Before she chose the next song she turns around, spotting Jiwoo at the side. She waves at Jiwoo, and Jiwoo smiles at her, going over to hand her the drink. 

"Thanks baby," Sooyoung says. She drinks the water quickly, gulping it down as the machine counted down the remaining time she had to choose a song. "Hey slow down unnie," Jiwoo giggles. Drops of water slips from Sooyoung lips then, dripping down her neck as she did so and Jiwoo couldn't help but stare. She instinctively reaches a hand out to wipe at Sooyoung's neck... suddenly she had the urge to press her lips against it. 

Jiwoo snaps out of her thoughts when Sooyoung hands the bottle back to her, ruffling her hair with a grin. "That was refreshing."

The younger woman clicked her tongue in feigned annoyance. "Yah!"

"Hehe, I have one more song left," Sooyoung told her sweetly. "Wait for me okay?"

Jiwoo nods, stepping away to let Sooyoung continue her game. She couldn't help but noticed how the girl, along with the crowd, was still there, obviously anticipating Sooyoung to continue playing. 

Jiwoo frowned. 

To Jiwoo, Sooyoung had looked so cool, swiftly tapping all the arrows with her feet. The other people watching seem to have similar thoughts as they cheered when Sooyoung had kept her perfect combos. Jiwoo wonders how many times she used to play this as a teen for her to be this good... 

But cool wasn't the only word to describe Sooyoung killing it at the game. Because the more accurate word to describe her, Jiwoo realised, would be the exact opposite; hot. 

Sooyoung was hot. And that's why as the final song reaches its end, Jiwoo found herself wanting to quickly pull her girlfriend away from the unwanted attention of the audience that had unknowingly started to form. 

Jiwoo would be lying if she said she wasn't glad to be able to shamelessly stare at her beautiful girlfriend dancing while the bright lights from the arcade illuminated her gorgeous profile nicely. Sooyoung had a pretty face as well as the body of a goddess, and the tight denim pants and cropped top she was wearing wasn't doing a good job at hiding that fact at all. 

Which was precisely why Jiwoo was starting to feel irritated. While she was glad to be staring at her girlfriend, she wasn't happy about the bunch of random people that were also standing around to watch her too. Especially since their eyes were obviously also ogling at her girlfriend. 

Jiwoo glances around to confirm her deductions and unfortunately realises that she was right. She was baffled. One of them even seems to be staring at Sooyoung's butt. Jiwoo wants to punch the guy. How dare these people rake their eyes up and down Sooyoung's perfect body. She was in the middle of an internal rant when she turned her attention back to look at Sooyoung. 

The song had just ended and Sooyoung seemed to have worked up a small sweat from finishing the game. Her chest was heaving up and down, the abs on her toned stomach looking extra defined. Sweat trickled lightly down her neck as she lifts a slender wrist to wipe at the side of her face. And... Was that her bra showing through the fabric of her shirt?!

Jiwoo's heart leaped at the sight, her throat going dry. She could see the straps clinging to Sooyoung's skin which naturally brought the image of her girlfriend with her shirt off to her brain. The younger woman was both turned on and worried at the same time. Yep, she thought as she swallowed a gulp, there's no doubt that Sooyoung is extremely attractive. She always has been. Even more so after playing dance dance revolution. Heck, she practically looks like a model that came out of a dancing commercial. But no. Nope. There's absolutely no way in hell Jiwoo was going to let these bunch of strangers continue staring at her girlfriend like this. Especially not that girl that was still standing next to her on the podium with her mouth hanging open slightly. God, can they be any more obvious? No wonder she refuses to get down even after her turn. 

Sooyoung moves to stretch and her crop top travels higher and higher, making Jiwoo's eyes widen even further. One of the guys near her let out a whistle at the sight. Sooyoung didn't hear it. But Jiwoo did. And she is furious. She turns to glare at him before storming towards the podium. 

"Hey Jiwoo, did you see my high score–" Sooyoung lets out excitedly, wanting to tell her but before she can even finish Jiwoo is untying the flannel outerwear tied to Sooyoung's waist. "Huh what are you do–" Jiwoo drapes the clothing over her and rushes her to put on her shoes. Confused, Sooyoung does so anyway, and soon she found that Jiwoo is clinging onto her arm, hurriedly tugging her out of the arcade. 

-

"Hey– Woah slow down! Y-yah where are we rushing off to?" Sooyoung wondered aloud when they were outside. 

Even though the streets were bustling with life, the noise it was producing can never be compared to the loud consistent noises from the inside of the arcade. Sooyoung finds that she was still getting used to the sudden change of sounds, her ears were ringing slightly making her raise her voice more so than usual when she spoke to Jiwoo. 

Mistaking that Sooyoung was annoyed, Jiwoo let's go of her arm. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"W-what? I wasn't yelling," she said, still pretty loud. 

"You are!" Jiwoo starts raising her voice too.

"I–" taken aback from Jiwoo's sudden change in behavior Sooyoung starts to find herself growing impatient too. Why was Jiwoo being so unreasonable all of a sudden? "Well you're yelling too?!"

Jiwoo looks at Sooyoung grumpily, and Sooyoung levels her gaze. Suddenly they're having a stare-off, neither one backing away. It doesn't last long when Jiwoo starts to frown, feeling tears start to well up at the back of her eyes. She hates it when they fight. 

Before she could let Sooyoung see how vulnerable she was, Jiwoo blinks them away, turns around, and starts stomping off. 

Of course, Sooyoung notices it anyway. "Wha– Yah! Jiwoo!" Sooyoung called after her, still very confused at what was going on. 

_ What the heck?  _

It takes less than 10 seconds for Sooyoung to chase after her, reaching Jiwoo in no time. _Okay... Jiwoo is... mad?_ Sooyoung thinks. She is assuming that because Jiwoo is walking very quickly in an angry manner. 

"Jiwoo?" Sooyoung says, her slightly longer legs easily catching up and matching the younger woman's steps. 

"What?" Jiwoo snaps, huffing as she continued to walk faster. 

"Why are you... angry?" Sooyoung asks, finding it kind of funny how they're walking so abnormally fast. They're walking away from the crowded streets into the quieter area where the shops are getting lesser and lesser. The sudden silent atmosphere makes Sooyoung realise that maybe she was indeed talking too loudly after all... She wonders if she should feel bad... Oh but in the meantime... 

_Does Jiwoo even know where she was going?_

"I'm not angry!" Jiwoo denies. 

"Oh really?" Sooyoung says in a kind of mocking manner. "Then why are we walking so fast?"

"N-no we're not." Jiwoo stops in her tracks. "See."

Sooyoung chuckles at her childish behaviour shaking her head. When Jiwoo tries to walk away again, offended that Sooyoung seems to be laughing at her, Sooyoung holds onto her hand. "Yah yah yah," she pulls Jiwoo back towards her. "Just where do you think you're going?" she asks, sternly this time. 

Jiwoo sulks, keeping quiet. And Sooyoung looks at her raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Jiwoo," she calls her, going to step closer towards her.

"What?" Jiwoo mutters, still grumpy, crossing her arms, but she doesn't move away when Sooyoung reaches out to tuck a strain of hair behind her ear. 

"What happened back there, hm?" Sooyoung asks her, her voice softer this time. 

When Jiwoo does that thing where she darts her eyes away from her, Sooyoung raises a hand to tug at her face. "Hey I'm talking to you Kim Jiwoo-ssi, don't avoid me," she says, index finger and thumb pressing into Jiwoo's cheeks as she shook her face lightly. 

Jiwoo is not amused. She shows it by sulking again and refusing to look at Sooyoung, so Sooyoung steps even closer towards her bringing her hands to rest against Jiwoo's shoulders. "Baby," she cooed, leaning down to stare at her, "you're obviously upset."

Jiwoo meets her gaze for a second, before she darts her eyes to the side again, ignoring Sooyoung. "Jiwoo-ah, hey... Jiwooming... don't be like that," Sooyoung says with a pout. Her hands are now clasped behind Jiwoo's neck lightly, arms resting on her shoulders. "Come on, tell unnie what's wrong?"

Jiwoo softens, she finds her annoyance dissipating the moment she sees the gentleness on Sooyoung's face. The way Sooyoung is being patient with her... Even though she is throwing a stupid tantrum. It makes Jiwoo's heart feel warm. And once that happens the feeling of regret starts to creep up on her. "Argh..." she groans, frustrated at the situation. She shouldn't have lost her temper like that. Jiwoo doesn't know what has gotten into her lately, she rarely gets annoyed but... When it came to Sooyoung... She just couldn't help herself. She was possessive like that. "I'm... I'm sorry, Sooyoungie..." she says looking down. 

Sooyoung smiles, going to wrap her arms around her. "Hey now... it's okay..." she tells Jiwoo, pulling her into a hug. Jiwoo hugs her back, arms going around Sooyoung's waist, enjoying the familiar warmth bubbling within her chest. After a short while, she pulls away. "You know, you're lucky that I find you cute when you're mad, Jiwoo-ssi," Sooyoung teased. 

"Yah!" Jiwoo said, embarrassed at the comment, making Sooyoung chuckle. 

Sooyoung interlaces their fingers together and they start walking again, at a normal speed this time. She doesn't know where they're going at this point. But the weather is nice and Jiwoo was with her, so it doesn't really matter. "So?" Sooyoung starts again. "What happened, hm?"

"Just... There were people... gawking at you," Jiwoo mumbles.

Sooyoung stopped in her tracks. "W-what?"

"I said, there were people ogling at you when you were dancing and I didn't like it," Jiwoo muttered. "Who allowed you to be so damn hot in public anyway! Dancing in that crop top and all! Did you know that someone catcalled you and that I could see your bra from–"

"Wait did you just call me hot–"

"Ugh! That's not the point, unnie!" Jiwoo groans. 

Sooyoung was holding back a grin at this point. "So you dragged me out so hurriedly because you were being jealous?"

"Wha– no?!" Jiwoo said. "I– I just... I couldn't possibly let strangers stare at you like that!" Jiwoo defended. 

"Uh-huh," Sooyoung nodded along, not bothering to hide her amusement. 

"Yeah, you didn't see the way they were looking at you, Sooyoung. Especially the guys, it was so gross like– I don't even want to think about what's going on in their heads. I mean... It wasn't like I could beat them up for staring at my girlfriend inappropriately," she meets Sooyoung's gaze and she's giving her a knowing look. "O-Okay fine! Fine. Of course I was jealous too! I mean how could I not be when you were happily playing with some other girl? She even hugged you for goodness sake!"

"Jiwoo that was barely a hug–"

"Who cares?! You–...You're my girlfriend, Sooyoungie. Mine," Jiwoo growled. And she doesn't even know it but those words had made Sooyoung's heart skip beats. "Only I get to look at you like that! Only I can touch you. No one else. And especially not them. Who do they think they are? And some of them even had their girlfriends with them. The amount of disrespect! They don't even know you! How can they stand there and stare at you like– like that?! Plus, I obviously don't like sharing you with any– mm–" 

Sooyoung finally cuts her off by pressing her lips onto Jiwoo's, making Jiwoo stop her frustrated ramblings. She deepens the kiss slightly, smiling into it before pulling away. 

She is staring at Jiwoo with that stupid grin on her face, the one filled with a smugness that makes Jiwoo so frustrated and annoyed and yet nervous at the same time. 

"What?" Jiwoo says, her heart racing just from Sooyoung's gaze. She knows that look. Sooyoung was going to start making fun of her again. 

"Aigooo," Sooyoung coos, hands already cupping Jiwoo's face. Jiwoo instinctively rolls her eyes. "Shut up..." she tells Sooyoung. 

"My Jiwooming is being so possessive, is she not?" Sooyoung starts, leaning in to give her a peck on the corner of her lips. "She's being so protective of me," she teases and places another kiss against her lips. "And jealous and grumpy, aw she's so cute."

Jiwoo blushes, feeling the heat travel to her face and her ears. "Yah... s-stop it Sooyoung," she complains. But Sooyoung is still having fun, squishing at her cheeks affectionately, "Why? You're being so adorable right now," she leans in once more to give her another kiss. And another, and another. 

Her hands travel down to Jiwoo's neck, pulling her closer, then to her exposed shoulders, before sliding down her waist. And soon, Jiwoo finds herself kissing Sooyoung back, her arms naturally going to wrap around Sooyoung's neck. 

Somehow what started as innocently playful kisses started to get quite heated as Sooyoung's lips start trailing down Jiwoo's neck.

Sooyoung is sucking at her pulse point and Jiwoo couldn't help but let out a breathy moan until... she notices that they're still pretty much in public. Jiwoo's eyes widened in realisation. She taps at Sooyoung's back frantically. "Ah– S-sooyoungie... Wait, we're... We're still outside," Jiwoo mutters, feeling her face grow hot. 

Sooyoung seeming to finally realise it too, immediately stops what she was doing. She pulls away, biting at her lower lip. "R-right... sorry," she says clearing her throat as she looked around. Luckily Jiwoo's angry walking previously has brought them to a rather secluded area. 

Sooyoung sighs in relief going to stare back at Jiwoo, fingers reaching to fix her hair. The sun was almost setting then, it's light rays falling onto Jiwoo gently. 

For a moment, Sooyoung gets lost looking at her who has a bashful look on her face. Jiwoo's bright eyes were darted to the side and she was biting the inside of her cheek shyly, her face tinted a rosy pink. Her cute bangs framed her pretty face perfectly and her soft reddish-brown locks cascaded down her shoulders flawlessly... Which brought her attention to Jiwoo's exposed shoulders. Jiwoo was in an off-shoulder top, so Sooyoung has a good view of the porcelain skin against her neck and her collar bones. With her slightly taller height, if Sooyoung wanted, her eyes could easily travel down Jiwoo's cleav–

"Unnie," Jiwoo calls her out of the blue, her voice airy and breathless. And Sooyoung snapped out of her thoughts. 

"Y-yes?"

"If you're going to keep looking at me like that..." she said quietly, a blush on her cheeks.  "We... might as well go home..."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo lovely people, it's me again. I hope everyone's been well. I'm so glad there are actually people reading this lol so thank you! For leaving comments and kudos and just for even bothering to read my work. So here's another chapter... which got longer than I expected. It's not like... ahem... super fun (yet) but I hope you enjoyed it regardless... I wonder what will happen next? :)))
> 
> Let me know what you think? Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Have a good weekend everyone~


	3. Your eyes are always so dark when we fuck but the room feels way too bright tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo likes it rough, but Sooyoung likes it tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mid-week! Here's a chapter that contains– wait for it– SMUT. Yes, finally. Lmao, I'm kinda nervous to post it but it's like literally almost 6k(?) words of smut so... I hope whoever is reading this... enjoys it. LOL. If you like it please leave me comments/kudos so I know it... makes you feel things...? :) :( :)))
> 
> Okay WARNING, as usual, if you're NOT COMFORTABLE with reading SMUT between the characters then please turn back now. If you're TOO YOUNG, please also turn back now.
> 
> Also, I am considering changing the story rating to explicit though... since the more I edit it the more explicit (?) it becomes...(??) Idk. I can't differentiate anything anymore. And beside, everyone rates everything differently so... Is it M rated? Is it Explicit? Maybe somewhere in between? What is it? LOL tell me in the comments below please.

-

Jiwoo fumbles with the security panel at their door, trying to type in the pin to their apartment. It is proven to be a difficult task when she feels Sooyoung's body pressing against her back, her warm breath grazing her ear. "Hurry up," the taller woman demands, sending a shiver down her spine. 

  
Just like the night before, Jiwoo somehow couldn't seem to get the pin right. Her finger slips clumsily as she types in the code and the door doesn't open. She lets out a frustrated groan as she feels Sooyoung's arms snaking around her waist, hands already travelling under her clothes. 

  
"What's the matter, Jiwooming?" Sooyoung teases playfully, breathing against her ear, and Jiwoo bites back a moan. "Can't recall the pin?" she asks, nibbling at Jiwoo's sensitive earlobe gently. Jiwoo shudders, feeling her knees start to go weak. 

  
"Damn it Sooyoung," she mutters, feeling a smirk form on Sooyoung's lips. She had it in her mind just a minute ago but... when Sooyoung had started hugging her, her nails grazing the skin under her shirt lightly, Jiwoo suddenly doesn't remember the last two digits.

  
Sooyoung laughs softly. "Look..." she tells her, a hand sliding down Jiwoo's arm slowly. She grabs Jiwoo's index finger gingerly and starts tapping the buttons lightly on the panel while whispering each number into Jiwoo's ear. 

  
Jiwoo doesn't remember anything at all. All she knows is the feeling of Sooyoung's lips going to press itself against her ear, the warmth of her arm wrapping around her waist and her hand tugging at her finger. The security system beeps merrily, signalling that the door has been unlocked. 

  
The couple stumbled into the house with Jiwoo turning around to press their lips together as the main door shuts behind them. They're kissing passionately when all of a sudden Jiwoo finds herself being pressed against the wall, her hands pinned above her head as Sooyoung's mouth roamed down her neck. 

  
"Ah– unnie..." she breathes, feeling needy when Sooyoung starts sucking on her pulse point, continuing where they previously left off. Jiwoo loves it when Sooyoung is all over her. 

  
In mere seconds her top is taken off and thrown carelessly across the floor, and soon her jeans followed. 

  
Black. Jiwoo's lingerie is a matching set, black and lacey, it stands out against her pale smooth skin. Sooyoung is staring at her again, her lustful eyes burning into Jiwoo's skin. The younger woman chuckles at her girlfriend's bluntness when it came to this. Sooyoung wants her. There's no doubt about it. "Like what you see?" Jiwoo asks as she wraps her arms coyly around Sooyoung's neck. 

  
Sooyoung doesn't answer her, only runs her tongue over her bottom lip before crashing it against Jiwoo's again, her kisses filled with want. 

  
Jiwoo wraps her legs around Sooyoung's waist, and Sooyoung notices a deja vu with the situation. Like the night before, she is carrying Jiwoo again, only this time their lips are pressed together. 

  
She walks them to their bedroom. Sooyoung's strong arms supporting Jiwoo's thighs as their tongues fought for dominance. Of course, Sooyoung always wins. 

  
By the time Jiwoo is thrown onto the bed, she's already a hot breathy mess. Sooyoung smirks at her as she straddles Jiwoo, her thighs on either side of her hips. 

  
"Sooyoungie, you're no fair," she whines, her hands trailing up and down the denim-clad over Sooyoung's legs as the older woman kisses her collarbones. "My clothes are already off but yours are still on..."

  
"Oh?" Sooyoung says. She pulls away slightly to look at Jiwoo. "Take them off for me then." 

  
When Jiwoo sits up to unbuckle Sooyoung's pants, Sooyoung playfully pushes her back down. Jiwoo stares up at her feeling betrayed, "Y-yah..." 

  
They're wrestling on the bed, with Sooyoung pinning down Jiwoo's wrists and Jiwoo struggling to escape her grasp. Sooyoung overlooks one thing though, Jiwoo used to take taekwondo so she has knowledge on grappling someone. With one swift motion at the right moment, Jiwoo has turned the tables between them, getting on top of Sooyoung. Now Jiwoo has Sooyoung's arms pinned underneath her, straddling her on the bed. 

  
"I win," she says smugly. There's that confidence in her voice and Sooyoung can't help but find it very attractive. So as a prize, she lets Jiwoo take her clothes off. 

  
Jiwoo is thrilled. She starts by peeling Sooyoung's top off, tossing it away to the side. She rakes her eyes over Sooyoung's abs as she moves to remove her jeans, taking the time to admire her toned stomach. When she was done, Jiwoo licked her lips. 

  
"Like what you see?" Sooyoung teases, mirroring what Jiwoo had said just moments ago. She has half her body propped up, facing Jiwoo as she laid on the back of her elbows. 

  
"Uh-huh," Jiwoo nods not even bothering to lie about how turned on she was. Jiwoo is straddling her hips and the way she is looking at Sooyoung makes the blood rush in her veins. Jiwoo's eyes are hungry and dark, her teeth grazing over her bottom lip with restraint. She lets her fingers run over Sooyoung's abs, nails raking lightly, watching as the muscles tensed under her touch. 

  
"Mm..." Sooyoung breathes. And Jiwoo swallows the lump in her throat. She runs her hands back up and her eyes are hovering over the burgundy piece covering Sooyoung's chest. 

  
"Take it off..." Sooyoung tells her. Her voice is low and sultry, and Jiwoo reaches over to unclasp it, trying to calm her racing heart. 

  
Satisfied that her bra is off, Jiwoo lets her hands roam all over Sooyoung's body, loving the way Sooyoung sounds as she ran her hands over her breasts. Jiwoo is grinning cheekily as she leans down to kiss her, and Sooyoung trials her hands down Jiwoo's back. 

  
Along the way, Jiwoo somehow ended up under Sooyoung again. This time though she doesn't complain. She is enjoying the way Sooyoung is kissing her, down her collarbones– going to unclasp her bra– then her chest, and her stomach. Biting, kissing, sucking, leaving marks as she went. Jiwoo gasps, shutting her eyes as she felt the heat at her core growing by the second. 

  
"Nn– Unnie..." she moans, growing impatient, her hands tugging at Sooyoung's shoulders. Sooyoung almost laughs at the state she's gotten her in as she laid kisses across Jiwoo's hips. Taking her own sweet time, she drags Jiwoo's panties down with her fingers, teasing her with hot wet kisses as she made her way towards her inner thigh...

  
Jiwoo is making all the right sounds, squirming as Sooyoung pinned her hips down. 

  
Almost. Sooyoung is almost reaching the spot Jiwoo so desperately wants her to be... Then just as her warm breath grazed Jiwoo's already slick wet core, she stops. 

  
Jiwoo opens her eyes to look at Sooyoung, groaning in frustration when she feels Sooyoung move to get off of her. "Ugh Sooyoungie, where are you going?" 

  
Sooyoung doesn't answer her. She leaves for a moment and Jiwoo sulks, turning around to lay on her front. She faces the door, propping her head against her palms as she waited for Sooyoung to return. Sooyoung is usually such a workaholic. If Sooyoung had left to go read an "important" email or answer a business call while they were about to have sex, Jiwoo was going to be so damn pissed. In fact, she was starting to already get annoyed since they haven't done it in a while and to be honest, now that Sooyoung got her started, she's horny as heck. So if the older girl doesn't come back soon Jiwoo was gonna finish herself off–

  
Luckily she didn't have to because soon Sooyoung returns with something in her hands. Jiwoo's eyes widened slightly before she bites at her lower lip. 

  
Toys. Jiwoo loved it when Sooyoung uses her fingers or her mouth but... When Sooyoung uses toys like the wholesome looking strap-on she was holding onto... Jiwoo knows she's going to have one hell of an interesting time. 

  
"Turn around," Sooyoung commands. And Jiwoo immediately does so without being told twice. She decides that she has forgiven Sooyoung for leaving her there confused for a moment as she feels her heart beating faster and her core throbbing in anticipation... She looks forward to whatever is going to be done to her... with _that_. 

  
"Is it new?" Jiwoo asks trying to mask her excitement. They had a nice collection of these sort of things but Jiwoo has never seen this particular one before. 

  
"Mmhm," Sooyoung hums casually. "Came two weeks ago in the mail... But I didn't have time to show you."

  
Jiwoo scoffs quietly to herself. And once again she has another reason to despise Sooyoung's busy work schedule. 

  
Jiwoo wants to look, she wants to see the way Sooyoung is putting it on, stare at how the pretty thin black straps of the harness will go across her hips, pressing snugly against her front and the curve of her ass, admire how her slender fingers are wrapped around the thick length– but Sooyoung doesn't let her. She brings a satin blindfold over Jiwoo's eyes and Jiwoo pouts. "Unnie..." she whines but Sooyoung only laughs softly. Still, the sound makes Jiwoo's heart flutter because she loves the way Sooyoung sounds when she laughs. Light and airy, warm and bright– Sooyoung sounds heavenly, like an angel. 

  
Jiwoo awaits impatiently. She is on all fours, closer to the headboard and it's getting kinda cold... Until she feels Sooyoung moving closer to her. "Don't try to remove the blindfolds..." Sooyoung warns. "If you dare to move from this position..." Then she presses the dildo against her core, and Jiwoo hums already liking how it feels. "I'll stop everything and cuff you to the bed." 

  
The younger woman nods obediently and Sooyoung rewards her by rubbing the toy against her wet folds. "Mmm..."

  
It's different than their other toys. Smooth and sturdy, it's made of glass, with gentle curved swirls surrounding it. Jiwoo thinks it's too pretty and intricate. It might even have come off as a nice decorative piece in the house... Although– of course– Jiwoo would much rather imagine it's proper usage now, that is, for Sooyoung to fuck her with it. 

With her sight temporarily obstructed, Jiwoo's other senses are heightened. She feels everything else around her, like the sound of Sooyoung's breath and the heat radiating off her body. Sooyoung's hands are on her hips now and Jiwoo wants it badly to start pulling her down already. 

  
She moves her hips slightly towards Sooyoung and earns a smack on her bum. "What did I say?" Sooyoung scolds. And Jiwoo feels her skin sting as her stomach tensed in excitement. She likes it when Sooyoung is like this. Bossy and domineering. Jiwoo wants to submit to her. She wants Sooyoung to fuck her senseless. 

  
"Hnn... I'm sorry..." she says meekly, trying her best to hold back a moan. Sooyoung is sliding it up and down now, over her folds repeatedly at an agonisingly slow pace. She hears Sooyoung let out a low hum, feels her warm delicate hands gripping ever so slightly by her hips and Jiwoo bites down on her lower lip. They haven't even started yet and Jiwoo already feels her breathing going shallow and quick, feeling overwhelmed by Sooyoung's constant teasing. 

  
She starts to whimper when Sooyoung changes the motion, making the tip of the dildo consistently rub circles over both her folds and her sensitive clit. "Hnn– ha..."

  
Then she feels Sooyoung leaning closer towards her, hands going along her skin, before playing with her breasts. "Jiwoo," she calls all of a sudden, and Jiwoo's voice almost cracks coming out quieter and more high pitched than she expected. "Y-yes?" she answers. 

  
"Tell me if it gets too much, okay?" Sooyoung says. 

  
Jiwoo nods, and Sooyoung runs her fingers over the tips of her breasts softly. Jiwoo hums. 

  
Then it starts. 

  
She feels the shaft being slowly pushed inside of her and she sighs. It's big, and it's hard and it fills her up so well, Jiwoo takes a moment to take it in.

  
"Baby?"

  
"Hm..." Jiwoo hums as a reply, but it comes out as a moan instead and Sooyoung grins. 

  
"Does it... hurt?"

  
"Mm, no..." Jiwoo breathes. "It's..." _It's so big._ "It feels good."

  
"Okay," Sooyoung smirks. But Jiwoo can't see her. Only feels Sooyoung pulling it out slightly, before pushing it back in. 

  
"a-aah..." Jiwoo finds her hands going to grip itself against the headboard as Sooyoung starts moving against her. It begins with slow thrusts, shallow and steady... until Jiwoo gets used to it. "ah... mm... Sooyoung..." she breathes, enjoying how the smooth ridges of the glass swirls rubbed against her walls.

It speeds up gradually as Sooyoung's hands trailed up and down Jiwoo's back and over her perky butt, her hands squeezing, nails raking lightly over her skin once in awhile.

  
Sooyoung loves it, touching Jiwoo like this, admiring her gorgeous body. The younger girl is adorable usually but when she's like this... She's so damn sexy and she doesn't even know it. 

"A-hm... Nnngh... u-unnie..."

Sooyoung knows what Jiwoo likes. Even though she doesn't seem like it, Jiwoo likes it _hard_. She loves it rough, and Sooyoung enjoys giving it to her. She starts pulling out more, thrusting deeper and slightly harder as Jiwoo's sighs turn into breathy moans.

"Ah– ah... Ha–mm Sooyoun–"

The slick sound of the toy entering in and out of Jiwoo echoes throughout the room and Sooyoung watches as her back arched, her body writhing in pleasure as her hips jerked trying to meet Sooyoung's thrust more. She holds Jiwoo in place, giving her a good smack on the bum. Jiwoo lets out an audible gasp.

"You're so anxious about it, hm?" Sooyoung muses. "Do you miss unnie fucking you this much?"

"mmm, aah– ahh– ah! Yes–" Jiwoo isn't good at keeping quiet at all in bed and Sooyoung is glad that they have the apartment all to themselves. 

"Mm– go f-faster," Jiwoo demands, her voice whiny and raspy, bubbling from the back of her throat. Her knuckles are turning white from gripping the headboard so hard. "Go faster, Sooyoung." Sooyoung is fucking her so good, but she needs more, she wants more, and that earns her another slap on the ass, hard. "Mmmh-!"

"Who said you could speak to me like that?" 

Jiwoo whimpers, loving the slight pain against the pleasure. It's refreshing. She notes how huge it actually is inside of her, the width and the length of the glass shaft. Jiwoo feels lightheaded as Sooyoung pounded it harder into her from the back at a controlled pace. "Hnn–... Hnn– Ahh... Sooyoung– Sooyoungie... Ahh! Nnn–!" 

"God, Jiwoo... Mm you feel so tight." Despite lecturing Jiwoo, Sooyoung starts to speed up anyway, fulfilling the younger woman's request. 

"mmm– yes! mm... fuck– yes– yes unnie, s-so good, a-ah... ha... hhnn like that," Jiwoo couldn't help but let out.

Sooyoung groans softly to herself, lifting a hand to rub at her own nipple. Watching Jiwoo in this state, hearing her voice like that... It's already making her so so wet. 

"fuck, Sooyoung–... ahh– ahh–"

Jiwoo is close now, Sooyoung can tell from the way she's losing control with the things she's saying and in the way she's moving her hips frantically down to meet each of Sooyoung's thrust. Sooyoung decides to help her out, a hand gripping tightly onto her hips, pulling her in harder while another goes to rub circles at her clit. 

"Ahn...nn Sooyoungie, mm–" Jiwoo starts biting down against the headboard as she feels her gut tightening, it was starting to hurt but at the same time Sooyoung is making her feel so damn good, she doesn't even care. Jiwoo loves it when Sooyoung fucks her this hard, all the way in. 

With a slight tilt of the angle, the tip of the shaft is brushing against her sweet spot and Jiwoo groans when Sooyoung starts flicking and rubbing at her clit. 

"ahh mmm– right there–... I– I– f-fuck–"

When Jiwoo comes, she comes hard, her voice high and airy tapering off into nothingness, her teeth and nails pressing down hard against the wooden headboard, and her eyes shut tight behind the blindfolds. 

Sooyoung starts to slow down after a moment, holding onto her hips as Jiwoo rode it out. "Ha... Aa... Mm..." it's quiet now with Jiwoo letting out warm ragged breaths as she feels her body start to go weak. Sooyoung slows down almost completely for a moment, letting Jiwoo catch her breath, before continuing to tease her afterwards, going to rub the dildo against the spot she knows Jiwoo finds most sensitive. 

"A-aah– U-unnie... Hnn... mm Sooyoung unnie s-stop..." she whines, fingers slipping off the headboard to clench onto the sheets. "Nn– S-sooyoungie..." She hears Sooyoung laugh playfully before slowing down again. 

Sooyoung wraps her arms around her waist to hold her, catching Jiwoo as she came down from her high. Carefully, she removes the dildo from her lover, making Jiwoo whimper slightly. "Hnn... Ah... y-you're so mean Sooyoungie..."

The older woman only chuckles giving her ass another playful squeeze. It's suddenly empty inside of her, but Jiwoo's heart feels full, a mixture of euphoria along with soreness engulfs her as she turns to lay on her back feeling spent. Sooyoung bites back another chuckle at the sight, moving to remove the harness before crawling up over Jiwoo's body. She plants soft kisses on her way up, on Jiwoo's thighs, up her stomach, her breasts... before moving up towards her neck... Jiwoo's chest rises and falls with each breath, soft pants falling from her parted lips, and Sooyoung has never been more in love. 

When she reaches her face, she presses her lips to Jiwoo's tenderly, and Jiwoo responds by reaching to wrap her arms around her, kissing her back. 

Sooyoung tugs at the blindfold, pulling it away from Jiwoo's eyes. She notices that Jiwoo's eyes are still closed. "Hey," she says, fixing Jiwoo's sweaty bangs. And Jiwoo opens them only to shut them again. 

It's already dark outside but the lights are still on indoors and "Ah, it's too bright," Jiwoo complains. Sooyoung laughs going to kiss her sweaty forehead. Jiwoo looks so pretty like this, with streaks of her hair stuck to the sides of her face, her cheeks flushed from the heat. 

"Shall I turn the lights off?" Sooyoung asks quietly, propping her own head up with her hand, but Jiwoo shakes her head pulling her close. "Hm... no, stay here babe."

Sooyoung doesn't miss the way her heart flutters when Jiwoo calls her that. "Okay."

And maybe, just maybe, Jiwoo felt it. 

"Sooyoung..." Jiwoo murmurs, pulling her closer. A hand falls towards Sooyoung's ribs, tracing the ridges down each bone she feels with her fingertips gingerly. 

"Hm?" Sooyoung hums in reply and Jiwoo nuzzles her face into her neck, kissing her softly. She loves the way Sooyoung is pressed against her bare skin. 

"Mm... Sooyoung..." she calls her again. And Jiwoo swore she felt the taller one's pulse ran faster against her skin, as her hands ran up and down the sides of her body. Jiwoo wants to smile. She pushes Sooyoung over and lays on top of her. 

Jiwoo is looking at Sooyoung with her eyes half-lidded, a lopsided smirk on her lips, and Sooyoung's breath got caught in her throat. 

"Soo... young...," she calls her again, her voice low, drawing out each syllable as she traces a finger down Sooyoung's chest. 

Sooyoung takes in a breath. "Yes...?" she says softly. 

Jiwoo meets her eyes briefly. "I love you..."

She doesn't give Sooyoung time to say it back as she leans down to kiss her. Sooyoung's heart skips and races from Jiwoo's gentle words and she shows it by eagerly kissing the younger woman back. Their tongues are dancing around each other and Jiwoo is having fun letting her hands travel down south. 

She reaches a hand towards Sooyoung's entrance, playfully rubbing over her folds. Sooyoung moans into the kiss at the feeling and feels Jiwoo smirking against her lips. "Mm unnie..." she hums. "You're so wet..." _for me._

Sooyoung feels the heat rushing to her cheeks at the way Jiwoo is speaking to her. "What should I do about it?" Jiwoo asks smugly, her fingers swirling over her entrance. 

Sooyoung's eyes are dark as she looks at Jiwoo in a daze, her soft lips parting, "do whatever you want," she breathes reaching to cup Jiwoo's face. She likes being close to Jiwoo like this... She doesn't express it much but the truth is she hates being apart from her too. 

Jiwoo's playful expression changes. "Unnie..." Sooyoung is so beautiful, inside and out, Jiwoo loves her so much. 

She starts kissing her again, lips desperate and hungry; passionate. She trails kisses down Sooyoung neck, breathing her in as a hand traces over her cheekbones, then down her jaw and her collarbones. It is as though Sooyoung is a masterpiece and Jiwoo wants to remember every part of her features. 

She sucks at her pulse point then at the spot above her collarbones. Sooyoung likes it. She sighs softly, letting her fingers get tangled in Jiwoo's hair. "Hmm... Jiwoo..."

Jiwoo briefly thinks back to the encounter at the arcade previously and feels a slight fire burning within her chest. Sooyoung belongs to her and her only, and Jiwoo is determined to remind her of that by leaving marks all over her body. 

At first, she is just sucking and nibbling but then... "Ah..." Sooyoung gasps when she felt Jiwoo biting into the curve between her shoulder and her neck. It hurts before it starts to feel strangely better as Jiwoo soothes the mark over with her tongue, sucking at it gently and Sooyoung sighs. 

Jiwoo does the same thing over the skin against her collarbone, and Sooyoung reaches over to grasp at her chin. "Jiwoo," she says, tugging her face up.

Jiwoo looks at her with her brows furrowed, lips pouting, and Sooyoung kisses her. She knows what Jiwoo is doing. "Mm... No more biting," she says, running a thumb over her swollen lower lip. She drags it down to reveal Jiwoo's pretty pink gums and perfect white teeth and lets go when Jiwoo continues to stare at her. Jiwoo's lips made a pop sound bouncing back with the younger girl wanting to protest, but Sooyoung has that commanding tone laced into her words, and that serious look in the way she was gazing at her. So Jiwoo nods obediently with a sigh.

At that, Sooyoung smiles lazily and pats her on the cheek. "Good girl..." she says.

Jiwoo's heart swells at the compliment, as Sooyoung's voice echoes in her head. 

_Good girl..._

She was Sooyoung's good girl. 

Mm... That's exactly what she'll be. 

Jiwoo carries on with what she was doing, moving down to Sooyoung's chest. She flicks her tongue over a nipple before sucking at it, grazing her teeth over it ever so slightly. And Sooyoung moans, obviously enjoying the feeling. So Jiwoo flicks at it more, raising her hand to play with her other breast as well. 

Sooyoung's breathing starts to quicken, getting more shallow as she pushed at Jiwoo's shoulders downwards. Her core has been throbbing with want ever since she started fucking Jiwoo, and she wants the younger girl to handle the situation now. 

Jiwoo knows that Sooyoung is getting more worked up and she inwardly laughs at how their roles have been reversed. She decides to toy with Sooyoung for just a little while longer, going to slowly kiss her way down her body. 

"Nn... Jiwooming..." Sooyoung is whining now, and Jiwoo loves it. She loves that this is a side of Sooyoung only she gets to see. 

_Mine..._

She lets her hands run up and down Sooyoung's gorgeous thighs, aware of how sensitive she is already feeling. "Tongue or fingers?" Jiwoo asks playfully, giving her a choice. 

Sooyoung looks away with a blush on her face, "Both..." she says. And Jiwoo smirks, "Oh... okay."

She breathes against Sooyoung's core, her hot teasing breath making her hips buck slightly. Jiwoo starts with her tongue, warm and wet, stroking at Sooyoung's folds languidly. Sooyoung hums loving the way it feels. Then Jiwoo moves up, flicking it over her clit before using her fingers to replace where her tongue was previously at. 

"Mm... baby," Sooyoung lets out, her voice raspy and low, and Jiwoo feels goosebumps going down her back. 

She starts sucking at her clit afterwards, while her fingers rubbed against Sooyoung harder. "Ha-... Aah... yeah..." she hears Sooyoung gasping in pleasure and she tries not to grin. Without warning, she plunges two fingers in, not surprised at how easily it slips into her core. 

"Mmh..." Jiwoo works, moving in firm steady pumps, just the way Sooyoung likes it. "Yes... hmm like that..." Sooyoung's hands go to tug at her hair, her hips bucking up and down, and Jiwoo knows she can go faster. 

"Mm... add another one..." Sooyoung says. And Jiwoo gladly complies, pulling out her digits only to add another one back in. It feels tighter as she moves in and out, Jiwoo can feel the way Sooyoung's walls are clenching and relaxing against her fingers, as she lapped at her clit in a steady rhythm. 

"ah-ah Jiwoo..." she moans as Jiwoo sped up. "Baby... Baby mm... go slower..." she requests, wanting it to last longer. And Jiwoo does so, pulling out gently only to push back in deep, hard and firm. Jiwoo makes sure to drag her fingers, pressing against Sooyoung's walls as she went. It feels too good as Jiwoo wraps her lips around her clit, sucking her gently at first, before going harder and faster.

Sooyoung finds that she can't control herself when Jiwoo starts curling her fingers inside of her, hitting a spot that drives her absolutely crazy. "Fuck– r-right there, right there baby... A-ah– Mmm d-do that again..." 

Jiwoo is speeding up again when Sooyoung starts to arch her back to meet her thrusts. She curls her fingers as she pumps into her continuously hitting that spot that Sooyoung finds oh so sensitive. Sooyoung pants out soft curses, biting at her lower lip. And with a few more pumps, Jiwoo starts to feel her walls tightening against her fingers... so she sucks at Sooyoung's clit _hard._

Sooyoung comes with a string of curses leaving her lips along with Jiwoo's name, and Jiwoo lets her ride it out. 

She is still panting when Jiwoo pulls out of her to lick her digits clean. "Mmm Jiwoo..." Sooyoung couldn't help but moan at the way Jiwoo was eyeing her when she did that, her eyes hooded and her tongue dragging ever so slowly up her fingers. She gestures for the younger woman to come closer and Jiwoo does so, kissing her way up Sooyoung's body. 

Warm slender arms wrap themselves around her lover when Jiwoo presses herself against her, and Jiwoo nuzzles into Sooyoung's neck. It's quiet and peaceful and so comfortable. Jiwoo almost falls asleep listening to the sound of Sooyoung's pulse running evenly against her skin... that is until... when they hear Sooyoung's iPad ding loudly all the way from the living room, signalling an incoming message. There is a high chance that it was work-related and Jiwoo stays still, wondering if Sooyoung will get up to go tend to it... 

Surprisingly, she doesn't. 

The notifications begin to pile in after a moment and Jiwoo groans in annoyance. She just wants to cuddle her girlfriend in silence. Why can't the universe leave them alone for a minute? "Unnie," she says reluctantly, "Do you wanna go get it?"

Sooyoung smiles, noting how Jiwoo's voice was a little raspy... Probably because of all the noises she was making earlier. It was hot, Jiwoo's voice, Sooyoung wants to hear it again. "Hmm..." she hums. "Do you want me to go get it?" 

Jiwoo ponders on for a moment. "No," she whispers, curling her arms tighter around Sooyoung's mid-riff. "no baby... stay here."

Sooyoung chuckles, her laughter warm and gentle. "Alright," she says simply. "Whatever you say, love." And Jiwoo feels her heart melt, brimming with warmth. She smiles, hugging Sooyoung tighter, closing her eyes again as she breathes her in. Along with her familiar natural scent, Sooyoung smells faintly of the expensive perfume she used today, an exotic blend of dark wood and white flowers, mixed with the light scent of vanilla. Jiwoo likes it, she also likes that she immediately knows which one of her many perfumes Sooyoung is using today– it's the one Jiwoo bought for her.

Sooyoung's body relaxes in Jiwoo's embrace and she strokes the younger woman's hair gently. She notes how the roots of her dark hair are already starting to grow out, a contrast against the fading maroon along the rest of her soft long locks. "Your roots are showing," she says casually, raking her fingers over Jiwoo's scalp. 

Jiwoo hums. "Yeah... Why? Does it bother you, hm?" 

"Nope," Sooyoung scoffs playfully, pressing her face into Jiwoo's hair. She smells nice, like strawberries and peaches mixed with flowers in the spring. "You could be bald for all I care... I love everything about you."

Jiwoo feels like her heart was about to burst with how warm and full it felt. She was about to open her mouth to say something, maybe ask what colour Sooyoung wants to see her dye it next, but then Sooyoung's phone starts buzzing somewhere in the room. The sound of its annoying vibrations echoes in the pocket of her jeans, thrown somewhere along the bedroom floor and... Jiwoo relents. "Sooyoung..." Jiwoo sighs. "I think... you should check it." It seems someone is calling her now. "It might be... Important."

Sooyoung looks at Jiwoo, contemplating and Jiwoo flashes her a small smile, showing her that it's really alright. 

So Sooyoung sighs. She mutters something in an annoyed manner, loosening her hold on Jiwoo as she got up. Searching for something to wear in her closet, she randomly throws on an oversized t-shirt before planting a kiss to Jiwoo's temple, "I'll be right back," she says, ruffling her hair.

Jiwoo knows it's unlikely, but she appreciates Sooyoung's words anyway. She yawns, stretching her body lazily over satin sheets, feeling the aftermath of their steamy session in the soreness of her muscles. 

Oh well, at least she got to spend some quality time with Sooyoung today. 

Outside, Sooyoung is talking in her business voice, curt, politically correct and straight to the point, obviously trying to mask her annoyance. Jiwoo chuckles as she listens on, she likes how Sooyoung is only gentle and affectionate when she spoke to her. 

Now that Sooyoung wasn't taking up all of her attention, Jiwoo realises that... She was pretty hungry. She glances at the clock on their bedside table. It's almost 7.30pm and they haven't had dinner yet. Jiwoo gets up, her feet padding over to the hallway, thinking of what they should eat for dinner, pondering if she should make something or order food in. She steps into the kitchen to see if they have any ingredients left in the fridge. There were some meat, kimchi, eggs and leftover rice. She could cook a simple dinner if they wanted. Maybe she should ask Sooyoung what she prefers... Oh but first, she wants to take a shower. 

Jiwoo walks over to the living room to find Sooyoung sitting on the couch with an arm under her elbow, her leg crossed over the other. She looks very ladylike, and bossy, and serious. Her hair is slightly dishevelled, and Jiwoo couldn't help but find her super attractive. She is still on the phone when Jiwoo leans over from the back, throwing her arms around her. 

"Yes, you can find the documents to the case in the online file," Sooyoung speaks into the phone. She reaches a hand up to absentmindedly pat at Jiwoo's arm but doesn't really acknowledge her much. She's so focused on the call that... Jiwoo wants to distract her. So she presses her lips to Sooyoung's other ear, "Sooyoung..." she breathes, her voice almost sultry. 

And Sooyoung almost chokes on air. She turns slightly to glance at Jiwoo and the younger woman grins playfully at the effect she has on her. Still, Sooyoung tries to ignore her, putting her attention back on her call. "I'm telling you, the case isn't as simple as that, you would need to find more evidence before the client can–"

"hnn... Sooyoungie..." she rasps out. Jiwoo lets her teeth graze over Sooyoung's ear lightly as her warm tongue ran down the edge of her sensitive earlobe. Sooyoung shivered, finding it hard to concentrate on the call. 

"Look, regardless of the matter you should still look into it before finalising everything. We... L-Let's discuss this when I get back t-tomorrow," Sooyoung says, almost tripping on her words. 

The person on the line says something before Sooyoung hums and hangs up. After that she turns around to look at Jiwoo. "You," she says, furrowing her brows, and Jiwoo pretends to look innocent. "Come here."

Jiwoo struts over casually and Sooyoung spanks her on the ass before pulling her to sit on her lap. Jiwoo squeals in surprise. 

"Don't ever do that again," Sooyoung scolds. And Jiwoo pouts, reaching to put her arms around Sooyoung's neck. "But Sooyoungie was ignoring me," Jiwoo says cutely. She is sitting bridal style on her girlfriend's lap and Sooyoung couldn't help but notice that she was still butt naked. 

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung warns, she feels her cheeks growing warmer when she feels Jiwoo's bare ass grazing her thighs... even though she is eyeing Jiwoo seriously.

Jiwoo sighs, "Okay fine," she shrugs. "I'm sorry..." but it was still pretty funny to her though. 

Sooyoung easily forgives her when she starts to pout and Jiwoo secretly thanked the heavens that she was blessed with what her girlfriend likes to call "a cute face". Sooyoung gives her a peck before she reaches for her phone and just like that her attention was back on work-related things. 

Jiwoo lets out another sigh. "Sooyoungie, aren't you hungry?" 

The busy lawyer glances at her, then at the time on her phone, "Oh right, we haven't had dinner."

Jiwoo hums, "mmhm, I was thinking we could cook kimchi fried rice or if you want something else we can order in."

"Ah kimchi fried rice is good, I'll have that too, I don't think I have time to cook though I have to check on some emails first..." she trails off, still staring at her phone. She has that look on her face, the serious and rather tense expression and Jiwoo knows that Sooyoung feels pretty stressed out over something from work again. "You know what, actually nevermind... I think I'll just skip dinner, you should eat though if you're hungry."

Jiwoo looks at her incredulously. She wants to be annoyed at her for still doing work-related things on a Sunday, and is honestly frustrated that she would choose not to eat just so she can tend to work, but at the same time though... Jiwoo couldn't help but feel kinda bad for Sooyoung. 

She pushes the phone away from Sooyoung's face and Sooyoung looks up at her in a distracted manner. Jiwoo stares at her and sighs once again, "Look Sooyoung unnie, I know you're busy but working all the time like this is... unhealthy."

Sooyoung opens her mouth to say something but Jiwoo doesn't let her. "No, let me finish," she tells her, pressing her hand over her mouth gently. Sooyoung nods for her to continue. "I know you have things to finish and you're very pressed about it, although I really think working on a Sunday night should be illegal by the way, but... you have to at least eat dinner," she lectures, hand moving to cup at her face. "Your gastric is gonna start acting up if you don't so," she takes the phone from Sooyoung's hands and tosses it over to the table, wanting to roll her eyes when she notices how Sooyoung's eyebrows are raised and eyes are widened in slight panic as she looks at it being taken away from her. 

Sooyoung's expression is like a kid's when the teacher confiscates her phone. "You, Ha Sooyoung are going to go take a shower." Jiwoo points at her. "While I," Jiwoo points at herself, "am going to cook us dinner. And then we will eat. You can finish up whatever lawyer stuff you have to finish afterwards, okay?"

Sooyoung gazes fondly at Jiwoo; this was Jiwoo's way of taking care of her. If Sooyoung was honest with her thoughts, she'd say she was grateful for everything, but most of all for Jiwoo in her life. The younger woman struck a good balance to her workaholic tendencies. She likes how Jiwoo tends to keep her grounded. 

She is slightly dissatisfied with the arrangement Jiwoo mentioned though, pondering on for a brief moment before shaking her head. "No??" Jiwoo says grumpily, crossing her arms. "What do you mean no?"

Sooyoung laughs lightly, causing Jiwoo to squeak in surprise when she abruptly stands up with Jiwoo in her arms. "You, Kim Jiwoo," she tells her, and Jiwoo is clutching onto her shoulders for fear of falling over. "Are going to take a shower, with me right now."

And even though Sooyoung says she'll keep being busy with work for the next couple of months... Jiwoo thinks that... as long as they were like this, it'll be okay. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE LONG WINDED NOTE BUT, since this is the first smut I'm posting here I would really like to know what you guys think so that I can improve? Like I am legitimately curious? Does this make you feel things? Or is it too sappy and romantic for you? LOL, please tell me so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself TT.
> 
> I'm also not sure if it's too long for a chapter but I initially kinda wanted to split it up into two parts but then I thought the flow was good so I figured I didn't want to break it up?
> 
> ***ALSO, one last thing, because in future chapters the smut might get more intense/deals with more stuff within the BDSM theme (and because I tagged this under light BDSM at first but then I'm starting to wonder if future chapters seem more appropriate to be tagged as something in-between Light - More Intense BDSM) I might post them as a separate story instead? Maybe as a continuous series? So yeah, I'll see how it goes. It's nothing too violent and aggressive though so... Idk what to tag it as. Ugh. Help. So yep, okay thanks for reading, BYE.


	4. Why do you hide behind your walls, when clearly you can use me instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to spend more time together, Sooyoung takes Jiwoo home for dinner.
> 
> OR 
> 
> Jiwoo pays an unexpected visit to the Ha Manor and has dinner with her girlfriend's posh parents in their massively ritzy home. Everything is hunky-dory until something unforeseen occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo lovely peeps :) I hope you guys have been having a great week so far. I just want to thank you once again for sticking with this story and also for those who have left kudos and comments, thank you so so much from the bottom of my heart!:) 
> 
> And with that, please enjoy this chapter!

-

Monday rolls in again like a gentle breeze, beckoning Sooyoung and Jiwoo back to their weekday routine. 

Sooyoung gets up first, bright and early as usual. She washes up, gets dress, does her makeup and leaves for work at exactly 7.58 am. 

Jiwoo would still be in bed then. If she happened to be early enough she would get a glimpse of Sooyoung kissing her goodbye, if not she usually doesn't see her until after work. 

On Mondays, Jiwoo starts work later than the rest of the week at 11.00 am. The international academy she works at was pretty chill and flexible with their schedule. They encouraged work-life balance among the staff and taught the kids their subjects by incorporating creativity and fun into their curriculum. How charming. The rest of the institutions ran by their country's elitist education system could never relate. 

Because of that Jiwoo likes her job. Sure, it wasn't always a walk in the park but hey it was still pretty decent. The pay was good and her bosses and colleagues were nice too, so Jiwoo got along with them pretty well.  Besides, she likes the kids and found her work to be quite fulfilling. 

She starts the day with teaching languages to the first graders, English and Korean. Then she had music classes (her favourite) with the second graders, followed by lunch. A short free period where she uses to mark papers and do up some lesson plans for the different classes. And then back to teaching until evening. 

Meanwhile, Sooyoung starts her day by going to get coffee at that cafe she likes down the road. Her assistant or one of the junior lawyers would've gotten it for her but the lawyer prefers to get it herself. 

Then it's off to the law firm. Sooyoung is glad that she now has her own office room in the firm. In the past, she just had a big wooden desk right outside, along with the rest of the people. It was hell then, especially during the times when there were bigger cases to settle in which the firm would always be in a chaotic mess. Sooyoung definitely appreciates the privacy she has now. 

Their days pass by as usual... With Sooyoung being super busy and Jiwoo barely seeing her much. After getting off work, Jiwoo mostly either eats by herself, meets-up with some of her beloved friends, or goes back to her parents' place for dinner. Once in a blue moon, Sooyoung would make dinner plans with her. More so in the past, less so nowadays. 

Jiwoo sighs. She thinks that perhaps she should get used to it by now... This routine. With the new branch of the law firm she works at having just opened, and a couple of messy cases she heard Sooyoung has to resolve, Jiwoo doesn't think Sooyoung's schedule would be freed up anytime soon. 

That is, until one Thursday, about two weeks after...

Sooyoung comes by the academy that day to pick Jiwoo up at 6.30 pm, and honestly, Jiwoo was shocked. 

_ Sooyoung? The workaholic?  Leaving her work before 8.30 pm on a weekday? Impossible. _

Jiwoo still thinks she's dreaming when she opens the door to Sooyoung's car. "Hi," Sooyoung greets her, a charming smile on her face. 

Jiwoo's heart fluttered. "Hey," she greets back, slightly skeptical, very confused. She slips into the passenger seat, leaning over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Sooyoung hums in acknowledgment.

Jiwoo buckles her seatbelt with a resounding click, and upon hearing that Sooyoung starts driving, eyes looking out at the road. However, she notices that Jiwoo is still glancing at her oddly. 

"What?" Sooyoung asks her. 

"You're here," Jiwoo says, eyebrows knitted together. "At my workplace."

"Yeah, I am," Sooyoung says.

"Hm," Jiwoo hums. It has a questionable ring to it. She glances out the window at the sky. _It most certainly wasn't dark out yet._ Then at the time on her phone. _It's definitely way too early._

Why was Sooyoung here? 

"Did something... Happen?" There's a hint of worry in her voice. Had they made plans that Jiwoo had forgotten? Nope. Was there any special occasion? Nope... So that leaves Jiwoo with another assumption... something bad happened. 

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow. "Uh... no?" she tells her, and Jiwoo relaxes slightly. "I just closed a case and decided to leave earlier. Thought I'd pick you up and that maybe we could have dinner together outside... or something."

"Hm," Jiwoo hums again. Not sure if she should be relieved. "I see..."

Sooyoung can hear the confusion in her voice still. She laughs, reaching over to ruffle Jiwoo's hair playfully. 

"Yah! Unnie!" Jiwoo complains, swatting her hand away. "You're always doing that, stop it, it's annoying!"

Sooyoung continues laughing as Jiwoo looks at her reflection on her phone to fix her hair. She couldn't help but notice that the older one is in a really good mood. "Why are you reacting in such an iffy manner?" Sooyoung asks her, amused. 

Jiwoo shrugs. "I don't know... It's just..." she trails off, a hand combing through her bangs. "You... You seldom get off work this early? No, in fact, other than that one time when I was like super sick and you brought me to the doctors... Or the other time where we had to go to dinner at my parents'... I've never seen you... get off work this early. Ever. Not after your promotion and that new opening that is."

They stop at a red light and Sooyoung takes the time to glance at Jiwoo. She had wanted to say something but Jiwoo is staring at her and... Sooyoung wants to sigh; Jiwoo looks so pretty. Sooyoung momentarily forgets what she wanted to say. She reaches a hand over to tuck a strand of hair behind Jiwoo's ear, letting her hand linger for a moment. 

The setting sun was doing that thing again where it casts a light behind her, surrounding the younger woman with its warm rays. It makes Jiwoo look like an angel, so ethereal, as though there was a halo around her. Her eyes were bright and hazel, and her makeup was orangy and light. Oh and... Jiwoo looks so good in her work clothes. 

She was wearing this white collared button-up underneath a knitted sweater vest, with a plaid skirt and the top half of her hair tied back into a ponytail. A neat and preppy, goody two shoes look, or rather, the good girl look. Sooyoung likes it. It's a huge contrast to how Jiwoo can be like at home... behind closed doors. Bad. Mischievous. _Really naughty._ Sooyoung almost smirks at the thought. She will never get use to the duality of Kim Jiwoo. She seldom gets to see Jiwoo in her work clothes because she's always out too early and back too late nowadays. As such, the lawyer mentally pats herself on the back for getting off work early that day. 

"Sooyoungie?" Jiwoo's voice snaps her out of her daze. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"The lights turned green."

"Oh right, sorry," she mumbles out. She tears her gaze away from her beloved and starts driving again. "You look good, by the way," she tells Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo raises her eyebrows, "Unnie... Were you... Checking me out?"

Sooyoung keeps quiet for a moment, trying to focus on a turn. "Yes," she tells her, quite shamelessly, "Yes I was."

Jiwoo felt her cheeks grow warm as she mutters out an _oh_ , then, she clears her throat. They've been together for a while now but Sooyoung's words still never fail to have an effect on her. Suddenly that _look_ she was giving her just now made sense. 

"Well, you look good too," Jiwoo compliments back. 

Sooyoung always looked good. The woman was stunning, always looking nothing less than beautiful and elegant. It's in her blood really. Her parents were gorgeous and charming, and her mom even used to be a celebrity too. Jiwoo sees the corners of Sooyoung's lips tug upwards and she smiles along sweetly. "So..." she continues. "Where to, babe?"

-

Sooyoung gave her two choices. Well not exactly clear distinct ones to be honest but Jiwoo did have a choice. They could go to that fancy French restaurant in Gangnam or they could go for–

"I choose option two!" Jiwoo immediately says. 

Sooyoung lets out a soft chuckle. "But you haven't even heard what option two was yet, babe."

Jiwoo waves her off, "It's fine Sooyoungie. I trust your taste. Option two will be great, let's go! I don't feel like eating at such a posh and expensive place today anyway."

Jiwoo doesn't want to go to a fancy French restaurant today. She never dislikes the food Sooyoung recommends but she just thinks she's too underdressed for that first option at the moment, so she'll be happy to take whatever second option Sooyoung gave her. 

Which usually would be something more... Down to earth than the first one. 

Except... Jiwoo really should have listened to what Sooyoung had to say first because... They ended up at the Ha manor– Sooyoung's family estate. 

"Wha–... We're... We're having dinner at your parents'?"

"Mmhm," Sooyoung nods nonchalantly, hiding the amused grin threatening to show on her lips. 

"What? Why? How? HUH??" Jiwoo rambled. 

Sooyoung couldn't help but let out a chuckle this time. Jiwoo was so cute when she's flustered. "What's wrong? It's not like you haven't been here before." Sooyoung muses. "Plus, you said you weren't up for something expensive and well, dinner here is literally free so..."

Jiwoo was speechless. When she had casually made that comment previously, she never expected them to go to Sooyoung's house. Sooyoung rarely went home for dinner. In fact, she rarely goes back to the manor at all. Jiwoo herself had really only ever been there a few times... four times at most. Out of the four, two of them were for a party or some sort of social event. So there were plenty of people there, which meant no prolonged interaction or being stuck with the same bunch of people. Then one of it was a dinner event where Sooyoung officially introduced her to her family, which Jiwoo had plenty of time to ready herself for by the way. The other time she came here was because Sooyoung needed to collect something, which was pretty quick. So this... This was new. 

"No it's not that– I just... Will... Will your parents be there?" Jiwoo asks. Sooyoung's parents... They got along well with Jiwoo but... The thought of interacting with them always somehow still made Jiwoo... Nervous. 

Sooyoung nods as their car reaches the gates to the estate. "Yeah... Actually, just like you, my parents have been making a fuss about not seeing me often so... Thought I'd drop by." The tall, dark and magnificent, bronze metallic gates made a deep creaking sound as it opened itself dramatically, welcoming Sooyoung and Jiwoo's presence. 

"But I– I didn't bring anything," Jiwoo panics. "I'm visiting without a gift? How rude! Am I even dressed appropriately? Ah, Sooyoungie can we–"

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung breathes as she drove in. "Relax," she says, bringing a hand over to pat at Jiwoo's. "You look fine, and you don't have to bring anything. It's just dinner at my house."

Jiwoo looks at her incredulously. It is not just dinner at her house. It's dinner with Sooyoung's super posh parents in their freakishly large extravagant mansion. 

Jiwoo couldn't help but feel nervous. Intimidated. Small. 

On the other hand, Sooyoung doesn't feel anything but hunger. She wonders what's for dinner as she drives into the estate, passing by the spacious and lush front yard then, not even bothering to go into the driveway, parks her car casually at the side of the grand entrance near the doors of the manor. By now Jiwoo had gone extremely quiet. 

"Jiwooming?" Sooyoung calls her. 

"Y-yes?"

Sooyoung looks at how nervous Jiwoo was and suddenly she felt a little bad for not telling her beforehand. Well, in her defense it wasn't her fault. Jiwoo did choose option two without hearing her out. "Hey it's really just dinner," she cups Jiwoo's face. "It'll be casual. My parents don't bite, plus they actually like you remember? And I'm here so... Don't be so nervous, okay?" 

Jiwoo looks into her eyes and takes a deep breath. Sooyoung is smiling at her reassuringly so... she sighs. "Okay," she says, smiling back. 

"Good girl," Sooyoung says running her fingers along the back of Jiwoo jaw, before dragging them forward to her chin. She tugs at it to pull Jiwoo closer, leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips. Jiwoo's eyes flutter shut at the feeling of soft lips pressing against hers, she wishes for it to last longer. She doesn't know why but... it always makes her that much happier, makes her heart beat a little faster, makes her gut rush with some sort of adrenaline... when Sooyoung calls her that... When Sooyoung so affectionately addresses her as a good girl. _Her_ good girl. 

As quickly as the kiss happened, it ends after a moment and Sooyoung is already pulling away. She pats Jiwoo's cheek fondly before going to get out of the car. 

Sooyoung goes over to open the door for Jiwoo, who has been trying to remove her seatbelt as slowly as she possibly could in her seat. She reaches a hand out for Jiwoo and the younger woman takes it. 

The large dark twin ebony doors to the manor swung open the moment Sooyoung steps in front of it, as though it was automatic. Of course, it wasn't really; there were people behind ready to open it for her. "Good evening Young Mistress Yves, Miss Jiwoo," two servants greet them with a bow. 

Jiwoo bows back respectfully out of habit while Sooyoung acknowledges them with a nod and her signature charming smile. Once inside, the heiress of the Ha manor takes off her dark blazer and one of the servants immediately collects it from her, disappearing off into another room as soon as she does so. 

Sooyoung holds Jiwoo's dainty hand as they stroll into the main hallway, the sound of Sooyoung's heels echoing as it clicked against the shiny polished marbled tiles. 

A housekeeper is suddenly behind them and Jiwoo wonders how long she's going to follow them around. "Ah hello Mrs Lee, is dinner ready yet?" Sooyoung asks. The casualness of it all further reminds Jiwoo of how Sooyoung indeed used to live here. 

"Not yet Miss," she says. "It will be ready soon though. The chef will be preparing Chilean Sea bass with hollandaise sauce and fresh garden herbs tonight. Do you have any special requests?"

"Hmm," Sooyoung ponders. "Open a bottle of one of those Pouilly-Fumé for me please?"

"Ah, an excellent choice Miss, it does go well with sea bass." She then turns to Jiwoo, as though to ask her the same. Jiwoo shyly shakes her head as an answer. 

"I guess that's all, we're good," Sooyoung tells the housekeeper. She dismisses her as they reach the bottom of a flight of stairs. "Do let me know when dinner is ready, I'll be in my room." Then she is tugging Jiwoo upstairs. 

-

Jiwoo is sure she will never get used to how big the manor is nor how rich Sooyoung's family is. What she could get used to was... how comfortable Sooyoung's massive luxurious bed was. 

The moment they had entered Sooyoung's room and closed the door, Sooyoung kicked off her heels, running towards her bed (which was really huge by the way) and flung herself onto it, landing softly on her back. Jiwoo was stunned at first at the sudden action, but mostly she was amused. Sooyoung had looked so much like a child. It was endearingly funny. She had barely even taken in the interior of the room (since she seldom visited) when Sooyoung called her over. 

"Jiwooming," Sooyoung said in a sing-song voice from the bed when she was still standing near the door. "Come here and try what I just did."

Jiwoo had laughed, shrugging before also taking off her shoes and doing as she was told. She skipped over, her feet briefly touching the dark wooden vinyl before meeting the extremely soft furry rug halfway through on the ground, and tossed herself– more gently than Sooyoung did– onto the bed. The moment her back met the said mattress, Jiwoo suddenly understood everything; Sooyoung's bed was _magical._

"Woah..." Jiwoo gasped. 

"Mmhmm..." Sooyoung sighs. "Nice right?" It was more than nice. It was amazingly comfortable and super soft. Yet, there was just the right amount of firmness for support on her back, Jiwoo felt like she was lying on a cloud... Or on water... Maybe even air. She doesn't know. What she does know is... She likes it. A lot. 

"Uh-huh," she nods, sinking further into the bed. It was like she was the character in one of those mattress commercials, where the person falls right asleep the moment they hit the bed. She wants the mattress to swallow her up. 

... And she hasn't been able to get up since. 

Sooyoung has disappeared to go take a quick shower. When she reemerged, her hair damp with a towel around her neck, fully clothed in a Chanel crop top and her Gucci sweatpants, Jiwoo was still lying there, only now she has her eyes closed. 

"Baby?" Sooyoung calls her affectionately. There's a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"Hm?" Jiwoo hums, her eyes still closed. 

"Don't you want to go take a shower? Maybe change out of your work clothes into something more comfortable?" she asks. She tosses some clothes she has retrieved for Jiwoo next to her on the bed. And walks over to her gorgeous massive ivory vanity to dry her hair with her Dyson hairdryer. If there's something Sooyoung misses about the manor, it's the conveniently large pieces of furnitures in her room... Oh, that and some of the food cooked by their private chefs. 

Jiwoo doesn't even open her eyes. "No..." she shook her head. "Just let me stay here for a while longer... It's too... Comfortable."

Sooyoung laughs, turning the hairdryer on. When she was done with it she walks over to sit next to her. "I see that you've succumbed to the comforts of my luxurious bed." 

Jiwoo nods contentedly, still not wanting to move an inch. Then she feels Sooyoung's hand on her face, squishing her cheeks. "Come on sleepyhead, go get changed and we can have dinner."

"Noooh..." Jiwoo whines cutely, "Unnieee... Just let me stay here for five more minutes pleaseeee..."

Sooyoung grins, staring at her. Jiwoo looks so adorable right now. "You know babe... If you like it so much..." she says, running the back of her fingers over Jiwoo's soft cheek. "We can just sleep here tonight."

Jiwoo's eyes shot open. "R-Really?" she asks, getting up slightly. 

Sooyoung chuckles at Jiwoo's reaction, nodding.

Jiwoo's face lights up at the suggestion before... "Ah... No no..." she says. "We shouldn't..." she lies back down almost dramatically. "It'd be weird. What would your parents think?" Jiwoo holds back a sigh, Sooyoung was caressing her jaw now, running her fingers up and down along her neck gently. God, that action plus the comfortable bed was truly a deadly combination. 

Sooyoung scoffs, "My parents? Please, they couldn't care less... In fact if anything, they'd be happy that I would even stay the night."

"Hmm... But..." Jiwoo hums in thought. That's true. The last time Jiwoo spoke to them, Sooyoung's mother had made it very clear how she wished Sooyoung would drop by more often. 

She feels Sooyoung move to straddle her. "But?"

"But..." Jiwoo crosses her arms, trying to sound serious. "I still have work tomorrow and all my stuff are at home," she says logically. 

"Don't worry about work," Sooyoung counters, she is leaning down now going to press a kiss at the corner of Jiwoo's lips. "You can wear my clothes, use my makeup and..." Another kiss on her jaw, as she tugs at the hem of Jiwoo's sweater vest to pull it off. Jiwoo lets her. "I can drive you tomorrow, or if not," her lips trail lightly down her neck. "I can get the chauffeur to drive you," she tells Jiwoo a matter of factly. 

Jiwoo eyes are half-lidded and Sooyoung is pressing open-mouthed kisses along her neck. "Hm..." she hums. She was still pondering about it, although Sooyoung kissing her was making it rather distracting. It was obvious that Jiwoo wanted to say yes. 

"Jiwoo..." Sooyoung breathes against her ear, going to playfully drag her teeth along her earlobe and Jiwoo sighs. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even realised that she was slowly being undressed. "Mm... My baby..."

She notes their position. With Sooyoung on top of her like this... Jiwoo couldn't help but let her hands start to run along Sooyoung's body, pressing up against her slender thighs, curling around her waist, loving how the crop top she was wearing now allowed her to rake her fingertips lightly against Sooyoung's smooth skin. Her mind starts to wander as Sooyoung presses their lips together... What would it feel like if Sooyoung and her fucked on this bed? Jiwoo blushes. It was likely that it would happen if they keep this up, Sooyoung was starting to unbutton her shirt now after all. Ah but, she shouldn't be thinking about this, she scolds herself. Not at Sooyoung's parents' place... right before meeting them for dinner.

Jiwoo pulls away slightly, a hand going to stop Sooyoung from unbuttoning her clothes any further. But then Sooyoung grabs her wrists and pins them to the side, going to press her lips against her ear again, her warm teasing breath grazing her skin as she kisses her, Jiwoo moans softly finding it hard to resist her. "Mm S-Sooyoungie–" she gasps as Sooyoung moves to nibble on her earlobe lightly. "So? What's your decision, princess?"

Jiwoo feels her cheeks grow hot at the pet name. "Ah... I'll... I'll think about it," she lets out, letting the logical side win. She'll see how dinner goes first. Which reminds her... She should get up. 

Jiwoo musters up all her willpower to slide her hands out of Sooyoung's grasp, cupping them both at the back of Sooyoung's jaw. She pulls her face down to kiss her gently. Then she's pushing Sooyoung away from her so she can get up. 

She sits up, glancing at the clothes Sooyoung has picked for her, a simple white Saint Laurent t-shirt and dark plain-looking Versace sweatpants, she holds it in front of herself eyeing the brands on the items. Jiwoo doesn't even know why she's surprised, it's the Ha manor, everything in Sooyoung's room here should be from some sort of expensive designer brand... Even if it was just her casual clothes. 

Grabbing it, Jiwoo sighs to herself as she stood up. If Sooyoung's T-shirt and pants already totalled up to a thousand dollars, Jiwoo doesn't want to imagine what sort of work clothes she'd be lending her tomorrow if she stayed the night.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sooyoung asks her, holding onto her hand. 

"To change," Jiwoo tells her simply. 

Sooyoung looks at her with a confused expression. "Just do it here?"

"What?" Jiwoo stares back at her with her eyes wide. "No!" she tells Sooyoung shyly, pulling her hand away. 

"What? Why not?" Sooyoung is legitimately confused.

"It's dinner time soon and we're in your parents' house," Jiwoo says. Which was rather (funnily) hypocritical of her considering how they were lowkey making out in the said house just a minute ago. Half of the buttons on her white button-up shirt were already unbuttoned anyway. Precisely why she shouldn't change in front of Sooyoung. 

"So?"

"So," Jiwoo enters the ensuite bathroom in Sooyoung's room. "... No," she says, sticking her tongue out at her, and then she closes the door. 

Sooyoung laughs, shaking her head. "You can use the towels on the racks if you want to take a shower!" she yells. 

"Okay!" Jiwoo yells back. 

Then Sooyoung is lying down again, enjoying the comforts of her bed. 

-

Dinner at the Ha manor was exquisite. 

As promised, it seemed mostly like a casual affair. With Mr. Ha snacking on an apple in a polo tee shirt (instead of the usual suits Jiwoo often saw him in) and Mrs. Ha in a simple pastel yellow dress (instead of those expensive dinner gowns, flashy dresses and decked in sparkly designer accessories like she often saw her in the media). Sooyoung's parents are both staring at their iPads... A sight Jiwoo found uncannily similar to what Sooyoung usually does. 

The young couple enters the dining area with their hands entwined. "Hello, mummy," Sooyoung greets. "Hello, dad," And Jiwoo almost snorts. She would never greet her parents like this... It was too... Formal. 

Jiwoo bows to them in greeting as well, her lips letting out a cheerful "hi" and her hand doing a little wave. 

"Omo Sooyoungie! Jiwoo!" Sooyoung's mother calls them. "Come come, let me see you."

Jiwoo can predict that Sooyoung would roll her eyes... She turns over to look and... she was right. Sooyoung brings them over anyway, letting go of Jiwoo's hand only to let her mother affectionately shower them with hugs. 

While Sooyoung stands there stiffly, only raising an arm to half-heartedly return the hug, giving her a rather reluctant cheek to cheek kiss because she insisted, Jiwoo hugs Sooyoung's mother back warmly with both hands. The younger woman has always been naturally affectionate, never one to leave a hug hanging. 

She is surprised when Sooyoung's father also stands up to greet them, placing his iPad down. "Ah hello, Jiwoo-yah!" He greets her merrily, as though they had already known each other for years and years, a hand still holding the half of an apple. The casualness of it all makes Jiwoo beam. He opens his arms up for a friendly half-hug too and Jiwoo goes over. "So nice to see you again, I hope our Sooyoungie has been treating you well."

She hears Sooyoung scoff beside her as she steps aside. "It's nice seeing you too Mr. Ha, and of course," Jiwoo says, a smile on her face. "Sooyoung unnie dotes on me a lot."

"Jiwoo please, we've been through this before, just call me uncle," he tells her with a smile. And Jiwoo nods. 

"Yes... right, okay, uncle," she corrects herself. He beams at her, his pearly white teeth showing, and Jiwoo can see where Sooyoung inherited her charming smile. 

"Good," he says. 

Sooyoung is already ready to pull Jiwoo away from her weird overly friendly parents, wanting to finally show Jiwoo to their seats when her father turns to her, a knowing look on his face. "Sooyoung," he stares at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"Yes?" she says, matching his expression. 

He gestures at her with his arms open. Sooyoung tries not to groan. "Oh come on unnie," Jiwoo mumbles beside her, giving her a nudge. "Go give your dad a hug."

Sooyoung sighs, almost in exasperation. "Fine." She goes over reluctantly and almost screams when her father gives her a bone-crushing hug, lifting her up. 

"Dad, please put me down," Sooyoung groans. Jiwoo and Sooyoung's mother laughs at the side.

"Ah, you're still so skinny," he says when he lets go of his daughter. "Too skinny. And you're too light. You need to eat more, Sooyoung."

"Right," Jiwoo pipes in. "That's what I tell her all the time."

Sooyoung rolls her eyes yet again.

The owners of the Ha manor finally allow the couple to take their seats, and soon dinner was served. 

The sea bass was spectacular. Light. Fresh. Very very delicious. And it went exceptionally well with the white wine that Sooyoung chose. 

Jiwoo had a delightful meal, chatting with Sooyoung's parents once in a while. It turns out she had nothing to be nervous about. They were pretty chill and treated her nicely, even cracking a few jokes with her. 

Sooyoung was rather quiet throughout the meal, which was normal enough, she did usually enjoy eating in silence. Jiwoo was usually the one talking if they were eating together, and Sooyoung, as usual, would listen attentively, nodding and chipping in once in awhile. 

Feeling more comfortable, Jiwoo lets herself relax and had a little more wine than she initially wanted to. When she's about to have her fourth glass though Sooyoung steals it from her hand. "Hey–"

"Don't drink too much," Sooyoung tells her, taking a sip from the stolen glass, before swirling it around casually. "Your tolerance is bad and you still have work tomorrow." Jiwoo sulks at the comment but she knows Sooyoung was right. 

Then, dessert was served. As expected it was also delicious. Warm crusty apple pie with a scoop of creamy vanilla ice cream on top. Jiwoo couldn't help but let out a satisfied hum when she takes a bite, smiling blissfully as she ate. 

"Oh come on it's not that good," Sooyoung says, boredom laced into her voice. It wasn't bad of course, nothing at the manor ever tasted bad, but Sooyoung's standards were pretty high and she has definitely tasted better. Maybe it was because she was biased but, she had always preferred the food cooked by the previous head chef who had, unfortunately, already retired and left the manor to start his own simple little restaurant. 

Jiwoo begs to differ though, "Not that good? Gosh unnie, you're so picky. How is this not that good? This is amazing! So delicious!" 

Sooyoung turns to face her shaking her head at her girlfriend who now had crumbs on the corner of her lips. "Gosh Jiwooming," she mimicks her tone just to tease her. "You're such a messy eater." 

Jiwoo pouts at her feeling a blush creep up her cheeks and Sooyoung can't help but chuckle at the sight. "Come here," she mumbles, reaching to swipe a thumb over the sides of Jiwoo's mouth when the younger woman leans over. 

She stares at her lovingly when Jiwoo smiles and mouths a thank you to her. Jiwoo was so adorable and so conveniently close by that she naturally starts to lean in further, wanting to plant a kiss upon her lips. But then her eyes glance over to the side briefly and she remembers how her parents were still there. Once again Sooyoung inwardly rolls her eyes, pulling back, restraining herself. 

"So Sooyoung," her father suddenly directed the conversation to her. "How's the law firm at Y&Y coming along?"

"Good," Sooyoung says, playing around with her food. She always had a small appetite and never really fancied super sweet desserts so she wasn't eating much of the pie. "We've been extremely busy recently as we've expanded."

"I see," he says, digging his spoon into his food. "How's Barrister Young doing?"

"Mentor? He's fine I guess, he is planning to retire soon though. So he's handing over most of his clients and cases to us..."

"Haha he's not getting any younger now is he?" He says, laughing at his own pun. 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, continuing to eat her ice cream while Jiwoo tries not to giggle next to her. 

"Well then, when are you planning to come back to the company?" he asks her. 

Sooyoung doesn't even bother to look up from her dessert. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he says, placing a spoonful of apple pie and vanilla ice cream into his mouth. "Come back and help run the company." He spoke, almost in a casually commanding manner, as he chewed on. "You've been doing your law thing for a while now. It's about time you came back. That was always the plan wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that was your plan, dad," Sooyoung says, nonchalantly. Jiwoo senses the change in atmosphere in the dining room almost instantly. She wonders if she should be worried. "Baby, can you pass me the serviettes," she asks Jiwoo, trying to change the subject, seemingly done with her meal.

Jiwoo nods, grabbing it and handing it to her. 

"Well what's wrong with it?" Sooyoung's father continues, to her dismay. "You're going to take over me one day, eventually," he says. "You ought to come over to start learning how to manage the company."

Sooyoung sighs. "I'm happy with what I'm currently doing, dad," she tells him. 

He scoffs. "What's so great about that tiny firm anyway, you're just a worker there."

"Partner," Sooyoung corrects him, her tone calm and expression neutral.

"Yeah whatever, like that makes any difference," he grumbles. "Why don't you come back. Or better yet you can open your own firm, I'd be happy to invest–"

"Thank you, but no," Sooyoung turns him down immediately, politely, in that business voice she uses when she was on the phone with her colleagues and clients. "We're doing great by ourselves and I'm sure everyone back at the firm agrees. Regarding having my own firm, yes I have plans for that but not yet. Not at the moment..."

Mr. Ha seems unhappy with her answer. "You and your sister are both like this," he grumbles on. "I have a massive empire stocked full of wonderful opportunities for the both of you, which anyone else would've been eager and grateful for mind you, and look how excited you two are about it."

"Now now darling," Mrs. Ha interjects, "Let's not go into–"

"What?" he snaps. "It's true! One goes running off to some rural country for God knows what! And another one is contented with being just a worker at some–"

"Oh please," Sooyoung lets out in annoyance. "We all know why unnie left to–"

Before Sooyoung's father could open his mouth to cut in and say something else, her mother interrupts the conversation by clicking her tongue continuously. "Alright, that's enough now," she says firmly. "Look at you two, always bickering about things like that during a meal," she scolds. 

Jiwoo chews on her food awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this sort of situation. She has seen Sooyoung get annoyed before... And occasionally into heated arguments on the phone but... She has never seen her quarreling angrily with her parents. Somehow these all feel so... Domestic. If only the atmosphere wasn't so tense. 

"Well, he started it," Sooyoung says, her tone icy. 

"Oh when else do you expect me to talk about this then?" he says firmly, with a spoon in his hand waving in the air steadily as though to prove a point. Jiwoo eyes the utensil with worry, hoping it won't start flying. It would've been quite comical if he wasn't so annoyed. "It can't be helped since you seldom come home. I barely even see you–"

"Hah," Sooyoung scoffs sarcastically. "As though you ever had the time to–"

"Sooyoung, we've been over this, you know how–"

"No, I don't want to hear it–"

The mistress of the household eyes them both sternly. "Okay that's enough now, please," she lets out in annoyance.

"But–"

"Eat at your ice cream dear," she tells her husband. "It's melting already. We can talk about this some other time."

And Jiwoo is thankful that the topic didn't escalate further. She could already tell how Sooyoung was starting to get really really pissed off. She gently places her hand on her thigh under the table, patting it in hopes that the action would comfort her somewhat. 

"Jiwoo?" Mrs. Ha, calls her all of a sudden. Her voice now back to the graceful and sweet tone she previously had. And Jiwoo briefly wonders how she could change her demeanour so quickly. "How's the food so far, is it to your liking, sweetie?"

"Oh," Jiwoo lets out pulling her hand away. She puts on her brightest most genuine smile trying not to let the previous conversation affect her. "Y-yes, it's very delicious, thank you."

They start talking about the desserts Mrs. Ha was trying to learn from their private chef and other interesting foods she has tried during her latest trip to Paris. "Have you tried that before, Jiwoo?"

"Ah... No I have not," Jiwoo replies.

"Well then you should one day! It's absolutely delicious!" Mrs. Ha chimes. "You should get Sooyoung to bring you over more often, I'll personally make them for you then. Well... If you don't mind my mediocre cooking skills that is."

Jiwoo laughs lightly. "I'm sure your skills are much better than mine," Jiwoo says, smiling at her friendliness, "and sure, that would be lovely." Jiwoo glances over to Sooyoung to see if she had anything to say about that. 

Sooyoung just focuses on her food, stabbing it with her fork absentmindedly. 

Somehow the tension between Sooyoung and her father never really left the room. 

-

Sooyoung storms out of the dining room the moment dinner was over, dropping her cutleries carelessly with disdain, pushing her chair backward harshly, letting it drag loudly across the expensive marbled floor. 

Okay... She didn't exactly storm out since her demeanour was too graceful for that, but her footsteps were definitely different, much heavier and quicker than usual. 

Jiwoo hurriedly follows after her, awkwardly bowing at Sooyoung's parents thanking them for the meal before she left. 

The night is cold but Jiwoo feels hot from the wine in her system. It's already dark outside, but the intricate light installations along a cobblestone path illuminate the way dimly. 

"Sooyoungie...?" Jiwoo calls after her. But Sooyoung doesn't answer her, nor does she stop walking. 

Figuring that maybe she just needed some time alone to calm down, Jiwoo slows down, deciding to trail behind her quietly from a distance. 

Sooyoung walks on, quick angry steps, around the flower garden, through the mini vineyard and towards a part of the fields where there was a clearing. They passed some trees and soon it begin to look like some sort of forest. Jiwoo has never seen this part of the manor before, and with how dark it was getting, and how dense the trees were scattered, it was starting to get kinda creepy. 

She follows more closely after Sooyoung. "Sooyoung unnie..." she calls her timidly, and this time the woman stops. Jiwoo easily catches up to her. It's pretty dark out here, the previous lightings all gone, but Jiwoo can still see the frown on Sooyoung's face. Jiwoo wants to cling onto her, drinking alcohol always somehow made her feel more clingy, plus the mildly-creepy environment with the dimly lit surroundings and the dark silhouettes of trees and leaves swishing in the background made her a little scared... But she doesn't do so, not yet, because even though she was starting to feel a little tipsy, she was still sober enough to know that clearly, Sooyoung is very upset. 

"Hey..." Jiwoo lets out softly, she reaches a hand to tug at Sooyoung's wrist to test the waters. When Sooyoung doesn't move away, she raises another hand to gently cup at Sooyoung's face with caution. "Baby..." Jiwoo calls her tenderly, her voice laced with concern. "Are you alright?" Sooyoung was seldom like this, she seldom got this upset nor showed any form of real anger beyond her usual mild annoyance... At least not in front of Jiwoo. It was odd, this side of Sooyoung. Intimidating and cold. Dark and foreign. Her eyes were something akin to being fiery and her brows are furrowed, her lips pressed into a thin frown. Jiwoo was most certainly not used to it. 

She does feel a sense of relief when Sooyoung leans into her touch. "No," Sooyoung mutters. Her face was warm and had a rosy tint, Jiwoo briefly wonders if it was due to her mood or the wine that they had back at the manor. 

"Oh..." Jiwoo says, quietly, carefully. "Well um... Do you..." she tries to meet her gaze, rubbing a thumb delicately along the curve of her high cheekbone. Even though their surroundings were dark, the moon was bright that night, casting a dim glow over them.  "Want to talk about it?" 

And despite her sullen expression, Sooyoung was still so beautiful. 

"No..." Sooyoung mumbles, eyes not meeting hers. Jiwoo notices how her arms were tense and how her fists were clenched stiffly to her sides. 

"Hm... Then..." Jiwoo hums, a hand cupping over Sooyoung's clenched fists, her thumb going to rub soothing circle's around the back of her hand. "Can I..." She steps a little bit closer to Sooyoung, afraid of invading her space. "Can I... give you a hug?"

Sooyoung doesn't look at her, and Jiwoo thinks that maybe she does want more space for now... until, after a moment, Sooyoung nods. 

Jiwoo smiles gently, going to wrap her arms around Sooyoung, her chin leaning comfortably on her shoulder. They stay that way for a moment before she hears Sooyoung sigh deeply. Jiwoo tightens her hold slightly a hand going to soothe over the taller woman's back.

"Sooyoungie... It's alright," Jiwoo coos as she starts to sway them gently. "I'm here, okay?" She feels Sooyoung start to relax in her embrace as slender arms move to hug her back. Then it was back, the tenderness in Sooyoung. The familiarity, the warmth. 

Silence surrounds them, along with the sound of crickets and the occasional creaking of a branch caused by the wind. Jiwoo lets them stay like that for a little while longer until she feels Sooyoung pull away. 

Sooyoung looks less annoyed when she stares at Jiwoo afterwards, and Jiwoo smiles at her. "Feeling better?" she asks.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, but there is a grin threatening to show on her lips, she nods slightly. 

Jiwoo pouts at her reaction, "Ah unnie, how many times are you going to do that? Doesn't your eyeballs hurt yet?" she says, going to poke the point between Sooyoung's eyebrows. 

The older woman sulks. "Oh so you noticed?" Sooyoung says. 

Jiwoo pouts even more, at the hint of sarcasm in her tone. "Of course," she tells her. "I've never seen you roll your eyes so much in the span of an hour. It's almost aggravating to watch."

Sooyoung laughs lightly then, and Jiwoo smiles at her feeling glad that she wasn't frowning anymore. She reaches both her hands to Sooyoung face, pressing her palms to her cheeks. "Aigoo... My Sooyoungie is all smiley again," she teases. "See, that's so much better, ugh... my pretty baby."

And at that she sees Sooyoung roll her eyes once more. "Yah! Unnieee!" Jiwoo lets out grumpily. 

Sooyoung chuckles, pulling Jiwoo's hands away from her face to place around her own waist instead. Then she is hugging Jiwoo again, arms securely around her. 

Jiwoo keeps quiet, enjoying the hug, loving having this version of Sooyoung back. 

"Did I... scare you just now?" Sooyoung asks her all of a sudden. 

"Hm... A little bit," Jiwoo confesses, her voice muffled against Sooyoung's shoulder. 

"Ah... sorry," Sooyoung says. She sounded remorseful and almost ashamed. "I ... I didn't mean to lose my temper... Or get upset like that..."

Jiwoo pulls away from the hug. "Hey... it's okay," she tells Sooyoung sincerely. She meets Sooyoung's dark orbs and sees the guilt and melancholy in them. Jiwoo frowns, "I don't know what exactly happened but... you don't have to apologize for feeling things, Sooyoung," her fingers trail over the side of Sooyoung's face. "It's perfectly normal. You're only human."

She is, only human. And suddenly Jiwoo feels bad. Sooyoung had the habit of hiding her emotions. She probably grew up like this, always hiding her emotions. Always swallowing her anger and frustrations. Keeping everything to herself, always pretending that everything was fine when they were not... Until she exploded. She is aware of how Sooyoung had grew up since her parents were always flying around out of town. To put it nicely, one would say that Sooyoung was very independent and mature. But in another sense... She had also pretty much been... Alone. 

Jiwoo's heart dropped at the thought. She feels her heart ache for Sooyoung who must've felt so lonely all those times, having to grow up like that albeit, ironically, in a big house that's filled with so much space, so many people, so many things... And yet she still couldn't express any of her emotions nor speak to anyone about it. Jiwoo wished she was there during those times... She wished she was there for Sooyoung then. 

"Jiwoo... what's wrong?" Sooyoung's soft voice brought her back from her thoughts. Jiwoo hadn't realise it but her eyes had started to water. 

Jiwoo shakes her head, "It's nothing..." she says, gazing into Sooyoung's eyes. Now in Jiwoo's eyes there was a similar sort of sadness in them that matches Sooyoung's and the young lawyer isn't sure that she likes that. 

"Jiwoo–"

Before she could say anything else, Jiwoo presses their lips together. She kisses Sooyoung passionately in the dark, her lips filled with emotion that she found hard to convey. It's soft and hard at the same time, so strong and yet so weak, fiery but tender– it knocks the air out of Sooyoung's lungs, taking her breath away. 

"Sooyoung..." Jiwoo breathes when she pulls away. Their foreheads are leaning against each other. "I..."

_ You can share them with me. Your emotions. Your thoughts. Your feelings. You can share them all with me, Sooyoung. Your burdens. Your frustrations. Vent them out on me if you want. It's okay. I want to be there for you, I– _

"I love you," she tells Sooyoung, catching her off guard, making her heart skip beats. "All of you," she says, her hand resting against her jaw. "So..." Jiwoo bites her lower lip, gathering her thoughts. "Don't keep everything to yourself... Don't ever shut me out... I'm here for you, I want to be. So please... just..." Jiwoo's voice is merely a whisper now. 

"Use me."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, poor Jiwoo getting thrown into an awkward situation like that huh? Have any of you ever been in awkward situations like this?
> 
> Hehe, as always, it really means so much to me when you guys let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next update hehe :)
> 
> *P/s the next update may or may not be spicy so... ;)  
> Let me know what you guys expect? :D


	5. Your belt is so fucking expensive I can't believe you're just going to use it on me like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo is pretty thrilled because they are about to have sex in Sooyoung's family estate for the first time on her massive and incredibly luxurious bed... except, before they begin, Sooyoung has something to show her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE. I'M TYPING IN CAPS BECAUSE WELL... I'M EXCITED TO SHARE THIS CHAPTER (AND THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS :))) ) WITH Y'ALL. BUT BEFORE WE START, I just want to point out how I've changed the rating in this story and updated the tags just so we can all be clear (and people can be warned) about certain things.
> 
> Anyway, here's a steamy chapter for you guys, please enjoy and as always, COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED <3

-

They are running. Sooyoung had kissed her after hearing what she said and... It had felt different. Their kiss had the usual tenderness to it but it was also... unexpectedly raw. And deeply emotional and... So... so... _real_. 

Jiwoo doesn't know how to best describe it. It was as though... Sooyoung is revealing a whole other side of herself that Jiwoo has never seen before. 

It gets hotter all of a sudden, and then they are running back the way they came from, their hands clasped tightly together. Out of the foresty area, through the clearing, the vineyard, the garden, and back into the manor through the backdoor. 

They are both out of breath as they went up the stairs, running along the hallways. Sooyoung pins Jiwoo roughly against the wall the moment they enter her room and the door slams shut loudly next to them. 

Jiwoo groans at the impact against her back, her nails dragging itself down the fabric of Sooyoung's Chanel shirt. She takes it off of Sooyoung hungrily and stares at her chest, admiring the fair skin against her red bra. Her eyes are filled with passion and lust as her tongue darts out to swipe at her lower lip before she crashes it back against Sooyoung's, locking their mouths together in a frenzied mess. 

They kiss, tongue swiping over lip begging for entrance, hands roaming over skin. Sooyoung has her thigh in between Jiwoo's legs and Jiwoo couldn't help but start to grind against her, a moan bubbling deep in the back of her throat each time Sooyoung's accidentally presses against her core. 

"Mm Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo breathes, feeling hot all over. She wants Sooyoung so badly. 

Their tongues are still running over one another as Sooyoung reaches over to the side to grab something hanging on the back of her door. Sooyoung tugs Jiwoo towards the bed, pushing her down and Jiwoo lands on her back against the bed with a soft thud.

She straddles her, still near the edge of the bed, pinning Jiwoo's wrists to the sides, leaning down kiss her, to trace her lips upwards, over her neck... Towards her ear... 

Jiwoo holds her breath, her heart racing as she anticipates another kiss. Another touch. But all she feels is the ghost of a breath, "Jiwoo," Sooyoung whispers. And Jiwoo hums in question. "You trust me... Right?"

Jiwoo takes in a breath, nodding without having to think much. "Yes," she tells Sooyoung. "Of course."

Sooyoung smiles. "Good." She presses a kiss to her ear, and Jiwoo shivers. "You know what to say when it gets too much," she reminds Jiwoo before she is lowering a leg to rest on the ground while the other one presses its knee next to Jiwoo. The younger woman eyes her curiously. 

"Get up," she tells her. And Jiwoo does so, eyes glued to her lover. Sooyoung isn't far away, but Jiwoo still thinks the distance between them is too much. She watches as Sooyoung stares at her, her eyes dark and expression unreadable. Jiwoo wants to whine, she wants Sooyoung to come closer, needs Sooyoung to put her hands on her... Then she notices how there's a leather belt in Sooyoung's hand. 

She wonders what Sooyoung will do to her with it. 

"Get on your knees," she says, her smooth commanding voice sending chills down Jiwoo's back. "Take your clothes off."

Jiwoo obeys her, feeling the excitement rise in her gut. She moves to the center of the bed on her knees. Facing Sooyoung again, she reaches her hands to the hem of her T-shirt, slowly tugging it up her waist before taking it off. Tossing it over to the side, her eyes never left Sooyoung's as she stretches her body to show off her assets. She sees her girlfriend lick her lips. 

Jiwoo tries not to smirk. She continues, moving her fingers to the waistband of her pants, dragging it down her hips. She sits down on the bed slightly, going to pull the rest of it down her thighs slowly, tugging lower and lower, lifting her hips teasingly, before pulling the fabric off her ankles. Her lingerie is a pastel coral today, sweet and feminine, looking deliciously gorgeous against her fair skin. There was even a tiny little ribbon in the middle of the waistband of her low waisted panties. 

_How cute_. Sooyoung thinks, she wants to eat her up. 

When she continues to stare at Jiwoo, her hungry eyes raking over her girlfriend's slender body, Jiwoo crawls towards her, "Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo whispers seductively, getting up on her knees again once she's right in front of her. She takes Sooyoung's hand to place it against her own lips, pressing an open mouth kiss against her wrist as she lets her tongue and teeth playfully trace across it. Sooyoung feels the vibrations of a soft sultry groan leaving the back of Jiwoo's throat as she drags Sooyoung's hand sensually down her neck, towards her chest... The older woman gulps, biting back a moan as Jiwoo eyes her. "Touch me."

Sooyoung lets out a low growl before crashing their lips together. She pushes Jiwoo down on the bed, getting on top of her. Holding Jiwoo tightly by the wrists, she moves her arms upwards, pinning them above her head. Sooyoung kisses her hotly, her tongue gliding into Jiwoo's mouth caressing hers. Jiwoo moans, kissing her back eagerly as she wraps a leg around Sooyoung, wanting more contact when she feels her pelvis pressing against her core. 

Everything feels so hot all of a sudden and Jiwoo can't stand it, she wants to be closer to Sooyoung, wants Sooyoung to take her so badly. 

She starts grinding against Sooyoung, desperate for more contact, when Sooyoung's lips separates from her mouth with a quiet pop. She trails her lips upwards, kissing at Jiwoo's ear sensually. "Mm... Sooyoung unnie..."

Her warm wet mouth sucks at Jiwoo's sensitive earlobe and Jiwoo whimpers in want and anticipation. Then she feels it, Sooyoung wrapping the belt around her wrists as she kisses her cheek, down her jaw, then her neck. "Ah–" Jiwoo gasps as she feels the leather strap being tightened around her. 

When it's secured firmly, Sooyoung leans back, pulling away from Jiwoo, her hands gliding down over her waist and thighs playfully. 

Jiwoo is still breathless from the make-out session, that she found too short by the way, when she lowers her arms to stare at Sooyoung's work. The smooth leather belt, is firmly wrapped around her slender joints, pulled tight, looped around and tied securely near its squarish golden metallic buckle. Jiwoo stares at the logo next to it, "YSL..." she murmurs, only to notice how it's another one of Sooyoung's expensive designer goods. In fact, she remembers, it's one of Sooyoung's favourite brands, Yves Saint Laurent. 

Jiwoo wriggles her hands just to see if it'll come loose wondering how Sooyoung even did that so swiftly... But it doesn't even budge at all. 

"Oh..." she mouths to herself with an eyebrow raised. It is slightly uncomfortable with how tight it was but Jiwoo is impressed nonetheless. And turned on. Very turned on. 

She sits up to look at Sooyoung for a second and there's a smug grin on her girlfriend's face. 

Jiwoo stares at Sooyoung. The older woman being topless in her lacey red bra, while still in her pants, that was falling right below her hips, was quite a sight. Her defined collarbones and toned abs are visible– both of which are Jiwoo's favourite things about Sooyoung– and Jiwoo finds her so damn sexy, she wants to take all of her clothes off. 

But her hands are restricted now so... She can't really do much. Jiwoo pouts at the realisation and Sooyoung laughs at her cute expression. Then she's holding the end of the belt, pulling Jiwoo up, making her get off the bed. 

Jiwoo follows after Sooyoung like a lovesick puppy, wondering where they were even off to in the middle of all of this. She notes that she is being pulled into Sooyoung's walk-in closet. 

Jiwoo has been in here before, the closet, but what she doesn't know is that the area she has seen is only the first part of it. 

Sooyoung casually slings the other end of the belt tied to Jiwoo over a shoulder, pulling Jiwoo along, as she walks towards a velvet curtain at the end. Jiwoo always assumed that it was just there for decorative purposes, to cover up some wall. Well, she wasn't wrong about the wall, which she sees when Sooyoung draws the curtains away. 

Only, it wasn't merely a wall. 

If you looked closely enough you could see the faint outlines of what seems to be a door on it. Sooyoung presses it down firmly making it click open and Jiwoo tries not to gasp. A secret compartment... just like those she had seen in the movies... interesting.

She doesn't know what is behind it but with how big this house is, she honestly wouldn't even be surprised if there was a whole secret sex dungeon hiding behind–

Oh okay... Sadly it wasn't a sex dungeon, Jiwoo notices (and she doesn't know if she should be disappointed) when Sooyoung pulls her along into the next area. Instead, the sensors turned the lights on when they walk in to reveal a slightly bigger room than the previous one filled with shelves and huge glass cases of luxury items.

Bags and shoes, accessories, and coats. A typical shopaholic's fantasy. 

_ Another walk-in closet?  _

Jiwoo looks around curiously, even though she didn't particularly care for these things, she was still quite impressed by her surroundings (she is a girl who enjoys shopping after all). There is a dark leather couch in the middle of the room and she assumes the more expensive and rare items are kept here, Sooyoung's private collection probably. Items that Jiwoo could never dream of buying in her entire lifetime. 

"Woah," she quietly mutters to herself as she glanced at one of the glass cases. Jiwoo doesn't really buy branded goods to be honest, she found them to be too unnecessarily highly-priced. Why buy those just for the brand when she could get something else of similar quality at an affordable rate. 

Although... After being with Sooyoung and being constantly exposed to these things, Jiwoo's taste, knowledge and appreciation for branded apparel has expanded tremendously. She must admit, some of the items here do look really posh and attractive. She definitely wouldn't mind carrying one of those pretty sling purses around... Just for a day since it looks so cute. It'll probably go well with that dress Sooyoung got her that–

"See anything you like?" Sooyoung asks her all of a sudden. 

Jiwoo stares at her, wide-eyed. "Ah n-no..." she blushes. She knows that if she had said yes Sooyoung would probably start buying her random luxury goods again and Jiwoo doesn't want her to waste her hard-earned money like that. 

Sooyoung chuckles tugging at the belt to pull Jiwoo towards her. She presses her girlfriend against a wall, seeming to be made out of a slightly different material than the rest. It's glossy and smooth and it feels cool against Jiwoo's flushed skin. 

Sooyoung cups at her face, meeting her lips softly, and Jiwoo sighs into the kiss. "You can borrow anything from here to wear to work tomorrow if you want," Sooyoung tells her. "Oh but these are limited edition so... you have to take good care of them okay?"

Jiwoo's eyes lit up at that. She nods enthusiastically, thankful about the offer as the girly side of her got excited over the choice of clothing and accessories she could possibly try on... Jiwoo does enjoy dolling up after all. To be honest, she had been eyeing that one bag and a pair of heels she happened to see when she walked into– Ah but wait a minute... All that wasn't important at all right now. What's important is...

"Sooyoungie..." she whines, looping her tied wrists over Sooyoung's neck so she can rest her arms against her shoulders. "Why did you bring me in here," she asks with a pout. If Sooyoung had wanted to show off her precious handbag or high-heel collection, she could've done so some other time. Jiwoo would be happy to look at them then. Later. Specifically, after they had had sex. Not now. Not when Jiwoo was all riled up. 

Honestly, Jiwoo just wants Sooyoung to pull her back into bed and have her way with her, she couldn't care less about what she wears to work tomorrow. 

Sooyoung gets the message behind her question and almost laughs at the way Jiwoo was behaving, all hot and needy and cute, with a leg lifting up slightly to slide over Sooyoung's calf. She was about to pull the taller woman back in for a steamy kiss when Sooyoung turns to the side to open a tiny flap hidden along the wall. Jiwoo pauses, looking at it curiously. There is a security dial in it and as soon as Sooyoung types in the pin the area of the entire wall right next to Jiwoo starts to open up. 

If Jiwoo was surprised previously by the belt and the secret walk-in closet... She is beyond taken aback and super impressed at what she is looking at right now. 

She removes her hands from Sooyoung as the older woman pulled away with a smirk on her lips. Jiwoo's eyes are wide with surprise and disbelief as she walks over to stare the rows of racks that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Seriously... Was she in a movie right now? 

Of course, it wasn't the racks that had sparked her interest. Rather, it was the items on the racks; an array of erotic toys and equipment laid out on display before her very eyes. If she had thought that what they had back at the apartment was a nice little collection of these sort of things... Then now she was sure that those they had at home were nothing in comparison to these. 

Jiwoo bites her bottom lip to prevent an excited squeal from escaping her lips. She turns to look at Sooyoung as though to ask for permission to touch them. Sooyoung nods and Jiwoo perks up, she honestly would've clapped happily if her hands weren't tied up. 

She takes her time to glance at them. There were a bunch of cuffs, velvet, satin, leather... Some really gorgeous blindfolds... Strips of long cloths and straps... a few simple crops in a neat row... Sexy harnesses... And of course, there were the things that got her the most excited... An array of vibrators and dildos. 

Jiwoo's eyes are practically sparkling now. Some of them were shaped to be more subtle looking while others were not. There were battery-operated ones, while a few others looked quite manual and some even very... creatively crafted. Most of them looked sleek and classy though, elegant even... Which was as expected of Sooyoung's taste. Jiwoo stares at it all, she doesn't know where to start. 

Sooyoung clears her throat after a moment. "Baby," she calls her. When Jiwoo turns around and sees that her gorgeous girlfriend is still almost half-naked in her bra and low waisted Gucci sweatpants, she is reminded of how they still had business to tend to. "Hurry up and pick one," Sooyoung tells her looking off to the side, as though she is shy. "So we can go back to..." 

"Oh... R-right..." Jiwoo lets out, feeling her cheeks grow warmer in embarrassment. Of course... That was why Sooyoung brought her in here. Right. She looks at the products again and thinks about her choices. The adventurous side in her wants to try quite a few of them but... Ah she couldn't. 

Jiwoo reaches out to grab one, and then ponders over another one... She glides her fingers over the material, imagining how each one would feel like if Sooyoung fucks her with it and– oh god, the idea of it is already making her so so wet. 

She feels Sooyoung behind her all of a sudden, her chest pressed into her back. "So?" she hears Sooyoung mumble against her ear as she felt her warm hands trailing down the sides of her waist. 

"Unnie," she says at a loss. "I can only... Pick one?"

"Hm?" Sooyoung chuckles behind her. "Someone's being a greedy girl..."

Sooyoung sweeps Jiwoo's soft long locks to the side, so she can press her lips against her bare shoulder, then at her neck, "A-ah... I'm not–" she pauses when Sooyoung sucks on her sensitive skin and she naturally tilts her head to the side, giving her more access as she tries to hold back a moan. "O-Okay... mm– fine, I'll... I'll just pick this one," she finally decides, wanting to just get on with it. 

Sooyoung looks at her choice; a smooth magenta coloured one that's slightly bulkier at the head and has a curved length. Made of silicone, it's soft yet hard, not the biggest one she had but it's definitely still pretty thick in width and average in length. It could vibrate too when turned on with a controller. Sooyoung grins, "What else did you want to pick?" she asks Jiwoo curiously.

Jiwoo blushes, "I... Um..." she lifts her wrist up to point at one of the crops on the top rack. "Maybe... That..." 

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" Then she reaches up to take it. It's simple, thin and black, with a heart shape on top. "I guess we'll be using it then," she says with a hint of amusement in her voice. She holds it firmly in her hand before giving it a nice swing. The crop makes a whipping sound against the air and Jiwoo felt her heart skip a beat, her gut tensing in excitement.

An image of Sooyoung using it on her flies through her mind and Jiwoo's face turns beet red from being both embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Still, that doesn't change the fact that she's very thrilled. 

Sooyoung grabs one of the harnesses and mounts the chosen dildo onto it before typing at the security dial to shut the rack. Then she is tugging the blushing Jiwoo out of the area, back into her bedroom. 

-

Their clothes are all over the floor. Jiwoo is bent over on her knees in Sooyoung's bed, the end of the belt tied to her hands is now attached to one of the black metallic swirls along Sooyoung's bedframe. 

She tries not to squirm as she feels Sooyoung's soft hands glide over her ass before she feels her smack against it. "Ah! Nnn–," she gasps, feeling the sting on her buttcheek. She knows that this is just a warm-up and she feels the adrenaline rushing along her veins in excitement of what there is to come. 

She hears Sooyoung scoff, as she drags what seems to be the crop she chose lightly down from her lower back to her butt in feather-light touches. "So you wanted to try using this huh?" Sooyoung teases. Jiwoo's heart is racing as the crop is moved away, and she waits, holding her breath before it comes back down to meet her skin with a resounding smack. "Ah–..." Jiwoo whimpers at the sensation. It hurts, more than she had expected it to. But it's nothing she can't handle. The pain jolts her awake, makes her tug at the straps and it tightens around her wrists. The feeling of being restrained while being spanked makes all other irrelevant thoughts leave her mind, it's kinky and it's strangely satisfying, Jiwoo feels like she's being punished... But most importantly... She feels herself getting wetter knowing that Sooyoung was the one doing all of these things to her. 

Sooyoung traces a finger delicately over the area she had just hit, dragging her finger down her ass slowly... Going lower and lower before it lingers over her core... When Sooyoung presses down at the slick hot lips of her entrance, Jiwoo moans. 

She turns her head around, eyes curious, wanting to see the look on Sooyoung's face. She wonders if there's a mark on her skin now. Wonders if Sooyoung's eyes had turned dark and lustful like it usually would. However doing that earns her a hard glare and another whip to the skin. "Mmh–" she groans, whipping her head back to face away. 

"Who said you could look?" Sooyoung scolds. And Jiwoo bites her lip, squirming at the burning sensation on her skin... It hurts like a bitch, but oh it feels so good afterward. How thrilling. "I'm sorry, u-unnie," Jiwoo whimpers not daring to look anymore. 

That is definitely going to leave a mark. 

Without warning, Sooyoung presses the dildo flat against her core from behind, and Jiwoo hums in pleasure. She tries her best not to start grinding her hips down against it already. "So naughty, my baby," Sooyoung smirks. "You're getting so wet just from being spanked huh?" 

Jiwoo feels her cheeks flush pink at the teasing words. 

Sooyoung begins moving the shaft up and down Jiwoo's slick wet core and Jiwoo moans softly pushing her hips towards her. But Sooyoung grips at her hips stopping her, before spanking her again. The younger woman hisses, her eyes closing shut. 

"Oh is someone getting impatient now?" Sooyoung mocks. "Where are your manners hm?"

"Hnn... Please..." Jiwoo mumbles, she feels Sooyoung press the shaft harder against her and it's starting to drive Jiwoo crazy. She needs more. Wants more. Wants it inside of her so badly. Wants Sooyoung to pull her hips down. She's so wet she can practically imagine it sliding straight in. The heart-shaped crop hits her butt again making her whimper. "What did you say?" 

Jiwoo made a whining sound, breathing hard from the stinging sensation as she tries to speak again. "Please unnie... Please just–" Jiwoo's words got caught in her throat as she feels the tip of the shaft touching her entrance... It's so close... So close... All she had to do was... "Mm– mmh..."

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung calls her in a warning tone, as though daring her to move.

"Ah..." Jiwoo moans as she shifts her hips just a little bit closer, and the dildo actually enters her slightly, until Sooyoung pulls it away. "Hnn... noo... unnie," she whines in annoyance and disappointment. 

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung smacks her again, this time with her hand, her voice stern and unrelenting. And Jiwoo thinks that perhaps Sooyoung's hands feels better, feels more wholesome and warm, and intimate against her soft skin as compared to the crop. "If you want something, you have to ask."

Jiwoo starts to plead. "Please Sooyoungie... Please..."

"Jiwoo, tell me what you want."

"I... Mm..." she feels Sooyoung sliding it down her folds again, teasing her mercilessly. And Jiwoo almost curses. "I... want to feel it... Ah... I... I want to feel it deep inside of me, unnie... Hnn please..." she whines. Sooyoung dips it into her entrance again slowly, stretching at her walls half-way through, only to pull it back out. "Fuck...," Jiwoo groans getting impatient. "Sooyoungie, please... Please just fuck me already, please, please, please! Fuck me! I-I want to be fucked so hard with that–" and Sooyoung presses it inside of her shutting her up. 

Jiwoo lets out a lewd noise as Sooyoung starts pumping the shaft into her in a steady motion and she instantly meets her thrusts by moving her hips backward. "Mm yes– yes ah– ah– Sooyoung unnie f– mm fuck me like that hnng– ah!" Sooyoung whips the crop against her ass again and all Jiwoo could do was whimper and whine as she continues to take in each one of her thrusts. 

Jiwoo decides that this dildo was very smartly designed and that she had made a good choice. The larger size at the tip had made her feel exceptionally tight when it's being pushed into her, while the rest of the length tapered off to glide along her walls nicely. Because of that, the feeling each time Sooyoung had pulled back, only to re-enter her had made Jiwoo feel that tightness all over again, resulting in a consistent new wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Ha-...ah, ah, ah," Jiwoo pants, taking in each thrust to the hilt. Her arms start to cave in after a while, sliding down when it got tired of holding up her body at a weird angle since it was tied up and Jiwoo leans onto the mattress instead, her left cheek and chest pressed into the sheets, liking the feeling of the fabric rubbing against her stiff nipples as Sooyoung rocked against her. Her hips naturally tilted higher as her lover continued to pump into her. Sooyoung smacks her again with a hand and she hisses, before moaning as the pain dissipates, liking the 'hurt so good' feeling buzzing against her skin. 

"Ah unnie! Oh god– mmh–" Sooyoung is honestly fucking her so good from the back, Jiwoo loves doing it in this position and it doesn't help that the length is slightly curved. It keeps hitting a sensitive spot inside of her when she had moved into that new position with her hips high and Jiwoo doesn't know how much longer she can take it. 

"A-ah, ah, ah Soo– Sooyoung I... Mm ha-... ha... Hnn Sooyoung I think I'm close–" she tells her, panting heavily as she spoke. 

"Mm no," Sooyoung hums, starting to slow down, "no baby..." she calls her softly, a hand going to run up and down Jiwoo's back, soothing her palm and fingertips over the marks on her ass gently, "don't come... not yet." And Jiwoo feels her face flush, burning up at the way Sooyoung spoke to her. Sooyoung's voice had sounded so soft and light while still being kinda raspy, she was being so feminine and affectionate and docile at the same time. It's so damn attractive and endearing that it does nothing except make Jiwoo's heart flutter and got her even closer to the edge. 

"Mmmh– Mm Sooyoung..." Somehow Sooyoung slowing down had increased the friction of the tip of the shaft dragging along her walls, making the feeling even more intense. "Hnn– S-sooyoungie..." she whines trying to hold back the tightening feeling in her gut. "I... Ha-... I can't... I– mm... baby... ah, ah... baby, baby s-stop..."

Sooyoung holds onto her hips, before slowly coming to a halt, the dildo was still inside of Jiwoo as she let the younger woman catch her breath. Jiwoo pants, feeling the tightness and intense pleasure start to slowly dissipate slightly. 

She feels Sooyoung pull out of her after a moment, tapping at her ass playfully before speaking to her. "Hey, you alright, babe?"

Jiwoo nods into the mattress. "Ah... Sooyoungie," she says. Now that they were taking a break, Jiwoo is suddenly aware of the feeling against her wrists, she notes how it's starting to hurt. "Can you... Take this off of me please?" 

"Hm, is it starting to feel uncomfortable?" Sooyoung asks, her voice ever so gentle and soothing. Jiwoo nods.  She hears Sooyoung laugh lightly, melodious laughter that makes Jiwoo fall even more in love with her, before feeling her crawl over to lean against her. 

Jiwoo loves the feeling of Sooyoung's bare chest pressing against her back. She leans into her on purpose and the older woman kisses her shoulder, taking in her sweet scent as she reaches her arms up towards Jiwoo's wrists. She unties the leather strap from the headboard and then her wrists and it loosens around Jiwoo's joints, sliding down her skin. Jiwoo sighs in relief at the feeling, tossing the belt over to the side. She turns around to give Sooyoung a kiss. "Hm thank you, love," she says softly and she feels Sooyoung smile against her lips. 

They start making out, lips locking with Jiwoo going to wrap her arms around Sooyoung's neck. It's sweet and it's comfortable, and Jiwoo feels her heart fill up with warmth when Sooyoung wraps her arms around her waist lovingly. She loves how their sessions can be filled with moments both hot and tender, rough and sweet. 

Their kisses start soft before it becomes more aggressive, more intense, and soon Jiwoo is on top of Sooyoung. She pulls away, straddling her, going to position the dildo at her entrance again, leaning over to kiss Sooyoung one more time before she moves back to start riding her. 

Jiwoo starts up a slow steady rhythm, her hips bouncing lightly as her delicate hands held onto Sooyoung's shoulders "Mm, Sooyoungie..." she breathes, her voice sultry and low. 

Sooyoung bites her lip, eyes glazing over at the sight. Jiwoo looked so hot on top of her, riding her like that. And even though the dildo isn't technically a part of Sooyoung's body, it doesn't stop her from feeling things. Her core was throbbing so badly, as Jiwoo continued moaning her name softly, going to speed up a little. 

"Sooyoungie... Sooyoung... ah, ahh– nnn! Baby–" Jiwoo's hands begin to slip off her shoulders, sliding down Sooyoung's firm stomach. Jiwoo ran her nails down her abs, leaving marks contrasting to Sooyoung's pale skin, before gripping tightly onto her waist as she continues to hump her girlfriend harder. "Damn, Jiwooming..." Sooyoung breathes. She reaches for Jiwoo's hand, pulling one up to touch her chest.

"Mm..." Sooyoung sighs as Jiwoo starts palming her breasts, hands rubbing up and down sensually before going to pinch the hardened bud between her fingers. "Ha-... Mmh... Jiwoo..."

Her face and body starts to grow hotter as Jiwoo grew louder, going to rock her hips harder against her. Sooyoung bucks her hips to match Jiwoo's movements, increasing the impact of each thrust. Soon, the younger woman starts gripping at her shoulders again for support, nails digging into her back as she pounded against her. "Ah– ah– mm– Sooyoung, oh Sooyoung unnie... hnng fuck–" she lets out shamelessly, her voice going higher and higher with each thrust. She feels herself getting closer again as Sooyoung reaches to position her fingers so they would rub against her clit each time she slams her hips downwards. 

"Fuck, Jiwoo," Sooyoung moans. "You're so fucking hot." It was getting too much, each time Jiwoo comes down hard like that, her ass somehow adding pressure to Sooyoung's clit, accidentally brushing against it, and Sooyoung can't wait for Jiwoo to finish up so she herself can get her release. 

Jiwoo's heart swells at the compliment. "Nnn– Sooyoung– Ahh! Sooyoung I–I mmh shit–" After a few more solid thrusts, Jiwoo comes, her muscles tensing and eyes closing shut. She rides out her orgasm frantically in shallow thrusts and Sooyoung eases in and out of her by grinding her hips against Jiwoo in slow circular motions. "Mmmh, Sooyoung..." Jiwoo whines at the sensation. "Ha–... ah... Mm..."

She collapses atop of Sooyoung after a moment, a hot, sweaty and breathless mess. She's panting as she tries to catch her breath laying her ear against Sooyoung's chest, and she can hear her girlfriend's heart beating loudly, hard and fast. 

Jiwoo may be done but Sooyoung is still horny as heck all thanks to the show Jiwoo had just put on. Sooyoung chuckles lightly, raking her fingers through Jiwoo's sweaty bangs, admiring her pretty face as she gave her time to recover. 

She is running her hands up and down Jiwoo's back by the time the younger woman's breathing starts to become more even. "Mm, baby..." Sooyoung whines, nails raking over Jiwoo's skin lightly. "Baby, get up... We're not done yet..."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drinks some water,  
> Okay hi guys, how was it? 
> 
> This chapter feels a little... idk, lacking for some reason (to me) because it's pretty much just smut? Like initially this was joint to the previous chapter and the following chapter(s) as one super duper long ass chapter and they all felt more wholesome when I read it all together as a set but it really got too long (like really soooo long) that I decided to split it. So maybe if any of you are interested/have the time when all those chapters are updated too... you can read it again one after another and it'd feel more like a full course meal? Idk just a suggestion haha, or maybe, it's a good thing for those readers who join this story later cause then they would be able to experience the wholesome meal I'm talking about. (haha.)
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? Comments and kudos mean the world to me as usual, and I hope you guys are still enjoying this so far. 
> 
> *** MINOR SPOILER;  
> Next chapter will be a little different (?) than this.  
> With that said, I'm really curious how you guys would rate the sex in this chapter out of 10? And why? (Intensity wise? Dynamics of Chuuves? Position? Description of the sex? idk it's really up to you) Please let me know in the comments below. Thanks for reading!:)


	6. (PART 1) Let me take you somewhere new, until our lungs are black and blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Note: This is part 1/2 of a very long chapter)
> 
> Just because you've been together for a while, doesn't mean that you can't still learn new things from and about your partner. 
> 
> In which Jiwoo and Sooyoung bond over trying something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo lovely people :)  
> I come bearing an update. But before I start I just want to thank everyone who are still reading this. Also thank you to those who commented in the prev chapter (I have replied to them btw), you guys really motivate me to update hehe!<3 I see quite a few of you are interested in the backstory of Sooyoung's "secret compartment" :D That may or may not be explained in the future... so keep your eyes out for that. ;) Also, there are a few requests for drama and angst, and to that I can only tell you... we'll see how it goes for now, hehe. Wanted this story to be more slice of life, smutty and soft and less angsty initially, but... :)(?)  
> !!*** Without further ado;  
> WARNINGS: The following content is nsfw so please... read at your own risk.  
> If you're underage please, for the last time, don't read any of my rated stories gosh. Check the tags for this story before reading, in case there's anything that makes you uncomfortable. There will also be a lot of swearing at some point (lol). So yeah. Be warned.
> 
> ***Also, you might want to sit down while reading this, and maybe take a break/have some water after this. I broke this chapter into 2 parts after much consideration so that it's not too much to digest lmao. 
> 
> Please do not expect too much but, I really wanted to try writing something like this for the longest time even though it's not something I've written before and I ended up spending a lot of time on it so... I hope it didn't turn out too badly.
> 
> ***Lastly, I want to emphasise that this is purely a work of fiction so please, please, PLEASE do not go around trying this at home. 
> 
> Always stay safe and think things through so you can make smart, sensible and responsible decisions guys!!
> 
> With that, please enjoy this chapter. :)

-

Sooyoung likes to be in control, she likes to dominant Jiwoo... most of the time. And similarly, Jiwoo enjoys that. She enjoys submitting to Sooyoung, letting her girlfriend have her way with her. 

But once in a while... They would change it up a bit. Especially when Jiwoo had a suggestion and Sooyoung had a request. 

Jiwoo wants to use the same dildo again. This time, more specifically though, she wants to use the same dildo... on Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung doesn't mind, she usually preferred Jiwoo's soft fingers and her warm mouth but she would've like to see how Jiwoo would use it on her too. Besides, she has been feeling quite vexed recently so she kinda wants to let loose, more so than usual. As such, Sooyoung has a small request as well, although she's not sure if Jiwoo would be willing to comply. 

"What is it?" Jiwoo asks her curiously, her head was still lying on Sooyoung's chest and her fingers were playfully trailing over her girlfriend's stomach once in a while. 

"Hmm..." Sooyoung hums her hand reaching over to the side. She grabs hold of the belt she had used previously and places it into Jiwoo's hands. 

Jiwoo looks at it, pondering over what Sooyoung wanted. "You want me to... Tie you up?"

Sooyoung shakes her head, and Jiwoo tilts hers upwards slightly so she could look at her face. There was a light blush coating Sooyoung's cheeks... obviously, she was shy about something and Jiwoo had found it really _really_ cute. She grins as she continues guessing, "Hmm... Does Sooyoungie want to be whipped?" Jiwoo asks. She never really pegged Sooyoung for that type, it was always Jiwoo who liked feeling the pain, enjoyed the soreness, when they did it. But it was worth the guess. 

As expected Sooyoung shook her head, face burning up even more at the way Jiwoo had asked her so deliberately cutely, so mischievously innocent. Jiwoo furrowed her eyebrows, her head thinking hard on what else Sooyoung could possibly want her to do with a belt...

She gets up, noticing how her thighs were still straddling Sooyoung's waist. "Hm, baby..." She teasingly ran the leather belt down Sooyoung's body causing goosebumps to rise at the back of her neck, "Give me a hint?" she asks, her bright eyes gazing at her. 

Sooyoung reaches over to hold her hands. And Jiwoo stares at them being dragged slowly upwards, over her ribs, pass her chest, and towards her– "Oh..." Jiwoo mouths, when her hands ended up on her neck. 

It turns out that Sooyoung wants to be choked... More specifically, Sooyoung wants Jiwoo to do that to her while they fucked. 

Jiwoo's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. "Y-you... Um... want me to..." she lets out nervously. 

Sooyoung nods, eyes darting over to the side. 

"Oh... Okay um... Are you sure...?"

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung sighs. "It's okay if you don't want to–"

"Oh no no I want to," Jiwoo stammers out, her cheeks flushing pink. "I mean if you want me to I– I don't mind. Of course I don't... and I'm not judging you at all in case you're thinking about that. It's just..." Jiwoo bites her lip. "Is it really okay? Like... You... You would trust me to do that... to you?" 

Out of the time they've been together they've definitely tried and explored many things, from visiting different places to trying different cuisines, different hobbies and the likes of it... and of course they've tried many different things... _in bed._ They are both open-minded and were into certain kinks after all... But this? Jiwoo has never tried this on Sooyoung before... 

She loves her girlfriend to bits... so naturally, she wondered if this was safe. 

Sooyoung turns to meet her gaze there's a small reassuring smile on her lips when she lifts her hand to cup at Jiwoo's cheek. "Of course," she tells Jiwoo. "I trust you... completely." 

The younger woman leans into her touch, she doesn't know why she is suddenly feeling emotional, even in this sort of situation, she was touched by Sooyoung's words. She feels like Sooyoung is sharing a part of herself with her, a part that (she hoped) Sooyoung has never shared with anyone else before and Jiwoo doesn't want to disappoint her. 

She looks at the belt in her hands that was near Sooyoung's neck, then she meets Sooyoung's eyes. "Okay," she says simply. "I'll do it... if you want me to but..." she feels her heart starting to beat faster at the thought. "You have to guide me first, okay? I don't want to end up accidentally... Hurting you," she says with a slight frown, tracing a finger over Sooyoung's neck delicately. 

_It would break my heart..._

Sooyoung nods, smiling wistfully at the gesture.

"Okay."

...

"Well... Welcome to Ha Sooyoung's choking tutorial 101," Jiwoo jokes, still feeling slightly nervous (but also pretty excited), and Sooyoung rolls her eyes at her, a grin forming on her lips. 

"Shut up," she scolds Jiwoo playfully. "Do you want me to demonstrate it on you or do you want to just go ahead and try it on me?" she asks Jiwoo. 

"Oh um... I guess you can try it on me first. So I can get a feel of what's going on before I do it to you," Jiwoo mumbles with shrug. So Sooyoung flips their position around, and Jiwoo yelps at the sudden movement. The lawyer laughs and Jiwoo slaps her on the thigh lightly for surprising her, before giggling along. Then, Sooyoung is wrapping the belt around Jiwoo's neck loosely. She leans down to kiss her on the lips. "Don't be scared okay?" she tells her gently. "I'll go easy on you so just let me know if you're uncomfortable."

"Okay," Jiwoo nods. 

Afterwards her expression changes. With every trace of her smile wiped away, there's that stoic expression on Sooyoung's face... The one that gives off an aloof, bossy, and slightly intimidating vibe. Jiwoo looks at her feeling her heart race, she couldn't help but find Sooyoung domineering and... extremely hot.

"You can start by pulling it slightly, then slowly... tightening... it... like this," she explains to Jiwoo as she starts tugging at the belt. 

Jiwoo feels her heart skip a beat at the sensation of the thin leather curling around her neck. A sort of thrill along with nervousness rushes through her veins as she took in a breath and then she finds that her heart is suddenly racing in her chest. It feels similar to when she was riding a rollercoaster, the feeling you get while it's going up the ramp before you know it'll suddenly drop. She can still breathe though, although it was getting a bit constricted. "You okay so far?" Sooyoung checks on her and Jiwoo tries to nod, signaling an 'OK' with her hand. 

"Good," Sooyoung smirks, deciding to have some fun with the demo. She loosens her grip, letting Jiwoo catch her breath. "Just relax, baby..." she says, rubbing the dildo she was still wearing against her folds. "I got you." 

Jiwoo moans softly at the feeling, rolling her hips into the contact. "Mm..." she sighs as Sooyoung teases her entrance in slow circular motions making her feel hot and wet all over again... Then, without warning, Sooyoung slides it into her. 

She hears Jiwoo let out a quiet gasp, still a little sensitive from previously, and she lets the younger woman get used to it before she starts moving inside of her gently. "The key is to not pull too tightly, and to not apply too much pressure," Sooyoung explains as she fucks Jiwoo lightly with slow shallow thrusts. It's rather distracting, but Jiwoo tries her best to pay attention. "Always pay attention to the reaction of the person you're doing this to..." she says, almost professionally. "And gradually apply the pressure so you know how much they can take..." she explains, slowly pulling the belt more and more... 

"You can still breathe right?" Sooyoung checks on her. And Jiwoo mouths a quiet yes. So Sooyoung pulls on the belt a little more, cutting off more of her air supply. "How about now?"

"Hnng..." Jiwoo closes her eyes for a second, trying to get use to the feeling. Sooyoung was still going in and out of her lightly and if Jiwoo didn't focus so much on the tightness against her throat, she can confidently say that it felt strangely... good. She signs an 'OK' with her hand, opening her eyes to meet Sooyoung's and Sooyoung hums, taking note of the pressure Jiwoo can take. Sooyoung loosens her grip for a moment to let her breathe, before tightening it slightly more than before and Jiwoo's hands flies towards her wrist holding it nervously in surprise. "Too tight?" she asks, and Jiwoo hums. So she loosens it. 

Jiwoo unknowingly starts to eye the belt after that, feeling a little restless... Her body is more tense than usual, and she doesn't really know what to focus on... So she kinda chose to concentrate on the belt, seeming very distracted by it... until she hears Sooyoung calling her softly. "Jiwoo-ah..." 

" H-hm?"

"Look at me," Sooyoung says, deciding to let go of the belt for now. It loosens and falls to the bed and Jiwoo does so, meeting her warm comforting eyes. She feels Sooyoung trailing her hands down her body languidly... Then up again... The tips of her soft fingerpads running along her skin. Jiwoo sighs loving her touch. 

"You trust me, right?" Sooyoung asks her the second time that night. Jiwoo's answer is still the same as before, she nods, just as Sooyoung's hand lands on her chest. "Hm... Your heart is beating so fast..." she comments quietly. "Are you afraid?"

Jiwoo looks at her meekly, then her eyes fall to avert her gaze, "No..." she says, watching her own hands as they decide to trail up and down Sooyoung's forearm absentmindedly. "I'm just... Um..."

"Nervous?" Sooyoung finishes her sentence for her. And Jiwoo nods again, "Y-yeah..." she says. 

Sooyoung nods along understandingly, "It's okay, baby," she says with a small smile. "You've never tried this before have you?"

And Jiwoo shakes her head no, going to meet her gaze. "Well... You know it's totally fine if you don't want to do this too, don't you?" Sooyoung tells her gently, her hands now cupping at Jiwoo's breasts. She palms it in her hands and Jiwoo sighs. "You don't have to say yes... just because I want you to, Jiwoo..." 

"Mm..." Jiwoo moans softly. "B-but... I want to, unnie... I– mmh..." And Sooyoung smiles at her, going to roll her nipples along her fingers. "I want to..."

_I want to try this with you, Sooyoung..._

"Oh...?" Sooyoung eyes her in a mix of slight surprise, delight and adoration. 

_Hmm... You're so pretty, Jiwoo... My precious Jiwoo..._

"In that case... don't be so nervous, alright?" She tells her, reaching a hand up to cup at her face. She traces her thumb gently over smooth skin and Jiwoo naturally leans into her comforting touch. "Unnie will take care of you, okay?" Sooyoung says, smiling confidently at her with a mischievous wink, her perfect teeth showing. It's very charming and Jiwoo tries not to swoon beneath her. "It'll be fun..."

Jiwoo relaxes more at her reassuring words. "Okay unnie," she says mirroring her smile.

"Hm, good girl," Sooyoung murmurs leaning in to kiss her tenderly, and Jiwoo's heart flutters. 

If she was going to demonstrate this to her girlfriend, Sooyoung thought that she might as well go all the way and let Jiwoo enjoy herself in the process.

She pulls back, holding onto the belt again as she starts rocking her hips slowly, staring at Jiwoo seductively as she bit her lip, just for show. 

Of course, it starts to have an effect on Jiwoo and the younger girl begins to moan quietly in pleasure, liking how the toy was easing in and out of her core. "Hnng... unnie..."

Sooyoung feels her neck grow hot at the sound. Jiwoo's whining... It never fails to turn her on.

She takes the opportunity to tug at the belt, once again tightening it around Jiwoo's neck slightly. And Jiwoo begins to pant, feeling her breathing become shallow as Sooyoung continues to rock her hips easing into her in slow shallow pumps. "If it starts to become too much, or if it's too tight at any point, you can always tap out and I'll stop," she tells Jiwoo. "Go on, try it." Jiwoo hums, signifying an okay. She taps Sooyoung on her wrist lightly and Sooyoung loosens her hold. Jiwoo breathes, eyeing the belt in Sooyoung's hand, noting how much control Sooyoung has on it... then she looks at Sooyoung with a hint of amazement and admiration in her eyes.

"What is it?" Sooyoung asks her curiously, a gentleness flashing across her pretty features. 

And Jiwoo only shakes her head shyly. "Nothing..." _You're so good unnie, you always make me feel so safe..._

Sooyoung rolls her eyes playfully at her. "I'm going to tighten it again now... Okay?"

"Okay," Jiwoo mouths with ease and she feels Sooyoung tighten it even more around her neck afterwards.

_Oh..._

As she starts speeding up her thrusts, falling into a good rhythm, Jiwoo starts to feel the familiar pressure building in her lower gut along with the added feeling of lightheadedness, a haze clouding through her mind. "Mm..." It was very odd, this new feeling, her mind was starting to go blank but her lower regions still felt so good... It was starting to feel sort of unreal... Like some sort of out of body experience... Some sort of dream.  And in this dream she could see Sooyoung rocking her gorgeous body against her through her hazy vision, her abs tensing, her teeth biting at her lower lip slightly, her delicate hands gripping firmly against the straps around her neck. She is staring at Jiwoo with her eyes cool and dark, half-lidded and filled with want, an expression Jiwoo knows is only reserved for her, and the younger woman lets out a strangled groan at the sight. Sooyoung looks so sexy and predatory. She's just so gorgeous and perfect... Even while choking her like that. Jiwoo feels like she's at her mercy, and she doesn't even want to resist... The thought itself makes her cunt twitch and her cheeks blush deeply. 

If this was a dream, Jiwoo thinks, she doesn't want to wake up. "Hmm..."

_Sooyoung..._

She reaches out to grasp at Sooyoung's thighs, wanting to feel her against herself... raking her nails lightly against her as her fingers clenched along her pale smooth skin. _Ah..._ _So soft..._ _She's so soft..._ Jiwoo sighs, relaxing her body, feeling less nervous as she starts bucking her hips to match Sooyoung's rhythm. "Mmmh..." she hums deeply, eyeing Sooyoung as she took in the feeling of being fucked so slow and good. When her throat vibrates against the leather belt and Sooyoung feels it against her fingertips, she allows her lips to curl upwards into a subtle smirk. "See... you're getting the hang of it aren't you, love?" Sooyoung whispers, leaning over to press a kiss to Jiwoo's lips. "So pretty... my Jiwooming... good girl..." Sooyoung praises her softly, peppering her face with gentle kisses and Jiwoo moans.

_Yes, unnie... I'm your good girl..._

She pants softly, lips parted, staring at her lover in a daze, feeling quite out of breath as Sooyoung goes sucking on her bottom lip sensually. "Hmm... S-sooyoung..." she barely manages to murmur against her. Sooyoung is pulling back after a short moment and tightening the curl of the belt against her neck. "Nnnh– ha... ah–" Jiwoo pants, feeling the pressure on her throat... "Mhh... S-sooyoungie..."

_Fuck– it's so tight..._ but it feels kinda good, Jiwoo doesn't know if she wants Sooyoung to tug on it more or not. _What is this feeling?_

"Shhh..." Sooyoung tells her, looking at her with that soft gaze that makes Jiwoo feel like she's melting; it makes her want to do nothing except listen to her speak. "Don't talk baby," she says. "You'll hurt yourself..."

"Hnn..."

But Jiwoo wants to, she wants to tell Sooyoung to speed up her movements, to go faster and pound harder into her, although... Sooyoung was right... it was getting more difficult to speak as she felt the pressure against her neck match the pressure building up in her lower gut.

_Mmh, so good... How does this feel so good?_

As usual, Sooyoung always makes her feel good... Except this time, it's somehow also not really enough. It seems deliberate though, how controlled Sooyoung is, and Jiwoo doesn't have the will to protest. 

Sooyoung keeps doing that thing where she loosens and tightens her grip along Jiwoo's neck, moments at a time, as she deliberately rubs the dildo against Jiwoo's favourite spot, rocking her hips, angling it so that it brushes against her clit too. Not rushing, not too deep yet, deliberately firm at a very controlled pace. And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, she would speed up her thrusts, pounding into her so sinfully good, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. 

_ Hn–Hnng fuck!  _

She would go so quick and hard, just the way she knows Jiwoo likes it... Making her feel so good... So so good... Getting her so close– ' _Ah– a-ahh–'_ Before she abruptly stops, slowing back down again, going back to those light shallow thrusts. And the cycle repeats. 

That all messes with Jiwoo's head in the most agonizingly good way, Sooyoung taking her higher and higher but then pulling her back down just as quickly, it's driving her absolutely crazy with want, and her gut clenches at the feeling... Escalating and rushing and dropping once she notices the pattern. 

_Hm, hm, mm...! Mm fuck– Hnn... no..._

Jiwoo wants to scream. She was never good at being quiet. She is starting to lose her ability to think clearly, as her lungs start to burn. Her body is craving so many things at once she doesn't know what to focus on. She needs air. But at the same time, she needs that feeling. She so desperately wants that feeling. The pleasant feeling of Sooyoung fucking her hard. She wants so badly to go higher, to feel that ecstasy of being pounded into, to be fucked so painfully hard and fast non-stop, all the way in, until she came undone. 

As she  lets out another choked whimper, she taps at the back of Sooyoung's wrist weakly and the lawyer loosens her hold, watching as Jiwoo's pretty mouth hangs open slightly, listening to the high pitched whines dragging themselves out of her soft lips. She smiles deviously, watching her as Jiwoo tries to catch her breath. 

"Jiwoo-ah..." Sooyoung murmurs out fondly, so softly... leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. Her thrusting slows down at that, giving Jiwoo a short moment to get herself together. "Does it feel good? Hm?" It sounds so smooth and sweet, Sooyoung's voice, but Jiwoo knows that she is also lowkey taunting her. 

Of course Jiwoo couldn't answer her. She only whines and pants, taking in short shallow breaths, feeling her face flush at the way Sooyoung was speaking to her, as she lets out quiet gasps. "Mmh... ah... ah, more..." So shameless... Sooyoung was being so obviously annoying and mean to her, edging her on continuously but not letting her come. And yet, Jiwoo still can't get enough of her. She loves it, she loves her, and she wants more. "M-more... unnie..."

The intense pleasure was building up slowly, consistently... more and more... And when it seems like she's had just enough air Sooyoung pulls at the belt causing Jiwoo's throat to let out a choked whimper in the form of a squeak, her eyes fluttering shut at the light choking sensation along with the wonderful tightness filling up her cunt as her walls swelled up from being so aroused. Sooyoung speeds up her thrusts slightly and Jiwoo notes how it's been a pretty interesting experience so far. 

Sooyoung had, she assumes, indeed gone pretty easy on her, never really ever pulling way too tight and giving her time to breathe once in a while so she didn't feel the need to tap out much. She doesn't know what she was feeling anymore anyway, Jiwoo has lost track of that. Her face was burning up and she was sweating, everything feels so hot and tight. Her face, her throat, her stomach, and  her cunt... Oh God... _Her cunt_. She thinks she's going crazy, getting very dizzy but the room isn't exactly spinning... Her pulse was pounding in her ears and her vision occasionally fades in and out of darkness... She thinks that perhaps she was going to faint. Still, she doesn't want it to stop. She wants Sooyoung to keep going. She was subconsciously curious about how far she could go, how much she could take... How this will all end up. 

"Ah, ha... nnnh- mm..." It isn't long before Jiwoo is close again. She whimpers softly with her eyes glazed over and Sooyoung willingly loosens her hold slightly to let her breathe. 

"Jiwoo," she calls her affectionately this time, "Jiwoo... My pretty baby... are you close?" 

Jiwoo doesn't trust herself to nod or speak, so she whines, her voice coming out in short breathless whimpers, gripping her fingertips harder against Sooyoung's skin. 

_Please unnie..._ _Let me come... let me come..._ _Please..._ She wants to beg. She would've begged. But she couldn't. 

She hears Sooyoung hum casually in acknowledgment, and then she's tightening her grip on her again, just enough for that constricted feeling, to get her gasping for her breaths. She does so just a little bit longer and a little bit tighter this time, as she begins to slow down her pace slightly, which would've made Jiwoo groan in frustration... If she wasn't already so out of it. 

_Ahh.... Ah– so fucking tight._

There's a devious glint in her eyes when she opens her mouth to speak. "That's right Jiwoo, don't act like you don't like it," Sooyoung mocks and Jiwoo opens her eyes slightly to see her smug expression. Sooyoung looks even more gorgeous than before for some odd reason, her skin flushed and her breathing heavy as well, and Jiwoo feels her breath getting caught in her throat. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she scoffs. "I know it feels good." She says as she drags the shaft in and out of Jiwoo, making sure it rubs against her sensitive walls just right. Jiwoo holds back a moan, biting at her lip as she feels herself getting even closer as Sooyoung goes pulling out of her only to rub vigorously at her aching clit. 

_ Hng fuck... _

_ Ah f-fuck, right there... unnie..._

Sooyoung was right... It feels so damn good. She doesn't know how much longer she can take this. She is already on the edge but she knows Sooyoung is deliberately not letting her come. She doesn't even know what to do about it. 

When Sooyoung loosens her grip again, Jiwoo takes the chance to take in long deep breaths. "A-aah..." she whimpers quietly as Sooyoung kept entering her so agonizingly slowly, fucking her so deep and firm now, so hard and good in that fucking angle... God, that angle... The way the shafts rubs against her g-spot... The way it's tip casually, occasionally, hits that oh so sensitive area deep within, that sinfully good spot right before her cervix... Jiwoo greedily tilts her hips just a little higher and– _oh fuck_ , Sooyoung is hitting that spot again and again and again... _Mmh–!_ It feels so fucking good... She can't take this. She can't... "S-sooyoungie... Ah, ah– Mmh– Sooyoung... P-please..." she gasps, eyeing her desperately. She wants it. She wants to come. She needs to come so so badly. She needs Sooyoung to stop being such a tease. She clutches a hand around Sooyoung's wrist. "Soo-... Sooyoungie... mm f-faster... Hnng–" 

"What is it hm?" Sooyoung asks, feigning innocence, even though she clearly knows what Jiwoo wants. She releases the belt even more so that she could hear Jiwoo speak without hurting her throat. 

"U-unnie, go f-faster– ah-ah... Stop teasing mmh," she pleads. "L-let me come– just... just let me come please–!"

Sensing her desperation, Sooyoung relents, going to start thrusting her hips faster against Jiwoo all of a sudden, tilting it so that it hits all her feel good spots that make her gut clench tighter, so hard, so firm, and all the way in, just the way Jiwoo craves it. It makes the younger woman let out choked groans at the sudden increase in pleasure. It's euphoric, so addictive, and Jiwoo feels her eyes roll backwards behind her closed eyelids as she bucks her hips frantically, tilting it higher so it would hit her just right. "Mm– mmh oh yes–! A-ah s-shit– oh, oh fuc-" Sooyoung pulls at the belt, cutting her words off. 

"You just like it like that huh?" she scoffs, "Always so greedy for it... Jiwooming," and Jiwoo whimpers. Her jaw falls open, going slack as she pants.

"Hm but it's okay, I love seeing you like this," Sooyoung continues smugly, "In this state... So helpless... Being so thoroughly fucked," she speeds up some more, pounding into Jiwoo. Jiwoo starts to whine now, gasping for her breaths, her hand grips tightly against Sooyoung's thigh and another around her wrist. _Oh yes, oh yes... Mmh fuck– that's better..._ that's exactly how she likes it. The pleasure... The hurt so good feeling... The solidness of each thrust... it's so good, it's so good, so fast– it's going to make her feel so fucking sore afterwards and it's _– oh– oh fuck– fuck–_

"What is it, hm?"

"Do you want unnie to go even harder?"

"Is this not enough for you?"

"Huh? Does Jiwoo want to cum?"

Jiwoo could only pant and whimper, bucking her hips as she let out gasps of pleasure. _Mm, fuck... Mmh fuck, mmh–_ _yes, yes please!_

"You feel so fucking tight right now, princess," Sooyoung breathes, picking up her pace. She grips at the belt tighter, choking her harder and Jiwoo shuts her eyes, bracing herself.  "Does it feel that good?" she teases with a smile.

Jiwoo feels like she's going insane. _Yes_ , she wants to say.  


  
_Yes. Yes. Yes._ She would've screamed. Oh all the curses she would've muttered aloud if only she wasn't being choked right now. 

_ Oh fuck– fuck yes!_

_Fuck me, unnie! Hng–_

_mm-mmh! Fuck..._

_Keep fucking me, keep fucking me like that!_

"Mm... Such a good girl," Sooyoung praises, keeping her firm pounding, "Letting unnie choke you like that. You deserve a reward, don't you?" Sooyoung says, grinding her hips so that she would rub against Jiwoo's clit each time she slams into her.

Jiwoo thinks she's going to burst, as she starts to gasp, starts to see stars behind her eyelids, starts to feel so breathless, feel so fucking high. 

Her mindless cursing is all she hears herself screaming in her head as Sooyoung continues to take her closer. Her ears are ringing and she vaguely hears Sooyoung calling her. She wants to see the look on Sooyoung's face so much before she falls over the edge, so she forces her eyes open. 

"So pretty, my baby," Sooyoung whispers in adoration, looking straight at her, "My sweet Jiwoo..." And Jiwoo's breath hitches at the way she heard her own name. "Jiwoo... Look at you... Fuck... You're so fucking precious..." She thinks she might be hallucinating because why does Sooyoung's voice sound so soothing and airy? Like she's in a cave and her voice is echoing off the walls. She wants to record it, Sooyoung's voice saying her name like that. She wants to hear it over and over again. 

"You're all mine, aren't you?"

_Yes unnie... Hnng–_

_I'm yours, fuck, I'm– I'm all yours._

But Jiwoo could only whimper out an answer, unable to speak, feeling her vision go darker. 

_Oh... Oh shit– mmhh_ _–_

"Yeah ... of course you are," Sooyoung lets out with an air of dominance. Jiwoo shuts her eyes tightly, feeling the goosebumps rise along her body at Sooyoung's confidence, taking in the feeling of Sooyoung entering her to the hilt, hitting her cervix when she thrusts in, rubbing at her g-spot when she pulls out. Jiwoo feels like she's about to break. And she doesn't even mind if she does because Sooyoung is the one doing this to her. 

_Ah, ah, ahh–_ _S-so fucking good... So fucking good– Hnng! Oh–_

And then she says it. The words Jiwoo always craves. The words she'll never get sick of hearing. Out of nowhere, spilling from her soft lips just like that... 

"I love you..."

"Hm... I love you so damn much..."

"Jiwoo..."

"Jiwoo... You know that right?"

"Jiwoo..."

_ "My Jiwoo." _

Jiwoo feels her face burning up, as her walls started to clench around the shaft. _Hnng–_ _unnie–_

She absolutely loves it when Sooyoung tells her that. Tells her that she loves her while they fucked. It has to be one of her favorite, if not, maybe her actual favorite, thing during sex... Her favourite of all kinks, out of all the other things that she likes Sooyoung to do to her. She's going to come, she's going to come so hard... Jiwoo can already feel it.

"Only I get to do this to you."

Sooyoung's voice is so soft... so gentle. Jiwoo loves it so much.

"No one else."

She's so close...

"Only me, okay?"

_ So so close... So– _

"Jiwoo..."

_ Mmh– fuck... _

_ "Baby..." _

_fuck unnie... f-fuck..._

_ "Come for me." _

Jiwoo orgasms _hard._ It hits her like a violent wave, wrecking through her entire body and her voice cracks into merely a squeak. Sooyoung lets go of the straps, pounding into the younger girl relentlessly, gripping at her hips to hold her in place. She watches as Jiwoo digs her nails into her thighs, drags them across her wrist, arching her back in absolute bliss. "A-ah–!" she groans, her mouth hanging open but no other sound is coming out for a moment before she is panting heavily, breathlessly.

Sooyoung winces slightly at the feeling of the marks she knows will remain on her skin for the next few days and Jiwoo breathes freely, taking in long deep breaths of air at a time. She feels like she's about to pass out. Or maybe like she has already fainted... Or died... and then came back to life. She doesn't know. 

The sudden rush of oxygen sent to her head and filling up her lungs paired with the adrenaline rush when she came, makes the orgasm feel (strangely) super intense and twice as satisfying as Jiwoo gasps for air to catch her breath, trying to make sense of what just happened. She swears that for a brief second she doesn't know what's going on, where she is, who she was... until she feels Sooyoung reaching a hand out to run along her cheek tenderly. "Good girl..." she hears her familiar voice say softly, thumb grazing her cheekbone. It effortlessly causes the goosebumps to rise along her skin and she whimpers at the feeling of being so thoroughly fucked indeed. Then she hears Sooyoung chuckle lightly, a melodious sound, as she continues to caress her jaw softly, "You came so hard huh?" she murmurs. "Such a good girl, Jiwooming... my baby..."

"Unnie loves you so much..."

And Sooyoung is kissing her cheek as Jiwoo continues to breathe hard, her heart pumping wildly against her ribs, feeling a blissful buzz thrumming under her skin. She clutches a hand at Sooyoung's wrist near her face, feeling the need to whimper and whine at the euphoric feeling still coursing through her entire body, unable to form any words. "Nnn... Hnnng–... Ahh... Ha–"

_Oh God... oh God... oh..._

_fuck..._

_mm fuck..._

"Mm... Take your time, love," Sooyoung tells her. And she loses herself for a while there feeling her body tremble in ecstasy. When she opens her eyes to finally meet Sooyoung's familiar warm gaze, she thinks she understands why Sooyoung wants this to be done to her. 

She releases her grip on Sooyoungs wrist, sliding her hand up to cover over hers, entwining their fingers together. Jiwoo feels her lover hold her hand, going to pull it towards her lips. 

"How was it?" Sooyoung asks her later, planting soft kisses against the back of her knuckles. 

Jiwoo could only look at her in a daze, still trying to catch her breath. "Hnn..." she whines, her eyes glazed over, her mind a total blank. Her head feels giddy and her body feels light. "Good..." she breathes.

_ So good.  _

_So fucking good._

She wants to do it all over again. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but here's where you take your water break guys... Lmao ]
> 
> ha... ha... *sweats nervously...
> 
> Like Sooyoung said, How was it? Please let me know in the comments below. I'm always interested to know any thoughts people who read my work have so I can get more perspective to it other than my own? And I especially want to know how it makes you feel. 
> 
> Although, then again, I really want to know what you guys think after reading the 2nd part of this too. So maybe you can tell me your thoughts on this chapter for now, and when part 2 comes out you can let me know about what you think of both chapters as a whole together/comparing them side by side? 
> 
> I’ve never written something like that and I really wanted to explore writing this sort of thing without it involving violence or some kind of psychotic elements which I've seen happen to most similar themes? Not that those are bad it's just, I wanted this to be raw and more realistic between two people who're in love and (hopefully) more accurate to what this sort of kinks actually consists of (consensual breath play ahem...). Hopefully it's also somewhat educational in a sense? 
> 
> That's why I really wanted to ask you guys for your thoughts.
> 
> Are you surprised? Is this spicy? Or perhaps it's scary? I hope it's not too scary??? Too little? Too much? But is it soft though? uwu? I hope it is somewhat... Or maybe it's lame... omg sobs TT... also, did you guys take your water break??! 
> 
> ***Anw, PLEASE DO NOT GO AROUND TRYING THIS AT HOME. Please. Disclaimer: I will not be responsible for any accidents caused. (I'm serious though. Please don't. Stay safe everyone.)***
> 
> See you in the next update!:)


	7. (PART 2) And our hearts will beat as one, but until then my love's not done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2/2 of the previous chapter)
> 
> Sometimes it's good that you've known someone for a while, because then... You would know exactly how to push their limits.
> 
> And they'd know how to let you... break yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo lovely people :)  
> I don't want to spoil anything but I think you guys would understand why I chose to break this chapter from the previous one instead of posting it all together. 
> 
> Not sure what you guys are expecting (tho I do see quite a few topchuu related comments keke) but I hope it doesn't cause any "indigestion" because this chapter feels heavier (and I don't just mean the sex hm) than the previous one lol. :):):):):(:(:))))) so take a seat, because this is gonna be a long ride.
> 
> This chapter is really the epitome (for now) of smut with FEELINGS so again if you only want pure plotless smut (aka sex for fun), this is not for you. 
> 
> As usual:  
> *** WARNING;  
> \- The following is NSFW, so read at your own risk.  
> \- Always check tags for updated warnings.  
> \- Remember to breathe and DRINK WATER before, during and after you read my stories.  
> \- Also, highly recommend that you find somewhere comfortable and STABLE to SIT DOWN before you start reading.  
> \- Would also urge you not to rush through the words. Take your time guys hehehe.  
> \- Lastly, PLEASE DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. 
> 
> And with that...  
> I hope you enjoy!:)

-

Jiwoo takes a longer moment to recover this time. But when she does she's ready to go at it again, as though she hadn't already came twice that night.

Sooyoung on the other hand was starting to feel exhausted. Although she still hadn't had her release yet, she really wouldn't mind if Jiwoo wanted to call it a day since it was already getting late and they still had work the next morning.

But no, Jiwoo is already on top of her, with the harness on and the belt in her hands, ready for another round.

Sooyoung yawns, stretching lazily underneath her girlfriend, and she feels Jiwoo playfully running the tips of her fingers against the silhouette of her ribs. She blinks sleepily as she stared at Jiwoo and the younger girl chuckles. "Aw..." she teases, hands trailing down her abs. "Is Sooyoungie tired already?"

"Hmm... Shut up..." Sooyoung whispers before chuckling along softly.

Jiwoo smiles at her, and Sooyoung's eyes flutter shut for a moment... Just to rest for a bit... But then she hears Jiwoo start to whine. "Mm no..."

Sooyoung holds back a laugh.

"No unnie, no no no... don't fall asleep..." Jiwoo leans down and kisses her. "Baby... baby wake up..." she coos, "Hnn... It's your turn."

Sooyoung laughs quietly, at that, opening her eyes. "Oh aren't you an energetic one," she teases as Jiwoo plants kisses down her neck with a satisfied hum. "Yeah of course you are princess, I've been doing all the work," she continues jokingly, and Jiwoo whines cutely.

Maybe it was because Jiwoo was naturally an energetic kid or maybe it was because she did sports all through middle school to university, perhaps it was because she was a few years younger than Sooyoung, but her stamina was never a problem. Jiwoo has a high libido and she loves doing it with Sooyoung, she enjoys the sweet pleasure and relishes in all the attention and physical affection Sooyoung gives her. She adores it, being Sooyoung's center of attention. Feeling her warm hugs and sweet kisses, taking in the touches from her soft hands alongside her rough loving. Oh and the sounds... Hearing her making those little noises that only she gets to listen to... Jiwoo loves it all. She could go at it all night if Sooyoung wanted.

Jiwoo was nibbling on Sooyoung's skin now, sucking at a particularly sensitive spot she knows would drive Sooyoung crazy. Sooyoung moans at that and feels Jiwoo smirk into the base of her neck, her gentle hands trailing over to play with her breasts, rubbing at her nipples. It peaks, turning hard again, and Jiwoo goes on to pinch it between her fingertips. "Hmm... Jiwoo..." Sooyoung has never been so tired but so turned on at the same time. She wants to sleep. Yet she wants to be fucked. Maybe she wants to be fucked in her sleep. But where's the fun in that? And of course... she definitely wants Jiwoo.

"Come on Sooyoungie," Jiwoo murmurs, "I'll be quick." she says, tugging and twirling the buds along her fingers, making Sooyoung gasp. "You don't even have to do anything, babe."

"Mm... Are you sure?" Sooyoung challenges, a mischievous tone laced in her quiet voice.

And Jiwoo hums. "Yeah..." she says, planting kisses across her chest. Her fingers travel lower and lower to trace at Sooyoung's folds. "I'll make you feel so good, baby..." Sooyoung's heart starts to race again as she anticipates her touch. "Watch me..." And when Jiwoo goes wrapping her lips around a hardened nipple, flicking at it with her tongue while her fingers rub circles at her folds, Sooyoung sighs in pleasure.

Jiwoo fingers her lightly, kissing her way up to Sooyoung's jaw, before going to just stare at her, casually admiring her face. "Sooyoungie?" she calls her.

Sooyoung pants quietly with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. It peaceful and she likes it, so she tries not to make a sound. "Hmm?"

Her face was flushed a nice pinkish hue and Jiwoo feels her heart beating wildly just looking at her, knowing that she was the one who had caused it... "You're so pretty..." Jiwoo breathes, taking her fingers out to run up over her clit and down over her core again. Up and down, up and down... "Mm..." Sooyoung moans feeling her clit throb with want as it starts to swell. Jiwoo feels it too, underneath her fingertips. She kisses Sooyoung softly on the cheek, lingering for a moment, feeling the warmth radiating off her face. "And... So wet," she continues in a teasing manner.

Sooyoung opens her eyes at that. "Yeah well..." she murmurs, ready to retort her. "It was nice watching you being fucked so goo–"

Jiwoo cuts her off by kissing her again and Sooyoung hums into the kiss, arms going to wrap loosely around Jiwoo. The younger woman lets her tongue trial along Sooyoung's lips casually and when her fingers enter Sooyoung's warm wet core again her mouth hangs open slightly, a soft pant leaving her lips. Jiwoo takes the chance to slide her tongue in, kissing Sooyoung fervently, tongue wrestling with hers.

When she's sure she has gotten her girlfriend all riled up, she pulls away. "Mm... Jiwooming..." She hears Sooyoung say, when she trails her lips downwards slowly, sensually, as her fingers continue to work at her lower regions.

She attaches her lips back to Sooyoung's nipple, going to suck at it playfully, her teeth grazing over the stiff bud ever so lightly as the tips of her tongue presses it down. Sooyoung pants, hands getting tangled in Jiwoo's soft locks. "Ha-... mm..." While Jiwoo stiffens her tongue, going to flick at it, her free hand going to knead at Sooyoung's other breast.

"A-ah... Go faster..." Sooyoung tells her breathlessly. And Jiwoo complies, tongue flicking faster, fingers pumping quicker into her, running her slick digits against her walls. "Mm– yeah baby..."

Jiwoo builds her up, slowly but surely. She happily adds in another digit afterwards, fingering her steadily until Sooyoung is a breathy mess... then she stops, leaving Sooyoung all whiny and needy. Jiwoo grins to herself, she likes seeing this side of Sooyoung.

Her cheery grin turns into a devious smirk when she gets up, positioning herself so she can start fucking Sooyoung with the shaft.

There's this airy sound that Sooyoung makes, this whimper-like-moan when she's like this... when she's left hanging and she wants something more. It's a sound she makes when Jiwoo hits a particular spot that she likes, or when she's on the edge and wants to come, or when she's getting very impatient... Like she is right now. And regardless of the reason behind that sinful little noise, Jiwoo loves hearing it. "What is it, hm?" she teases Sooyoung's entrance, gliding the length of the shaft along her slick slowly, just so she can hear it again. When Sooyoung makes the same sound, soft and needy, her eyes dark and hungry and pleading, gazing right at Jiwoo, the younger woman feels her heart race and stomach do excited flips. Damn, Sooyoung really drives her crazy. Just the sound of her voice does things to her... And when she looks at her like that... _Mmh..._ It makes Jiwoo want to just start fucking her senseless. 

"God, Sooyoung..." Jiwoo says when she finally enters her. "You're so fucking adorable when you're desperate."

She doesn't give Sooyoung time to protest, or get embarrassed, nor spew any of her usual smart sarcastic remarks at her when she starts thrusting into her in a steady rhythm. "Ha-... ah... ah... Hnn..."

The curved shaft fits into Sooyoung so well. It's so slippery and warm... covered previously with her girlfriend's slick and now her own... It eases into her perfectly and she feels her gut tighten just thinking about how only moments ago it was used on Jiwoo. "Hm..."

_ Jiwoo...  _

Nothing feels better than having her beloved here on her massive luxurious bed in her family home, doing downright dirty things to her. The fact that Sooyoung grew up here... The familiarity of it all... It almost makes the whole thing seems somewhat nostalgic, in a risqué manner, as though Jiwoo has always belonged here, right next to her. Sooyoung stares up at her lover who was practically eyeing her with so much feelings... Jiwoo was always so obvious about it. Her feelings. There is desire in them, her eyes– there is hunger, and passion and adoration... So much adoration... And then, there is... love.

_ Love._

Jiwoo was always so straightforward with showing her love. Sometimes Sooyoung wonders if she should feel bad for not being able to be as straightforward about it.

_Oh Jiwoo..._ She thinks. If only she knew how much Sooyoung adores her too... Can she even comprehend it? Sooyoung's love for her. Because why does it seem like she's still a little insecure sometimes... Her behavior lately hints at that fact... Sooyoung wonders if it's her fault... Does she not express it enough? 

Still... She bites at her lip trying not to sigh, Jiwoo looks so perfect meeting her eyes with that lovestruck gaze, with strands of her bangs stuck to her pretty face. Her lips were slightly apart, soft and pink, as she breathes and her porcelain skin glistened while she rolled her smooth curved hips against Sooyoung. Mmm... Her hips... The straps of the harness look so delicious against her hips and Sooyoung has the urge to lean over and just rip everything off. Of course, that wouldn't be wise because then, she wouldn't be able to feel Jiwoo fucking her so well with the strap-on.

There are these Roman inspired white marble pillars lining the corners of Sooyoung's room in the background... It was supposed to match her elegant white vanity and her other extravagant looking custom made furnitures scattered across the room but... With Jiwoo in her line of sight, everything else pales in comparison. Her girlfriend somehow makes everything else look so plain and dull all of a sudden. Jiwoo is literally the centerpiece, a work of art, so gorgeous and bare in the museum of her room... Except, fortunately, she wasn't a mere statue, she was a living, breathing person and she was fucking Sooyoung while being on display for _her eyes only_.

"Mmh... Jiwoo..." Sooyoung whimpers.

Jiwoo, Jiwoo, _Jiwoo..._ That's honestly all Sooyoung can see right now. She only has eyes for her.

Maybe Sooyoung should visit the manor more often, no matter how aggravating it is to interact with her parents. It should be worthwhile since Jiwoo and her would be able to go at it here, surrounded by top-tier furnishings with access to better "equipment". Oh, all the different things they could try here... Just thinking about them makes Sooyoung's blood rush and arousal rise.

_... Fuck..._

With Jiwoo pumping in and out of her in this position, the silicone cock is dragging against her walls so well in all the right ways, rubbing against all the right places and... she gets why Jiwoo enjoyed this so much previously. It feels so damn good. When had she gotten this toy again? Sooyoung was sure she has used it before at some point... she doesn't even remember, but ah, it doesn't even matter because it has probably never felt this good inside of her. Damn... How does Jiwoo make everything feel so good?

"Mm... Jiwooming," Sooyoung moans, her voice soft and light. _Oh, oh yes..._ "Hnn– So good..."

Jiwoo smiles, humming along knowingly, "Uh-huh," she runs her hands up and down Sooyoung breasts playfully, groping it greedily in her hands, squeezing it, rubbing her palms over the tips... she hears Sooyoung whine, "Ah... hnn–", then she's pressing her fingertips down firmly along her abs. Sooyoung feels so hard yet so soft... _she's so fucking gorgeous and sexy and..._ ' _Ugh, I love touching you so much, unnie,'_ Jiwoo thinks to herself. 

When she's had enough of groping at her lover's glorious body, she reaches for the belt, curling it loosely around Sooyoung's neck.

Right, they were doing this because she wanted to be choked. Sooyoung had almost forgotten about that, and now that the belt was in sight, she feels the excitement rising in her gut all over again. 

There is a slight hesitation in Jiwoo's movement all of a sudden as the younger woman pondered over how hard she should wrap it around Sooyoung's neck.

"Ah... Hey," Sooyoung breathes, her hands going to cup Jiwoo's. "Don't worry, babe... I can... mmh– I can take it, I... ah... just..." she moves Jiwoo's hands, guiding her with a tug, and the belt starts curling around her neck. Jiwoo releases a breath she didn't know she had been holding... Oh wow, she didn't know she'd be this nervous.

"Don't stop unless I tap out, okay?" Sooyoung tells her, leaving her hands there on Jiwoo's until the younger woman got the hang of it. Jiwoo goes on to observe Sooyoung's face, observe her expressions and her breathing. As she grinds her hips back and forth pushing the shaft into Sooyoung, she notes how Sooyoung would tug at her hands to tighten the grip a little more after each thrust. "A-ah... Ha... Ha...–" she pants as the belt curled tighter and tighter... It's definitely tighter than what she did to Jiwoo just now and the younger woman briefly wonders if she should be worried. 

Sooyoung begs to differ though. The dark-haired beauty under her is making all these sounds as she held onto Jiwoo's dainty hands... these breathy pants, muffled whines, and choked little whimpers... Mmh, it's just so damn hot... It makes Jiwoo all hot and bothered, feeling all sorts of things under her skin, increasing the unchaste desire she has for her girlfriend as her own arousal pooled. _Hnn fuck... unnie..._ Jiwoo wants to be fucked too... she wants to be touched by Sooyoung... even though she had already had her share of fun. But ugh, at the same time... she just wants to please Sooyoung so so badly. She wants to hear her pant and whimper and call out her name like that... Sooyoung looks so perfect underneath her. Jiwoo feels her worry start to fade into the background the more she pumps into her and suddenly she is filled with an urge to just choke her and fuck her so quick and hard. All these lewd actions she wants to do to Sooyoung... Hm... but she controls herself. Her loving side wins over her lecherous side, making her take in a deep breath as she tries to hold herself back. 

Since she has never done this before, it's best to go slow, and slowly she will go because she really doesn't want to accidentally hurt Sooyoung. It's her girlfriend's neck for goodness sake, this is not to be taken lightly, Jiwoo reminds herself. And so she exhales, watching her girlfriend as she eyes her– _Oh, damn Sooyoung..._ That look she was giving her though... And then when Sooyoung made a face that signals how she needed air after a moment of tightening the belt, she makes Jiwoo loosen it slightly... Then a bit more... Until she's breathing more normally again.

After that, the cycle restarts and repeats.

Jiwoo watches, and feels the tug on her hands, she learns the amount of pressure she should place and the different types of sighs and whimpers Sooyoung makes at different points of it. (It's music to her ears.) Soon, she was pretty sure she knew how this worked.

She starts to concentrate more on the rocking of her hips as Sooyoung starts to let go of her hands to run up and down her thighs, a satisfied hum on her lips as she lets Jiwoo take control. She gives her a little pat on her knee, silently letting her know that she was doing good, and to keep going. Sooyoung trusts her... So she should trust herself. Jiwoo pulls, choking Sooyoung lightly as she fucks her properly, and Sooyoung whimpers at the feeling.

_ F-uck...  _

And so it begins...

"Hnn... Hn-ng–... A-ah..." Sooyoung's soft shallow gasps and choked whining is all Jiwoo hears now, along with the sounds of the slick toy entering her, and the younger one feels her heart racing and swelling in pride as her gut clenched, her blood rushing within her in sheer excitement. Oh wow... If she had known Sooyoung would enjoy this so much... If she had known she'd be hearing all these satisfying little strangled noises she would make... Those choked whining and sinful little whimpers... Jiwoo would've done this earlier. Much _much_ earlier.

God, the look on her face right now is everything... The way her lips look so plump and full with all the blood stuck there, parting slightly, the soft noises that are slipping out with each thrust. "Ah... Ah... Hnn..." That expression across her feminine features as she pants quietly... and her eyes. Gosh her eyes are so beautiful... with her eyelids falling ever so slightly and her pretty eyelashes fluttering each time she blinks... they're just so gratifying to look at. Jiwoo can't help wanting to please her more, choke her well, and fuck her good... She wants to make Sooyoung come so so hard tonight.

"You're so gorgeous, Sooyoung..." She thrusts the dildo deeper into her, pulling out slowly, only to go in quick and firm. "Mm, so fucking sexy..."

"Hn– Nnnh..." Sooyoung lets out, and Jiwoo loosens her grip on the belt for a moment to let her have a breather. "Ah... Ha... S-so good..." Sooyoung mutters, already lightheaded as she reassures Jiwoo, dragging her nails gently down Jiwoo's skin. "So good... baby..." She murmurs as she jerks her hips to meet Jiwoo's thrusts. "Ah... Jiwoo... Oh Jiwoo..."

_You're so good..._

_You make me feel so good..._

"Hm... yeah, you're being fucked so good hm?" Jiwoo teases affectionately with a playful smirk on her lips. And Sooyoung lets out another muffled moan, rocking her hips. "I know... I know what Sooyoungie likes," Jiwoo says going to pound deeper into her at a steady pace. She rolls her hips in sweet circular motions so that the base of the shaft rubs so delightfully over her throbbing clit when she enters. It makes the width drag itself across her tensing walls, stretching along the edges of her entrance in a pleasurable way as she moves. Then she watches as Sooyoung's eyes start to instantly cloud over, her mouth hanging open as she pants, slender fingers slipping off of Jiwoo's thighs to go grasp at the sheets.

_ Oh, oh– Oh God..._

She loves it when Jiwoo does that... when Jiwoo rolls her hips into her so deliciously like that all of a sudden, and _fuck..._ Jiwoo knows it. "Feels good huh?" she says smugly.

Sooyoung can't even answer her after that, only shuts her eyes for a moment taking in the feeling, and Jiwoo chuckles. It boosts her ego when she sees her lover being fucked so good underneath her and Jiwoo starts losing herself in the moment, finding this whole experience new and thrilling and extremely intimate.

She rocks her hips, humming as she tilts her pelvis slightly so that the shaft is hitting against Sooyoung's other sensitive spot inside and she starts to pull the belt tighter around Sooyoung. The leather wraps firmly around the lawyer's neck... tighter and tighter and– _Mmh, so tight..._ Sooyoung feels her mind start to go blank as she sighs at the feeling. 

Jiwoo begins to speed up her movements. She loosens her hold by a little bit when she sees Sooyoung close her eyes with that satisfied look on her face... _Damn it, Sooyoung... You make me want to fuck you so hard, so badly._ And Jiwoo unknowingly growls, her gut filling with want, only to suddenly tug at the belt roughly, tightening it much more than she did before as she jerked her hips into Sooyoung at an even quicker pace. Sooyoung moans and pants and whines– before she makes an abrupt choked noise at the sudden movement which snaps Jiwoo out of it. The younger woman momentarily panics, loosening her grip.

"B-Baby? Baby, are you alright?" she asks worriedly, dropping the belt to cup at Sooyoung's face. "D-did I hurt you?" 

Sooyoung takes a moment to catch her breath, her mind all hazy. "Ha... Ah... Hmm..."

"Baby? Sooyoungie... Sooyoungie hey... Hey look at me, are you oka–"

"Mm– I... I'm fine... I..." she glances at Jiwoo in a daze, who was eyeing her in concern. The younger woman has stopped all her movements to examine Sooyoung's face and eyes and neck, cradling her head so gently in her hands. "A-ah... I'm fine... I'm fine Jiwooming, hey... Hn... w-why'd you... why'd you stop?" Sooyoung sulks, reaching her fingers out to trail along Jiwoo's toned stomach. Her abs were starting to show from tensing so much during their heated session. Sooyoung loves touching them. She rakes her nails over the faint shadows that defined them gently. Jiwoo feels so warm and soft underneath her fingertips... Sooyoung sighs happily to herself _._

"Well I... I thought that..."

Sooyoung just shook her head, taking Jiwoo's hands to place them back on the straps of the belt. "I'm fine, babe... that was... that was good. I..." Sooyoung's eyes are dark and hooded over, she bites her lip looking right at Jiwoo. "I like it," she tells Jiwoo with a small smile. Cupping at her cheek, she pulls Jiwoo closer so she can kiss her. "I like it a lot, Jiwooming..." she says, pressing another peck to her lips. "So please... please do it again?"

And Jiwoo just stares at her. She realises that... Perhaps she might have mistaken something here. That sound that Sooyoung made? It wasn't her feeling uncomfortable or hurt at all. It was her enjoying the feeling... too much.

_ Oh... _

She picks up where they left off, moving her hips steadily. _"Don't stop, unless I tap out... okay?"_ she remembers Sooyoung telling her beforehand. She knew those were the rules, but Jiwoo couldn't help it, they were doing so well so far but... she just... She got worried again.

They kept going, Jiwoo starts up a new rhythm, thrusting her hips lightly against her, tightening and loosening the straps as she went. Sooyoung hums, closing her eyes in a relaxed manner and Jiwoo rolls her eyes at how much she was enjoying this. "Mm, tighter babe..." she murmurs at some point when Jiwoo loosens to let her breathe. And when Jiwoo listens to her, "Mmh–! ... Good... girl..." she mutters, patting her on the knee. That simple phrase, as usual, makes Jiwoo's heart soar, easily filling up her petite frame with an inexplicable warmth... along with even more desire to please her girlfriend.

When Sooyoung starts to pant and whine again Jiwoo speeds up, pulling the straps tighter, pumping into her harder and harder and deeper... Until she sees Sooyoung in that strangled euphoric state again, her face red and her breathing merely gasps, she tugs at the belt some more since Sooyoung still didn't tap out... tighter and tighter... And when that familiar suffocated little whimper left Sooyoung's lips... Jiwoo feels a hint of fear, mixed with excitement, and panic, and a thrill– gosh that _thrill–_ rising in her chest. She thinks about giving in to her urges, of choking her and fucking her hard– _Oh God, what is this feeling_ – but she also thinks about accidentally going overboard... What if she unintentionally hurt her if she went any further? What if she loses control? She knows Sooyoung would never lose control... However, Jiwoo herself? She doesn't know if she will. That thought makes her scared... The thought of hurting Sooyoung... Of possibly losing her... And Jiwoo thinks about playing it safe, she thinks about... letting go.

Sooyoung senses the worry in her, sees it in her eyes, so she runs her hands along Jiwoo's arms... Reaching for her wrists when she feels Jiwoo loosen the belt. "No... Jiwoo..." she pants out. "Hnn Jiwooming... no," she pleads. "I'm so close... I– Mm baby... don't stop... don't stop please... don't stop now baby," she repeats breathlessly as she holds Jiwoo's hands to pull at the straps. "Be rough with me, it's okay, mm I want it– I-I... ha... ah... d-don't hold back... Hnnn– don't hold back p-please..."

_Don't hold back..._

Jiwoo stares at her, watching as Sooyoung pulled along her hands weakly, her eyes were hazy and desperate, barely staring back at her, and her lips were full as she continues to pant. Looking at her girlfriend like that, in this state... Practically begging her so helplessly... Jiwoo just felt something click inside of herself. She tugs at the straps roughly all of a sudden just like she did before, and starts pounding into Sooyoung _hard_. 

Sooyoung never asked her to be rough, she was always more into the tenderness, into firm steady thrusts. Soft touches, passionate kisses, slick fingers, and warm tongue. So for her to want to be choked, for her to beg Jiwoo to not hold back... It confuses Jiwoo a little... Yet, at the same time, it instills in her a sense of wonder... A rush of exhilaration, an eagerness, a feeling of depth and intimacy... Sooyoung trusts her so much that she'd willingly put her life in her hands just like that. And that triggers something in Jiwoo.

All her life Jiwoo has been seen as just an innocent child. She was adorable, and sweet, and warmhearted. And she played those parts well. That was her. That was always how others saw her. As a kind and loving person, and, sometimes, as a pushover too. Someone you can easily take advantage of. But she wasn't just that. The human psychology is complicated and Jiwoo was just as dynamic.

Yes, she was bubbly and cute but she too could get angry. She was fun and easygoing but she could be serious when she wanted. She wasn't just rainbows and sunshine all the damn time. She can be sad. And moody and fierce. She could be dark. And sarcastic. And... Destructive. She has a side to her that was bad, and jealous, and naughty where she wants to be hurt at times. And feel pain. Feel pleasure and feel– loved. _Unrestrained love._ Jiwoo wants all of those things, wants to feel them and show them all to someone. But she never had a chance, never had anyone suitable to show it to... Secretly afraid that the ones around her would find this other side of Jiwoo hard to accept.

Then one day Sooyoung came along wrecking her entire world, showing her how everything wasn't just black and white.

The world was filled with all sorts of things good and bad and in between. It was complicated... And deep and strange and wonderful... just like them... Just like _her_. And that was okay. It was okay to be whatever she wanted behind closed doors, she didn't always have to be the smiley and cute Jiwoo that everyone wanted her to be.

It was okay if Jiwoo likes it rough. Likes it hard. It was okay if she had kinks and would behave like a cute spoilt brat one minute and suddenly turn hot and spicy the next. It's okay if she was mature at times, sensitive and considerate, and yet acted childishly at another time. She tends to overthink a lot but sometimes... sometimes she just wants to forget everything... _Sooyoung makes her forget everything._ Everything else felt like they didn't matter as much when she was with her. She understood her, accepted her, and loved her.

And maybe Sooyoung did all of those things because... she gets it. She gets her. Maybe she was that way too. Maybe... Sooyoung was just as dynamic. 

Sooyoung was always in control, always so... controlled. But just once, perhaps she wanted to let go. Perhaps , Sooyoung wanted Jiwoo to take charge this time... completely. She wanted Jiwoo to be rough with her. To be fierce to her. To lose herself in her...  Perhaps, somehow, Sooyoung was just... _like her_.

They were always so different in so many aspects. But somehow deep down... Maybe they were the same. Because if Jiwoo was a dynamic person... If Jiwoo had many sides to herself, then Sooyoung could be like her too...

... Right?

Jiwoo stares at her lover, with her lips parting in strangled gasps, her fingers digging into her skin. Her eyes were clouded over, glossy, with even hints of tears in them, and Jiwoo tightens her grip on the straps even more, pounding into her harder and harder. She was relentless and firm, giving in to what seemed like pent up emotions. Her movements were harsh and her own breathing was erratic. She had stared so intensely at her girlfriend, observing her expressions. She wants to memorise them all.

_ Oh Sooyoung... _

If Sooyoung wanted her to be rough, if Sooyoung wanted her to keep going, if Sooyoung wanted her to not hold back, Jiwoo will listen. 

She will fucking listen.

_Sooyoung..._

_Mm... Sooyoung..._

"You wanted this didn't you?" she says in a dark tone, unlike her usual bright self. "Being choked like this..." She tugs at the belt just to emphasise her point.

"Hnng–"  
  
  
  


"Being fucked so hard by me?"

Jiwoo lets out a scoff. "Do you dream about me doing this to you? Hm?"

"Do you ever touch yourself fantasising about me, Sooyoung?"

Jiwoo thinks about all those times that Sooyoung's work had stolen her away from her. All the past weeks that have left her so deprived of Sooyoung's loving. How tired and stressed out Sooyoung seems nowadays when she comes home... The days she doesn't even get to see her by the time she came home... And it just... It makes her so fucking annoyed. She doesn't tell her, doesn't show it much but... she honestly fucking hates her busy work schedule so damn much. _God, I miss you unnie... I miss you so much... I wanna be with you like this always._

Sooyoung looks delirious at this point, hands gripping so hard against the sheets next to Jiwoo's legs. Jiwoo sounded so domineering... it's so fucking hot. She was making Sooyoung even more turned on than she already was. Oh and her throat and gut felt so damn tight, _mmh..._ her cunt too... she could just come there and then. But she doesn't want to, no, not yet. _Not yet..._

"Well, you should've just said so," Jiwoo mutters, keeping her firm grip as she thrusts . "You should've just fucking told me because... I..." her voice softens all of a sudden. "I would've done it for you."

"I would've done anything for you Sooyoung," Jiwoo says. "Anything you wanted."

Sooyoung looks like she was about to fall over the edge at any moment, biting at her lip so hard as though holding herself back, deep pants and choked whines at the back of her throat. This is so good... this is so so good, she wants to come, but she wants it to last longer. She wants to be this close to Jiwoo always.

_Hnnng... J-Jiwooming..._

"Sooyoung," Jiwoo coos as she kept thrusting into her. Damn... it's so firm and wholesome, the feeling each time she enters her... It's pressing against her sweet spot so damn well... The action is deliberate, Sooyoung knows it, and she lets Jiwoo continue to take her closer and closer...

_My precious Sooyoung..._

"Hnng–" Sooyoung whimpers, the airy sound barely leaving her throat, held back by the belt around her neck. It's so tight. _It's so damn tight._ She doesn't know if she should tap out... It's been so long since she felt like this, since she's been choked so good– ... _so fucking good._ She probably should though, let Jiwoo give her a breather... Ugh, but why can't she bring herself to? 

And Jiwoo... Mmh, Jiwoo... _Her Jiwoo_... she's  just staring at her the whole time with that gaze... That lovestruck gaze that's so warm and loving, so feisty yet soft... It does so many things to Sooyoung at once... makes her insides melt and tremble at the same time, causing the goosebumps to rise along her smooth pale skin... even in that senseless state of hers. God, she loves Jiwoo so much. 

"Hnn..." _J-Jiwoo... Mmh–..._

"Sooyoung... Sooyoungie..." Oh and Jiwoo's voice... Do you hear that? It's so so sweet, so saccharine, such a pretty sound... _Hm..._ How did Sooyoung get so lucky?

"I love you so much..." She hears Jiwoo tell her. "I love you so so much, baby..." She's so tender, and soft as always... it drives Sooyoung absolutely crazy. "I love you, so... Don't hold yourself back when you're with me... Please don't..."

_Oh, she knows..._ She always does. How does she do it? How does she always see through Sooyoung like that? 

"You don't have to, love..."

"I'll make it last..."

"I'll make it last for you, baby..."

"You can let go..."

_You can... let yourself go. _

A couple more thrusts and Sooyoung comes, a wave of euphoria washing over her as a choked groan left the back of her throat, her glorious muscles tensing under pale smooth skin, Jiwoo continues to tighten her hold for just a moment longer, just a bit more, cutting off her air supply for a short moment, thrusting firmly in and out of her.

She feels Sooyoung tensing, arching her back more and more, her ribs so prominent under her stretched skin, her body lifting off the soft mattress, until she can’t move anymore and then Jiwoo lets go, the belt uncurling and falling apart... leaving Sooyoung moaning and gasping for air, her chest heaving, her breathing ragged as guttural sounds left her soft lips.

The woman beneath her is trembling in ecstasy as the oxygen fills up her lungs and Jiwoo keeps on rocking her hips still, hands sliding down to grip at her slender waist, wanting to see if Sooyoung could hit another one after that. "Ah, ah– mmh fuck, fuck, Jiwoo– mmh-" she lets out uncontrollably. And Jiwoo just kept going, loving the way she sounds. 

"Baby," Jiwoo calls her, raking her fingers over Sooyoung's gorgeous abs. "Do you want me to stop?" She asks as she slows down briefly, her voice warm and sinisterly sweet. She sees Sooyoung barely responding, shaking her head slightly. So Jiwoo smiles, pumping into her continuously in the way that's so sinfully good, hitting her just right. 

There are many perks when you've been in a relationship with someone for a while. One of the major ones includes knowing them well, more so than anyone else... Their likes and dislikes... How to push their buttons, break their limits, knowing how much they can handle... And their bodies. Mm, knowing their bodies. Jiwoo knows Sooyoung's body well. She has spent a lot of time admiring her lover after all. Watching her. Loving her. Fucking her. And so she knows exactly what Sooyoung likes best. What drives her crazy and what makes her tick. She knows how to please her well, knows exactly how to make her come undone... Again and again and again... Jiwoo smirks. She wants to see that happen tonight.

The younger woman is ever so greedy after all... when it comes to her beloved Sooyoung that is. 

"Jiwoo, mm Jiwoo..." Sooyoung breathes, feeling herself getting closer again because of the way Jiwoo was moving... That robust and delectable movement of her lovely hips. _Mmh..._ "Yeah, baby?" Jiwoo replies just to humor herself, all while keeping up the grinding of her hips.

"Ah... Jiwoo- oh– oh God– Jiwoo... Jiwoo... ah, a-ah– mm s-shit–" she hits another wave, not long after, coming even harder than before and Jiwoo scoffs at the feeling of how tightly Sooyoung was clenching around the shaft. 

"Hmm... that's right babe," she mutters, keeping up her rhythm. "I'm going to make you come so many times tonight."

Sooyoung's jaw falls open, going slack as she shudders and Jiwoo jerks her hips, slowing down her pace. The younger woman pulls out of her to give her a little break, tugging at her legs with her lean strong arms. She runs her dainty hands over them before pulling them up slightly so she can spread them apart wider as she leans down to kiss her. A slight change of position after a while was always more refreshing. "Mm... Sooyoung..." Jiwoo hums, deliberately pressing her flat stomach onto Sooyoung's slick. The action is so lewd and intimate at the same time and Sooyoung whimpers softly at the feeling. Jiwoo has her hands running playfully up and down her legs again... Sooyoung's long gorgeous legs. She indulgently places a soft kiss to her knee watching as Sooyoung tries not to grind against her as Jiwoo moves, jerking slowly, eyeing her in that hungry manner. "Oh..." she whines, when Jiwoo's soft skin presses against her clit, her voice going higher. 

It drives Jiwoo crazy seeing her like this, hearing her like this... and the younger woman couldn't help but to lean down, tugging at her thighs wide open so she can taste her lover. "Mmm–" Sooyoung can't even speak anymore as Jiwoo starts lapping at her core, sucking at her clit. "Hm..." The lawyer lets her hips buck on their own accord as she pants helplessly, hands gripping onto Jiwoo's hair. "Mm... Hnn... Ah– Ahhng–" she comes rather quickly, after a few moments and Jiwoo smirks, cleaning her up with her mouth, kissing along her slit gently.  "Mm Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo is having such a good time as she watches Sooyoung blush furiously at her actions. 

But she still isn't done.

Jiwoo pulls away, only to go kissing her way up her lover's body, gliding the shaft teasingly against her core after that. She lowers herself against Sooyoung to plant sweet little kisses along Sooyoung's neck. "Hnn... Jiwooming..." Softly, she kisses Sooyoung so softly, like she adores her so, and then she goes sucking at her pulse point... Making sure to leave a mark along the area where the belt had been. Sooyoung moans at the feeling... she's so damn sensitive at this point. 

While Jiwoo mostly enjoys having it rough and fast, Sooyoung on the other hand often finds pleasure at having it firm and slow. Not too slow of course, but at that steady speed that's just right... Even better if it hits her deep too, mm those firm and deep thrusts always felt the best... Right along her inner walls where all her sensitive nerve endings were at... She's also secretly a softie inside and Jiwoo knows it. She likes it when Jiwoo was being extra loving and tender towards her. Jiwoo knows how to do that, all those things that pleases her. She wants to give it to her that way right now. 

She presses her own body closer to her lover as she pulls her hips down towards herself so she can enter her again... Deeper this time. And Sooyoung doesn't even protest, letting Jiwoo have her way with her. 

"Mmf– shit..."

"Sooyoung..." She rocks her hips firm and slow, hard and steady. Her hands are pressed into the bed by the side of Sooyoung's head in this new intimate position as she gazes at her fondly. "Sooyoungie," she sighs as she kisses her lips and Sooyoung instantly melts into her breathlessly, wrapping her arms around Jiwoo's body as her heart throbbed. "Mm..." Jiwoo kisses her slowly and sensually, sucking at her lips and pulling apart once in a while to let Sooyoung breathe, all while making sure to keep stroking her at the spot she knows Sooyoung feels best... Of course, that earns Jiwoo a couple of deliciously soft whimpers from the gorgeous lawyer (that she likes hearing so _so_ much) along with some lengthy scratch marks down her smooth toned back. "Mmh– Sooyoung..." she groans at the feeling. Why did she find this to be such a turn on again? "Fuck... Unnie..."

She pulls back once she's had enough, going to tug at her hips to make sure it's at _that_ perfect angle as she continues to fuck her well, and Sooyoung could only whimper with her eyes closed, whining softly with a hand draped over her eyes and another clutching at the sheets, trying so hard not to curse and yell (because it just isn't her style). Her fingers go digging back into the soft luxury fabric across her bed as her body shivers yet again when Jiwoo rubs at her clit breathing out her name sweetly with so much adoration... "Hm Sooyoung..."

"Mmmh–" A light and airy groan slips from her pretty mouth and a new wave of slick coats the shaft as she arches her back, tensing up as she came again. And argh, Jiwoo is so damn annoying with that smugness plastered across her cute face... She sees it briefly when she opens her heavy eyelids to look at her. It's embarrassing, really, what a fucking mess she has now turned into because of what Jiwoo was doing to her, but oh she's making her feel so fucking good Sooyoung can't even complain. 

She hears Jiwoo calling out her name once more in her sugary voice that's so light and gentle... and she shudders slightly, feeling Jiwoo's soft hands trailing up her body so delicately. Sooyoung whimpers as she caught her breath, letting the euphoria course through her, before relaxing a couple of moments later. "A-ah, ah– ha..."

_Fuck, Jiwoo... Hng– fuck._

Oh the things Jiwoo's voice does to her...

"Hm, unnie..." Jiwoo whispers leaning over to kiss her, almost wanting to laugh. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she teases, as Sooyoung pants, unable to answer her. She kisses Sooyoung gently again with a devious grin. "I told you, didn't I?" Another soft kiss. "That I'll make you feel so good..."

"Am I making you feel good, unnie?" 

"... Mm..."

Well, Jiwoo most certainly kept to her word. Sooyoung feels like she has been tossed into heaven, only to be thrown back down onto earth... And then back up again. And back down and... Where was she again? Who is she? What is she??? 

Jiwoo chuckles. She likes seeing Sooyoung like this so damn much, feeling so good and so out of it. Having no control over herself anymore, nor over the things she was saying, letting herself go just like that because Jiwoo told her to. She likes it even more knowing that she was the one who has caused it. These waves of rapture coursing through Sooyoung's gorgeous body, making her tremble so uncontrollably... Seeing her turn so speechless. She caused it. And only she can see Sooyoung like this. 

_Mine._

_You're mine, unnie._

_You're all mine, right?_

And then Sooyoung meets her gaze all of a sudden, as though answering her thoughts, her eyes so alluringly dark, breathing all ragged and her lips slightly bruised and full. Jiwoo feels her breath get caught in her throat– she is so in love with _her_... Sooyoung is so so beautiful... So ethereal... She doesn't know what to do. 

"Fuck, unnie, fuck," Jiwoo couldn't help but let out. It's like the more she stares at her the more these feelings of fiery passion and desire, the lust, and love, and adoration, the butterflies in her stomach... The hurricane in her chest. It amplifies, coursing through her veins so relentlessly. She wants more. She wants to give Sooyoung more, wants to see her come undone before her more. More. More. _More._ "Ugh, why are you looking at me like that," she says, grabbing the belt underneath her neck, feeling an overwhelming emotion rise within her chest. It's almost animalistic, the way she naturally goes wrapping it around Sooyoung's neck again and she sees Sooyoung still stubbornly holding her gaze in her dazed state as she begins to thrust into her firmly in a slow and steady pace. 

"God, you just... You're just so– You make me so... Ah, fuck," she curses, unable to find the right words, as Sooyoung just keeps looking at her in that same way. Her enchanting gaze piercing right through her soul. Jiwoo feels her face flush. She's trying... Jiwoo is trying so hard to just hold herself back. But it's so difficult because she isn't like Sooyoung... Sooyoung is so controlled all the damn time, so good at governing her actions, so good at hiding how she feels, but Jiwoo? Jiwoo is always struggling to not show her true self. "You make me just want to fuck you non-stop, unnie," she confesses. "I-I want to fuck you non-stop." Then she sees it, that glint in her hazy eyes, that hint of Sooyoung's usual boldness... so audacious, and unflinching. Always so unafraid of anything, of anyone, the look she just throws around so causally that scares everyone else who isn't Jiwoo, as though challenging the younger woman to just do it. To just go ahead with what she had said. 

"Fuck, Sooyoung... Sooyoung..." she breathes out helplessly, slightly frustrated and extremely overwhelmed. "I love you... I love you so much..." she tells her. "I just..." She doesn't know why her voice and her hands were trembling slightly as the belt loosens and the base of her hands falls towards Sooyoung's collarbone. "I... I don't know what to do..." she admits, feeling that familiar warmth filling up her chest. "What am I going to do, unnie? When you look at me like that?"

_ Like I'm yours... Like I'm the only person that matters to you...  _

Then she feels it, Sooyoung silently reaching out to her, her slender fingers skating over Jiwoo's forearm as her gaze softens... Down towards her hand... Over her knuckles... So tender... So delicate... Her palm goes resting against the back of Jiwoo's hand as her fingers curled gently around her wrist... A thumb smoothing over her delicate skin... 

And Jiwoo just lost it. "God, Sooyoungie... I..." she actually feels like crying at the comforting gesture. "I love you so damn much!" And Jiwoo decides to give in to her urges, letting herself go. 

"Ah–" Sooyoung goes shutting her eyes again unable to process anything else other than all that is Jiwoo. Jiwoo's voice. Jiwoo's warmth. Jiwoo's– _oh fuck–_ Jiwoo is thrusting into her again, and everything feels so damn intense. Jiwoo's fucking. Jiwoo's emotions. Jiwoo's love... It's all just laid out in front of her, onto her, so raw, and bare, and true... engulfing her entire being and she doesn't know what to do with it too... Except take it all in. 

_ Jiwoo...  _

"I love you, unnie," she professes. "I love you so much! And I love making you come. I love watching you come so hard for me. I love seeing you like this, Sooyoung." 

"Sooyoung," she calls her affectionately, as she speeds up her thrusts. 

"Sooyoung unnie..." 

Sooyoung feels her breath hitch at hearing Jiwoo's voice like that as the belt slowly starts tightening around her. _Hnn– Oh... baby..._

_Hm, fuck-_

"You're not allowed to do this with anyone else," she hears Jiwoo say sternly, still pounding the shaft into her. She tilts her hips slightly so she can thrust deeper, hitting against the spot that drives her absolutely nuts. "You're not allowed to let anyone else touch you. Not allowed to let anyone else hold you! Not allowed to let anyone else get this close to you!" 

_Mmh– fuck...!_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"You're not allowed to, do you fucking hear me?" she mutters, choking her lightly as she keeps fucking her. "And you're not allowed to look at anyone else like that! With those fucking precious eyes of yours! Because you're mine!" And Sooyoung feels herself easily coming yet again after that, her eyes rolling backwards behind her closed eyelids. "Hnn–!"

_Only look at me unnie... You can only look at me._

The dark-haired beauty could only groan, biting at her lower lip, unable to speak, as Jiwoo releases the belt to let the air invade her burning lungs, feeling way too far gone. Jiwoo was gripping at her thighs roughly now, her arms curled so possessively around them, pulling Sooyoung towards herself even as she shuddered through her climax... And the way she had called her name, the way she had spoken to her? So commanding. 

_How dare she._ How dare she, speak to Sooyoung like that? How dare she tells her what she's allowed to do. But damn, it... it makes Sooyoung feel so inexplicably wonderful. So wanted. So excessively loved and so so... _Owned_. Sooyoung doesn't even know how to describe that feeling, nor what to do with it... It's like she's not even herself anymore. Jiwoo has invaded her entire being, taken control over all her senses and it's so strange and good, as though electricity is slowly coursing through her body, killing her softly, while jolting her alive, everything was so fucking overwhelming in the best possible way. She thinks she might've gone insane. She may have gone insane. Is she insane? Maybe... Maybe not. But all she knows is that...

Only Jiwoo can make her feel like _this_. 

The ecstasy of her previous orgasm has yet to dissipate completely and yet Jiwoo is still thrusting into her. "Ah... Ah..." she's so sensitive right now, so fucking high but so damn fragile... and she doesn't know why but she can't bring herself to make Jiwoo stop. 

"Sooyoung..." Especially when she hears Jiwoo calling her like that.

"Mmh Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo sensing her vulnerability goes slower now, she's more gentle, but her hips are still rolling against her so deliciously and she holds onto Sooyoung more delicately. She moves just enough, so that it doesn't hurt her or overstimulate her too much. 

"You're mine, okay?"

_ Mine..._

And she keeps going, biting at her lip as she stares at Sooyoung, as though falling into a love induced trance, even as Sooyoung lets go of the sheets to grab so tightly at Jiwoo's arm along her thighs, unable to say anything else except make incoherent little noises that sounded vaguely like Jiwoo's name, from feeling so overwhelmed, and so sensitive, from coming so hard after being fucked by Jiwoo like that, "Aa-... aa... J-Jiwoo... hhhn..." She manages to open her eyes slightly and stare at her again, her vision was hazy and almost dark by now... She thinks she's about to black out, but even then she never ever asks Jiwoo to stop. _A-ah... What's gotten into you, love? Mmh– And... And what's g-gotten into me...?_

Jiwoo takes that as permission to keep on fucking her like that, so deep and good and slow, just because she wants to. Just because she can... Because Sooyoung fucking belongs to her. 

"Baby..."

She's so possessive. She always has been, over _her_ , but she has never explicitly shown it like this. It's like she no longer has any self-control, pouring out her love onto the woman underneath her in an unrestrained manner. "Baby... Hnn..." She watches as Sooyoung pants, unable to say anything, unable to do anything except let Jiwoo take control as an unexplainable warmth threaded through her body. And Jiwoo changes up her motion, knowing how easily she can make Sooyoung fall apart beneath her at this point... Like putty in her hands. She makes sure to rub over her swollen clit gently and stroke her most sensitive feel-good spots inside so consistently, at that deliberately steady pace just because she knows how Sooyoung always liked it so so much, so soft and good, tender and passionate... just for her. 

"Baby... I love you..." she tells Sooyoung, making her heart throb so badly and her blood rushes while her lower gut clenched.  "I love you, Sooyoung... Sooyoungie..." until her next orgasm hits and the next and the next... "I love you so much, unnie..."

Damn the way Jiwoo fucks her so slow and good. Damn it. 

"Ah, ah– hnng... Hnn–! " her voice was already going hoarse and her body was starting to feel limp, she's so fucking exhausted from feeling so damn good over and over again... and by then, Jiwoo decides to finally let her off.

She finally, really, slows down after that, lightening her movements, raking the pads of her fingertips up and down Sooyoung's chest and her ribs, feeling her shudder once again in bliss underneath her.

"Mm... So beautiful..." she murmurs, feeling herself start to calm down too. "So soft..." She says, kissing her fondly on the cheek as she rocks her hips gently, "You're so perfect my love..." until she eventually comes to a stop. She notices how the room feels so hot all of a sudden because of them and they were both sweating and panting so much. Was the air conditioning even still on? 

_Ah, what... What've I done..._ She suddenly questions herself feeling her face flush. Still, she doesn't even regret her actions. She couldn't help herself... Seeing that look on Sooyoung's face, watching the way she reacted to her actions, reacted to her touch. Hearing her voice go like that when she whimpers and whines and calls Jiwoo's name... It all made Jiwoo felt so in the moment... So infatuated with Sooyoung, and what she was doing to her. 

It's addicting... This feeling of seeing someone so cold and intimidating on the outside to others, turn so fragile and docile under her, to see someone like Sooyoung come so totally undone before her... Letting her take control, turning so speechless, because she feels so good, because Jiwoo made her feel _that good_. Jiwoo feels everything else around them disappear at that moment as she admires her lover. Her own eyes were dark and possessive as she hums in satisfaction, feeling Sooyoung's warmth underneath her fingertips. She contemplates if she should really let her off or make her come again after she has recovered. 

_Hm... Mine..._

She leans down to press another kiss to her cheek, "You're so beautiful, unnie..." she whispers again, and kisses her way gently up her body. "I love you so much, baby..." She murmurs, so softly, lips meeting her neck too just so she can breathe her in. She knows Sooyoung can hear her, even though she doesn't say anything back. She could feel Sooyoung's pulse running so quickly against her lips as well as the goosebumps rising and falling against her skin upon her tender words. Jiwoo sighs, deciding to let Sooyoung breathe and rest while she traces her hands across the skin over her bones tenderly. She watches as Sooyoung pants and gasps vigorously at first, before it lightens the more she came down from her high. Sooyoung looks like she's ready to pass out, with her eyes still closed like that, and Jiwoo couldn't help but lay on top of her, pressing their bodies together as she stares at her in a daze feeling her own heart threatening to burst from feeling so full. 

After a moment, Jiwoo gently pulls out of her, getting off of Sooyoung. She removes the belt from underneath Sooyoung and goes on to remove the harness from herself so that she can cuddle Sooyoung better without any obstacles in between them. Jiwoo loves her post-sex cuddles. 

"Jiwooming," Sooyoung calls out to her breathlessly when she left her side. "Hnn, Jiwooming... Jiwoo..." she pants quietly seemingly still very out of it.

"Hey, I'm here," Jiwoo says crawling back into bed with her when she was done tossing the items to one of the tables by the bedside. "I'm here, baby."

Sooyoung stares at the ceiling in a daze, her vision still clouded by stars amongst darkness due to the temporary lack of air flowing to her head, and well probably because she came so hard so many times too. Her ears felt like they were ringing slightly, as though the room was suddenly more hollow and echoey, as she feels the blood starting to slowly flow back into her system, coursing through her veins normally. She mindlessly reaches an arm out towards Jiwoo, calling out to her still. "Hnn... Don't go, Jiwoo... don't go..." she whines softly, feeling the younger woman hold her hand gingerly shortly after, before going under her arms, falling into her embrace. Their warm bodies molded together perfectly as Jiwoo speaks to her. "I'm not," she tells Sooyoung gently, reassuring her. "I'm not going anywhere, love..."

"Jiwoo..."

"Jiwoo..."

"Mm... Jiwoo..." Sooyoung keeps breathing out her name, as she held her, her voice barely a whisper in soft quiet pants, so gentle and needy and... vulnerable.

_ Please stay, baby... Please don't go...  _

Jiwoo feels her heart melt, as she traces her fingers tenderly over Sooyoung's jawline watching her lover catch her breath. "I'm here, baby." Then she kisses her tenderly. "I'm right here..."

Sooyoung has her eyes closed again as her breathing started to even out and Jiwoo could feel her muscles tensing and relaxing under her skin. Her cheeks and neck are still flushed with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She looks absolutely spent, but so very gorgeous. Jiwoo smiles at the sight, leaning up to kiss her neck softly, nuzzling her face into her as she held her lover.

_Mm... Sooyoung..._

Jiwoo likes it like this, being so close to her. She hears Sooyoung sigh, before taking in another deep breath. They're silent for a moment, just quietly basking in the presence of each other and Jiwoo presses her ear against Sooyoung's ribs listening to the sound of her beating heart.

It pulses, hard and consistent, and Jiwoo finds comfort in hearing her breathe, secretly glad that she didn't accidentally go overboard with the choking. "Jiwoo," Sooyoung calls her, seemingly more sober this time. She has an arm around Jiwoo, hand raking through the younger girl's hair absentmindedly and another one draped over her own eyes in a tired manner.

"Hm?"

"I love you too," Sooyoung says simply, her voice ever so gentle and quiet... So docile. 

It's so peaceful, listening to Sooyoung like this. Jiwoo leans over to kiss her, her heart fluttering warmly in her chest. "I know, baby," she chuckles softly, wrapping her arms securely around her. "I know..."

Sooyoung sighs, contentedly. "Did you... have fun," she says more so than ask. Her voice is light and airy, raspy and soft, and she sounds like she's about to fall asleep. Maybe it was because she was too tired but... Jiwoo doesn't know if she is joking or not because she had muttered it out so plainly. Still, she blushes and nods, turning her head to look up at the older girl.

"Yeah... did you?" she asks, her tone innocent, with a hint of nervousness too. She wondered if she went overboard. 

She hears Sooyoung chuckle weakly, arm moving away, opening her eyes to meet Jiwoo's. They were clearer now, Sooyoung's eyes, still dark and heavy but... so so gentle. They are so warm and deep and– Jiwoo unknowingly gets lost in them feeling that familiar warm and fuzzy feeling rise in her chest the more she stares.

Sooyoung leans over to press a kiss to her lips. She sucks on it tenderly before parting to take a breath. "Yes," she says with a smile, going to close her eyes, the back of her hand reaching to caress Jiwoo's cheek. "Yes, I did."

And Jiwoo smiles back at her wondering what she did to be able to have Sooyoung in her arms like that, to be able to hear her sweet soothing voice and feel the warmth radiating off her skin.

"Mm, that's good," Jiwoo says happily, as Sooyoung hums in content. A comfortable silence engulfs them once again as Jiwoo yawns, drawing random patterns across the smooth pale skin along the midsection of Sooyoung's ribs.

"Hey, Sooyoungie?"

There are things she was still wondering about, things she really wanted to ask Sooyoung, to discuss with her... Doubts and questions she maybe wanted to clarify... Like what exactly happened over dinner and whether she had ever shown anyone else her secret collection. She was aware of how Sooyoung definitely used to have some relationships before her after all... Which was okay since they were all in the past. They seldom talked about it because they had agreed that the past should remain as that– in the past. But Jiwoo was getting really really curious especially after today.  Sooyoung is so full of surprises. Sometimes Jiwoo could read her like an open book... But other times it seems like there's so much more to her that Jiwoo hasn't discovered yet. The lawyer could be so mysterious at times, her walls were always built up so high.

Jiwoo thinks that Sooyoung has probably fallen asleep though, since the latter doesn't reply her. She lifts her head to check on the older girl, who has her eyes closed and was breathing evenly. Sooyoung looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Jiwoo props herself up on her elbows, reaching out to run the pads of her fingertips along Sooyoung's cheekbones softly. Sighing quietly to herself, she plants another kiss to the corner of her lips.

Perhaps she'll leave what she has to say for another day.

Pulling the duvet up to cover them both, Jiwoo wraps her arms around Sooyoung's waist, head leaning back onto her chest.

"Goodnight, love," she mumbles sweetly, listening to the sound of her heart. "Hmm..." she murmurs quietly with a smile.

...

_ Sweet dreams, baby. _

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Still sweating nervously... ***
> 
> Okay hi, *drinks water, takes deep breath* how did that go? Especially since you've read the previous chapter as well. This chapter was so damn hard to write omg (you don't know how many rounds of edits I did) there's just so many things to convey but I'm not sure if it turned out exactly how I wanted it to... It goes pretty deep and idk I feel like I'm in a sense peaking into an intimate moment between these characters, this pair of lovers, that I shouldn't have (whoops but I'm writing them to life so technically... I should.) Do y'all feel like that too? Hm... SO, here I am asking you guys again, HOW WAS IT HUH? The sex, the feelings, the inner thoughts and the dynamics of things??? The intensity and all. How was it? I know it's pretty long but, (to quote Sooyoung) did you guys have fun? (HAHA.) Yes?... No? :( And why?
> 
> I see many of you are hyped over TOPCHUU lmao I love reading your opinions about that. So who did it better for now? Topchuu OR Topsoo? Or rather what do you like best about each of them? Is this version of TOPCHUU what you have expected? Is this chapter as spicy as the previous one? More? Less? Too much? Hm, is it scary? Soft? Hard? Neutral? A mix of everything??? I don't know, you tell me. PLEASE TELL ME?? Also, I see some ideas in the previous comments section Lololol hm, I'll try to consider them if possible so you may feel free to leave them in (what you wanna see in the future that is) No promises tho :p ;)
> 
> I know quite a few of you are lurking around here (hurhurhur) I'm hoping one day you'd finally show up in the comments section :') (you may do it anonymously too, it's fine! If you let me know your thoughts, it would really help me process what I've written too.) But yeah, more of chuuves's relationship, dynamics, and personalities + characters around them, will be revealed as the time goes I guess, and I just hope you guys will still stick around to read this! Thank you for all your support and comments so far, I have replied them!! (esp those that have been following this fic, I just want you to know how I love reading your long lovely descriptive comments so so much ugh!!! U guys are so adorable, ughhhh uwu) it always means the world to me and puts a big ass smile on my face HEHEE <3 
> 
> Take care everyone and please stay safe (stay indoors!! drink more water!!) And I'll see you in the next chapter :))


	8. One kiss isn't enough, baby... but sometimes you make me want to be gentle with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One should know very well what not to do on a weekday morning, when they're stretched for time and have to go to work in just a few hours...
> 
> But does Kim Jiwoo care about punctuality when her beloved Sooyoung is around?
> 
> Maybe sometimes she does... 
> 
> ...  
> But maybe sometimes... 
> 
> She doesn't.
> 
> -
> 
> In which Sooyoung and Jiwoo spend a little too much time in the bath talking and maybe... doing other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to say you can choose to stand for this chapter if you don't want to sit down, since it won't be as heavy and intense as the previous one. ( Maybe... I think?:p ) But because it's so long, I really think you should sit down. Maybe even consider taking a break in between?
> 
> Still, it is NSFW at some point so... YEAH. Omg, my eyes burn from editing this because it got so long. It's quite self-indulgent, this chapter, and it's pretty slow at the start(?). I hope you guys like it tho, lmao :))))
> 
> Long notes are at the end (because I just like talking to y'all, let me live), but for now... enjoy.  
> :))))))))

-

Jiwoo isn't surprised at the marks left on her body after their intense lovemaking. She is pretty used to it since she often makes it known to Sooyoung just how rough she likes her lover to be.

Out of the many bruises, lovebites, and scratch marks... She especially liked the semi-heart shaped bruises and traces of what seemed like Sooyoung's handprints on her ass, when she looked into the massive full-length mirror in the corner of Sooyoung's spacious bathroom. 

However, what she was appalled at instead were the marks she later saw that she herself had left on Sooyoung. 

"Unnie!" she gasps, almost yelling. 

They had woken up even earlier than usual because Sooyoung wanted to take her time in the bath before going to work. After brushing her teeth, cleaning the toy they used the night before (yes, hygiene is important), running the water in the bathtub, and checking herself out in the mirror, Jiwoo had gone over to playfully smack Sooyoung on the bum and then proceeded to hug her girlfriend lovingly (hearing Sooyoung let out a cute surprise yelp), clinging at her mid-riff from the back while Sooyoung was still bent over the sink washing her face. 

She had told her how the bath was ready, only to notice the marks across her slender neck when they both looked into the mirror... Hence, the sudden exclamation. 

"W-what?" Sooyoung asked in a blur, her voice raspy with water still dripping down her face. 

Since they were going to take a bath together soon, they didn't bother to put on any clothes. Sooyoung had just finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, trying to make herself feel more awake. 

She has a long meeting with her other lawyers at 10.30 am and was thinking about how badly she needed her morning coffee as Jiwoo points at her neck. Sooyoung rubs at her eyes confused, feeling the cool water dripping down onto her body. She was honestly still tired and quite sore from last night's activities and had to literally force herself to get out of bed. Perhaps going at it so intensely on a weekday night wasn't the best idea. (Still, they regret nothing.) Jiwoo had woken up too since the girl insisted on taking her girlfriend's car instead of having the chauffeur drive her. 

Well, Jiwoo definitely seems much more awake than her right now. She had surprisingly washed up quicker than her, and was in an exceptionally great mood (like really _really_ great), humming a happy tune to herself while skipping around the gigantic bathroom. Maybe it was because of what they did last night. Apart from making her feel very satisfied, Jiwoo felt like she had grown even closer to Sooyoung too. Or maybe it was because of how she got to wake up to Sooyoung still next to her, knowing that they'd be able to spend some time together on a weekday morning right before work. Either way, Jiwoo was ecstatic... Up until now, that is.

"Unnie... your neck..." Jiwoo says worriedly, moving closer to trail her fingers over the marks. Now that they were both naked and awake in the bathroom, she could clearly see how the activities the night before had caused the base of Sooyoung's neck to have a large bruise... In the shape of... Well... what looked like a thick choker necklace of some sort which (plus the hickey that Jiwoo deliberately left on the side of her neck) was quite a sight.

Okay... Sooyoung looks like she had been strangled, in a messy and haphazard manner... which she... Well... Technically had been... But she couldn't have other people know that. 

The still half-awake lawyer eyes Jiwoo in a confused manner, casually looking into the mirror. "Oh wow," she gasps quietly as well once she realises what Jiwoo was referring to. Lightly, she ran her own fingers over the mark, tilting her neck to the side to have a closer look. The bruise was darker at the sides and faint towards the middle, it didn't really hurt though so she had no idea that it looked so... Obvious. "Hm..." she hums in thought, finding it somewhat endearing. A momento of Jiwoo's first time choking her in bed... Nice. Should she save a picture of it later? Maybe. She smiles in a fond and amused sort of manner at that thought. She wasn't going to tell Jiwoo but... she was secretly proud of it. 

From the reflection, she could see Jiwoo feeling quite the opposite though. The woman looks quite mortified behind her. It was pretty hilarious so she goes on to laugh at her girlfriend's reaction, shaking her head as she reaches for a face towel. 

"You're laughing?!" Jiwoo complains. "Yah, it's... It's not funny Sooyoung! You have work in like... A few hours. How are you going to–"

"Calm down, babe," she speaks to their reflection in the mirror as she pats her face dry. It's barely 7 am in the morning and Jiwoo was already being so loud. 

"Calm down?" Jiwoo says incredulously. "How can you go out of the house with t-that?! On your neck?!" Jiwoo moves closer to her, turning Sooyoung around so she can have a better look. "Oh my god, I doubt concealer is going to cover it up. Ah crap, it... It looks bad. Like you've been hit in the neck or something... Or worse... Like you've been strangled!"

"Well, you did choke me with a belt Jiwoo..." _Mmh and you choked me so fucking good too..._ she doesn't say. 

"Ah it's all my fault! It is, isn't it?? I– I shouldn't have been so rough... I– Did I go overboard? D-does it hurt, baby?" she touches it again and Sooyoung, in an attempt to mess with her, pretends to flinch painfully. 

"Oh my god! I'm– I'm so sorry Sooyoungie!" she rambles out apologetically, retracting her hand with panic in her eyes. 

Sooyoung starts giggling at how gullible Jiwoo can be and mumbles that she was just kidding but Jiwoo is legitimately freaked out and keeps staring at her neck, frowning further the more she looks at it. She bites her lip in distress, hands tugging at Sooyoung's shoulders, standing at half an arm's length away so she can look at the bruise from different angles. To her horror, no matter how she turned to look at it... it still... looks the same. 

"Hey," Sooyoung chuckles pulling Jiwoo by the waist towards her. She places her arms around her, hands resting on her lower back... Fingers slowly trailing downwards... "Jiwooming, it's not that bad–" Jiwoo doesn't even realise that Sooyoung was gently caressing her ass. She's way too concerned over the bruise and she looks kinda sad now and worried and maybe she's about to cry– which makes Sooyoung click her tongue. 

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that," their hips bump together slightly and Sooyoung takes the chance to tilt the younger woman's head upwards by the chin, looking into her pretty brown eyes. "Jiwoo..." There's guilt in them, which Sooyoung finds that she doesn't like. She suddenly feels bad for even playing that small prank on her. "Jiwoo-ah... Tsk Jiwooming, oh gosh... Hey, stop giving me that look. It's okay, really. It doesn't even hurt, see," she takes Jiwoo's hand to press down on the bruise again, harder this time, just to prove her point. It feels a little uncomfortable, but apart from that it really doesn't hurt much. However, that only made Jiwoo wince, as though she is the one in pain. 

"Ouch, ow– noooo, unnie... no no no... don't do that, you'll make it worse..." She says hurriedly pulling her hand away. "It hurts, doesn't it? You're just trying to make me feel better... aren't you? Oh my poor baby," Jiwoo coos, gently and protectively going to cup at Sooyoung's neck, cradling it in her hands. She runs her thumb delicately over her skin, as though afraid that it'll break if she wasn't as careful, and Sooyoung thinks she actually sees tears forming in Jiwoo's eyes, her lips trembling slightly. "Jiwoo... It's fine–"

"Do you need ice, unnie? ... A massage? Ah no... that... that wouldn't help– Oh Sooyoungie... my poor Sooyoungie... I'm so sorry..." she leans in to kiss Sooyoung's neck gently before examining it some more. "Tell me, baby... tell me what I can do to make it better??" 

"Wha– J-Jiwoo... But I'm really fine. I... I don't need anything," Sooyoung tries to tell her. But Jiwoo doesn't accept it. 

"Nonsense," she says, cupping both her hands by Sooyoung's face. "Baby... we had pretty rough, intense, long, passionate sex last night, you... Of course you need something! You need aftercare, my love..." Jiwoo tells her, making Sooyoung blush slightly at her description. "That's what you always provide for me don't you?"

"Well yeah, that's because you um... You like being spanked and stuff so what if I left some wounds at times? That would need physical attention, wouldn't it?" Sooyoung explains. "And like emotional wise... you like being cuddled after we're done, which we always do anyway so there's that... but I um..." Sooyoung rubs at the back of her neck bashfully. "I don't know... I kinda just wanted to sleep because I was so exhausted... Which I did so..." Sooyoung ponders on about it. "Besides I like cuddling you too so... I guess that was enough for me? Although... It would be better if I had more sleep though..." she sighs. 

"Are you sure Sooyoungie?" Jiwoo asked concerned. And Sooyoung nods. "But... I... we... hnn..." Jiwoo whines sadly, guiltily. She feels like she isn't doing enough for Sooyoung somehow, and the affectionately caring side of her feels dissatisfied about it. Sooyoung wasn't lying though, she really didn't think she needed anything more for now. Other than a warm relaxing bath that is. Everyone's needs are different anyway, and their "aftercare" often comes in different forms depending on how rough or how far they went. Most times, just cuddling after sex and a good night's sleep will do, especially in Jiwoo's case... Other times a nice shower together or a soothing massage was good too... Unless they happened to do/cause anything that required more tender attention that particular day that is... which really seldom happens anyway since Sooyoung was always so careful. 

Jiwoo throws her another look, her eyes filled with overflowing emotion along with what seemed like a fiery apologetic gaze, and Sooyoung already knows what she wants to say. She opens her mouth to speak but Sooyoung beats her to it. "No– nope, don't even–"

Still, Jiwoo doesn't listen. "IM SO SORRY SOOYOUNG UNNIE I SHOULDN'T HAV–" Sooyoung immediately presses her hand over her mouth, rolling her eyes in amusement. The echoes of Jiwoo's shrill apology is still ringing in her ears. "Jiwoo seriously, don't be like this... It really doesn't hurt, okay." Jiwoo tries to say something gibberish, muffled behind Sooyoung's hand but Sooyoung continues. "No, don't. I don't want to hear it, you're being so dramatic and... loud, oh my god... It's only 7 in the morning, baby please... don't be like this, it's... it's giving me a headache."

"Sorry..." Jiwoo says meekly, voice muffled by Sooyoung's palm. The taller woman shakes her head, removing her hand to cup gently at her cheek and Jiwoo pouts. "Can we please just... have a nice relaxing warm bath together before work? I like it when my early mornings are peaceful and slow... could you... could you do that for me, baby?" Jiwoo nods obediently.

When Sooyoung removes her hand Jiwoo pouts even more, going to mumble apologies again, much more quietly this time, while continuing to examine the marks. She moves closer attempting to gently kiss them away some more. "Oh Sooyoungie... My pretty Sooyoungie... What have I done... I... Hnn no..."

"Jiwooming... why– Mm... Why are you even feeling bad for? Wha– H-Hey–" she holds Jiwoo's face with her thumb and index finger when the younger woman ignores her words. "Hey, I'm talking to you," she tells Jiwoo firmly, squishing her cheeks. Jiwoo's eyes are still glued to her neck. "Yah, stop looking at my neck, Jiwooming," she says and Jiwoo looks up to meet her eyes. "Listen," she tells her sternly now. "I made you do it. I wanted you to. And I liked it, okay. Heck, it was super hot and I fucking enjoyed it. And I would still want you to do it again next time so... If you apologise one more time... I..." Sooyoung frowns. "I'll get mad."

"But... But... But Sooyoungie... I– I'm just... sorr–" 

Sooyoung throws her a steely glance, and Jiwoo stops her apology midway her lower lip jutting out into a pout again. "Unnie..." she whines sadly, wrapping her arms back around Sooyoung's waist, making Sooyoung let go of her face only to pinch her cheeks. "Hnn... Sooyoung unnie..."

"Ugh, stop it... Stop..." the lawyer murmurs squishing her face. Jiwoo pouts even more. "No, stop that... It's too early... Why do you have to..." she hugs Jiwoo close unable to hold herself back. "God, why do you have to be so damn cute," she groans feeling her heart melt as she swayed the younger woman in her arms. "Ugh, so adorable... my baby..." she mutters, peppering kisses to the side of her face. "Squishy cheeks... Ugh... Cutie..." She is sure that one day Jiwoo's cuteness will be the death of her.

Jiwoo sulks, "I... I didn't know unnie... That it'll leave such a huge bruise... I... I just feel so bad. It looks like it hurts and and and... You... You're a lawyer... It... It looks so unprofessional," she rambles out, hugging Sooyoung back, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. "Hnn... Are you sure it's okay?"

Sooyoung chuckles, going to loosen her arms around Jiwoo. "Hey... don't worry about it, baby. It's fine... I'll just... I'll wear a turtleneck to work," Sooyoung says with a reassuring smile. "No one will see it alright? And even if they do... Who cares. It's none of their business..."

"Wha–" Jiwoo yelps, pulling away. But Sooyoung squishes her cheeks again, shutting her up. 

"What?" Sooyoung repeats. "It's pretty hot... I like it. It reminds me of you."

"What the– how is that even–"

"Well when I leave hickeys on you and you see them, do you think of me?"

"Well I–" Jiwoo blushes furiously at the implications of that, of course it reminds her of Sooyoung. Everything reminds her of Sooyoung. And the hickeys she leaves on her just further reminds her of how good Sooyoung was in bed. Jiwoo pushes Sooyoung away playfully when the older woman starts to laugh at her again. "Yeah well o-okay fine, but... Just... Just don't show it to anyone..." she mumbles, embarrassed and shy. "Especially not to Heejinnie since I know her... It... It would be so... embarrassing and awkward the next time we hang out and..." she says quietly. "The next thing you know people will start thinking that I'm... abusing you..."

Sooyoung laughs, "Yeah right... Wait till they see the marks I left on your ass." 

"Y-yah!!" Jiwoo stammers out her face heating up even further. 

Sooyoung continues laughing, leaning over to give her a quick kiss before dragging her towards the bathtub. "I'm kidding, dummy. Come on, lets get in the tub. We can have breakfast downstairs later before I drive you to work."

.

.

.

While soaking in the tub, Sooyoung later tells Jiwoo that she won't be back early that day and the day after. She has a meeting that will run late that night and a dinner event with some clients to attend to on the next. 

The day hasn't even started yet and Sooyoung already sounded tired of it. Jiwoo nods understandingly at the news, feeling bad for her. Initially, she had wanted to bring up yesterday's incidents, and some questions she was curious about but... Well... She didn't want to aggravate Sooyoung any further so early in the morning. So... that can wait. Besides, Sooyoung seems to like the idea of speaking as little as possible during this time of the day. Jiwoo also decided to not complain about the news of Sooyoung working late again because... at least she made an effort to spend some time with her the day before right? Jiwoo appreciates that fact. She doesn't want to stress her out any further. 

"Do you need it though?" Sooyoung asks all of a sudden. Jiwoo and her are chilling in the tub with the younger woman sitting in between her legs. With their hair tied up into messy buns, their bodies soaked comfortably in the warmth of the water. Because they got up extra early, they had a good two hours to relax in the tub, get dressed and then go have breakfast before work. 

"Huh?" Jiwoo wonders aloud. "Need what, unnie?"

"Ice..." Sooyoung says, tracing her fingers gently down Jiwoo's back. The shorter of the two is bent forward slightly, playing with the bubbles in front of her, and Sooyoung notices the scratches she had left on her back. It's a conflicting feeling sometimes... Seeing the marks she leaves on Jiwoo. On one hand, the domineering side of Sooyoung really likes it, seeing evidence of herself, of their intimate time together, plastered across her lover's skin. On the other hand though... the logical and loving side of her mind couldn't help but remind her that those marks are possibly evidence of Jiwoo being hurt. And that thought makes her insides sink a little. "A massage... Ointment... Aftercare... Anything... Whatever... Do you... need any of those?" she murmurs leaning in to kiss along the red streaks on her once unblemished skin. Even though Sooyoung likes it... Marking her lover... seeing the reds and blues she left on her when they sometimes got too rough, it does make Sooyoung's heart ache at times. "Does it hurt?"

"Hm... No..." Jiwoo sighs comfortably. "Not really... I..." Jiwoo lets out a quiet laugh at the worry she hears in Sooyoung's voice. It warms her heart that the older one cares about her so much but honestly... _You'd never hurt me like that, dummy..._ She thinks to herself. "Just giving me hugs and kisses are enough, unnie," she grins lazily when she feels another kiss along her back.

"Are you sure?" She asks and Jiwoo nods. "Hm... get up for a second Jiwooming, let me see your butt."

Jiwoo blushes lightly as she gets up into a kneeling position, letting out a slightly amused giggle. "Oh wow, someone is being so frisky in the morning huh?" She jokes. Sooyoung rolls her eyes at her playfulness with a smile. "You wish..." She scolds her lightly. She then goes on to eye the bruises on her ass. "Oh... wow..." she murmurs, reaching a hand to trace along the marks. She had a brief glance at it previously, but now that she was really looking at them up close... it seems pretty... bad.

Meanwhile... Jiwoo tries to hold back a moan. "Does it hurt, Jiwoo?" 

"Mm... No..." she breathes, feeling Sooyoung sorta feeling up her ass with both hands. _Oh god..._ She couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh. Not only does it not hurt, but Sooyoung being so gentle with her, staring at and touching her ass like that... it was starting to turn her on.

"Does it hurt if I do this?" Sooyoung continues to ask, concerned, as she presses down along one of the bruises caused by the crop. 

  
"Hm... A little... but barely," Jiwoo tells her. Then she feels Sooyoung leaning over to kiss it, arms wrapping around her thighs to pull her close. _Mm... fuck..._

"Oh Jiwoo..." Sooyoung sighs, planting kisses along each of the bruises. While it was all in no way sexual, Jiwoo was going a little crazy inside, trying to hold back her urges. _Don't... Don't think that way Kim Jiwoo..._ she scolds herself. _You know there's no time to do that–... oh... her lips though... ugh, damn it Sooyoung..._ "You need to learn to tell unnie to stop when it gets too much..." Sooyoung goes on to say.

"But... I don't want unnie to stop..." she says truthfully. "It's really not too much, unnie. I know it looks bad but it's really not... and I know my limits. I'll be sure to use my safeword or tell you to tone it down if I ever wanted you to but so far... I like it when you do that..." she says feeling her cheeks heat up. "When you... do those things to me... I really like it. In fact... I think you could... you can... do even... more..." she mumbles feeling a little shy. 

"Oh?" Sooyoung says. 

And Jiwoo continues, "I mean..." she chuckles bashfully. "I... I like it when you're rough," she says. "Like um... When you're really rough," she murmurs, feeling the blush on her face deepen. "It um... It feels good... Besides, you're... You're too careful with me... Sometimes..."

_I can handle more than you think..._

_Way more..._

Sooyoung chuckles along, taking note of what she says. Knowing that makes her feel better. It's always good for them to talk about it when they're more sober, point out anything they were uncomfortable with, or anything they liked, especially now when their minds are cleared of all that sex induced haze. "Yeah... it's because I don't want to end up hurting you too much or... injuring you by accident..." Sooyoung shrugs, gently sitting Jiwoo back down in the tub. "But you... You're always so greedy, Jiwoo..." she whispers with a scoff, planting more kisses along the delicate skin of her back. "Sometimes I..." she sighs, "I don't know what to do with you..."

"Hah..." Jiwoo scoffs too. "Maybe... you should just give me what I want then," she muses on playfully, making Sooyoung let out another soft laugh. "But ah... Is that why you're always sorta... holding back, unnie?" Jiwoo asks quietly. She noticed that, no matter how rough Sooyoung was with her, she would somehow still be holding back a little most of the time. It's not a bad thing in this case, since it only proves how well-controlled Sooyoung is even as a dominant in bed, and it does make Jiwoo feel safe, makes Sooyoung come off as very trustable, and dependable. But at the same time, it also intrigues Jiwoo... it makes her so curious... She wants to know how much further they could actually go if Sooyoung lets loose even more.

Jiwoo feels Sooyoung mumble into her back, the vibrations from her lips pressing gently into her skin. "Maybe..." Sooyoung says slender arms snaking around Jiwoo from behind. She lets out a sigh leaning into her. "Maybe... It's because... I'm scared... Sometimes..." she admits quietly to Jiwoo.

"Huh?" Jiwoo says curiously. "Why? What... What are you scared of, silly?" Sooyoung is scared? Ha Sooyoung? The powerful charming lawyer that intimidates others? What could she possibly be afraid of? "Are you scared of... hurting me?" Jiwoo wonders. But why? Jiwoo already says she likes it, being hurt that way during sex. That's the whole point of her kink wasn't it? Not too much, and not all the time of course, but most times... yeah she enjoys it. Because it was with Sooyoung, and clearly she knows how to do it right.

Sooyoung goes silent for a moment. "Baby?" Jiwoo calls her gently, turning around. She drapes her arms loosely over Sooyoung's shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jiwoo murmurs looking at her gently. "What is it, Sooyoungie?... Talk to me..."

The lawyer meets her eyes, and Jiwoo feels her heart melt at her soft gaze. "Sometimes... Just sometimes... I get scared..." her voice comes out even quieter than usual. _I'm scared of losing control one day. Of hurting you. You make me feel so many things, Jiwoo. Do you know that? Sometimes I want to just fuck you so damn hard, but I don't want to hurt you. Then sometimes I get scared that you'd leave. Please don't ever leave... Sometimes you make me just want to run away from everything. I'd hate it if you weren't with me though... Would you run away with me if I asked you to? You make me so terrified of being alone, sometimes, of being heartbroken. It's strange because I was never like this... but now I'm just so afraid of..._ "... Of losing you... Jiwoo..." she confesses softly.

"W-what?..." Jiwoo murmurs out slightly confused. "Why would you..."

"It's just... You're... You're so precious to me..." she says, pulling Jiwoo closer, as though she is breathing out a secret. So soft and timid and vulnerable... "I... I've never felt like this... with anyone else..." _I've only ever felt like this with you, and it makes me... Scared..._

Jiwoo's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden words, not expecting it, instantly feeling her heart skip as her breath got caught in her throat.

_Oh... Sooyoung..._

Jiwoo sighs at the gesture, leaning into her lover as she tightens her hold around her. She scoffs lightly, feeling tears start to well up at the back of her eyes. "T-that's what you're scared of?" she says, and she feels Sooyoung nod into her shoulder, hugging her close. How funny... Sooyoung seems so fearless all the damn time and here she was telling Jiwoo something like this. "You... Oh you're so silly, Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo tells her. Her heart feels so warm and full at Sooyoung's confession that she is suddenly at a loss for words. The sentimental and romantic side of her wants to cry, easily being touched by what she had said. But it's too early in the morning for that so she holds it back, blinking away her tears. "Don't be afraid unnie... because..." she takes in a breath. "It's the same for me too..." she tells her honestly, reaching a hand to stroke at the back of her head. "I feel the same about you..." _All the time unnie..._ "I love you so much... Sooyoung... and I'm... I'm not going anywhere... Okay?"

She feels Sooyoung suck in a breath, nodding as she hugs Jiwoo tighter, pressing her lips to her shoulder, before breathing out deeply as though in relief, going to nuzzle her face into her shoulder with so much gentle affection. Jiwoo smiles in content and the tears actually start welling up in her eyes again from being so happy and comfortable being with Sooyoung. She sniffs. "... Jiwooming," Sooyoung breathes. "Hey... Jiwooming? A-are you... Are you crying?" Sooyoung asks with her eyes wide.

"N-no," Jiwoo denies. Sooyoung panics for a brief moment, pulling away from her to stare at her, "What's wrong, Jiwooming? W-why are you crying??"

"Unnie..." Jiwoo murmurs. "I... I'm just so happy..." And then Sooyoung realises that Jiwoo is just being her usual sentimental self. "Oh my god..." Sooyoung murmurs out in relief and amusement, going to wipe at her tears. She grins watching tears filling Jiwoo's eyes again as she tries to hold them back. "You're such a crybaby, Kim Jiwoo," she mocks playfully, squishing at her face.

"Shut up," Jiwoo whines. "We're having a moment, don't make fun of me!" She sniffs as more tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Sooyoung laughs, brushing her thumb across her face. "Oh alright alright, don't cry, baby... why are you crying, dummy," Sooyoung tells her pulling her back into a hug. "Don't cry my love..." she coos, patting at her back gently. 

"It's... It's all your fault unnie, you... you were being so sweet and sentimental so early in the morning I just–" she hiccups. "I'm just so touched... I'm so happy, I-I... I'm so in love with you," she tells her again and Sooyoung only laughs at her some more, feeling her insides grow warmer. "Okay, okay... I get it..." Sooyoung pulls away to kiss her tenderly on the cheek with a small laugh. "Geez, you're so sappy Jiwooming, come on now... Don't be like this... your face and eyes are going to get all puffy you know," she scares Jiwoo, thereby ruining the sappy atmosphere.

Jiwoo gasps going to wipe at her tears. "Y-yah, you're always like this unnie, always ruining the moment..." Jiwoo huffs. She turns back around to sit more comfortably back in between Sooyoung's legs and leans against her front, wiping away her tears. She would've stared at Sooyoung more but she knows that would've just made her sob more, and she doesn't want her face and eyes to puff up like Sooyoung said, so she decides to calm down first. 

The lawyer with a happy smile on her face goes back to hugging Jiwoo from the back and the couple stay like that for a while, just relaxing together in the warm bath. 

...

"Sooyoungie," Jiwoo says later on when Sooyoung has gone all quiet, enjoying the way her body was soaking in the warm water. She wonders what time it was and if they should get out of the bath soon. But oh... It's so nice in here she really really doesn't want to leave. 

"Hm?" she lets out, her eyes closed and her back resting against the tub. She would've fallen asleep if Jiwoo hadn't called her. 

Jiwoo is still sitting in between her legs, her back pressed against Sooyoung's front as she plays with the warm water once in a while, and Sooyoung wonders if she should just take the day off for once (she couldn't of course). She likes mornings like these. It's peaceful and relaxing and Jiwoo was with her... It's a nice way to start her day which she knows will be hectic and stressful later on. 

"The bathroom here is... Really nice...." Jiwoo trails off, her voice turning more silent. 

"Mmhm," Sooyoung nods along absentmindedly. Of course it's nice. They spent a fortune renovating it. 

"Like it's very spacious and well furnished..."

"Hmm..."

"And... Your bathtub is really pretty... And big... With the raised platform and all..." It's huge, the bathtub. It could easily fit four of them if they tried and Jiwoo was sure they could even throw a small party in here and have enough space for all the snacks and champagne to be laid out across the platform by the sides of the bath. 

Sooyoung opens an eye to glance at Jiwoo curiously. "Yeah..."

"So... I was wondering..." Jiwoo continues, voice lowering. "Can we um... do it in here... some time?" Jiwoo mumbles out. 

Sooyoung raises her eyebrows to stare at her. She's not sure if she heard her right since Jiwoo was speaking in hushed tones. "Huh... Do what?"

"Oh you know..." Jiwoo says, turning around to place her warm wet hands onto Sooyoung's shoulders. She leans in closer to her, whispering into her ear, "Have sex," before pulling back, as though afraid that someone else might hear her. 

"Oh," Sooyoung says, slightly surprised, feeling a blush threatening to rise to her face. "Uh... Yeah... sure, why not." She shrugs, her gaze unknowingly dropping towards Jiwoo's lips, that was really close to her by the way. Really really close... 

Jiwoo notices.

She bites at the inside of her lower lip... before leaning in to press a kiss to Sooyoung's, sucking on it gently, causing a breathy moan to rise from the back of her throat. 

Sooyoung stares at her when she pulls away, her eyes dark and half-lidded, her heart rate already increasing and she briefly wonders to herself... what is it exactly about Kim Jiwoo... that has her so hooked? How is it that someone can so easily pull her in like a magnet... drive her this crazy so fast... Make her blood rush, and her willpower falter in mere seconds?

Truly, no one has ever made her feel this way before. No one... 

The thought really scares her at times, but then again, more so than anything, it sends an exhilarating rush through her veins. Does Jiwoo even know the things she does to her? Does she know... how easily... she can actually... break her?

_ Jiwoo...  _

Jiwoo is staring at her lips longingly, tracing a thumb slowly over Sooyoung's parted mouth. She has that dazed look in her eyes as she drags her fingers sensually down Sooyoung's lower lip, releasing it with a quiet pop. Her eyes continue to follow the movement of her hand hungrily, fingers pressing into Sooyoung's skin as they glided lower... It is as though she is taking in every single detail of Sooyoung's being, and the lawyer suddenly feels so naked in front of her. 

"Soo... young..." The name rolls off of her tongue so effortlessly... So naturally... As though the two syllables have always belonged to her. And Sooyoung feels her heart race, a gentle warmth rising from her chest upwards while a shiver ran down her back. 

Jiwoo observes Sooyoung's slender neck that feels so warm under her touch. She sees the mark that she has left there, feels the blood that's pulsing underneath her fingertips... The soft pale skin draped gently across Sooyoung's smooth collarbones... With an occasional lovebite here and there left by Jiwoo herself from the night before... Jiwoo sighs as she kept staring... Watching her... Eyeing her chest that's filled with the evidence of life... Rising and falling with each breath... Right in front of Jiwoo's bare eyes. 

Sooyoung really is a work of art. A beautiful masterpiece... Jiwoo can't believe she is hers. 

The younger woman drapes an arm around her lover, another going to hold onto her shoulder, greedily leaning in to press slow open mouth kisses to Sooyoung's neck. It is as though she has no control over herself. Her body wants what it wants, and it naturally gravitates towards the dark-haired beauty all by itself... All the damn time. 

Sooyoung's soothing scent invades all of her senses, effortlessly drawing her into a trance. Jiwoo will always want her. She will always crave being this close to her... "Sooyoung..." she breathes again weakly, feeling herself getting lost, feeling higher just from being so close to her, her mind easily clouding over. She presses her forehead to rest at Sooyoung's neck, tracing her fingers over the mark there delicately... Drawing patterns downwards towards her collarbone. Sooyoung hums... and Jiwoo sighs once again, wistfully... So filled with emotion. She really does love Sooyoung. All of her. She has always been aware of that but it's just... When they're like this, together, alone, with no one else around them, no other distractions from the outside world... That fact is suddenly so much more prominent... So much more... tangible. She loves Sooyoung so much that sometimes it hurts.

Everything still feels so unreal to her at times... Jiwoo doesn't understand it. How can someone so high and mighty, so brilliantly intimidating, turn so soft under her hold? How can someone wanted and admired by so many others, by so many people better than her, possibly love her? How can Ha Sooyoung, someone so gorgeously perfect... So wonderfully ethereal... belong to her? 

Unless... 

All this isn't real... 

Does Sooyoung really... belong to her? 

Is Jiwoo really that special?

Because she knows for sure that she is not. 

What about all the other people Sooyoung has been with before her? Were they not the same as Jiwoo at some point? The center of Sooyoung's affections. How many people had the fortune of being that? Does Sooyoung spoil them too? Does she... let them in on all of her kinks? How serious were they? How far did they go? Does she trust them enough to let them choke her like she did last night? Does she let anyone else... Take control over her body... like she let Jiwoo did? 

Jiwoo thinks about Sooyoung giving these privileges to anyone else other than her... Spoiling anyone else other than her... The thought of Sooyoung loving anyone else other than her... The idea itself... It makes Jiwoo's blood boil, makes her heart throb so painfully... makes the jealousy in the base of her gut rise in a deviously green manner... So sour... So bitter... And... So awfully dark... 

And without thinking... The darkness starts to cloud over her soft eyes. She clings onto Sooyoung, hands subconsciously gripping tighter around her. 

_ But you're mine, unnie... You're mine... Right?  _

Yes, but what if one day she wasn't enough? What if Sooyoung got bored of her?

Oh God... The thought itself... Jiwoo couldn't stand it. 

If it ever were to happen... If Sooyoung ever got bored of her one day and left her for someone else... It probably would've driven her insane...

Would it not? 

...

"A-ah, Jiwoo..." Sooyoung's soft velvety voice brings her out of her thoughts. So smooth... So calming... Always so dependable. Her beautiful Sooyoung. "J-Jiwooming..."

"Yes...?"

"Mmh you're... you're holding on too hard..."

Jiwoo gasps, realising how tight her grip on Sooyoung's shoulder was and she relaxes, releasing her hold. "Oh s-sorry... I'm sorry unnie..." she apologises, soothing her fingertips over the area. She leans over to give the spot a tender kiss, then goes on to hug Sooyoung more gently, leaning her ear against her chest. "Sorry baby..."

Sooyoung shakes her head. "It's alright..." she says, and Jiwoo can hear her muffled voice from within, along with the sound of her beating heart. "What were you thinking about, love?" Sooyoung murmurs, lifting a hand to stroke the sides of her face. 

"Huh?"

"Well, you were kinda spacing out there..."

"Oh..." Jiwoo sighs... "I um..." she doesn't want to think about it anymore, nor talk about it. It's too early in the morning for the mood to be dampened so suddenly... And so she shakes her head pulling away to stare at Sooyoung. "It's nothing..." she says with a small smile. 

"Are you sure?" Sooyoung asks, ever so tender, concern laced into her voice. And Jiwoo nods, feeling reassured when Sooyoung lovingly strokes her hair while staring at her with that gentle gaze of hers. "Hm... But... you're doing that thing again..." Sooyoung lets out softly, not judging, just merely stating her observations. "That look..." she mumbles poking Jiwoo's forehead playfully. "It's the face you do when you're worried about something..."

And Jiwoo smiles a little bit brighter, quietly to herself. That's right, Sooyoung loves her, she reminds herself, Sooyoung cares about her, she does, she does, she does... She always wants to make Jiwoo feel comfortable and happy and safe... And she always lets Jiwoo know that in her own special way.

_ 'You're so precious to me...' _

_ 'I... I've never felt like this... with anyone else...' _

Jiwoo shakes her head in reply, "It's really... It's nothing much, unnie." For now, that's all that matters. 

"Hm... Okay then," Sooyoung shrugs, if Jiwoo doesn't want to talk about it then she won't force her. The lawyer kisses the spot she poked, then closes her eyes as she rests her head backwards, back onto the raised platform. "But you know you can always talk to me about anything right?"

Jiwoo hums, "Yeah... I know," she says staring at Sooyoung's pretty features. 

"Mm... Good..."

They were silent again for a moment, and Jiwoo goes back to observing her. 

"Sooyoung unnie," she calls her, her voice coming out as barely a whisper afterwards. 

"Hm?"

Jiwoo just stares at her, taking in a heavy breath. "Sooyoung..." She says, tracing a finger by her jaw. She watches as Sooyoung opens her pretty eyes to look at her. So mesmerizing... So deep... "Yes, love?" The fact that her attention is all on her... 

It makes Jiwoo's heart pound. 

"Kiss me..." 

That's all she says, two simple words, and that's all it takes for Sooyoung to go pulling Jiwoo back in, kissing her tenderly, then more sensually, than before... Warm, wet, and comforting... The slow dancing of their tongues making Jiwoo want to sigh endlessly. 

_ I love you, Sooyoung... I... Please don't ever do this... with anyone else... _

Sooyoung wraps her arms around Jiwoo's small frame and Jiwoo hums comfortably into the kiss temporarily forgetting about all of her concerns. When the taller woman pulls away, breathless with a lazy smile on her lips, she brushes Jiwoo's bangs aside. "Enough?" she asks Jiwoo, staring at her precious bright eyes lovingly as her fingers skate over her rosy cheek. _Hm... so soft._ Jiwoo's cheeks always felt so soft.

Jiwoo only shakes her head, moving back in. "Hm... No..."

It's never enough. 

And just like that, they are locked in a steamy make-out session.

"Mm Jiwoo..." Sooyoung breathes when Jiwoo moves to trace kisses down her neck. The younger woman's hands are already roaming dangerously downwards... lower and lower... "Baby, we can't..." Sooyoung reasons. "We're gonna be late for work if we–... Mm..."

Jiwoo doesn't care. Not anymore. She thinks about how she probably won't be able to do this with Sooyoung for the next two nights... The least she could do was make it up to her by giving in to her request now. "I'll make it quick," Jiwoo says and Sooyoung finds that she's already closing her eyes. Damn, her mouth was speaking so sensibly but her body was being too honest.

"That's what you always say..." Sooyoung murmurs, calling her out. When Jiwoo had said she wanted to do it in here sometime, Sooyoung didn't expect it to be so soon. So immediate. 

But Jiwoo's fingers are already circling around her clit, that's oh so sensitive from still being a little sore because of yesterday– _ah, yesterday_ – before dragging along her folds. Sooyoung holds back a moan as Jiwoo pouts, "Hm unnie... you... you don't want me to?" she trails off with a soft sad little whine leaving her pretty mouth. And Sooyoung opens her eyes to gaze at her watching as Jiwoo tilts her head to the side with that look on her face. Sooyoung's heart skips a beat when she's faced with her absolute weakness... That is Jiwoo's cute face morphed into an even cuter expression. 

Jiwoo knows Sooyoung can't resist her when she's like this, puppy-like gaze and a cute pout, her pretty eyelashes fluttering. She is right when she sees Sooyoung nodding for her to continue, a blush coating her cheeks. Jiwoo smiles at her sweetly, victoriously, feeling her heart warm up. 

"You're so devious sometimes..." Sooyoung scoffs, scolding her lightly. 

"Yeah," Jiwoo counters. "But you like it... Don't you?"

"Hm... You're right, I do..." Sooyoung murmurs. 

She rubs along Sooyoung's entrance languidly at first... Then more firmly... before she dips her fingers into Sooyoung slowly, and the lawyer sighs. Damn, morning sex in her bathtub... What a way to start her Friday. 

She pulls Jiwoo in for another long kiss, stroking the back of her neck as the younger woman starts fingering her slowly, starting with shallow pumps, their bodies submerged in the warmth of the bath. "M-mmh... oh... oh baby..."

"You're so sensitive today, Sooyoung..." Jiwoo comments with a soft smirk on her lips. 

"Hm... It's... It's your fault," Sooyoung says, her voice light and airy. "It's because you... Ah... You fucked me so hard last night..."

Jiwoo chuckles, moving lower, kissing the base of Sooyoung's neck, "Yeah..." she says, sucking at her skin languidly with a lazy smile on her face. "But you wanted me to, didn't you?" she asks, deviously cute. "I made unnie come so so hard in the end..."

_So many times too... So many times..._ She thought proudly to herself. 

Sooyoung blushes madly at that. Just thinking about the night before makes her heart beat wildly and her lower regions swell... She decides to just let Jiwoo win this little discussion. 

Jiwoo grins triumphantly, kissing her softly as she listens to the sounds her lover was making. 

"Mine..." she murmurs lowly, possessively... so quietly that her voice could barely be heard. 

_ Mm... You're mine, unnie...  _

She plants a sweet kiss along Sooyoung's jaw. "Ah... Jiwoo..."

"Hmm I'll be gentle with you... Okay?" Jiwoo murmurs softly, and Sooyoung nods. 

At first, they were quiet hums of pleasure– the sounds Sooyoung were making– followed by soft quiet gasps, until they became docile little moans. 

"Hey unnie..." Jiwoo suddenly spoke. "Last night... Why did you... want me to be so aggressive all of a sudden huh?" she murmurs against her skin curiously, wondering about Sooyoung's behavior yesterday. _Why did you... let me take control over you like that?_ "It's so unlike you, unnie... Is it because... you've been feeling stressed lately, hm?"

Jiwoo would know. One of the reasons why she likes it so rough was because, apart from it feeling so damn satisfying, it also helps her forget. Her problems... Her stress... The reality of things... The endless amount of thoughts... They all seem to disappear when Sooyoung is pounding into her like that. Jiwoo doesn't have to think about anything else when that happens. All she has to do is enjoy that feeling, take it all in, and she loves it, being so in the moment as her lover fucked her good. Along with the intensity and the intimacy of it all... it makes Jiwoo really really like it. 

Sooyoung sighs, nodding at the question. "Yeah..." she admits. 

And Jiwoo hums knowingly pulling away. Sooyoung was being so honest about her feelings today... it was so endearing. Jiwoo wants to see this side of her more. "Ah... Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, halting her movements down south. She likes having sex with Sooyoung, loves it even. So, so much. But if Sooyoung ever just wanted to talk, if Sooyoung ever needed a listening ear, Jiwoo is ready to be there. 

"It's just... I don't know..." Sooyoung shrugs. "So many things have been happening at work lately... And then that conversation with my father during dinner yesterday... It makes me so..." she sighs again exasperatedly, a frown appearing on her face. "I just... He even brought up my sister... Just because he knows how much it would push my buttons and ugh– my parents... they can be so manipulative at times... I don't like it." Another upsetting sigh leaves her mouth and Jiwoo feels her heart ache a little for her. "I... I guess I... I wanted to not think about all those things for a moment you know? Work... And the business... The future..." she says. "I guess I just... I wanted to forget."

"Oh," Jiwoo breathes understandingly, stroking her cheek. "I see..." she says, expectedly. She goes on to press a comforting kiss to her cheek and continues her way down, nibbling at her collarbone, a hand trailing lower to play with her breast. Her fingers starts to move again inside of her, pulling out to gently massage her clit, eliciting a soft moan from the older woman. "Well, don't think about all that then... When you're with me... Don't..." she whispers as she kisses her, slowly, sensually, sucking on soft supple skin. "Just... think about me..." Jiwoo jokes lightly. 

And Sooyoung laughs, a gentle relaxed sort of laughter making Jiwoo's heart flutter. "Mmkay..." she sighs, a happier sort of sigh, letting a smile grace her lips. "I want to... Just think about you," she admits quietly to Jiwoo. _You're all I've been thinking about lately anyway..._

Jiwoo doesn't know if she's just humoring her but she accepts the words regardless with a pretty grin on her lips. "Yeah well, you can always let me know if you want it that way, okay unnie?" Jiwoo goes on to tell her. "I can help you... I want to... I'll..."

"I'll make you feel so good..." she murmurs peppering slow kisses across her collarbone.

_ "I'll make you forget..." _

Sooyoung moans, tugging at her face so she could pull Jiwoo up to kiss her. "Mm... okay," she says, staring at her lovely bright eyes. "I will..." she murmurs softly, stroking her cheeks, appreciating the younger woman's gesture. "Thank you, babe." And Jiwoo smiles at her sweetly going to kiss her again on the lips. "Mm... No problem... Sooyoungie..." _Anything for you..._

She begins to pump her digits inside of Sooyoung in light shallow strokes, then deeper in a steady rhythm, silently watching her as the receiving woman's slender fingers slid down to clung onto Jiwoo's petite shoulders. "Ah, ah... Jiwoo..." She's really so sensitive today... 

Jiwoo couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the sight in front of her. Sooyoung's soft expression, her flawless skin, and the light blush dusted across her face. She likes making Sooyoung feel good. Jiwoo presses another soft kiss to Sooyoung's cheek, "You're so pretty, Sooyoungie," Jiwoo whispers, pressing another one to her jaw. "So beautiful..."

"Mm, cheesy..." Sooyoung murmurs with a quiet scoff, once again ruining the atmosphere, until Jiwoo curls her fingers inside of her, instantly making her shut up. Jiwoo smirks at the reaction, pressing her fingers along a delicate spot. "A-ahh, hnng... baby..." she hears her whimper, clutching at her shoulders. 

Sooyoung later reaches for Jiwoo's hand that was playing with her breast and tugs it up towards the base of her neck. After last night, Jiwoo knows exactly what she wants. She eyes the marks on her neck longingly, leaning in to press a kiss to it, before curling her fingers around Sooyoung's neck. Well, since there are already marks there... There was no harm leaving more, right?

When she squeezes gently, the soft sultry groan that leaves Sooyoung's lips made her face grow unbearably hot. "Mm... hh–nngg... Ha..."

Jiwoo watches with her eyes gleaming in wonder, ever so thrilled with the effects she has on her lover. 

"Yeah baby... A-ah... like... like that..." Sooyoung pants, her voice sounding out in airy gasps.  It sends a shiver down Jiwoo's back, easily making the space between her thighs swell and dampen. 

Jiwoo bites at her lip as her eyes grew darker, feeling her heart racing in an excitable manner. The way Sooyoung was panting, the way her head was tilted slightly backwards as she lets Jiwoo choke her... Lets Jiwoo have her way with her so casually, so early in the morning... It makes Jiwoo's heart pound, finding the whole situation so soft and hot and, for the lack of a better term, soppy. 

Which really was the way she was looking at Sooyoung now. Her eyes filled with lust and love but mostly tender affection for her beloved girlfriend. Jiwoo knows that she promised to be quick but she couldn't help but want to savor the moment a little longer. She tightens her grip on Sooyoung's neck as she added another finger to pump in and out of her firmly, and the quiet gasps leaving Sooyoung's mouth start changing into muffled whimpers. 

"Hn–nng..." Jiwoo loves that sound. Loves it. That adorably sexy whimper like moan that Sooyoung makes. She adores the way Sooyoung's brows are slightly furrowed as she tries to steady her breathing, tries to control herself from being too loud... From sounding too needy... And Jiwoo scoffs lightly squeezing her neck a little tighter as she strokes at her walls a little deeper, making Sooyoung's demeanor falter completely as she releases a soft satisfying groan. "Mmmh–..."

Jiwoo smiles, she loves the light vibrations she can feel coming from Sooyoung's throat, enjoys the way her hands are gripping tighter onto Jiwoo's shoulders after that. 

_That's right unnie... You don't have to hold back when you're with me_ , she thinks. 

Jiwoo loves her bossy and domineering girlfriend the most but when Sooyoung was like this, all soft, docile and meek for her... Jiwoo can't help but feel proud, the insides of her chest swelling in pride and satisfaction, letting a devious smile fall upon her lips. 

It further reminds her, silently reassuring her, of how Sooyoung was indeed... _Hers_. She only showed this side of herself to Jiwoo after all. 

Right? 

_ Yes.  _

That thought warms up her heart immensely. 

_ Yes...  _

She releases her grip along Sooyoung's neck, just resting her hand there, stroking the sensitive skin lightly with her thumb as she deepens her pumps, speeding up slightly, and Sooyoung takes her time to catch her breath then, her lips parting as she pants. "Hmm... Jiwooming," she calls her so affectionately that it makes Jiwoo's heart race and stomach do happy little flips, while her own arousal rose with each passing second. 

When their eyes meet, Sooyoung sees it, the want in the way she's looking at her... The need... And so she moves her hands down to tug at Jiwoo's hips, lifting her up briefly only to push her back down onto her thigh. The younger woman whines at the contact, so warm and wet with all the water surrounding them. She didn't even realise that her core had been throbbing so badly as she starts grinding against Sooyoung, her slit pressing firmly against her. 

"Ah, ah... ahh... Sooyoungie," Jiwoo sighs, rolling her hips so that her heat will press against Sooyoung's thigh just right. She moans at the feeling when it does, and moves her fingers faster against the older woman, making Sooyoung feel herself getting that much closer just like that. 

"Hm baby..." Sooyoung rasps out, gentle hands gripping at Jiwoo's hips to help her move, while Jiwoo goes gripping her hand around her neck again. Sooyoung lets her eyes flutter shut... Jiwoo's hand is dainty and soft, it doesn't have the same choking effect as the leather belt being pulled roughly around her but Sooyoung finds that she really likes this too. 

She likes how she gets to feel her lover's hand around her, four fingers and a thumb, making up a thick width, the warmth radiating off her palm as her fingers press themselves into her skin. It's enough for her, this feeling, especially since it's only so early in the morning, the way Jiwoo grasps at her neck... it's just the right amount of tightness giving her that slightly constricted feeling, enough to get her gasping for her breaths... Just enough to make her gut clench. And it feels that much more intimate since Jiwoo's body is pressed that much closer to her, the woman she loves is using her bare hand to do it. And oh, Jiwoo is so gentle with her, so careful, and loving... Just like she said she would be. Sooyoung loves it and she's honestly enjoying it a lot. The whole idea of it was just so soft and hot. She was glad that they were submerged in the water, or else Jiwoo would've noticed how wet she was becoming. 

"Oh– mmh Sooyoung..." Jiwoo stops grinding against her leg for a moment when Sooyoung's hands go reaching down to spread at her folds. She gives Jiwoo's slit a good couple of rubs before she pulls her back down and... _Oh gosh,_ it feels so much better when her folds are spread wider like that. Jiwoo rocks her hips gently in circular motions, and Sooyoung reaches a hand to her clit so Jiwoo can feel the wholeness of the friction against her entire heat each time she moves, "Oh– oh God... Sooyoung..." she rocks her hips harder, just to feel more of Sooyoung against herself. "Mmh... U-unnie..." she whines her voice going higher. 

She momentarily loosens her grip on Sooyoung's neck as she indulges herself, eyes fluttering shut as her hand lets go, slipping to grip against Sooyoung's shoulder. _Oh... Oh... S-so good..._ The lawyer stares at her, catching her breath as she takes in the show of Jiwoo getting off on her thigh with great relish, letting Jiwoo enjoy herself for just a little longer. 

"Mm, fuck..." Jiwoo moans softly. "You... Mm feel so good against me, babe..."

Sooyoung stares at her with a soft smile playing on her lips as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jiwoo's ear. She loves watching Jiwoo enjoy herself like that. It was so damn attractive to watch and she leans in to kiss her gently while Jiwoo keeps going, rocking her hips harder. She drags her hands towards Jiwoo's chest, playfully kneading at her breasts before pinching her nipples. "O-ohh... Oh god, Sooyoung..." Jiwoo moans and Sooyoung rolls them between her fingers. "Hnnng– u-unnie..." Sooyoung smirks loving how honest Jiwoo always was with the sounds she makes and the way she rocks her hips harder when she was enjoying herself. 

"Hnn Jiwooming..." Sooyoung breathes when Jiwoo's fingers inside of her start to slow down more and more. Jiwoo opens her eyes, now dark and glazed over, matching Sooyoung's. "Ah sorry..." she whispers, realising that she has neglected her girlfriend for a moment. She then starts speeding up again, focusing more on the curling of her fingers against Sooyoung's walls, brushing the base of her palm over her clit. 

Sooyoung sighs contentedly, followed by an airy whimper of satisfaction, dropping her hands to Jiwoo's hips. And Jiwoo smiles fondly before leaning in to kiss her lips. "Hm... You like that?" she asks softly, moving to kiss her cheek. And Sooyoung nods, letting out a shaky breath. Her hands are trembling slightly as they held onto Jiwoo's hips. "Mmf– faster..." she says. 

Jiwoo obeys, working her fingers faster into Sooyoung, her other hand now back to being wrapped around her neck, squeezing it lightly at first... then tighter and tighter... Until... "Hn– nnhg..."

That's right... That's the sound that she wants to hear. 

_ So hot...  _

Jiwoo presses another kiss to the corner of her lips. "Aw... Is Sooyoungie close already?" she asks mischievously. 

Sooyoung narrows her gaze at her through heavy-lidded eyes, her warm shallow breaths releasing in small puffs grazing against Jiwoo's skin. "D-don't be mean..." she tells Jiwoo, followed by letting out a soft whine.

Jiwoo only laughs quietly, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Oh, the difference between her alert and snarky Sooyoung in the morning and the soft, sleepy, and easygoing Sooyoung at night... Jiwoo grins, thinking about the duality of her Ha Sooyoung. The different parts of her interesting personality... Jiwoo loves them all. 

"Mm Sooyoungie," she drawls out, moving towards her jaw, tracing kisses up towards her ear. She lets out hot breaths against it as she kisses and nibbles at her sensitive earlobe and Sooyoung whimpers. 

"You're so cute, unnie..." she teases, making Sooyoung blush before muttering breathily in denial. "Am not..." she denies. 

Jiwoo ignores her words, switching the light brushing of her palm on her clit to the stroking of her thumb instead before it becomes firm rubs against Sooyoung, and the lawyer gasps feeling her walls start to tighten as her hips bucked. 

"Hnng–..." Sooyoung whimpers. _Oh damn... That... that feels so fucking good..._ Jiwoo decides to increase the strength of her grip against her neck slightly, going to moan lewdly and mutter breathy profanities deliberately into her ear. "Mmm... unnie..." she pants breathily. "Hnn, fuck... Ah... Ha... You're so fucking hot when you're like this..." she mutters. "You like it when I do that don't you? Hm?" she squeezes at her neck some more, as her other hand goes searching for Sooyoung's sweet spot. She reaches... Curling her fingers and... "Mmmh–!" Sooyoung moans, her hips jerking uncontrollably against Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo smirks, taking her time with her, pumping firmly in and out of her core, brushing against that spot repeatedly as she does so. She drags her hot tongue up the edges of Sooyoung's ear. "Mmm... Sooyoung..." she murmurs, grinding down slowly against her thigh again. "Baby..." she sighs. "I– ... Mm f-fuck... Seeing you like this I... I just... It always makes me so wet..."

"You... aah... You always make me so so wet, Sooyoungie..." she continues to moan, pressing her clit against Sooyoung's skin harder. "Nnh, fuck..." she says, her voice going an octave higher, feeling Sooyoung's walls twitch slightly against her fingers when she hears her. Jiwoo wants to smirk, feeling herself get closer too. 

"Ah... I wanna feel you, baby... Hm... I wanna feel you when you come..." she tells Sooyoung shamelessly, as she rubs herself harder against her. She matches the thrusting of her fingers to the grinding of her hips. It's really so lewd... the things Jiwoo was doing to her, the things Jiwoo was whispering into her ear... but oh, Sooyoung can't even bring herself to tell her off or come up with a witty remark to go against her. All she could do was pant and whimper and try her best not to blush... Of course, Sooyoung fails miserably, her face already flushing a pretty shade of pink.

"Ah, a-ah... Mmh... Sooyoung..." the younger woman continues to vocalise her pleasure, letting Sooyoung hear her every moan and sigh by her sensitive ear that were starting to burn a bright red. Jiwoo wonders if they can finish together at this rate as she hears Sooyoung let out another one of those sexy little noises that she loves so much. She thinks that it's possible... After all, she feels like she could just come from hearing that pretty sound alone. "I love hearing you, unnie..." she confesses. "When you're like this... Hm... When you're all soft and whiny..." she presses a kiss to her ear. 

"You're like this just for me, right?" she asks, releasing her grip slightly.

"Aren't you, Sooyoungie?" she murmurs gently. 

She hears Sooyoung hum, panting as she nods quietly, shutting her eyes as she rode Jiwoo's fingers, making Jiwoo's heart throb, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Oh Sooyoungie..." she murmurs, obviously very pleased. She goes back to gripping at her neck as she kisses the back of her ear. "You're so good... You're always so good to me..." she kisses the back of her jaw. "I love you so much, baby..."

"Hnng..." Sooyoung whines. 

"Hm... Let me make you come..." Jiwoo says. 

"I wanna make you come, unnie..."

"Hnn... I... aah..." Her voice cracks slightly, going even higher as she tried to steady it. "I wanna..." Jiwoo greedily rolls her hips in a circular motion just to make sure her clit is rubbing against Sooyoung's thighs better. "Oh fuck... hnn..." she whines when it does. _So good... oh, oh so good... hmm more..._ "I wanna make unnie feel so fucking good I– Mmh..." she feels Sooyoung squeezing her hands by her hips more as she drags Jiwoo up and down her thighs. "Hnng– fuck..." she lets out, her voice barely a squeak. "Hnn... fuck unnie... Sooyoung unnie..."

Sooyoung lets out a muffled whimper feeling her walls clenching harder when she hears Jiwoo talking dirty to her like that, when she hears Jiwoo moaning so deliciously like that right against her ear, calling out her name so sweetly, as though she's feeling so fucking good. Jiwoo keeps going faster and faster, pumping her fingers quicker into her as she angled them well, letting out breathy pants and lewd whines against her ear until she feels Sooyoung tensing against her, gripping at her hips as she came shortly after with a deep blush on her cheeks. Jiwoo grins smugly at that as she peppers soft kisses to the sides of Sooyoung's face, her hand loosening around her neck as her fingers slowed down their thrusts. Ah, they didn't manage to finish together after all, what a shame... Oh well, Jiwoo had fun anyway. 

She gives Sooyoung time to recover, trying as much as she can to not grind against her thigh some more, no matter how tempted she was to do so. Then she is wrapping her arms around the lawyer's neck, playfully trailing her hands upwards from the back to massage her scalp as she kisses her way up her neck happily. 

When Jiwoo presses their lips together gently, she hears Sooyoung sigh.

As usual, she goes on to start admiring her beloved's pretty features while Sooyoung caught her breath, laying her back against the tub. The eyelashes along her closed eyelids, her high nose bridge, the pretty flush across her high cheekbones... her full parted lips... 

_ Beautiful...  _

Jiwoo wants to capture this moment forever. 

"You're so perfect," Jiwoo breathes with love in her eyes. "I love you so badly..." She admits, unabashed. Jiwoo can't help it, telling Sooyoung that all the time. The words tend to just slip out of her mouth before she had the time to stop them and Sooyoung opens her deep brown orbs to stare at her. Her soft words are met with Sooyoung's warm smile and her pulling Jiwoo in for a sweet kiss followed by a loving hug, her arms wrapped around the younger's slim waist.

Jiwoo feels Sooyoung caressing her lower back gently as she hugs her back, a happy little grin on her lips. Even though sometimes Sooyoung doesn't say it back (it depends on the situation and her mood, Jiwoo knows Sooyoung finds it extremely cheesy and embarrassing for some unknown reason at times), Jiwoo knows that she feels the same way when she wraps her arms so securely around her and kisses her ever so softly. 

Her warm expression changes to a suggestive one when she decides to take care of Jiwoo next, hands sliding hungrily down her back until they are groping at Jiwoo's ass. 

Jiwoo yelps at the sudden feeling and Sooyoung grins. "Unnie," Jiwoo whines pulling away from her embrace. "You're such a perv..."

Sooyoung only chuckles, "Yeah, but you like it... don't you?" she says, as though mimicking Jiwoo previously, while giving her buttcheek a couple more playful squeezes before she's moving her hands to spread Jiwoo's folds wider. Jiwoo doesn't say anything but she doesn't deny it either, she only pouts cutely feeling her face heat up, letting Sooyoung do whatever she wants to her. 

Wordlessly Sooyoung rubs her core, then enters her and Jiwoo wastes no time to sink down onto her fingers, bucking her hips to her delicious thrusts, already feeling all riled up from previously. 

"Oh... Sooyoung unnie," Jiwoo sighs while spreading her legs wider, kneeling in the tub as she pushes her chest towards Sooyoung. The taller woman wraps an arm around her waist and her lips around a nipple, starting to suck at her girlfriend's stiff bud. "O-oh..."

When her teeth starts grazing over it lightly, Jiwoo whimpers. "Ahh– hnn... yes..." she moans, hugging Sooyoung's head towards herself. "Yes baby... Oh... More..."

With how good Jiwoo was moaning, Sooyoung decides to tease her a little just so she can hear her voice more. She stops fingering her, pulling her fingers out just to rub firmly along her entrance, up and down, then teasingly around her clit a couple of times, before going lower again, dipping back into her core, stroking against her sensitive walls firmly and deliberately until it gets her all high and breathy and almost reaching her peak, almost (which wasn't difficult considering how sensitive Jiwoo was after that much foreplay)... then she goes to repeat the same action of pulling it out and languidly rubbing at her folds. 

"Hnnn, unnieee..." as expected Jiwoo starts to whine after a while, trying to move her hips so she can receive more contact the way she wants it. Sooyoung flicks her tongue against Jiwoo's nipple, trying to hold back an amused grin. 

After a couple rounds of teasing, Jiwoo groans pulling her chest away. "Ah, u-unnie– you–... You're so mean!" 

"Am I?" Sooyoung teases with that charming smile on her face. "But you're so hot, when you get mad, baby..." Sooyoung looks at her with a smug grin plastered across her face. Jiwoo blushes, feeling her face and neck grow hot. Jiwoo has never felt more conflicted. She wants to scold Sooyoung and give her a piece of her frustrated mind, but at the same time, she wants to kiss her.

"S-shut up..." Jiwoo mutters. 

"Aww... Is Jiwooming annoyed?" Sooyoung coos playfully, going to plant a kiss on her cheek. "My cute Jiwooming..." she goes on to say, pulling her close into a hug. "So adorable... My baby..." she murmurs peppering kisses to the side of her face. 

"You're just... You're no fair, unnie!" Jiwoo huffs, crossing her arms and looking away, but her hips are still moving about uncomfortably, trying to get Sooyoung to attend to her arousal. It feels so swollen... Ugh, she wants Sooyoung to touch her so badly. 

Sooyoung smirks, raising a hand to tug at Jiwoo's face making her look at her. She is met with a sulking Jiwoo, her eyebrows furrowed grumpily and all. The dark-haired beauty laughs quietly before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. "Mm, so cute..." And Jiwoo pouts afterwards glaring at her. 

_ And sexy too... My feisty little princess... _

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung says to her. "If you want something, just say please."

Jiwoo blushes again, as she bites at her lip. Sooyoung is eyeing her sternly now, with a calm, expectant, look and Jiwoo wants to say that she hates it, wants to get mad for being teased like that. Why must she beg when she has already given Sooyoung what she wanted? It's not fair at all. 

Sooyoung keeps eyeing her, with an air of nonchalance and dominance, not giving in even when Jiwoo pouts at her in a cute grumpy fashion. And the submissive side of her can't help but find this version of Sooyoung extremely hot... Which in turn makes her all the more desperate for her release. Desperate to be touched by Sooyoung. And so desperate to be fucked by her. 

"Please..." she eventually mumbles quietly, looking away. 

Sooyoung looks at her in an unconvinced manner. "I'm sorry princess, I didn't quite hear you?"

"I said–" she lets out frustratedly, until she felt Sooyoung pressing her fingers against her entrance. "Mm p-please..." Oh God, she wants it. She wants it so much. "Please... Sooyoung unnie... Please?"

"Please what?" Sooyoung says with that commanding tone laced into her soothing voice as she rubs along Jiwoo's entrance hard. Jiwoo shivered at the combination, holding back the sultry groan that was bubbling at the back of her throat. It would've felt pretty rough, if not for all the water everywhere, making the action more tender than it should be, fingers slippery, gliding over Jiwoo's folds firmly. 

"Hmm..." Jiwoo whines, rolling her hips. Oh _, oh–_ that felt nice. "Hnn unnie..." Sooyoung's fingers dipped into her core ever so slightly before she is taking it out and dragging it backwards, stretching against the throbbing hole lightly, before letting it go with a sloshing sound in the water. 

"F...fuck–" Jiwoo breathes, her voice high and airy as her eyes momentarily fluttered shut. 

"Fuck?" Sooyoung murmurs out pretending to be confused, but really she was trying so hard not to smirk. "Hm, that's not a very nice thing to say, princess..."

Jiwoo stares at her helplessly, tired of her games, her eyes dark and pleading. And Sooyoung almost softens, wanting to just give in to her... Almost. Instead, she gazes back at her with a calm, cool, gaze. "What?" she scolds in her smooth gentle voice. "Why are you looking at me like that, huh?" It does nothing to intimidate Jiwoo... Except making her even more turned on than before. 

"Hnn... unnie, Sooyoung unnie, I... I–" Jiwoo tries again, her lips jutting out into a pout. And gosh, she's being so damn adorable. Sooyoung just wants to kiss her, love her, spoil her rotten... But teasing her was much more fun... Wasn't it? Besides, it would make her more desperate in the end, probably making the sex feel even better. Jiwoo would appreciate it later, Sooyoung decides. 

"Well, what do you want?" Sooyoung asks, an eyebrow raised. It would've sounded so bossy and rude– Jiwoo might've even been offended– if Sooyoung wasn't so damn charming all the time. Damn, why is she so in love with her? "Go on baby, tell me."

_ Fuck, why is she so fucking charismatic and sexy like this?  _

"I want– hng..." _I want you. I want you, unnie._ But it was so hard to speak because each time she tries to say something, Sooyoung would switch up her actions, doing something that makes her whimper and squirm. "Mm... ah... Please..." she mumbles, blushing at the feeling of barely getting what she craves, and at the sound of how desperate her own voice was becoming, all while bucking her hips, trying to move into the taller woman's touch more. Of course, Sooyoung doesn't let her. "Please unnie... Mm fuck, fuck me unnie... Please..." she tries not to moan. "Please just..." And when Sooyoung rolls her palm teasingly against her clit just to give her a feel of what it's like, what it could actually be like, if she had begged properly, Jiwoo gasps. 

How could she resist that?

"Oh fuck– unnie, please!" she pleads, actually trying harder now. "Please, I want you! I-I want to be fucked by you, Sooyoung. Please? Please let me have it, let me have it, unnie? Let me feel you inside of me, stop teasing me and just fuck me please, baby please, please, please!"

And Sooyoung all but hums in approval before she murmurs the words Jiwoo knows can easily bring her to her knees... That is, if she wasn't already kneeling then. "Good girl," she hears Sooyoung says ever so cool, her voice coming out lower than usual, and Jiwoo blushes hard, feeling her cunt twitch in excitement, before three slender fingers once again start pumping into her. 

Her arms go clinging around Sooyoung's neck as her hips start humping at her hand harder than before, wanting to get the most out of it, in case Sooyoung starts teasing again. "Ah, ah, ah, Sooyoung–" She pants out with each thrust, whining each time Sooyoung's palm rocks against her clit and cursing each time Sooyoung curls her fingers, pressing nicely against her g-spot. 

_Mmh, so fucking good..._

Sooyoung doesn't rush her movements, coyly kissing Jiwoo, sucking at her neck and collarbone as she mutters out soft praises that make Jiwoo's cheeks flush even more. 

"Good girl..." she says softly in that honey-dipped voice of hers. "Good girl, Jiwooming..."

"My sexy princess..." she calls her. "You're being so gorgeous for me..."

And Jiwoo moans, her voice sweet and light. "Aah, Sooyoung–" 

"Mm... pretty baby, look at you," she continues, musing fondly, a hand running down her hip, going to grope Jiwoo's butt. She gives it a squeeze before pushing it up roughly. 

"Nnh–" The action makes Jiwoo's core stretch that much more and her clit goes pressing itself against Sooyoung's hand firmly at an angle that makes it even more sensitive. Jiwoo moans at the wholesome feeling. "Hng, fuck–" she mutters, biting down at her lip. "Mm... m... mm..."

_ Oh, oh damn... Mmh, that's good... That a-ahh... feels so good.  _

"Hm no, don't," Sooyoung tells her. "Don't do that babe, let unnie hear you."

And Jiwoo obeys, releasing her lip with a breathy sigh. She moans as Sooyoung fucks her a little faster, then a little slower, and then faster again, tugging at her ass even more. "F-fuck..." Jiwoo breathes, high and airy. "Oh fuck– Ah, ah, fuck, unnie– hng, hnng... oh, oh yes... mmh–"

"Hm, good girl," Sooyoung praises again, leaning over to kiss her. "Such a good girl..." Sooyoung coos with a smug grin. "My pretty Jiwoo..."

And Jiwoo groans as she rolled her hips into the base of her palm. There she goes again. Fucking calling her that, calling her a good girl so nicely, like she fucking owns Jiwoo. And it's such a huge turn on, it drives Jiwoo absolutely crazy, hearing her call her that... All those affectionate petnames she has for her. Baby, princess... Good girl. Damn. She feels herself getting that much wetter at the sound, her slick releasing into the warm water underneath her. "Mmh– ah, ah, ha... unnie," she pants, quick shallow pants, hips jerking as she feels the goosebumps rising along her skin. Her heart continues to race making her blood rush gleefully through her veins. 

Meanwhile, Sooyoung goes planting open mouth kisses down her neck, across her chest. "So hot..." she sighs, sucking at her skin. "You sound so pretty, babe," Sooyoung says with so much adoration in her voice. "Tell unnie," she chuckles lowly, "Tell unnie just how you want it, hm?" 

_I'll give it to you, baby... I'll give it all to you._

"Hnn more unnie, please... Please I want more..." her voice is going higher and higher, so airy, and Sooyoung rewards her for being so obedient, slipping in another finger as she grips at Jiwoo's ass. "Mmh– fuck," Jiwoo curses harshly, it's so tight all of a sudden, especially at the base, with Sooyoung squeezing four of her fingers into her while her hand still pushes at her ass up like that. It allows her fingers to easily slip into Jiwoo, fitting snugly into her throbbing core, stretching at her entrance. "Mmmh!" Jiwoo whimpers, hands slipping from her shoulders to grip at Sooyoung's arms as she leans into her. "F-fuck..."

"Baby?" Sooyoung calls her but Jiwoo doesn't answer shutting her eyes as she pants into Sooyoung's chest, taking in the feeling of being stretched so well. _Oh... Oh fuck... fuck– mmh s-so big..._ "Jiwoo, hey... Is it... Is it too much?" Sooyoung murmurs apologetically, pulling back out, releasing her ass too, worried that she has hurt her. 

Jiwoo shakes her head. "Hm no unnie... no– it's... It's good... I–" _Oh damn... It's so good... Why did she... Why did she have to let go._ "I like it." Jiwoo tells her. "I... Hnn just... put it back in... Mmm put it back in please... Please unnie..." 

So Sooyoung enters her again, slower this time, three fingers pumping in and out before adding the fourth one back in, and she feels Jiwoo's walls clenching around her as her dainty hands clutches by her arms again, holding her breath. "A-ah... Mmm..." It's surprisingly good, this feeling. It's kinda tight, not the biggest Jiwoo has ever taken but still she feels quite stretched for a moment, probably because it's still so early in the morning and her body hasn't completely started up yet. Sooyoung's fingers makes up quite a width at her entrance, entering at an angle quite different than usual. 

"You alright, love?" Sooyoung checks on her. When Jiwoo nods into her chest Sooyoung starts moving in slow shallow thrusts. "O-oh..." Jiwoo pants in shaky breaths, trying to take in the feeling. It's tight and good but... Something was missing. She tries to recall how Sooyoung's fingers felt previously when it had somehow rubbed against a sensitive spot near the shallow depths by the back of Jiwoo's walls each time she pulls out and she wonders why it doesn't feel the same now. Then she remembers...

"Unnie..." she whines. 

"Hm?"

"Could you d-do that again?" Jiwoo requests. "Mm... Do t-that... That thing you did with my butt, unnie... where you grip at it upwards..."

"Hm, like this?"

Jiwoo nods, trying not to scream at how good that feels when Sooyoung actually does what she says. "Hnn, yes–" She hisses in pleasure. That's it. That's the spot. That's the feeling she wants. That satisfying feeling... of the back of Sooyoung's fingers dragging against the back of her walls like that, _oh– that fucking spot– she's... She's hitting it again mmh– so good..._ just because of the way Sooyoung was pushing her ass up, and _oh yeah_ , Jiwoo finds that she likes that, she likes that a lot.

"Ughh– S-sooyoung!" she groans, bouncing harder against her lover. And Sooyoung knows she can go faster as she grips at her ass roughly upwards even while Jiwoo moves. "Fuck, yes unnie, yes!" She moans. "Mm, oh, ooh– mmh that... that feels sooo good..."

"Yeah?" Sooyoung grins, liking how vocal Jiwoo was about how much she was enjoying this. She presses a kiss to the top of her head as she felt Jiwoo continue to breathe heavily into her chest, nodding in reply as she gripped onto her. "Mm... Unnie... Ah... Ah... Sooyoung unnie..."

"Why? What is it, baby?" Sooyoung whispers, resting her lips against Jiwoo's forehead. Her skin was flushed a nice pink... So pretty, Jiwoo feels so warm against her. "Tell unnie, what else do you want princess?"

"O-oh... Sooyoungie," she breathes. "Sooyoungie... c-curl your fingers, hm curl them more, please... when you nnh– when you drag them out– ooh!" When Sooyoung does that, Jiwoo not only feels the back of her fingers rubbing harder at that spot she likes but also, the tips of her fingers goes pressing nicely against her g-spot and Jiwoo feels like fainting in bliss. "Yes! Oh, fuck, mmh Sooyoung–... hhnn... Sooyoungie– hnng fuck!" The younger woman curses with her eyes shut, rocking her hips. That's it. Oh god, it can't get any better than this. _Shit._

She pulls her head away from Sooyoung's chest, going back to holding at her shoulders so she can buck her hips better, having gotten use to the size and angle by now. "Mm– oh hm yeah... yeah babe... Like that... like that... like... Fuck– Fuck!" She was really fucking her so well, stroking against all the right places. "H-harder please..." Jiwoo says needily. "Hnn Jiwoo wants to be fucked harder too, o-oh," and her voice just keeps going higher. "Oh, ooh yes– oh fuck– f-fuck, Sooyoungie, fuck me, fuck me like that," she mutters out mindlessly in pleasure as Sooyoung sped up more and more. It just felt too good, so damn good, Jiwoo was feeling so high, she couldn't really control herself anymore. "Hard and fast, unnie– ah, hm, hm yes so hard oh, ohhh, so fast mmh, please! Oh please– Oh fuck!"

Sooyoung gives it to her, just the way she wants it; hard and fast. Just because Jiwoo asked so nicely. She blushes furiously at the way Jiwoo was muttering and moaning so crudely while she pumps her fingers into Jiwoo quickly with vigor, curling her fingers more when she drags them out, just the way Jiwoo likes them. And the younger woman jerks her hips against her, going crazy, absolutely loving the way it feels. 

Sooyoung doesn't necessarily even need to enter into her all the way and Jiwoo could already feel herself getting closer and closer, with how tight the base of her fingers were stretching her entrance and hitting all those sweet spots so continuously. "Hm! Yes, hnn, hnnn yes," she moans out loud. "Ohhh, ohh fuck– oh fuck, Sooyoung!" She opens her eyes just to gaze at her lover intensely, shamelessly letting her know how much she was enjoying this. "Ah– Hnnn– S-sooyoung... Nn, nnh–" she mutters on breathily, according to the rhythm of her thrusts. "Sooyoung... Sooyoung... Soo– Hnng fuck–!"

"Fuck... Jiwoo..." Sooyoung groans, listening to her, watching her, feeling her eye her like that. 

_You're so fucking hot..._

And as Jiwoo chants her name within the four walls of the echoey bathroom, staring at her so lewdly, Sooyoung blushes even further, knowing that she'll probably be a little late for the meeting. She silently thanks the heavens that it's an internal one though, instead of having to meet one of her obnoxious clients.

She could be a little late if she wants. She has one of the highest ranks in the firm after all...

"A-ah, ah– ahh! Hnng so good, so good, oh oh fuck, fuck baby, kiss me mm... kiss me mmh–" Sooyoung kisses her hard, cutting her off, smirking against her lips when she feels Jiwoo humming and moaning into her mouth helplessly. She sucks on her bottom lip playfully, over and over again, nibbling at her soft bruised skin. "Oh, oh, oh," Jiwoo whines, when they pull apart after a moment and Sooyoung kisses her way down her chin, running her tongue down her gorgeous pale neck. "Oh,  I'm so close, I'm so close, unnie–"

"Hm, already?" Sooyoung teases, rolling her thumb over her clit teasingly as she kisses her slowly. Jiwoo nods frantically, gasping in surprise over how Sooyoung still managed to increase her pleasure some more. "Ohh– there– hmm there, oh Sooyoung– I'm– fuck, my clit– yes, my... my clit–"

"Do you want to come yet?" Sooyoung asks, peppering kisses along her skin. Jiwoo nods muttering a whiny please and Sooyoung rewards her by rubbing more consistently along her throbbing clit as she keeps up her steady pumps. 

"Oh, oh please mmh, oh yes, so good, oh don't stop, don't let go, touch me there, please, please, please I– Sooyoung, oh Sooyoung– ah, ahh, ahhh–!"

When Jiwoo comes afterwards her body tenses harshly as she muffled out a high pitched whine. She subconsciously goes biting into Soooyung's shoulder, tensing up completely against her as she tightens her arms around Sooyoung, her hands going to clutch at her back, fingers digging into her skin as she leans her weight into her. "Oh fuck! Ugh, fuck Jiwoo..." Sooyoung curses, feeling the pain on her skin. 

Jiwoo shudders after a short moment and begins to tremble slightly as her hands and her teeth slowly releases themselves from Sooyoung. "Fuck..." Sooyoung sighs, taking in a deep breath, stroking Jiwoo lazily for a little while longer, letting her ride it out. "You... You good?" she murmurs and when Jiwoo nods she removes her fingers gently, letting go of her ass with a playful pat. 

Jiwoo sinks down against her, falling into her lap. "Ah... Ah... Ha... Oh... Oh, shit..." she pants, catching her breath as her body relaxes. She continues to press her weight into the lawyer, her hot ragged breath grazing Sooyoung's neck. Her hands fall from Sooyoung's upper back to her lower back and she clings her arms around Sooyoung loosely, her mind still clouded over in a haze. The taller woman chuckles as she holds her, hugging Jiwoo lovingly like she always does, just because she knows how Jiwoo likes to be held after their steamy sessions. "Hn... Hnn... Sooyoung..."

Sooyoung strokes her hair quietly, pulling her close, until Jiwoo has recovered. Once she does the lawyer tugs at the back of her neck gently so she can pull Jiwoo into a searing kiss. Jiwoo moans into her mouth, warm tongue slipping against hers as she kisses her back, arms going to wrap around Sooyoung tenderly. She suddenly has the urge to skip work and just stay with Sooyoung like this for the rest of the day... 

If only she could... 

"Ah... Unnie... Your shoulder..." Jiwoo points out apologetically. "I... I'm sorry I couldn't–"

"Oh it's okay..." Sooyoung brushes her off, but winces a little when Jiwoo reaches out to touch it. "Ah, sorry!" Jiwoo mumbles again. "Sorry baby," she murmurs leaning over to kiss it better. "D-does it hurt a lot?" There's a bite mark on Sooyoung's right shoulder now, it's nothing serious because Jiwoo didn't bite that hard to the point where it bled. She did leave her teeth marks there though, which might remain for a couple of days... 

Sooyoung shakes her head, chuckling as she thought about all the marks on both their bodies. They were really such a mess. But hey that's only because they were too into it, right? Their precious time spent together... Sooyoung grins, feeling genuinely happy and satisfied all of a sudden, her heart filling up with a nice familiar warmth. She pulls Jiwoo into another warm embrace. "It's okay Jiwooming..." she tells her sincerely, kissing the side of her head. "It's no big deal, it isn't too painful, really." Well, to be honest, it kinda hurts like a bitch this time. But Jiwoo doesn't need to know that. Sooyoung could deal with it... the pain would go away soon.

"A-are you sure?" Jiwoo mumbles into her skin feeling guilty. 

"Yes baby..." Sooyoung sighs with a lazy smile, Jiwoo feels so small in her arms. She was so nice to hug, just the perfect size. Sooyoung just wants to protect her. "Trust unnie, be good, don't worry about it... alright?"

And Jiwoo nods obediently, hugging her back. "Okay..." she murmurs loving the way Sooyoung's arms were wrapped around her so snugly. "Hm..." she sighs. "I love you, unnie..." Jiwoo tells her again and Sooyoung nods, stroking her hair affectionately. "Yeah me too, baby..." she tells her, unable to stop the stupid grin that was starting to form on her face. "I love you too," she breathes softly.

Jiwoo feels her lips tugging hopelessly upwards, sighing dreamily, so glad to hear those words back. 

The moment they pull apart, Sooyoung eyes her with a playful smirk on her lips, staring at her mischievously, probably wanting to tease her again. 

"W-what...?" Jiwoo whines, already not liking the way she was being eyed. 

"Hm, I thought someone said they'd be quick," Sooyoung says. "I wonder what time it is now..."

Jiwoo blushes, darting her eyes away. "Oh, shut up..." she mumbles. "You... You were the one who kept teasing me..."

Sooyoung only laughs, "Hey, I didn't know you had a thing for bathtubs..."

"I don't... I just... We– We've never done it in a big tub like this before so I... I kinda... I um wanted to try it..." Jiwoo rambles out shyly. "Since the tub looks so spacious and nice... U-unlike those regular ones..." 

"Uh-huh... I see..." Sooyoung murmurs out teasingly. "But well I mean, if you like doing it in here so much, how about I install a bathtub back at the apartment too," she says wiggling her eyebrows, "So we can–"

"Ah, unnie, you... you're so annoying!" she says splashing some water at her. 

"Yah, hey," Sooyoung lets out, laughing lightly. "That's not what you said a minute ago, when I was fucking you so–"

"Oh my gosh j-just... just s-shut up...!" 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo everyone! WOW I just wanna say thank you so much for the comments left in the previous chapter!:') You guys made me so very happy :') Like I felt that all the time spent editing and writing the previous chapter was worth it (even though at some point I kinda wanted to just give up already because I wasn't getting it the way I want it to and it was getting rather frustrating :<... until towards the end that is, after many many different edits ugh...) and yeah just thank you, thank you, thank you! For letting me know what you think, for the kind words, and for all the suggestions (I see a lot of jealous topsoo lololollooooll) you guys are real fun, real fun, and I'm glad I decided to share this story with y'all (instead of just letting it rot in my drafts lmao). 
> 
>   
> I have replied to your comments btw!!:D (I might not be able to as much in the future cause I'm getting quite busy some days so I'll do so as much as I can) Regardless, know that I read them all and it always makes me happy and excited to know how my story made you feel :) I'm always open to hearing your thoughts/feelings on a chapter so I hope you guys would continue to leave me (lengthy, hilariously descriptive, soft and personal) comments to let me know if I managed to successfully get a scene/certain feelings across (Please do, as I've mentioned before, it really helps me get a different perspective to things)? 
> 
>   
> Anyway, this chapter is definitely lighter than the previous one. As usual, HOW WAS IT? Personally I would've described it as soft & hot, a little humorous, and quite self-indulgent (lol)? What do you think? How was the sex (haha)? Too light? Too much? How about the feelings? The dialogue? Was it okay for Sooyoung to lie? Did you discover/learn anything new? Let me know in the comments below (hehe lol). 
> 
>   
> I think progression for storyline wise will be pretty slow for now since the smut scenes are taking up a lot of the chapters (LOL idk if that's bad, but I mean... this was intended to be a smutty indulgent story so... yeah) But if you look closely, little aspects of their characters and life will often be revealed in each chapter :DD So that's progression too in a sense? I already have plans for some future chapters as well so if some of your suggestions do fit into the story I just might add it in... it might not appear immediately though, since I already have a flow to it, so I guess you just have to wait ;)) (Hehe, no promises yeah, so don't get your hopes up.) Okay enough rambling (why am I always so longwinded ugh) Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the comments (always puts a smile on my face to see familiar names back here hehehe)! Have a splendid week, drink your water and please stay safe everyone!<3


	9. Being with you is so sweet my love... Now if only my mother would kindly shut up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all :)  
> It's pretty fluffy I would say so, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo lovely people! I hope you guys have been well!  
> Sorry I took quite a while but here's an update :)
> 
> It's quite SAFE for work this time, quite fluffy and more slice of life, so I hope you (ahem... hornii...) peeps wouldn't be too disappointed tho. 
> 
> Anw please ENJOY!
> 
> (p/s once again thank you to those who commented on the prev spicy chapter!!! :D Sorry I haven't replied yet but, I'll try to reply to them soon, I would try to reply them now but but brain is at 10% battery plus then I'd get too excited and happy reading your comments again and then I wouldn't be able to sleep hahaha :) :( :) I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS LOVELOVELOVE <3)

-

They held hands as they walked into a charming little dining area outside the kitchen. 

  
It's different from the massive main dining hall. There's a long hefty slab of polished black granite, acting as a bar counter styled tabletop, parked right in the middle of a wide hallway where the gentle morning sunlight was beginning to stream into the manor through the huge glass windows lined up neatly behind it. Sooyoung guides Jiwoo over and they both settle down side by side on classy black high-rise bar stools.

The view outside is splendid, a rustic cobblestone path leading to a beautiful fountain out in the distance. Streams of water dazzled on as it trickled down, reflecting the morning sunlight brilliantly. It's surrounding is evergreen with shrubs and bushes neatly trimmed in specific shapes as a gardener waters the plants at the side with a long hose. 

  
Jiwoo gazes at the view for a moment admiring it with amazement twinkling in her eyes. "Wow..." she murmurs. She is surprised at how different everything looks in the morning. Jiwoo only recalls ever being at the manor in the evenings or at night... When the sun was already setting or everything was dark. Now in the daytime, Jiwoo could clearly see all the exotic plants and flowers blooming in the garden. Even the cobblestone path they were walking along yesterday looked much brighter. 

  
"What is it?" Sooyoung enquires softly, tucking a stray hair behind Jiwoo's ear. 

  
"The garden... It's so pretty..." she murmurs in awe. "Look at the fountain, Sooyoungie... Oh, and all the flowers too!... Woah..."

  
Sooyoung turns to follow her gaze. Already used to the layout of her family home, the lawyer didn't find the view to be anything out of the ordinary. Oh, but the fountain and the flowers did look fantastic under the morning sunlight. 

  
She hears Jiwoo sigh wistfully, still staring at the view and Sooyoung chuckles lightly staring at her. "We can go for a walk there if you want..." then she looks at the time on her iPad. "Ah... If only we had more time..." she says, a hint of mischief laced in her tone. Jiwoo caught on, knowing how Sooyoung was hinting at all the time they used up in the bathroom again. 

  
"Oh wells," Jiwoo shrugs along playfully, deciding not to point it out, least Sooyoung made fun of her again for 'taking too long'. Obviously, she regrets nothing. "Maybe next time..." She goes on to play with the chair, swinging left and right, before going a whole round and Sooyoung laughs, rolling her eyes playfully at Jiwoo's childish antics. 

  
As promised Jiwoo gets to wear Sooyoung's clothes with the couple sort of matching in style.

Jiwoo was in a high collared long-sleeved white blouse. There were some subtly visible elegant frills falling down the middle of her front and the end of the blouse was tucked into a high-waisted classic brown checked Burberry skirt that falls just above her knees, along with a dusty pink set of YSL pumps. The focal point of her outfit was clad around her waist though, that is, the YSL belt that Sooyoung likes so much. (Yes, it's the belt they used last night and Sooyoung had deliberately made Jiwoo wear it to work so that the woman had a constant _"reminder of her"_ , which of course made Jiwoo blush like mad.) 

  
Meanwhile, Sooyoung is wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck tucked into a plain dark grey pencil skirt that ends slightly below her knees (because Jiwoo had left very obvious scratch marks all over her thighs and she wants them covered). An oversized Burberry checked blazer coat– that was a set with the skirt Jiwoo was wearing– draped smartly over her shoulders along with one of her signature black Saint Laurent heels. 

  
"What would you like to have, love?" Sooyoung asks Jiwoo, as the latter finishes tying up her soft reddish-brown locks into a neat high ponytail. Sooyoung reaches out endearingly to rake her fingers through Jiwoo's bangs as she stares back at her. 

  
_Hm... You_. Jiwoo wants to say for fun, just to flirt with her and annoy her. But it would've been inappropriate because just then the housekeeper came by so, she just kept her flirtatious remarks to herself. "Um is there... strawberry pancakes?"

  
"Of course my dear," Mrs Lee the housekeeper replied warmly. "Do you want whip cream to go with that?"

  
"Ah no thank you," Jiwoo says with a smile. "Just um... syrup will do... And extra berries if possible, please?"

  
The prim and proper middle-aged woman nods at her. "Sure, any drinks to go with that, Miss Jiwoo? We have freshly pressed apple juice, orange juice, cranberry juice, lemonade, peach juice, Americano, latte, cappuccino, caramel macchiato, fruit tea, floral tea, red tea, green tea, milk, red wine, white–"

  
"Uh it's okay I'll... I'll just have um some warm milk please, thank you very much!" Jiwoo quickly tells her, not wanting the entire drinks section to be listed out. 

  
"How about you Miss Sooyoung?" she turned to ask her. 

  
"I'll have my usual please," Sooyoung tells her. 

  
"Coffee, black and hot, no sugar?" 

  
"Yes, Mrs Lee, thank you."

  
And she leaves to go get the kitchen to prepare them. 

  
The moment the housekeeper left Jiwoo relaxes, swinging her legs, high above the ground. She is resting her chin against her palm as she glances over at the pretty garden again... and then... at Sooyoung. "Unnie," she calls her. 

  
"Hm?" Sooyoung answers absentmindedly. The lawyer, ever so busy and efficient with making use of her time, is on her iPad again, probably reading the latest news, checking her emails or maybe monitoring the stock market. 

  
"Sooyoung unnie," Jiwoo calls her again just to make sure Sooyoung is really listening. 

  
"Yeah... Yeah, baby... what is it?" Sooyoung replies, still not looking up. 

  
"You shouldn't skip breakfast," Jiwoo reminds her. "It's bad for your gastric."

  
Sooyoung takes a moment to reply. "Hm... Am not hungry though," she says. 

  
"Yeah but you should still eat a little, to get your body started up for the day," Jiwoo says. 

  
"Hmm," Sooyoung hums again, eyes actively scanning over the screen. "I think that..." she replies, pretty good at multitasking. "... my body is already all started up... from that little stunt you pulled... in the bath so..."

  
Jiwoo's face flushes pink in embarrassment. "Unnie!" she whines. "That's... That's not what I meant..."

  
And Sooyoung looks up briefly just to laugh at her flustered reaction. "Just kidding, babe..." she says affectionately, raising a hand to pat at Jiwoo's cheek. She smiles at her fondly for a second then goes back to concentrate on her tablet. 

  
"But Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo calls her again, "I'm serious though," she says, fingers tracing along Sooyoung's forearm to get her attention. "Your gastric tends to act up when you don't take proper meals at proper times... We don't want all that pain to start acting up again don't we?"

  
"Yeah but... it's better now," _'thanks to you being such a nag about it, Jiwooming,'_ she doesn't say, for fear that the nagging will continue due to its effectiveness. "Besides, I have gastric meds on standby so... it's cool," she shrugs. 

  
"No unnie, it's not cool," Jiwoo looks at her incredulously.

  
Ah, Jiwoo nagging at her... it's something Sooyoung has conflicting feelings for.

  
Sooyoung doesn't know how to describe it. Maybe it's because Jiwoo has two younger brothers, maybe it's because Jiwoo grew up being nagged at by her own mother a lot, or perhaps it's because she often has to nag at the kids at work... But Jiwoo's nagging can be quite... relentless. Especially when it concerns the health of those she cares about.

  
Sooyoung finds it hilarious for a young person like her to be this naggy. In fact, before they started dating, Sooyoung thinks she has never been nagged at so much over her health by someone before. It's super annoying at times because Sooyoung isn't used to being told what to do... she's a grown adult for goodness sake. She does whatever she wants whenever she wants. Oh but, at the same time though... Jiwoo's nagging... Sooyoung does find that she secretly, lowkey, likes it?... Just a little. She doesn't even know exactly why. (Of course, she doesn't tell Jiwoo about it, because part of her still fear that the nagging will continue.) It's ridiculous and she thinks she must be crazy. But that just goes to show how much Jiwoo cares about her, and Sooyoung knows no one else will ever care about her like that... Not as much as Jiwoo does that is. So yeah, Jiwoo nagging at her... It makes Sooyoung want to cover her ears sometimes, makes Sooyoung want to kiss Jiwoo so she would just shut up, but at the same time... It also makes Sooyoung want to listen to her somehow because it simply warms up her heart. 

  
"... Isn't it better if you just take proper meals and prevent yourself from having to go through the whole ordeal again?" 

  
Sooyoung scrolls a finger across the screen upwards before she moves to hold onto Jiwoo's hand that was scratching at her arm in a distracting manner. She brings Jiwoo's knuckles to her lips. "Mmkay, love," she says not wanting to argue with her, eyes never leaving the screen, as she re-read something. "Maybe I'll... have something... later." 

  
Jiwoo eyes her suspiciously, "Are you sure?" she asks.

  
Sooyoung hums casually without looking at her still, and Jiwoo pulls her hand away so she can grab at the lawyer's cheeks. "Wha–"

  
"Ha Sooyoung," Jiwoo lets out. 

  
And Sooyoung's heart did a little jump as she finally tears her eyes away from the screen to look at her girlfriend. 

  
"Y-yes?" 

  
When Jiwoo stares at her with that fiesty gaze, her eyes sharp and piercing, as though warning her to take her seriously, Sooyoung couldn't help but swallow dryly. It is at times like these that Sooyoung feels like Jiwoo somehow has more authority over her... As though she's the younger one instead of Jiwoo. Suddenly, she feels like some sort of child waiting to be chided. 

  
"You're not listening to me," Jiwoo scolds lightly. 

  
You see, there she goes again. The relentless nagging. This is what Sooyoung meant by that. 

  
"But I..." Sooyoung lets out, her lips puckering in an odd manner because her face was being squished by her girlfriend. "I am," she tells her. "I'm listening...?"

  
Jiwoo shakes her head. "You're not," she states. And then she throws her that look, the one with the sad puppy-like eyes making Sooyoung feel so attacked. 

  
_Oh no... Not that look..._

  
"Sooyoungie... Do you remember that time..." she starts off. "When you kept skipping all your meals... because you were, apparently, too busy to eat due to that troublesome court hearing that particular week?"

  
Oh dear... Jiwoo was going to bring that up again huh... "Well I seriously had no time," Sooyoung immediately defends herself. "It was an important case that came up and the other party brought in a last-minute witness. I only had that much time to prepare and review everything befor–" 

  
"An important case huh?" Jiwoo says. "No time, you say? Yeah okay... And then do you remember what happened?" Jiwoo cuts her off, sounding hurt, frustrated and annoyed. "You ended up having not only those frequent, crazy painful, abdominal contractions, along with some sort of gastric reflux, but you also fainted in the office."

  
"Wha– I... I didn't exactly faint, Jiwoo... I just..." Jiwoo throws her a look and Sooyoung takes back her words. "Okay fine... But hey that was just one time, Jiwooming," Sooyoung pouts. "And Heejin helped me in time so it wasn't so ba–"

  
"Wasn't so bad?!" Jiwoo says incredulously. "Sooyoung," Jiwoo sighs, dropping her hands to her shoulders. "Do you know how it felt like when Heejin called me in the middle of my music lesson, telling me that you were being sent to the hospital?" 

  
"Ah, she was being so overly dramatic, I already told her I just needed to lie down for a bi–"

  
"No Sooyoung, you were taking it too lightly. You're lucky she was rational enough to not listen to you! Did you wanted all that acid to burn a hole in your stomach?!" Jiwoo continues on, not allowing Sooyoung to speak. 

  
"I..."

  
"Your blood pressure and glucose level were so _so_ low... You could've–"

  
"Ah... That... Well... I thought I just needed a candy or somethin–"

  
"No, you needed a whole IV drip, Sooyoung unnie! Did you know how worried that made me??" Jiwoo interrupts. "Did you have any idea how terrified I was about that whole incident??? I couldn't even carry on with my work properly after that..." Sooyoung instantly goes quiet, feeling bad. "And do you know how much it hurts me, baby... when..." she cups her hands at the base of Sooyoung's jaw delicately. "... when I see you in pain like that... So pale and weak... Just lying there... All because you were being so stubborn about resting and eating your meals on a regular basi–"

  
"Okay, okay!" Sooyoung finally says when she sees that devastated look on her girlfriend's usually bright and cheerful face. "I'll eat. I'll get something and I'll eat it. I promise alright? I'm sorry, I... I won't skip breakfast. And I won't make you worry. I... Just... Just don't look at me like that, wooming... Oh gosh..."

  
And Jiwoo lets go of her, glad that she has gotten her point across. The shorter woman goes on to cross her arms over her chest. "Are you sure?" she asks the same question again, now that she has Sooyoung's full attention. 

  
"Yeah..." the lawyer mumbles out in defeat. "I'll... Um... Get something later... from the café near my office, you know the one we use to always go to when you were still working in the same building?"

  
"Ah, the one Hyunjinnie works at!" Jiwoo nods, satisfied at the answer. Her expression changes back into a cheerful relaxed one and Sooyoung exhaled in relief. "Okay then," the younger woman tells her. "You better not say that just to brush me off, okay unnie?"

  
Sooyoung only hums going to look at her screen again. "Of course not, princess." And she means it this time. 

  
"Good," Jiwoo says, finally letting Sooyoung off. "Oh speaking of which, how's the café doing?" Jiwoo asks. "We use to visit so often... I kinda miss it. Ah, especially the strawberry tarts there! Yum, I love those tarts. Oh, and the donuts too... Mmh, it's always so good."

  
Sooyoung chuckles. Jiwoo has always been such a sweet tooth. "It's good, their business seems good..." she trails off, pausing to read something on her screen for a moment. "They um... seem to have new things added to the menu every other week..." She continues telling Jiwoo, "Oh but if you miss the food there then maybe," she looks up at her all of a sudden with a cheerful smile. "You can drop by one day during lunch and we can go over to eat?"

  
Jiwoo perks up at that suggestion, "Oh yes! What a great idea," she claps. "I'd like that, unnie! I'll let you know when I'm available to go over. Probably on a day when I have no immediate afternoon lessons..." she trails off excitedly checking the calendar on her phone. 

  
"Mmkay," Sooyoung nods along. "I'll let you know too if I can on certain days. So that if I have some time afterwards I can still drive you back to your workpla–"

  
"Sooyoung-ah!" Sooyoung's mother's voice rang out of nowhere, interrupting their conversation. She appears a few seconds later and the couple turn to glance at her. 

  
"Omo, it's true!" she says dramatically, gracefully sauntering into the dining area in her satin nightgown, her eye mask still resting on top of her head. The smooth material flows down her slender body, swaying as she walks and Jiwoo stares at her in awe for a second. If Sooyoung is a goddess to her, then it is only natural that her mother looks nothing less than stunning as well.

  
Jiwoo sighs internally to herself. _Ah, that's right... it's all in the genes after all_ , she thinks. The Ha family has such great genes. Jiwoo wonders if Sooyoung's sister also has the same glowy vibe in real life. She has yet to meet the woman up close and honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if she shone just as brightly as the other two... 

  
"I didn't think it was possible when the servants told me but you two are really still here, I can't believe it! You actually stayed the night?"

  
"Um yeah, we did...," Sooyoung tells her, bringing her attention back to her iPad. She tries desperately to ignore her mother who goes over to pinch her cheek affectionately (as though she is still a five-year-old in her eyes), giving her those cheek to cheek kisses as well, then another real kiss on the cheek, before finally walking away. Sooyoung groans in annoyance and slight disgust. "Yes, good morning to you too mother," she greets quietly in a semi-sarcastic manner. 

  
Jiwoo only giggles at the scene. "Good morning, auntie," she greets the woman too, much chirpier than Sooyoung did. Which earned her a bright wide smile (that almost blinds Jiwoo) from Mrs Ha. The woman goes over to affectionately pat Jiwoo's head before squishing her face and giving her those cheek to cheek kisses too. "Oh, Jiwoo, it's always so pleasant to see you," she says. "You're so bright and smiley, unlike my daughter. Sooyoung really needs to learn from you..."

  
Jiwoo giggles bashfully at the compliment, finding it funny at the same time. She doesn't even need to look over to know how Sooyoung is probably rolling her eyes again. "Same to you, auntie. Thanks for having me over," she tells her politely in a respectful manner, and Mrs Ha goes over to take a seat across them. 

  
"Oh, no problem Jiwoo-ah! You know you're always welcomed to sleep over for, oh hold on," she clears her throat. "Mrs Lee! Oh, MRS LEEEEEE??"

  
"Yes ma'am??" Mrs Lee's voice echoes from somewhere else in the manor. 

  
"Please could you fetch me my morning tea?!–" 

  
"Okay ma'am!"

  
Then she turns to look at Jiwoo again, continuing her sentence. "...for as long as you like, sweetie," she chimes merrily in a singsong manner. "And yes a very good morning to the both of you too," she says with a gorgeous smile, her lips pulling back to reveal perfect pearly white teeth, her cheekbones high and her eyes sparkling like diamonds. 

  
Jiwoo couldn't help but think that, gosh, this woman is really a celebrity just like she's seen her in the media; Sooyoung's mother truly has the aura of a star. She was probably slightly older than Jiwoo's mom but... how is her complexion still so good?

  
"Are you thinking of moving back in, Sooyoungie?" Her mother asks, her voice smooth and gentle, her demeanour as charming as ever. And Jiwoo knows why her Sooyoung also sounds so pretty all the time. _Ah... Good genes... Such good genes..._

  
_Thank you, auntie, for giving birth to my gorgeous girlfriend._

  
Sooyoung looks at her mother in absolute bewilderment, "Um no mummy, I am not..." See this is one of the reasons why she tries not to visit or stay over. "We just stayed the night because it got late and I was... too tired to drive..." she says. 

  
"Oh, I see," Mrs Ha says, slightly less energetic than before. "Well, you should sleep over more often. Your poor room must be very lonesome without you around," she says. Jiwoo could sense her disappointment and she feels kinda bad for her. 

  
"I remember when you use to have sleepovers and those little get together parties with all your friends back when you were in school... The house was always so full of life then huh?" she rattles on wistfully. "Whatever happened to all those–"

  
"Well, we grew up mother," Sooyoung sighs. "We're all busy now. I'm no longer a child you know..."

  
The housekeeper reappears and their drinks are served first, a cup of black coffee, warm milk, and Mrs Ha's morning floral tea (that smells absolutely heavenly, it's scent wafting throughout the room).

  
"Well did you girls have a good sleep here?" she asks changing the subject, and Jiwoo almost spits out her drink suddenly reminded of their wild night. 

  
Sooyoung and her mother stare at her, concerned. "Baby, are you alright?" Sooyoung pats her back gently as Jiwoo coughs, covering her mouth. 

  
"I-I'm fine," she says clearing her throat, a light blush making its way to her cheeks. "Sorry I just... I was drinking too quickly hehe..."

  
Sooyoung nods at her and then goes on to reply to her mother. "Yes, we slept very well, thanks for asking," she says rather politely, making Jiwoo quite amused on the inside. She wasn't judging but she had always found their family interactions a little strange... A tiny bit too formal as compared to how Jiwoo would interact with her own family. "Why are you up so early anyway, mummy? Do you have an event to attend to?"

  
Mrs Ha takes a dainty sip of her floral tea, before nodding ever so elegantly. "Why yes," she says, patting her perfectly manicured fingers (with floral patterns and some Swarovski crystals) across her seemingly non-existent eyebags. A long time ago, Sooyoung and Jiwoo would've had their nails done prettily like that too... once in awhile... until they got together and realised that, for certain ( _ahem)_ reasons, it's far more practical for them to just keep their nails neat and plain, clean and... trimmed... all the time. "We're about to launch this new franchise for this fashion brand soon and there's going to be an interview and a press conference which I have to plan for..." Sooyoung's mother tells them excitedly. "Oh I have so many things to settle like the photoshoots and the segment plannings... The interviews, the designers and the fashion shows... the model castings and replacements... Ah, such a hassle, which reminds me," she perks up looking at the two across her. "Are you two free some time next month?"

  
Jiwoo just stares at her dumbfounded while Sooyoung quirks up an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?" she asks her mother, answering for the both of them. 

  
"Well I was thinking of getting you two involved..." she stares at Jiwoo, lifting a finger to her chin and the younger woman freezes. "Jiwoo here has a very bright and sweet look, along with a lovely smile. I think she would go splendidly with one of our concepts. Also," she glances at Sooyoung, and Jiwoo releases the breath she has been holding when Mrs Ha removes her hand. "Since you modelled before when you were younger, I thought you'd be keen to help me with some of the shoots," she says with a smile. 

  
"Aw you're too kind auntie but I don't think I know how to... wait–" Jiwoo gasps, her bright eyes turning to look at Sooyoung. "Unnie, you use to model?"

  
Sooyoung rolls her eyes in exasperation, not wanting that to be brought up. "Yes... But that was a long time ago, and– never mind that but... I'm sorry mummy, I'm afraid I have to decline your _wonderful_ offer..."

  
"Aw... but why?" Mrs Ha sulks. "You were so good at it dearie," she says dreamily, as though reminiscing about the past. "Mummy really wants to see you model again, Sooyoung-ah. You could've gone pro too if you had continued and we could appear on the magazines together... Ah, what a shame..."

  
"Yeah unnie, I wanna see you modelling too!" Jiwoo says enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling in wonder. 

  
Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows at her, hinting for her to stop going along with her mother. "No you don't..." she mumbles, shutting down the idea instantly and Jiwoo pouts. 

  
"Oh don't worry Jiwoo-ah, I still have copies of her past shoots if you want to have a look," she tells her with a wink making Jiwoo let out an excited squeal. "Yes, please! C-can I see them?" 

  
"Of course you can, sweetie! I'll show you if you convince Sooyoungie to–"

  
"No!" 

  
Sooyoung's excited girlfriend and mother stared at her for a moment, surprised at her sudden outburst. 

  
"No, mother. You are not using my girlfriend to coax me into doing... W-whatever it is that you're thinking about." Sooyoung lets out in displeasure. 

  
She was sure the two women had heard her, but then, as though Sooyoung hasn't said anything, they continued their happy chattering about Sooyoung's past modelling ventures. 

  
The lawyer sighs rubbing at her temples after her mother and beloved girlfriend outrightly disregarded her words. What sort of betrayal is this??? 

  
Sooyoung's mother stands up to go look for one of the magazines she was talking about shortly after, not even bothering to talk conditions that she had previously wanted to, as though to rub it into Sooyoung's face that she doesn't care about her opinion, and Jiwoo straightens her back, cluelessly clapping in an ecstatic manner. 

  
Jiwoo's pancakes arrive shortly after and her eyes light up once again. Sooyoung goes on to watch her girlfriend's reaction in an amused manner. Jiwoo was so easily amazed by everything.

  
Maybe she should indeed bring her over to the manor more often.

  
"Oh my gosh, it looks sooo good," Jiwoo gushes. "And it's so so pretty! Look at the way they placed all the sliced berries in a circle unnie!" Jiwoo says excitedly as she chews on her breakfast. She whips out her phone to take pictures of it. "Waaah they even drew a penguin with the syrup?! It's sooo cute!" Sooyoung only chuckles as she sips on her hot coffee. 

  
Jiwoo happily munches on her breakfast and Sooyoung goes back to looking at her iPad. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees a fork suddenly being brought near her. Sooyoung turns her head curiously to see Jiwoo staring at her. "Say ahhh," the younger girl tells her. 

  
Without thinking Sooyoung's mouth naturally falls open, and Jiwoo places the pancake, topped nicely with a berry, into her mouth. She stares expectantly at Sooyoung as the older girl starts to chew on her food. 

  
"It's good right, unnie?" she says voice full enthusiasm, a sweet smile on her face. "It's so deliciously sweet isn't it?"

  
And Sooyoung couldn't help but smile. 

  
"Yeah..." she says. 

  
_Being with you is so sweet._

  
Of course... Sooyoung's mother has to return just then to ruin the moment. 

  
Oh but Jiwoo doesn't think so, in fact, she's glad that the lady of the manor is back. "Auntie!" Jiwoo eyes her with excitement.

  
"Okay Jiwoo I couldn't find all of it in such a short amount of time but..." she displays the few magazines she did find across the table. "Ta-da!"

  
And Jiwoo squeals merrily, pushing her pancakes aside to look at them. Sooyoung has given up on life by now, going to focus on her iPad, trying to pretend that she doesn't know what is going on. 

  
Jiwoo flips through the pages with enthusiasm as Mrs Ha sips on her tea spewing awfully (pretentiously) gracious but mostly overly exaggerated compliments about her daughter and their glory days that makes Sooyoung want to barf. 

  
"Oh my God, unnie! Not that you're not pretty now– because you know you're always beautiful to me, babe– but... You look so gorgeous in these I just, wait–" Jiwoo rambles on, trying not to drool as she stares at another nice picture of a younger Sooyoung in some expensive stylish sportswear. She is posing with another very pretty blonde girl, a tennis racket in her hand. They're both wearing these tight-fitting crop tops and A-line tennis skirts, their hair long and tied up into a tight high ponytail. _So fucking gorgeous..._ Jiwoo thinks that she would've been jealous if she's there at the shoot then because the girl was very close and has a hand placed quite suggestively on Sooyoung's shoulder... but this picture... Damn... It's still so well taken and Sooyoung is just so– "What the heck unnie, mmh you're so hot!" Jiwoo couldn't help but mutter (which made Sooyoung's eyes widen in shock because, well, it readily had an effect on her and her mother was just right there). 

  
Unaware of how flustered Sooyoung has turned, Jiwoo continues to whip out her phone to snap pictures of the pages like a fangirl who couldn't afford to buy the actual merchandise. "God, you... Oh you look so sexy?! Look at you in that skirt!" Jiwoo lets out. "You're so pretty, Sooyoungie, just look at that S-line, whew! And your hair used to be so long too, it's so pretty, wow! Damn unnie, how come you've never shown me any of these?!" 

  
"J-Jiwoo!" Sooyoung stammers, wanting to scold her for being inappropriate. 

  
"I know right!" Sooyoung's mother, who seems to fully approve of her comments, interrupts. She is busy hyping Jiwoo up by the side, making the whole situation even much more of a nightmare for the lawyer. "I told you she was good at it! My daughter looks so hot! Oh wait till you see these, Jiwoo..." she says, grabbing another magazine and flipping it to show the younger woman.

  
"Mummy! Stop it... Stop... It's so embarrassing..." Sooyoung mumbles, trying to stop her face from heating up. 

  
"Oh please, Sooyoung-ah," Mrs Ha lets out, as though very proud. "Look at you," she gestures, lifting her teacup daintily with her pinky outstretched to point at the images. "You're a complete natural, so beautiful and elegant. You're wasting away your looks by being a lawyer! You should've stayed in the industr–"

  
"No, stop, I don't want to hear another word," Sooyoung mutters, downing her bitter coffee. 

  
"But these are so pretty, aw look at her here, her legs look sooo long..." Jiwoo flips to another page and tries not to drool. "Shit..." she mutters. "Oh unnie, I'm so in love with y–"

  
"Yah!" Sooyoung blushes furiously. "Jiwoo please, don't–"

  
Once again her mother cuts her off before she could say anything else. "See, your girlfriend obviously has excellent eyesight and remarkable taste, Sooyoung."

  
"Yeah of course, it's because my girlfriend inherited your wonderful genes and exquisite looks, auntie," Jiwoo compliments back, truthfully. 

  
"Oh what a sweet tongue you have," Mrs Ha laughs heartily, obviously very pleased. "I always knew you were a keeper, so adorable and lovely and good with words, definitely much much better and of a higher calibre than those girls Sooyoungie used to bring home."

  
Sooyoung stiffens at that comment and Jiwoo feels her breath get caught in her throat. They would've both tried to brush off the sudden awkwardness that would've crept up on them... Except they didn't have to because as quickly as she mentioned it, Mrs Ha is already moving on from the topic, distracting everyone with her consistent rambling, pushing the conversation forward. 

  
"Oh and you're smart too huh, I heard you graduated on scholarship with first-class honors from SNU?"

  
"Ah... Haha yes..." Jiwoo says, bashful about being praised. "I um... I did."

  
"And you're teaching now, right? At that posh private school?" Sooyoung's mother continues as she sips her tea. Jiwoo nods, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her own ear. "Ah, how marvellous! I heard that the management is very picky with the people they hire. You must've impressed them somewhat?"

"Oh no no, I uh... I think I just got lucky, haha..."

  
  
  
"Nonsense! You're beautiful, smart and benevolent, you even take such good care of our little Sooyoungie too, see you're truly good for her! So proper, such a good influence, I like it," she says making Jiwoo blush even more while she busies herself with slicing her pancakes. "So, when are you going to marry into the family? I'm sure you two will make up wonderful children of such great–"

  
Jiwoo chokes on her food at that and Sooyoung tries not to yell. "Mummy, t-that's enough!" Sooyoung lets out in exasperation, her face also blushing furiously. 

  
"Why? What's the matter?" Mrs Ha continues deliberately. 

  
"Stop, stop, please just stop talking," Sooyoung says, holding a hand to her temple. Her mother is truly giving her a headache. 

  
"Oh what's wrong? Jiwoo is so sweet and you two are so obviously in love, are you not?" she states more so than asks, taking a sip of her hot tea. "It's about time you settled down, Sooyoung! You've had your fun. And you had all those suitors when you were in law school too but you weren't interested in any of them. Always so picky..." her mother says, clicking her tongue. "And what about all those wonderful young men and women your father and I tried to set you up with–"

  
"Yeah, no. No thank you, don't even bring that up. They're all a bunch of wealthy brats either too business-minded or just lazily living off of their parents," Sooyoung mutters, remembering all those horrible times when she was harassed by random people at events because her parents had secretly tried to set her up with someone, or even, sometimes, being tricked to go on multiple dates that she wasn't even aware were... Well... dates. 

  
Jiwoo quietly eats her pancakes as she busies herself with changing her lock screen wallpaper; a new picture she just took of Sooyoung modeling in one of the magazines. _Ah, so pretty._ She casually listens in on the mother and daughter bickering by her side, already familiar with this particular story. Jiwoo recalls that, up till the start of their relationship, Sooyoung was still being pestered, lowkey manipulated, and subtlely forced to go on these dates. The lawyer was always honest and upfront about this sort of things and Jiwoo admits that she was pretty upset about the situation at first... (of course, she'd get jealous and a little sad, even though Sooyoung clearly wasn't interested in them) but then it starts to just become quite funny and quite tragic because Sooyoung would always get out of those dates ("shitty ass lunches and dinners" Sooyoung would call them, "they are an absolute joke," she would say) super frustrated with an awfully eventful, often hilariously ridiculous, story to tell Jiwoo.

  
Eventually, Jiwoo just kinda ignored it, while Sooyoung tried her best not to entertain any of these events... until one day, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to throw a fit (and practically ignored her parents for about a whole month or two) to make it clear how seriously offended she was about it all. That's when her parents finally stopped trying.

"Ah, yes yes, but what I'm saying is, you have Jiwoo now don't you?" Mrs Ha continues to argue in a very relaxed manner, as though Jiwoo wasn't just right there. And Jiwoo blushes again hearing her name being so casually mentioned in their conversation like that. "And she's great don't you think so?" Mrs Ha says, sipping on her tea some more. 

  
"Of course, I think so," Sooyoung says with pride, slightly offended that she'd even ask her that. What kind of question was that even? "She's adorable, and wonderful, and so lovely, a hundred– no... A thousand over times better than any of those weirdos you and dad would use to try an–"

  
"Yes darling, I know, that's exactly what I'm saying," Mrs Ha tells her. "And I know you're seeing her quite seriously aren't you?"

  
"Well, yes of course mother, obviously," she says, sarcastically. God, why was this conversation so aggravating. "Why do you think she's moved in with me? Wait, what are you even trying to–"

  
"That's great! Since you're taking this so seriously, and you've already moved in together, why don't you consider getting married sooner?" Mrs Ha concludes with a dazzling smile and a clap. "I can totally picture it. A white wedding, by the beach... white sand, blue ocean, beautiful sunset in Hawaii, or no– Boracay! Oh, so gorgeous! The two of you in custom made designer dresses– Oh Sooyoungie you'd look so pretty!" she goes on excitedly imagining the scene, nodding along to herself getting slightly emotional. "Yes, you two should get married soon, your dad and I will gladly sponsor your wedding! We can throw a big party! And then after that, we can have pretty little grandchildren running around–"

  
"That's it, I'm leaving," Sooyoung declares, having enough of this conversation. She hasn't even stepped into her office yet and she can already feel her stress level, along with her blood pressure, rising through the roof from the crazy things her mother was going on about. 

  
"Ah Sooyoungie, don't go," Jiwoo whines holding onto her arm before she could leave. She briefly wonders if it's going to end up like the night before where Sooyoung storms off and Jiwoo has to start chasing her again. On the bright side though, the atmosphere and the topic that made Sooyoung annoyed doesn't seem too bad, unlike the day before... oh but Jiwoo would rather she not storm off again. She hasn't even finished her pancakes yet. 

  
"Finish your food, okay?" Sooyoung tells her gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll wait for you in the car–"

  
"Oh alright, alright, fine! I'll stop talking, you don't have to leave... Geez sit down you sour pickle..." her mother finally says, stopping her mindless rambling. 

  
Sooyoung stares at her mother with an eyebrow raised as though checking if she was serious. And the woman really keeps quiet sipping her tea. "Yeah don't go, unnie..." Jiwoo continues to say with a cute pout, tugging at her hand. "Sit with me, babe... Drink your coffee..." 

  
The lawyer sighs, once again rolling her eyes before taking a seat back on the barstool. 

  
Jiwoo throws her a small smile, grateful that Sooyoung bothers to listen to her. The room became quiet after that and Jiwoo returns to eating her food, her cheeks very pink as she tried to digest the conversation that just happened, feeling very very shy, and overwhelmed by all that information. 

  
She wasn't expecting all that or for herself to be complimented back in such a way. Mrs Ha mentioning about marriage and children (a beach wedding in Boracay with her beautiful Sooyoung???) has gotten her unexpectedly flustered too. Ah, and she called her proper... Hah, Jiwoo blushes further. She doesn't know if she should feel bad. If only she knew the naughty things Sooyoung and her were doing in her house that morning... and the night before. Which reminds her... She had been quite loud... She wonders if anyone heard–

  
"So Jiwoo," Mrs Ha speaks again. "Regarding the modelling gig next month, Sooyoung has turned me down but you have yet to state your interest?"

  
Jiwoo stares at her wide-eyed, "Ah I um..." she doesn't know if she should reject the offer too. "I don't know auntie... I... I've never tried modelling before I don't think I can–"

  
"Hm... Tell you what sweetie," Mrs Ha says. "Sleep on it okay? You don't have to give me an answer yet. But I really hope you'd be keen to try," she suggests with a kind smile. 

  
"Okay auntie, I'll think about it then," she says. 

  
Her? Modeling? Jiwoo honestly wants to scoff. Could she even do that? Would she be able to pull it off? She really doesn't want to disappoint her girlfriend's mother... but if she had agreed... Then... would it clash with the contract of her current job though? She wouldn't want the academy to think she was illegally moonlighting for something else now... 

  
Mrs Ha lowers her voice to a whisper later on. "Also, if you can somehow manage to convince Sooyoung to come too... It would be good," she murmurs with a wink.

  
Jiwoo mouths an "ah..." going on to nod. "Okay auntie," she whispers back "I'll try..."

  
"Jiwooming," Sooyoung's sighing brought her out from her thoughts. "Baby, I don't mean to rush you but... Could you... Hurry and finish your breakfast? Or else we're going to be late. I have a meeting to attend to and I will not wait for you if you keep entertaining my delirious mother about my nonexistent modeling career that I most certainly want to erase from my past," Sooyoung rambles out speedily in a breath, trying to sound serious. 

  
And Jiwoo gasps looking at the time on her phone. Her eyes instantly felt refreshed at the new picture she saw on her lockscreen. "Oh yes yes, right, sorry let me just..." she lowers her voice into a whisper again and leans towards Mrs Ha. "Auntie, about the magazines... do you um... have extra copies? Because, if you don't mind, could you let me keep some of these–"

  
"Yeah sure sweetie, you can have this one and this one because I kept extras but not that one because–"

  
"Oh no... but... Sooyoungie looks so pretty in that one too and I'm not done looking... I um... was hoping I could browse..."

  
"Hm... That's true, okay I'll tell you what, if you want I can get my assistant to request a copy and have it sent over to your–"

  
They only stop when they notice how Sooyoung was glaring at them. 

  
The two women pull themselves away reluctantly from each other, with feigned innocent looks. Jiwoo continues to quickly eat her pancakes in silence while Mrs Ha calls the servant over to make some other breakfast related request. 

  
When Sooyoung seems to be concentrating on her iPad again, Jiwoo eyes Mrs Ha and points at the magazine, to which the lady of the manor nods and signals an okay discreetly with her hands. 

  
Jiwoo beams while Sooyoung sighs deeply, shaking her head as she notices the very obvious exchange... 

  
Fortunately for the lawyer, her mother gets up later on, suddenly remembering that she has to make an important call. "Oh nice belt by the way," the always fashionable woman tells Jiwoo casually, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "That's Sooyoungie's favourite brand, isn't it? Good taste, it matches your outfit very well." Then she walks off to go make her call. 

  
Once again Jiwoo tries not to choke while she ate her food, feeling her face heat up at Mrs Ha's words. 

  
Sooyoung glances at her girlfriend, trying hard not to laugh as she pats Jiwoo's back while she coughs. 

  
What a way to start their day. 

  
-

  
The upbeat retro-sounding tune of Yukika's NEON is playing in the car as Sooyoung drives Jiwoo to work. 

  
Although Jiwoo initially can't shake the odd feeling that has bubbled up after Mrs Ha's brief mentioned of "those girls Sooyoungie used to bring home", the atmosphere around them was still pretty light since Mrs Ha's cheerful enthusiasm has rubbed off on them. (Not to mention she was also feeling very satisfied from the whole lot of attention given to her ever since last night.) Feeling pretty spoiled by Sooyoung, Jiwoo chooses to ignore the odd feeling and instead focuses on the gladness of being able to have gotten along so well with her girlfriend's mother, and even more so, the gladness that she has gotten to learn more about Sooyoung throughout her visit to the manor, having had a little peek into Sooyoung's past too. 

  
She hums along to the song playing in the background, happily flipping through one of the magazines given to her as she bobs her head to the beat. Sooyoung smiles fondly when she sees a happy and relaxed Jiwoo sitting next to her... Until she realises, in slight horror, that Jiwoo is busy looking at one of her modeling pictures inside one of those magazines her mother has so kindly given her. 

  
Her smile falters and she fights back the urge to roll her eyes. 

  
_Ugh... So annoying..._ She wants to groan. She never should have let her mother interacted with Jiwoo...

  
Jiwoo flips a page and stares at the printed image of the teenage version of her girlfriend, before turning to gaze at the woman in the driver's seat. 

  
"What...?" Sooyoung whines, trying to hide her embarrassment still. 

  
"Nothing," Jiwoo muses. "I just... I think that you're really cool, unnie," Jiwoo merely says. 

  
Sooyoung scoffs at the compliment, briefly glancing over, only to see Jiwoo with that dreamy look on her face. The girl isn't making fun of her, she really means what she says. 

  
"I'm not..." Sooyoung blushes. "Just... Stop looking at me like that when I'm trying to drive..." she says, feeling her heart do all sorts of crazy things. Oh, the effect Jiwoo always has on her... 

  
"Why, baby?" Jiwoo teases this time, leaning a little closer. "Do I make you flustered?"

  
Sooyoung rolls her eyes, with a smile. "Oh shut up..."

  
And Jiwoo only giggles to herself, pulling back into her seat. "You're so cute sometimes, Sooyoung unnie," she murmurs out casually, pinching Sooyoung's cheek. Sooyoung lets out a little huff of annoyance muttering for her not to do that because she was driving and Jiwoo lets go, going back to look at the magazine some more. "You make me want to kiss you so badly..."

  
Sooyoung's heart flutters at Jiwoo's quiet bluntness all of a sudden. 

  
When they stop at a red light she turns to Jiwoo, "Well... you can kiss me now," Sooyoung says, expectantly. And Jiwoo looks at her, chuckling as she shakes her head. 

  
Still, she does lean in with a grin, cupping at Sooyoung's cheek as she presses their soft lips together. Jiwoo's lips taste like the apple-flavoured lip tint Sooyoung lent her, and her breath smells vaguely like strawberry pancakes. Sooyoung smiles, feeling the butterflies flutter wildly in her stomach at the way Jiwoo was so tender with her. 

  
"Mm... Greenlight," the younger woman mumbles pulling away, thumb swiping over Sooyoung's lower lip briefly to fix her makeup. 

  
Sooyoung hums, satisfied as she turns back to gaze at the road. 

  
"Why don't you agree to your mother's request, unnie?" Jiwoo later asks. "She seems like she really wants to see you modeling for her brand..."

  
"Nah," Sooyoung says. "I'm too busy..."

  
"Yeah, you're always so busy..." Jiwoo sighs. "What a shame... I really really reaaaalllyyyy wanted to see it too you know..."

  
"You do?" Sooyoung inquires. 

  
"Yeah..." Jiwoo sighs again. 

  
"Well..." She trails off. 

  
And the younger woman is actually hopeful that she might consider it for her sake but then... "Too bad," Sooyoung says playfully. "I'm not doing it again. It's so stressful being in front of the camera and having all these people running around while the rest just stare at you, I don't know why I even tried it before..."

  
"Oh well how did you even get into it in the past then?" Jiwoo asks. 

  
"Well... there was this time where I wanted to try getting a part-time job one summer for experience with my friend, and it's a long story but, to cut it short, my mom basically orchestrated the whole thing," Sooyoung says shaking her head. "She got one of my closest friends then, Sol, into it, you know the girl with me in that tennis shoot you saw? My mother likes her a lot, so they were quite chummy and they basically all cheated me into going for this audition and shoot... that's how I ended up doing the whole modeling thing for a while..."

  
"Ah..." Jiwoo nods, flipping to the page she was referring to, just to look at that girl (that Sooyoung mentioned) again. 

  
"Was she one of the girls you brought back?" Jiwoo mumbles out quietly, feeling salty about what Sooyoung's mother had mentioned. 

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing..." Jiwoo says. "So this Sol... She's your friend?"

  
"Yeah, she was my... best friend actually," Sooyoung says with a fondness in her voice at first... before... "Yucks," she grimaces for a short moment, and Jiwoo stares at her confused. "That... That term still sounds so gross to me," she chuckles in a lighthearted manner. "But yeah, we... We were close," she admits with a bright smile. Jiwoo laughs lightly at the things Sooyoung finds disgusting. Overly sentimental and sappy situations and words (like the term 'best friends') are included in that list, and yet her calling Jiwoo baby and princess is totally fine? Sooyoung was so strange sometimes. 

  
"She's pretty..." Jiwoo comments, glancing at the photo. 

  
"Oh yeah when she bothers to dress up," Sooyoung says, amused. "I know she looks like a total doll but..." Jiwoo hears her laugh, one of those gentle melodious sort of laughter. "She's actually a huge dork... A really clumsy one too." Sooyoung recounts shaking her head. "I think you'd like her, Jiwooming... If you guys ever met. She's a good person, and a total crybaby... like you." 

  
"Hey!" Jiwoo sulks, slapping at her arm lightly and Sooyoung chuckles. She was a little bit jealous about this person before, a little suspicious as she wondered about Sooyoung's relationship with her. But now that Sooyoung had put it this way, Jiwoo wasn't jealous anymore just... really curious. Clearly, Sooyoung and her were close in a platonic sort of way and it seems she was a good part of Sooyoung's teenagehood. _Aw, how cute..._ Jiwoo thinks. She wants to meet her too, Sooyoung's best friend. 

  
"Ah, I see..." Jiwoo smiles along glancing at the next page which had more pictures of her and the blonde girl posing in other sets of branded sportswear. "She sounds nice," Jiwoo chirps. Sooyoung sounded like she enjoyed the company of this friend of hers. And whoever is able to make Sooyoung smile like that... Jiwoo approves. "How come I don't see her around anymore?" Jiwoo asks curiously. "Are you two... No longer friends?"

  
"Well uh..." Sooyoung ponders. "We still are I guess? But we sort of lost contact after we went to university," Sooyoung explains. "Her parents sent her overseas and then I went overseas for a period of time too... The internet wasn't as advanced back then you know... So it's hard to keep in contact and yeah..." Sooyoung sighs. "Besides, I think we both got busy..."

  
"Aw..." Jiwoo pouts. She imagines losing contact with her closest friends, especially Jungeun. And it instantly makes her sad. "No unnie... That's so tragic... Isn't there anything you can do? There's social media now? You... You have to find her!" 

  
Sooyoung laughs, at Jiwoo's concern over her friendship. "Yeah okay... Maybe I will one day," Sooyoung says. "When I'm less busy perhaps... Or if fate allows. Who knows, maybe she has already forgotten about me?"

  
Jiwoo frowns at that. "I'm sure she hasn't, Sooyoungie..." She tells her, and Sooyoung only shrugs. She always says things like that so casually... Sooyoung has a dark sense of humour sometimes. Jiwoo wonders if she really feels okay about things like that though. She briefly wonders if Sooyoung will react so neutrally if Jiwoo was the one whom she had lost contact with instead... 

  
Regardless, Jiwoo really doesn't think that Sooyoung was the type of person to be easily forgotten like that. The girl was so brilliant in every aspect that she's practically too... Memorable. Surely no one would forget her so easily. If anything... Maybe this Sol thought the exact opposite. That Sooyoung herself had forgotten her. Or that Sooyoung was too busy, and that she shouldn't bother her. Jiwoo would know, Sooyoung tends to subconsciously come off as someone like that sometimes, always so serious and busy, someone who doesn't like to be bothered. And honestly, she too had that thought sometimes. 

  
Luckily, her clingy and affectionate side is getting quite shameless, and so Jiwoo now has no problem with constantly wanting to bother Sooyoung... Just so she can be close to her. And she is fortunate because... Sooyoung always lets her. 

  
Not wanting the mood to be dampened, Jiwoo decides to move on from the subject. "Hm... Why do you not like modeling though, unnie?" Jiwoo asks curiously. "You seem so good at it..."

  
"Well... I guess it was kind of fun at first when we all did it together, casually, but then it got more serious and my mom suddenly got so involved... it became more stressful than it really should, so I didn't want to do it anymore," Sooyoung says. "Besides, it wasn't cut out for me anyway, the environment can be quite..."

  
"Quite?"

  
"Hm... How do I put it... It can be quite toxic..." Sooyoung explains. "But I guess it also just so happened to be because of those few people that suddenly came into view. I didn't have time to continue anyway. I had to study for my exams, plus, I also remembered wanting to still be involved in dance so... Yeah... Giving up on modeling was a natural decision."

  
"Hm, I see," Jiwoo says. 

  
"You can go if you want to though," Sooyoung tells her. "Since my mother asked you to. I think it's quite different now, and since it's under her own brand... it wouldn't be too bad."

  
"Oh... No, no," Jiwoo declines shyly. "I... Honestly, I don't think I can."

  
Sooyoung smiles softly at her reaction. "Why not? I can totally see you doing it..." she encourages. 

  
And Jiwoo scoffs, "Oh please, I don't think I have the looks cut out for modeling, nor do I know anything about it. I don't want to accidentally make a mess out of–"

  
"Ah that's where you're wrong, wooming," Sooyoung says, and Jiwoo glances at her. "You're really beautiful," Sooyoung tells her as she makes a turn on the road. She says it so sincerely, so naturally without any hint of ridicule or flirtatious element to it, that it makes Jiwoo blush. "And I'm sure you'll look even more stunning after the stylists are done with you," Sooyoung continues. "Also, you don't have to worry about knowing anything, I'm sure my mother will gladly flood you with information and tips on things like how to have better posture and hold the right pose on everything," Sooyoung says. 

  
"Well I... I don't know," she mumbles out. 

  
They arrive at Jiwoo's workplace then and Sooyoung parks her car by the gates. "Hm... I think you should think about it," Sooyoung says turning to her with a glint of excitement in her eyes. "I don't think I want to model again but I do want to see you doing it," she says lightheartedly. "It'll be fun to see you at a shoot, even if it's just once. I'm quite curious as to how it'll turn out," Sooyoung tells her, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

  
Jiwoo chuckles sounding out an idea. "Maybe I'll do it... if you go with me," she says with a smile. 

  
And Sooyoung stares at her, "Hm... Then maybe..." she says leaning in. "Maybe I'll think about it..."

  
Sooyoung kisses her gently and then they're saying their farewells. "Drive safely, unnie," Jiwoo tells her, unbuckling her seatbelt. "And remember to eat your meals."

  
"Mmkay, I will. You have a nice day, baby," Sooyoung says. 

  
"You too," Jiwoo murmurs, she looks around outside the car to see if any of her coworkers or the kids are passing by. Then, when she notices that the coast is clear, she quickly steals another kiss from her girlfriend, "Mm–" and another and another. 

  
"I love you," she sighs, kissing Sooyoung again as the lawyer smiles. "I love you... Sooyoungie..." she breathes longingly, cupping her cheeks, kissing her deeply once more. "My gorgeous lawyer and... supermodel," she murmurs softly against her lips, teasing her playfully. God, she misses her already... "Is there anything you can't do?"

  
It makes Sooyoung sigh and chuckle, grinning at her dumbly with a stupid blush creeping up her cheeks. "Shut up..." she says, "Are you going to keep making fun of me now?" she asks. 

  
And Jiwoo laughs meeting her gaze. "Maybe..."

  
Sooyoung stares at her affectionately feeling her cheeks grow warmer, before pulling her in for one last kiss. Then she is pulling away and glancing at the road. "Hm... I think you should get going or else... I'll..." Sooyoung sighs, trying to hold herself back. "I'll end up kidnapping you to my office."

  
Jiwoo giggles, "Hm? That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, baby..." she murmurs out suggestively. "Your desk seems pretty sturdy... And oh, isn't there that nice leather couch at the corner of your office?"

  
And Sooyoung groans, just thinking about it. Her girlfriend is indeed despicable in the most wonderful way. "Jiwoo..."

  
The younger woman lets out another hearty laugh leaning in to kiss Sooyoung's cheek. "I'm kidding, unnie..." She says, brushing a thumb over the spot to make sure she didn't leave any visible traces of her lip tint. Then she is reaching for the door, "Have fun in your meeting," she mocks, stepping out of the car. "Tell Hyunjin I said hi, if you go over to the café."

"Mmkay," Sooyoung replies with a quiet scoff. 

  
"I'll see you tonight?" Jiwoo looks at her with her signature warm smile. 

  
"Mm see you, love," Sooyoung hums glancing at her human sunshine dreamily and then Jiwoo is shutting the door. 

  
-

The meeting is anything but fun. It is boring as heck and Sooyoung is glad that she listened to Jiwoo and went over to the café to get a pastry and another coffee before stepping into the firm.

She was only 15 minutes late and figuring that everyone else were probably also going to be bored to death in the meeting she decided to do them a favor and got some pastries for everyone too. 

  
Heejin tries not to drool when the two boxes of pastries were laid in the middle of the long meeting table. "Sorry I'm a little late. You guys may help yourselves to these though," Sooyoung announces with a charming smile. "My treat." Everyone perked up a little from their seat once the smell of the wonderful pastries wafted around the meeting room. The food from this café was popular among the people working in their office building after all. 

Heejin, being personally closer to Sooyoung, was the first to reach over to the box, since everyone else was too shy to do so, especially the more junior staffs. "Oh wow, thanks Soo unni–" and then Heejin realises that they were still at work so she has to address her more formally. "I mean... Ahem... Thank you, Yves sunbaenim," she says with a polite bow. She then tries to gracefully reach for a donut. 

  
After Heejin everyone else tries to politely mutter their thanks, reaching for one as well, although honestly everyone was trying to hold back from just launching over to grab the piece that they want. Sometimes Sooyoung wonders if there were some sort of drugs in those pastries making them so deliciously addictive... Eventually, the two pastry boxes were emptied. 

  
With their stomachs filled with a nice snack, the meeting continued on with a more lighthearted atmosphere. The lawyers discussed about each of their current workload, giving updates on the pending cases, some interesting cases that were coming up, cases that have been closed, issues that were on hand, finances, accounts, and other ad-hoc stuffs. Then, they moved on to the more problematic cases and their issues. Sooyoung leans back into her chair, crossing her legs gracefully, ready to start her hectic day. 

  
-

  
Jiwoo has a packed schedule today. She had five classes to take, including her homeroom class along with her co-form teacher Yeji.

  
The annual sports day was coming up for the kids and being a physical education (PE) teacher, Yeji was pretty hyped. 

  
Jiwoo naturally energetic and ever so enthusiastic was happy to go along with whatever Yeji had plan for the kids... Which, she later realised, was quite a rigorous training regime. Even though homeroom was suppose to be in class, Yeji had made them all go to the field to do some "light" training.

  
Gosh Jiwoo most certainly wasn't ready for this. Her body was aching a bit from what she did with Sooyong the night before and she was dressed so nicely today too in Sooyoung's branded clothes and she even wore those pretty pumps... She didn't intend to do anything that required her to move too much or sweat... but by the time the class with Yeji was done, Jiwoo was somehow sweating (even though she supposedly was just suppose to stand there on the field or maybe walk around to observe and guide the kids).

  
Still, seeing the students and her colleague so hyped about the event... It makes her   
want to join in the fun too. And so Jiwoo ended up jumping and running around as well, hyping up her students when they were practicing for some relay. 

  
When her break time came around afterwards, Jiwoo immediately retreated to the staff room so she could catch up on the air conditioning. 

  
Oh damn why did she go jogging around in heels... Now her feet and back hurt. 

  
She decides to take her shoes off while she rests in her seat and sends Sooyoung a text. 

  
**'Sooyoungie : > <3'**

  
She knows the lawyer would probably take a while to reply so she goes on to do her own things first. 

  
**'Hey babe :)'**

  
Sooyoung replies 30 minutes later when Jiwoo was done marking some papers. 

  
**'Sooyoungie!!: >'**

  
**'** **Hehe, yes princess? what is it?:)'**

  
**'Nothing, I just wanted to bother u :p'**   
**'Is your meeting over, unnie?'**   
**'Did you eat breakfast?'**

  
**'Yeah it's over, but I have another one in an hour... Sigh'**   
**'And yeah I ate, unnie promised you I'd eat didn't I?'**

  
**'Mm, good unnie :3'**   
**'wooming misses you <3<3<3'**

  
**'Hahaha cheeseball...'**   
**'Unnie misses you too, baby <3'**

  
**'Yay :):):):):) <3'**

  
**'Whatchuu up to now anw?'**   
**'Is it lunch time yet?'**

  
**'Soon! I'm just done marking some papers.'**   
**'Oh I'll be going to have drinks and dinner with my colleagues later so... Yeah.'**

  
**'Mmkay cutie, don't drink too much okay? And don't be out too late.'**

  
**'Okay, unnie! You too!'**   
**'Come home earlier if you can!'**

  
**'Hahaha I'll try :') but that's unlikely... You know how my late meetings tend to drag on...'**

  
**': < Ah... I know...'**   
**'Oh wells...'**

  
**'But hey I'll still see you tonight though :))'**

  
**'Mmhm yeah! :D can't wait'**   
**'I MISS YOU. MISS U. MISS U.'**   
***Jiwooming <3 sent you a voice message.**   
**"I miss you, baby..."**

  
**'Hehehe silly girl...'**   
**'Hey I got to go soon so, I'll ttyl okay babe?'**

  
**'Aw already?: <'**

  
*** Sooyoungie <3<3<3 sent you a voice message. **   
**"Yeah, be good princess, unnie loves you... *kiss* See ya at home later!"**

Jiwoo smiles brightly the moment she hears Sooyoung's sweet voice saying that to her. 

**':))))) Okay see you tonight unnie, don't work too hard!'**   
**'Remember to eat lunch!!'**   
**'and I LOVE YOU TOOOO UWU ilyilyilyyy :3'**

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am where I'm at and I'm having one of those days where I have insomnia :< ugh. I don't know if it's a good thing for y'all lmao since I finally have time to update. CAUSE I CANT FALL ASLEEP. But damn I hope I manage to fall asleep soon sigh. I have work in a few hours homygawd and when I don't sleep my body gets abdbbsbdsjkk. I don't know about y'all but I'm guessing most of y'all stay up late to do stuff, well if you do I just wanna say... GO TO SLEEP WHEN IT'S TIME. BEFORE 12AM OKAY!! DON'T HAVE A BAD SLEEP CYCLE/SLEEP HYGIENE. OR YOULL END UP LIKE ME ONE DAY. AND I PROMISE YOU IT'S NOT FUN. SLEEP EARLY PEOPLE. AHSSHHDHSJDDKK. 
> 
> Anw, as usual your thoughts mean the world to me!! So please let me know what y'all think of this chapter? :)) Even though it's not spicy, do y'all still like it? I really hope so :')()()()) Here we learnt a little bit about teen sooyoung hehe. And do y'all think Jiwoo would end up trying out modelling? Will Sooyoung go along with her too? Or will everyone end up rejecting Mrs Ha? (ha. ha.) 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy hehe! JUST BECAUSE IT'S NOT SPICY DOESNT MEAN YOU SHOULDNT BE DRINKING WATER GUYS! HAHA, have a good week everyone and see you in the comments <3


	10. If just the sound your voice can set me off, do you honestly think you're being quiet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whereby Sooyoung comes home drunk one night and Jiwoo discovers something she probably shouldn't have (yet). Meanwhile, at some other point, Sooyoung discovers something she rightfully should have, making Jiwoo a flustered mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, sorry I took so long but please... Enjoy :)
> 
> (Long-ass author's note at the end as usual mehehe)

-

Jiwoo doesn't really see Sooyoung that night. 

  
  
It's Friday night and since she knows Sooyoung won't be home early, she went out for dinner and had some drinks with some of her colleagues. Soju always went well with barbecued meat after all. 

  
  
"Geonbae!! (Cheers)"

  
  
She had a good time really after a tired week of work it was nice to unwind a little with Yoojung, Yena and Yuna. Yoojung even brought her girlfriend, Doyeon, along and the couple just clicked really well with Jiwoo. 

  
  
Both Jiwoo and Yoojung found out that they had quite a few things in common like having similar bubbly personalities, similar bright energies, the same love for cute stuff and they both had girlfriends who were taller than them who, unfortunately, liked to playfully bully them for fun. 

  
  
"Oh my God, why does she do that?!" Jiwoo exclaimed when Yoojung shared the story of how Doyeon always teased her for her tiny stature. The taller woman would deliberately take Yoojung's things and place it at a height where she knew she couldn't reach on purpose, just so she could get a reaction out of her. "You're so mean to her, Doyeon!" By now they were all already slightly tipsy and had dropped all formalities with one another. 

  
  
"I know right, tall people are all so obnoxious," Yoojung complains, downing her drink right after. 

  
"Yah Yoodaeng, I'm right here you know!" Doyeon pipes in, pretending to be annoyed as she poked her girlfriend's arm. 

  
"I know, I'm saying it so you'd hear," Yoojung lets out, sticking her tongue out at her. 

  
The two started to bicker on, obviously too comfortable with the rest of the group, making the others around them laugh.

  
"Oh don't be mad, Yoojung! You should be glad Doyeon's like this to you," Yena adds on. "She's only doing this 'cause she thinks you're cute! Right, Doyeon?"

  
"Yeah!" Doyeon replies proudly, totally not remorseful at all. "See, at least someone understands!"

  
"Of course, because..." Yena grins cheekily, taking a big gulp of her drink, "Ah, that's good soju. Anyway, I do things like that to my girlfriend too," she shrugs. "And she absolutely hates it but it's so damn hilarious, my Yuri is so cute, I can't help it," she admits. 

  
Yoojung ignores Doyeon and Yena's loud laughter when they proceeded to hi-five one another, going to hook her arm with Jiwoo instead. "They're horrible, Jiwoo! Just look at them! Look at how cocky and obnoxious they are being," Yoojung complains in a lighthearted manner. "You're on my side right? We are both the poor victims here," she says dramatically, pretending to wipe away a sad tear. 

  
Jiwoo laughs nodding along, finding this whole conversation funny. "Of course, Yoojung-ah! Cute people like us gotta stick together!"

  
"Pfft... Ahem, you mean... short people... Ahem..." Doyeon mocks while looking at a video Yena was trying to show her of her pranking her girlfriend. 

  
"Yah!!!" Jiwoo and Yoojung both yell in offense.

  
And they all spent the rest of dinner engaging in playful banter. 

  
...

Jiwoo doesn't remember what time she got home. She does remember Sooyoung not being home yet though. 

  
With quite an amount of soju in her system, the young educator functions on semi-auto pilot lounging on the couch once she got home. She got up after a moment of staring into space, aimlessly walking around for a bit because she had forgotten what she wanted to do (right I wanted to look for my makeup remover... Makeup remover...). 

  
She feels more awake after washing up in the shower, or at least she thought she was. Until her butt meets the couch again and she instantly felt quite sleepy even though it was only nine-ish. Must be the soju, she thinks. Jiwoo yawns, wondering what time Sooyoung would be home. 

  
**'Sooyoungieee <3'  
**She sends her a text.   
**'You're not coming home yet?: <'**

  
She then scrolls through her phone absentmindedly... Checking through her social media and then watching random videos on YouTube... 

  
Sooyoung replies a couple of moments later. **'Soon baby, soon :)'** she tells her.

  
**'How soon, baby?: <'** Jiwoo replies with another pout emoji, but really she's smiling in real life because Sooyoung said she'd be back soon. 

  
**'Hm...'  
**  
**'I'm omw to get my car now so... About an hour or so?'**

  
  
**'Okay uwu, hurry home Sooyoungie! Drive safe, I miss you <3'**

  
**'Hehe, silly girl <3'  
** **  
'Unnie misses you too :)'  
**  
**'Ah but if you're tired go to bed first okay? Don't wait for unnie on the couch again...'**

  
**"Hn, no!"** she huffs, sending Sooyoung a voice message. **"I wanna wait for unnie! I wanna! I wanna!"**

  
Sooyoung sends her a voice message back in reply too, her soothing and gentle voice chuckling through the speaker, making Jiwoo swoon. **"Oh? Hm, but Jiwooming's voice is all raspy already though... Sounds like someone is already sleepy..."**

  
**"But I'm not,"** Jiwoo insists, recording her voice message. **"I'm not tired, unnie,"** she tells Sooyoung, trying to hold back a yawn as she convinces her. Or rather... She's really trying to convince herself.

  
She hears Sooyoung laughing again when she sends another voice message back. **"Mmkay then... do whatever you want, love. I'll be driving soon so I won't reply as quickly. I'll see you in a few, okay baby?"**

  
**"Okayyyy yes, go go, drive safely and come back to me,"** she says, making kissy sounds into her phone. **"See you later my love..."**

  
Jiwoo yawns with a soft grin on her face just as she closes her messaging app. 

  
She goes back to looking at random videos online just to entertain herself and keep herself awake... 

  
Cute animals... 

  
Makeup tutorials... 

  
Cafe vlogs...

  
The next thing she knows...

... she's fast asleep. 

  
...

  
When she wakes up it's already Saturday morning. Jiwoo finds herself in bed, which isn't an uncommon situation. She turns to find Sooyoung's side of the bed already empty and she sighs, pouting in realisation. 

  
Ah, she fell asleep and missed her... again. 

  
It happens sometimes and it honestly makes Jiwoo want to sulk. 

  
Regardless, she rolls over to the lawyer's side of the bed and presses her face indulgently into her pillow. 

  
It smells wonderfully comforting... Sooyoung's scent. It's light, feminine, and elegant (Jiwoo wonders to herself if a scent can even be considered elegant??? But Sooyoung's scent is indeed so), with hints of fresh apple blossoms amongst some other floral notes... Mixed with... something else... a scent akin to French vanilla and spices... But not exactly... Something warm and delightfully exotic that Jiwoo doesn't know how to describe. A scent that's exquisitely sophisticated... yet soft... Just like Sooyoung herself. 

  
Jiwoo breathes in that scent again and sighs with a lazy smile on her face. "Mm... Sooyoung..." She was glad Sooyoung and her were officially dating... Or else she would've seemed like such a creep when she did things like that. 

  
The younger woman tries to recall if she has seen her girlfriend return last night. 

  
She probably did. It happens often enough, and it all really feels like a dream when it does. Jiwoo would fall asleep while waiting for Sooyoung because she was just extra tired on a certain day, and Sooyoung just so happens to be back extra late.

  
Sooyoung would return to find a sleeping Jiwoo on the couch and not want to wake her up. She'd check on her for a while, go on to take a warm shower, before returning to carry Jiwoo to bed. 

  
Jiwoo would stir and whine softly... Somehow knowing that Sooyoung is home, arms going to naturally cling around her neck when the older woman lifts her up from the couch. Sometimes she even subconsciously murmurs out a greeting, "Hm unnie... hi..." she'd say, but usually she's too sleepy to even open her eyes fully, or stay conscious for long. Sooyoung would chuckle then, wordlessly lay her down gently on their bed and kiss her on the forehead, afterwards she would lie down next to her, wrapping her arms around Jiwoo and they'd fall asleep snuggled up comfortably together. 

  
And... 

  
Jiwoo would wake up the next day questioning if all that was real or just a fragment of her imagination. 

  
But the idea that she had magically flown from the couch to the bedroom all by herself was unlikely. Jiwoo usually sleeps like a log once she knocks out and won't get up to walk to the bedroom by herself. It comforts her to know that Sooyoung had carried her back to bed, and hey, it was evidence that the lawyer was indeed home last night. 

  
Jiwoo nods to herself at that conclusion, getting up to go wash up so she could start her day. It was the weekend which meant she didn't have to worry about work. "Whoop whoop!" she inwardly cheers. She drinks some warm water after brushing her teeth and washing her face, then goes on to check her phone. 

  
There are a few messages from her friends asking her to hang out, a couple of group chats she has yet to reply to, and of course, some from her favourite person. 

  
**'Mornin' sleepyhead <3'  
**  
**'I'm heading off first, have to finish up early so there's enough time to attend my client's event later, text me when you're awake?:)'**

  
Jiwoo smiles sweetly at the text. 

  
  
**'Good morning my love UwU <3<3'**  
**  
'What time will you be home today?'**

  
  
Sooyoung doesn't reply her, instead, Jiwoo receives a call from the lawyer a couple of minutes later. 

  
  
"Hello?"

  
  
"Hi, baby," Sooyoung greets. And Jiwoo feels her lips instantly tugging upwards at her voice. 

  
  
"Hey, unnie! Are you in the office?"

  
  
"Yeah, there's a court hearing coming up in a few days so I've been sorting through documents to prep for that all morning... Ugh... My neck hurts..."

  
  
"Aw... Poor thing," Jiwoo pouts upon hearing the news. "Hang in there baby, maybe do some stretches when you take a break? I'll give you a massage when you're home okay?"

  
"Mm, okay love, you're the best," Sooyoung says. 

  
"Hehe, of course," Jiwoo grins. "Have you had breakfast?"

  
"Mm yeah, I had a bagel and my usual coffee," Sooyoung tells her. "Have you?"

  
"Hm no..." Jiwoo says. "I just woke up not long ago," she rubs her eyes sleepily, before plopping down onto the couch. "I think I'll just have some yogurt or whatever I can find... might be having a heavy brunch with my friends later on anyway."

  
"Oh there's that strawberry tart that you like in the fridge by the way," Sooyoung tells her. "You should eat it before it goes bad, but it's up to you..."

  
Jiwoo's eyes lit up at that. "Oh, the one from the café near your workplace?" She asks, running over to the fridge. 

  
"Yeah, you said you missed having that didn't you?"

  
Jiwoo nods, even though Sooyoung couldn't see her, letting out a happy little squeal upon seeing the delicious tart inside the pretty takeout box. "Uwahhh!" Jiwoo loves that tart so much. The sight of it instantly makes her realise how hungry she actually is. Still, she can't believe Sooyoung actually took note about that when she had just casually mentioned it two days back. "I'll have that for breakfast then. Thank you, unnie you're so sweet," she says pressing a kiss to the phone. She closes the fridge with an excited smile on her face just as Sooyoung chuckles. "Should I leave some for you?" Jiwoo asks, ever so considerate. 

  
"Ah no no, it's for you princess. Finish it all okay?" she tells Jiwoo and the younger girl mumbles out a quiet okay liking how tender Sooyoung sounded. Gosh, she misses her already. "Oh, who are you hanging out with today, by the way? Going out with Jungeunie and gang later?" the lawyer asks.

  
"Nope, with Gyuri and Jooe actually," Jiwoo says with a smile. "They said it's been a while since we met up so we're gonna hang. Might go for a noraebang (karaoke) marathon afterwards."

  
"Hm that's nice," Sooyoung says in envy. "Ah... I forgot that my Jiwooming has so many friends..."

  
"Huh, are you being jealous right now unnie?" Jiwoo scoffs in amusement. 

  
"Hm... Maybe..."

  
Jiwoo laughs lightly at her reply, playing along. "Well it's good that I do, don't I? Or else I'd be moping around all day clinging onto you and the ever-busy Attorney Yves can't have that happening can she?" she jokes with a hint of playful sarcasm. "Anyway, you know I would always rather hang out with you, baby... But it's not like you have the time..." Jiwoo sulks. 

  
"Jiwoo-ah..." Sooyoung half-whines, her voice softening, "Don't be like that..." And Jiwoo bites at her lip, trying not to laugh through the speaker. Sooyoung sounds so cute, she's going to mess with her for a bit, just to get back at her for always messing with Jiwoo too. "I don't know, Sooyoung unnie..." Jiwoo sighs, pretending to be upset. "I mean, I didn't even get to see you last night... And then when I woke up this morning... you're already gone." 

  
"Ah wooming... you were sleeping so soundly that I just... I didn't want to wake you up. I'm really sorry my schedule is always so packed... I... I'm already trying to make it up to you as much as I–"

  
"Pfft–" Jiwoo ends up laughing, a lighthearted sort of laughter. "I know unnie, I'm just messing with you!" she admits, unable to hold back her smile. She didn't mean to make Sooyoung feel bad, oh but to be able to hear Sooyoung's gentle voice being all whiny and rambly through the phone early in the morning trying to explain herself... It's so damn endearing. Jiwoo couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry about it, babe. I appreciate it, that you even try for me... I really do," she tells Sooyoung sincerely. "And well..." she muses on with a cheeky smile. "Since you bought me that strawberry tart that I like so much... Hmm... I guess I'll close an eye regarding your schedule... for now." 

  
She hears Sooyoung heave a sigh of relief. "Good," she says. "I'll try harder then, from now on. Maybe I'll just buy you more snacks huh? So that my Jiwooming will stop making salty remarks..."

  
"Oh, so you're going to bribe me now? And you have a problem with my salty remarks too, huh?" Jiwoo huffs cutely. 

  
"N-no," Sooyoung denies. "Who said I had a problem? There's no problem. You can... Keep making them, your salty remarks. Go ahead... No one's stopping you."

  
Jiwoo only giggles, "Dummy... Hehehe you're so annoying, Sooyoungie!"

  
And Sooyoung laughs along, "Go have fun later on okay? You can use the credit card I gave you."

  
"Okay Sooyoungie, but no I'm still not going to use that," Jiwoo tells her, sticking out her tongue... As though Sooyoung can even see her. 

  
Sooyoung had given Jiwoo a platinum card as a gift some time ago.

  
Apparently, she used their '11th month anniversary' as an excuse to once again bombard Jiwoo with expensive gifts, out of nowhere too... Even though the couple didn't really care or celebrated their monthsaries every month (who the heck has time for that, not them) apart from things like their first month, first 100 days, or perhaps milestones like those yearly anniversaries. 

  
Jiwoo has kept the card with her ever since because Sooyoung has insisted that she'd get upset if Jiwoo refused to accept it. Although... She hasn't really used it yet at all. 

  
"Jiwoo," Sooyoung sighs, "I activated that credit card just for you... if you don't use it... I would still have to pay a fee every month for its under usage you know?"

  
And Jiwoo gasps. She never liked the idea of wasting money... And having Sooyoung pay a fee because Jiwoo hadn't used enough of her money, as bizarre and ironic as it seems, was also a ridiculous form of wasting money. "Oh my gosh, I've never thought of that..."

  
"Right, see... so you better start swiping it," Sooyoung tells her. "Use it to go shopping... Buy your friends a nice meal or something, my treat."

  
"Hm... okay unnie, thank you in advance then."

  
"Mm, good girl," Sooyoung tells her, satisfied, and Jiwoo's heart pulses with glee at the casualness of her favourite person praising her like that. The needy side of her secretly wants to ask Sooyoung to repeat herself, just so she can hear it again. "Hey, Sooyoungie–"

  
"Oh hold on wooming... Come in," she hears Sooyoung speaking to someone else on her end. "Hey baby, I got to go so," Sooyoung tells her quietly before she could even ask. Jiwoo hears someone speaking to her in the background. "Right, could you give me a sec?" Sooyoung tells the person. "Jiwoo-ah, I'll see you later okay? If you don't fall asleep before I'm home that is..."

  
"Ah, about that... you... you should've woken me up!"

  
"Bye, wooming," Sooyoung laughs, ignoring her comment. 

  
"Yah!" 

  
"Hm, love you," she mumbles quickly, very quietly too, before hanging up on Jiwoo. And Jiwoo's eyes widened. Sooyoung always says it when she's catching Jiwoo off guard... It's so frustrating... Yet at the same time... Jiwoo also likes it so much. 

  
**'I love you too, unnie! Luvyouluvyouluvvvyou <3<3<3 :3'** she replies her as a text. Before she notices something.   
**'Hey... You still haven't told me what time you'd be home?!'**

-

Jiwoo doesn't fall asleep this time. She makes sure of it by hanging out with her friends till it's dark out. 

  
When she returns to the apartment, she is surprised to find Sooyoung already back seemingly passed out on the couch. 

  
Jiwoo giggles to herself when she goes over to sit next to Sooyoung's mid-riff. Her girlfriend is just lying there with an arm draped over her eyes, her body still clad in her work clothes. Sooyoung's leather sling bag was on the floor and her phone and car keys are thrown messily across the coffee table, along with them are a couple of envelopes probably freshly taken out of their mailbox downstairs.

  
"Sooyoungie?" she calls her, stroking her arm gently. And Sooyoung grunts, not moving an inch. "Soo...young...ie..." Jiwoo whispers again. 

  
This time she replies, moving her arm away slightly so she can crack an eye open to see Jiwoo. "Mm... You're back..." she mumbles, her voice raspy. 

  
"Yeah," Jiwoo says picking up the envelopes in front of her. And Sooyoung grunts again in acknowledgment, going to drape her arm back over her eyes. "Welco...me.... back..." she murmurs incoherently. And Jiwoo chuckles. 

  
Jiwoo lifts up the letters to see if there are any for her, slouching backwards against Sooyoung's form so that she can rest her head somewhat against the backrest. Most of them seemed like bills or subscription advertisements. There was an A3 size package for Jiwoo which she tears open curiously only to realise it's one of the magazines she had requested from Sooyoung's mother just two days ago. "Wow that was fast," she smiles to herself. 

  
She squeals happily as she flipped through a few pages, her eyes sparkling when it lands on a picture of her beloved Sooyoung. "Aw so pretty, ugh..." she mumbles staring at it some more. 

  
She casually flips through the pages and she sees teenage Sooyoung with designer bags. Teenage Sooyoung looking real elegant with expensive jewelry. Teenage Sooyoung in a low-cut V-back dress, posing with another pretty model– okay... they're way too close to Jiwoo's liking though...

  
On the page next to that is Sooyoung in between the same female model and another male model with stoic expressions on their faces. Jiwoo's lips purses together in slight annoyance and discomfort as she tries not to look at the image of the two strangers (standing so close to her Sooyoung that their bodies were all literally pressed together) for too long. _It's just for work, Kim Jiwoo. It's all in the past too. Don't get so jealous._ She reminds herself. _Okay, thank you, next!_ Jiwoo takes a deep breath, exhales to calm herself down, and flips the page... It's Sooyoung again in a more casual off-shoulder black dress and Jiwoo's eyes widen in awe. Her heart skips for a second and this time she tries not to drool. 

  
Jiwoo sighs instead. And sighs again, dreamily eyeing the woman in the magazine. Then she turns, stretching her hand out, placing the magazine in front of the view right next to the same woman in real life. She smiles, "Yep... It's the same Sooyoungie alright..." _166 cm of absolute perfection..._ Jiwoo likes the Sooyoung sleeping next to her better of course. Sure the Sooyoung in the magazine was a really stunning girl... But the one right next to her now? Damn... She's a drop-dead gorgeous woman who makes Jiwoo's jaw drop, heart ram against her chest, and (sometimes) make her knees shake... God, she just always want to– _... okay... nevermind. Let's not go there... for now,_ Jiwoo thought as she lays the magazine down neatly at the side. 

  
There's another particular letter that caught Jiwoo's eye. After sorting through the pile separating the letters for herself and for Sooyoung, there's this one that's different from the regular white ones, pretty in pink with intricate patterns weaved into an elegant border on the front. It seems like some sort of... invitation? 

  
Maybe it was another event invite from one of Sooyoung's posh clients? Oh, or... It could be a wedding invitation perhaps? 

  
... Wedding Invitation. Jiwoo's eyes sparkle at the idea of it. These types of occasions always made her excited. 

  
Hm... But it doesn't even say who it's for nor who it's from. It just has the address to Sooyoung's apartment... So it was probably for her. 

  
Letting her curiosity get the better of her, along with sheer excitement too, Jiwoo, without thinking too much, starts carefully opening it... realising that... it is indeed for Sooyoung. 

  
She raises her eyebrows. 

  
Instead of having Ha Sooyoung or Yves Ha printed on it like the other official letters, this one is handwritten in fanciful calligraphy on a folded letter– **'To: Soobongie <3'** it says. And somehow the heart at the end sparks Jiwoo's interest even more. This person must be close to Sooyoung. 

  
She was right though, it's a wedding invitation from someone named... Myoui Mina?   
  
  


  
Jiwoo unfolds the letter to see a handwritten note. 

~

_[ 'Dearest Sooyoungie,_

_It's been awhile hasn't it? Even though we promised to keep in contact often after what happened... It's unfortunate that life has caught up with us huh? Still, how are you darling? I do hope you've been well. I missed you a lot, especially when I see you in the media sometimes. Golden tongue Attorney Yves, the great lawyer Ha Sooyoung hehe... are you still working hard all day and night? You were always so so busy... I guess you're still the same. ]_

  
Jiwoo almost chokes on air reading that. ... Darling? Darling??! That better just be a casual term of endearment from this person... Whoever she is. (You know, like how Mrs Ha just casually calls Jiwoo sweetie or sweetheart.) Or else Jiwoo would be really... Annoyed. 

  
She takes a breath, composing herself, telling herself not to overthink things before she read on. 

  
_[ Anyway I'm writing to tell you that I'm getting married!:) Yes, me! (I know you'll definitely be laughing but it's true. We were both not the marrying type after all weren't we?) And it would mean the world to me if you would attend my wedding, Soo._

_You know, with what we've been through and all... I think it would be fitting if you_  
_were there to watch me being given away. Although I know that's usually a father's role, and of course, my father will be there for the wedding, but you know what I mean, don't you? Momo and I were thinking of doing a separate ceremony for the collaring... But ah... It's too much of a hassle so I guess we'll just do it along with the wedding... Maybe afterwards... Subtly hehe... Honestly, I'd rather you be the one who saw me off then. Think about it... It would've been more symbolic, wouldn't it?:)' ]_

  
And Jiwoo raises her eyebrows even more at that. What did this Mina mean by that? See her off? Was she like Sooyoung's daughter-figure or something? But Sooyoung is too young... To... To have a daughter that's getting married or whatever... Right? Wait no... Hold on a second... Collaring? What? What the heck?? What collaring? Is this what Jiwoo assumes this is...

  
Oh but then she reads the rest of the letter and suddenly it made more sense... 

  
_[ 'I know you're always busy, as usual, but hey I'm not taking no for an answer so... I'm asking you as a friend, Sooyoungie... please make some time for this?:( I even sent over the choker in the envelope. So you have to attend! You have to bring it back to me okay? Or else my beloved Momoring will be so mad :( and then you would owe me another one! (I'm serious Soo!) You don't want my fiancé to be mad at me during my wedding, do you? :(((_

  
_Of course not! :) I know you're secretly so very softhearted my dear, no matter how much you act like you aren't <3_

  
_The details are in the invitation along with this letter. I would've sent you an email too since you replying to an email is more likely and far quicker than you ever replying to any of my texts. But I know how particular you are about non-work-related emails flooding into your inbox so, you better appreciate my handwritten letter!! Hehe :)_

_I can't wait to see you <3_

  
_XOXO,_  
_Minaring' ]_

_~_

  
Jiwoo's eyebrows raise higher at so many points of the letter, and by the time she was done, she wonders if her eyebrows have flown off of her face. 

  
One of the points she was surprised (concerned? Curious?? Shocked??? She doesn't even know what to feel...) about was of course being how affectionate the whole letter sounded. And the mention of a choker too? What choker? Whose choker?? Where is the choker???! Jiwoo looked into the envelope once again and she realised that indeed there was a piece of accessory inside. 

  
It was so thin and flat, just thrown in there like that... no wonder she hadn't notice it. 

  
Intricate and really slim at the straps, the necklace was of a pretty white lacey material, with floral patterns adorning it and a tiny swan charm hooked onto it in sterling silver. It would've come off as a very pretty and rather normal-looking fashion accessory... If Jiwoo didn't know better. Obviously, there was a _meaning_ behind it. 

  
This choker... From what this Mina has seemed to mention, wasn't just some simple fashion accessory. No, it was much more than that. It was a symbol, a promise... The kind of choker placed on a submissive in that sort of relationship. And Jiwoo couldn't believe it, gasping quietly in surprise to herself because... How could this woman, this Mina who was getting married, so easily have sent this over in a letter to Sooyoung? Her Sooyoung! Like if it held that much of a significance, how could she just put it in the mail?? What if it went missing??? 

  
She must really want Sooyoung to attend her wedding... 

Also, from her tone... did she... Use to be... One of Sooyoung's...... submissives? 

  
It was possible. Jiwoo was definitely aware of some of Sooyoung's past relationships. Even though what she knew wasn't very in detail at all. But obviously, she wasn't Sooyoung's first girlfriend. 

  
Sooyoung was always honest about these things though, just... Very brief about them. Very very brief. So, in a sense, Jiwoo knew vaguely about her history... Vaguely. Which meant, at the same time, she really didn't know much. 

  
Jiwoo looks at the choker in her hand... She doesn't know what to feel or think about this... It seems like she has accidentally discovered something she shouldn't have... Maybe she shouldn't have opened the letter until Sooyoung had woken up. Still, she tries to be sensible about all that information. 

  
Whoever this Minaring was... She sure sounded like she and Sooyoung were once very close. Jiwoo tries not to feel jealous... This woman was getting married after all... (She did mention her beloved's name... Who was that again? A... Momoring?) Which meant that clearly, whatever she had with Sooyoung was over and done with... Right? Maybe they could just be close friends too? Really close. Close enough for them to talk about things like... The choker or their kinks... Perhaps it was all an inside joke? 

  
Well, Jiwoo was also very affectionate with her close friends. And Jungeun, her best friend in the whole wide world, most certainly is open to talking about these things. Jungeun was well aware of her kinks and Jiwoo knows about hers too, in fact, Jungeun was very open-minded and educated about these sorts of things. So it was probably no big deal... Right? 

  
Although... Jiwoo has never heard about her before, this 'Minaring', which isn't surprising since Sooyoung seldom specifically mentioned names of people from her past. Jiwoo wasn't angry about it or anything, she knows how Sooyoung didn't deliberately hide things from her, it was more like she'd rather not talk about certain things, unless Jiwoo brings it up or unless they happen to touch on the topic. Sooyoung had always been a very private person after all. Being with Jiwoo has made her open up a little more and Jiwoo is glad about that at least. She was aware of how Sooyoung had some really close friends back in high school who she had somehow lost contact with... Perhaps this Mina was one of those close friends too? She'll be sure to ask her about it tomorrow morning. 

  
Since it would be a Sunday, she would have Sooyoung home all to herself anyway. 

All to herself... 

  
Jiwoo grins at the thought.

  
She loves Sundays with her girlfriend. 

  
She puts the letter, choker necklace, and invitation back into the envelope neatly and places it among Sooyoung's pile of letters. "Oh unnie..." she sighs. "There's still so much to you that I've yet to find out..." she mumbles to herself, glancing at Sooyoung's sleeping form. 

  
Then she just kinda stares at Sooyoung for a moment having mixed feelings. 

  
Honestly, she was initially a little bit upset, just a tiny bit (okay not exactly a tiny bit... who was she kidding?), due to the uncertainty she had about the context of the letter, although... she was mostly just curious and a tad confused. But when she saw how exhausted Sooyoung seem to be, all her uneasiness begin to fade away, being replaced by a tender sort of heartache for her.

  
The lawyer looks so tired... She has this cute little frown on her pretty lips and Jiwoo just felt so bad for her all of a sudden. 

  
"Aw... My poor baby," she murmurs, going to cup her cheeks. "You're that tired from work huh? You don't even have the energy to go take a shower like you usually woul– Oh... why does your face feel so hot, unnie," she comments to herself, peeling Sooyoung's arm away from her face so she could have a better look. "Are you not feeling well? Hm?" she asks, pressing her palm to Sooyoung's cheek, then the back of her hand to Sooyoung's forehead. "Ah... It's so red... Did your clients make you drink?"

  
Surprisingly Sooyoung heard her, humming in reply.

  
"Ah, you're not asleep?" Jiwoo says. "What time did you get home, Sooyoung unnie?" 

  
Sooyoung only grunts, throwing her arm back over her face. 

  
"Baby?"

  
Her answer is slower this time, lagging through her hazy mind, coming out as a slur with a shrug. "Mm... not sure..."

  
Jiwoo chuckles, peeling her arm away again, and Sooyoung whines. _So cute..._ She thinks. "Are you drunk, Sooyoungie?"

  
"Hn... no... sleepy..."

  
"Hm... What's 5+5 then?" Jiwoo decides to test her. 

  
"...10."

  
"10+10?"

  
"Mm...... 20?" she murmurs. 

  
"Ah, so smart," Jiwoo lets out in amusement, pinching her cheek lightly, as though she's one of the kids at her academy. Sooyoung groans in disapproval. "What's 12345+54321 then?"

  
"Hm..." Sooyoung ponders for a moment her eyes still closed, then she frowns. "... don't know..." Sooyoung whines, her voice soft and raspy. "Hate math... wooming..."

  
Jiwoo laughs, stroking her face affectionately, "I don't know either, to be honest, but okay... I guess you're just tipsy then."

  
"Hm... meanie..." Sooyoung murmurs. And Jiwoo continues to giggle, laying down into the narrow little space next to her. She squeezes her body closer to Sooyoung so that she wouldn't fall off the couch, a hand resting on Sooyoung's hip and another cupping at her cheeks. Sooyoung smiles lazily leaning into her touch too tired to open her eyes. "Jiwoo... ming..." she calls her softly. 

  
Jiwoo stares at her sleepy lover fondly. "Yeah, baby?" she says, patting at her hip gently. She hears the taller woman mumble out her name again in a semi-incoherent manner and she tries not to laugh. "Why? What is it, hm?"

  
Sooyoung goes on to turn her body to face Jiwoo, reaching her arms out just to wrap themselves around her, pulling Jiwoo's head snugly against her chest. "Hm... wooming... jiwoooo...ming... jiwoo..." she murmurs out quietly, then she presses a kiss to Jiwoo's head making the younger one surprised with a bashful grin on her lips as she breathes her in. "... did wooming... have fun today?"

  
"Oh... yeah," Jiwoo chimes, loving the way she was being held. "I had loads of fun, hehe." She takes note of Sooyoung light scent, masked over by the remnants her exotic perfume along with the smell of what seemed like heavy alcohol and the scent of cigars.

  
_Ah... How much did you drink, unnie?_ She wonders to herself. 

  
"Hm... wooming... wooming..."

  
"Yes, baby?" Jiwoo answers softly. 

"... tell unnie... tell unnie about... your day..."

  
Jiwoo smiles sweetly upon hearing that. It's so cute how Sooyoung is barely awake and yet she still wants to hear about her day. "Well... We did a lot of catching up today during brunch... and then we went shopping. After that, we decided to go bowling before going to sing. Gyuri always calls me noisy but gosh... when we're there they were so much louder than me, dancing nonsensically and all. It was all so chaotic and funny hehe... Oh, there were freeflow snacks at the noraebang too!"

  
"Hmm... that's nice..." Sooyoung says sleepily stroking at Jiwoo's hair. She hugs her a little bit tighter, tucking her chin lightly onto the top of Jiwoo's head. "...hn... wanna hear...wooming... sing... too..."

  
Jiwoo chuckles lightly, "I'll sing for you next time, unnie," she says peaking out from her chest to look at her, grazing the back of her hand along Sooyoung's cheek. 

  
"Hm... promise?" Sooyoung asks. And Jiwoo nods, mumbling out an "Of course," making Sooyoung sigh comfortably, pulling Jiwoo closer again. The shorter of the two snuggles into her neck with a contented smile on her face. 

  
"They said thank you by the way," Jiwoo continues, voice slightly muffled into her skin. "For the brunch treat."

  
"... mm... wel...come..."

  
"They also want to meet you one day," Jiwoo says. "You've seen Gyuri before right? But Jooe has been complaining about how she hasn't really met you yet..."

  
Sooyoung only nods to that. 

  
"Oh yeah and Hyejoo texted me today, asked if she could get our help on a game she was designing as soon as possible..." Jiwoo tells her. "It seems pretty urgent... So I was thinking... Maybe she could come over tomorrow for a while so we could test it? Is that okay with you?"

  
Sooyoung nods once more in reply. 

  
"She says she likes how you always give her constructive criticism," Jiwoo shrugs, rambling on. Her good friend Hyejoo likes asking Sooyoung for help for these things because she thinks the lawyer was really smart and detailed in whatever she does, even when playing a game. From the aesthetics to the strategy and even the game mechanics, she would naturally observe and take note of the different aspects and effortlessly be able to give helpful comments accordingly. "I'll let her know then," Jiwoo says pulling away to go grab her phone so she could send Hyejoo a text. Sooyoung reluctantly lets go of her petite girlfriend, subconsciously huffing in her barely awake state. "Oh baby, but in case we need more players... can Jungie come over too?"

  
Once again Sooyoung nods quietly, turning back to lay flat on her back and drape her arm over her eyes after Jiwoo spoke to her. Gosh, she was so trashed. Oh her head kinda hurts. Why were the lights so bright? She wishes they'd just turn themselves off. 

  
Jiwoo just hums going to text her best friend as well since they had a group chat together. When she was done, she places her phone back down on the coffee table and goes back to Sooyoung, she lays herself atop of her this time, comfortably like a koala, cuddling her sleepy girlfriend again. 

  
"Unnie~" Jiwoo calls her softly as she lays her head against her chest. She hears Sooyoung's heart beating steadily and wonders if Sooyoung even understood what she was talking about the whole time. Sooyoung doesn't answer her and Jiwoo wonders if she has fallen asleep. 

  
"Sooyoungie?" she whispers, lifting her head so she can poke at Sooyoung's cheek. "Baby..." Still no response. Jiwoo sighs with a lazy smile on her face staring at her. "Hn... dummy," she chuckles, pinching her cheek lightly. "If you're so tired... why don't you just go to bed, hm?"

  
Sooyoung suddenly shrugs, letting her arm drop towards Jiwoo's hair. "Was waiting..." she mumbles, her fingers naturally starting to stroke at Jiwoo's head again slowly. "... for wooming..."

  
"Oh..." Jiwoo lets out, her heart and her cheeks growing warmer. She finds it kinda sweet, funny and somewhat coincidental that... Just the day before she was passed out here waiting for Sooyoung, and now a day later, Sooyoung was doing the same thing while waiting for her. 

  
Jiwoo smiles to herself thinking about the situation. "Hey, Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo coos gently, leaning upwards to kiss her on the jaw. "Sooyoung..." she calls her again, lightly patting her on the cheek, and the lawyer actually opens her eyes slightly to look at her. 

  
"Hm?"

  
"I'm going to take a shower," Jiwoo tells her, gazing into Sooyoung's dark glossy eyes. They were a little pinkish because they were filled with sleep. "Do you wanna join me?"

  
Sooyoung nods tiredly, her eyes closing again and her lips pressing into a thin goofy line of a smile. "Mmkay... shower..." she hums. 

  
She's just so cute, Jiwoo couldn't help but lean over to kiss her on the lips. "God, unnie... you're so adorable right now, do you know that?" she murmurs, shaking her head while moving to get off of her. "Can you even get up, babe?"

  
And to that Sooyoung shrugs. Jiwoo chuckles once again at her answer. "Come on sleepyhead..." she says tugging at Sooyoung's arm. "I'll carry you this time."

  
Even though Sooyoung was slightly taller than her, the woman was really as light as a feather. Jiwoo carries her with minimal effort, holding onto her thighs as Sooyoung clung to her front, her arms hugging around her neck.

  
"Oooo... wooming is... strong..." Sooyoung slurs, her face pressing into Jiwoo's shoulder. 

  
She pats Jiwoo's head softly and breathes her in, lips sloppily resting against her neck as she mumbles, and the younger woman scoffs. "It's because you're too light, unnie. You need to eat more."

  
"Hm, wooming... strong..."

  
...

Sooyoung can barely keep her eyes open. It happens when she drinks a little too much than usual... Heavy alcohol usually made her sleepy. 

  
Jiwoo helps her take off her clothes and soaps her in the shower. The lawyer just stands there under the water in a daze, letting Jiwoo do whatever she has to with her. Shampoo, conditioner, face wash, body wash...

  
"Close your eyes, babe," Jiwoo tells her when she was lathering soap on her face. Sooyoung was uncharacteristically obedient when she was tipsy and super-duper quiet. And although Jiwoo thinks that she shouldn't take advantage of the situation... She couldn't help but be tempted to. Sooyoung kept her eyes close even after Jiwoo washes the soap off her face. "You can open them now," she tells her, but Sooyoung only groans. 

  
"Hey, don't fall asleep," Jiwoo chuckles patting her cheek lightly. "Sooyoungie? Yah, Sooyoungie..." she calls her. 

  
And Sooyoung mutters out a tired reply. "Am not..." she lets out, her voice already quiet and raspy. "... Am awake..." she nods to herself trying hard to open her eyes a little more. "See..." 

  
Jiwoo only laughs, shaking her head. She squishes Sooyoung's cheeks, leaning in to kiss her. And Sooyoung grins sleepily at her. "Dummy..." Jiwoo giggles. "Oh my gosh... You're so drunk, Sooyoungie," she comments, just as Sooyoung flutters her eyes shut. "Yah," Jiwoo calls her again. "Baby?... Babe!"

  
And Sooyoung blinks her eyes open in confusion. "Y-yes...??"

  
Jiwoo gazes at her worriedly. "Gosh, hey don't fall asleep here okay? What if you fall huh?" 

  
"Hm... Sorry," Sooyoung murmurs with a pout. She lifts a wet hand to rub at her eyes before letting out a yawn. "Am just... so..." she yawns again covering her mouth. "So... tired..."

  
Jiwoo shakes her head cupping at her cheeks sympathetically. "Aw... poor thing..." she says meeting her gaze. And Sooyoung only blinks at her dumbly. "Try to stay awake, unnie," Jiwoo says, tiptoeing to peck her on the lips. Then she squishes her cheeks with her index finger and a thumb, shaking her face gently. Sooyoung sulks, letting out a soft whine. 

  
"Come on, stay awake just for a little while?" she says kissing her again, trying to wake her up a little. And maybe it's working because Sooyoung's hands automatically start moving to snake around her slender waist as she nods. "...hn..."

  
Jiwoo smiles at her. "I'll try to shower quickly okay? Then we can go to bed."

  
"Mmkay..." Sooyoung lets out obediently, naturally hugging her girlfriend. 

  
And Jiwoo smiles brighter, kissing her cheek. Sooyoung is behaving so much like a kid at this moment. It was so endearing. "How much did they even make you drink huh?" she asks, clicking her tongue as she pulls away to reach for the soap. 

  
Sooyoung doesn't answer her, only shrugs as she blinks, too busy lifting her eyebrows as she tries to keep her eyes open. Jiwoo laughs at the strange face she was making as she goes on to rub some body wash on herself, shaking her head. 

  
She then proceeds to do so for Sooyoung too, all the while trying hard not to have any inappropriate thoughts about her girlfriend. Which was difficult... Considering how gorgeous Sooyoung was, especially since she was naked in all her glory right in front of her. 

  
Jiwoo unknowingly glances at Sooyoung's shoulder and neck where the bruises and bite mark from a few days ago were at. They were lighter now, fading but still visible. She bites at her lip when her mind wanders briefly back to the wild night on Sooyoung's luxurious bed at her family home... and the glorious morning in the bathtub there afterwards... and she blushes, chuckling quietly to herself. 

  
What a memorable time... Honestly, she wants to do it again like that sometime... 

  
When Jiwoo's hands glide down her breasts, Sooyoung unintentionally lets out a soft sigh and Jiwoo tries not to let the sound affect her too much. "Alright, turn around, unnie," Jiwoo tells her, proud of herself for not doing anything inappropriate so far. 

  
Sooyoung does so, and Jiwoo rubs soap all over her back for her too. Oh, Sooyoung's smooth toned back... _Mm..._

  
Jiwoo tries not to stare. But then she hits a particular spot by the taller woman's neck, causing a soft moan to slip from Sooyoung's lips. 

  
Jiwoo pauses upon hearing that. Her mind traces back to their phonecall that morning making her remember how Sooyoung mentioned that her neck had been aching. Thus, being the good girlfriend she is, Jiwoo so kindly decides to help soothe out those muscles because... Well, she did promise Sooyoung a massage... 

  
Also, because... maybe... she just wanted to hear that wonderful sound that Sooyoung made again. 

  
"hm–...mmh..."

  
Jiwoo feels her cheeks start to heat up from that mere sound alone, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Feels good?" she asks. 

  
Sooyoung nods silently, tilting her head to the side to give Jiwoo more access, and Jiwoo does it again. "Ah..." Her skin feels slippery under all the soap and water and Jiwoo presses her fingers along Sooyoung's shoulders and neck, kneading through the knots, giving her a good massage like she promised. "Tell me where it hurts, unnie..."

  
"Mm... higher..."

  
"Here?" Jiwoo asks. 

  
"Yeah..." Sooyoung goes on to sigh. "... hn... nn..."

  
At this point, Jiwoo couldn't help but start to feel the arousal rising in her gut, the wetness pooling at her lower regions. 

  
"Oh... unnie..." she breathes, trying to regain her composure as she presses her forehead against Sooyoung's nape. 

  
_You drive me crazy sometimes, you know that?_

  
Suddenly the air around them feels so stuffy. Jiwoo feels her body start to flush as she reaches for the knob to turn on the water again.

  
The warm water starts to rain down from above and she moves closer to Sooyoung, guiding them both under the shower letting it wash over them. Jiwoo tries to control herself as she slides her hands down Sooyoung's toned back... The side of her arms, and then her front... Washing the soap away. 

  
When Jiwoo touches another sensitive spot, Sooyoung lets out yet another soft breathy moan, and Jiwoo bites at her lower lip. 

  
_Damn it, Sooyoung..._

  
She feels her resolve crumbling effortlessly as she continues to rub her fingers up and down over Sooyoung's perfect body. 

  
"Mmh..." _So soft..._

  
And that's all it takes for her to lose herself, going to press her front against Sooyoung's back, snaking her arms around her slender waist. "Sooyoungie..." she whispers, pressing herself flushed against Sooyoung's back, leaning her chin against her shoulder. "Hn... Sooyoung..."

  
Oh her bare skin feels so so good against her hardening nipples... Jiwoo can't stand it.

  
_Mm..._

  
"Hm...?"

  
"Can I... touch you?" she asks quietly. She turns her head to the side, eyeing Sooyoung's face as though waiting for an answer, but her hands are already roaming upwards on their own, cupping at naked breasts. 

  
Sooyoung would've scoffed at Jiwoo's behavior, say something playfully sarcastic back to scold her for being impatient and... ill-mannered even– for not waiting for a reply– if she was more awake that is. Right now though, she finds that she could only manage to sigh in pleasure, leaning into her touch. She feels so helpless in this drowsy state, and Jiwoo knows it as she starts kneading at supple flesh, palms soothing over her chest. "Oh..." she moans.

  
"Hm... Sooyoung unnie..." Jiwoo murmurs, her voice low and sultry, with a hint of mischief laced into her tone. 

  
If Sooyoung didn't resist her... That means... she could continue, right?... 

  
Her expression was so soft... It seems like she was enjoying it too. "Oh? It turned hard..." Jiwoo says with a subtle smirk, fingers going to pinch at the buds easily, rolling them in both hands. Sooyoung closes her eyes, whimpering at the feeling. Even in her barely awake state, she feels her face and neck heat up tremendously, burning bright red at Jiwoo's lewd words and actions. "You like that, don't you?" Jiwoo teases softly, whispering into her skin from behind, pressing a kiss into her shoulder. 

  
"Ah..."

  
Jiwoo doesn't know what has gotten into herself lately but she has been craving Sooyoung so much more than usual. 

  
It's like Sooyoung is a drug and each day Jiwoo has to get a fix... And if Sooyoung ever neglects her for a period of time, she'd feel her insides twisting and turning, clenching in agony, going crazy the next time she comes near her. 

  
Just the slightest touch and the quietest of sighs could set her off. Sooyoung being near her simply makes her heart race and her hands turn greedy, filling her body up with want. 

  
Maybe it's because Sooyoung has been spoiling her, never saying no, always giving her what she wants. But Jiwoo is starting to be unsatisfied with going even a day without feeling her touch. It's like she is insatiable like her body and mind won't let it go until Sooyoung becomes a part of her... As though she needs the constant reassurance of Sooyoung wanting her. Knowing that she pleases her... That only she has an effect on her. 

  
And she does... Have an effect on Sooyoung. Because even though Sooyoung wasn't completely sober, she's still out here reacting to her actions, to her touch... calling out her name. 

  
"Jiwoo..." 

  
So gentle and needy and sure. 

  
It honestly thrills Jiwoo, pleases her to no end, puts a satisfied smirk on her lips, and fills her heart to the brim with so much love and want for Sooyoung when she hears it... Her strong and hardheaded Sooyoung unnie, being so vulnerable and soft under her touch... just for her. 

  
Sooyoung was always more easily honest when she was tipsy... And so was her body. The lawyer doesn't even have to do anything for her tonight... Jiwoo is happy just like this... Being able to feel her against herself... Being able to hear her sweet soothing voice. 

  
"What is it, baby?" she coos softly, sinisterly sweet, her teeth and tongue dragging lightly over the shell of Sooyoung's ear. 

  
"... ha... ahh..." she pants. "... hnn...wooming..."

  
"Do you want me, unnie?" she asks, pressing her lips into the skin against the back of her ear. She kisses her softly and breathes against it, her warm breath making Sooyoung shiver. "Are you feeling... hot?"

  
Sooyoung lets out a whine, nodding slightly. "Hn... Jiwoo..." She reaches her hands helplessly to cup over Jiwoo's on her chest, pressing her back further into Jiwoo's front. She feels Jiwoo's crotch against her ass and she sighs. "Mmh..."

  
That action only turns Jiwoo on more, encouraging her to continue. "Aw, it's okay Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo drawls out, a sultry purr leaving her lips. "Jiwooming will take care of you..." 

  
And then Jiwoo is moving, her hands dragging sensually down Sooyoung's front as she lands soft hungry kisses down her back. She gropes at her flesh as she kisses her, running her hands greedily up and down, feeling her bare skin underneath her fingertips. Sooyoung sighs and moans quietly, melting under her touch letting Jiwoo have her way with her. 

  
"Hm..."

  
Jiwoo pushes her closer towards the wall, going to cup her breasts again, kneading the soft flesh under her palms, loving the way Sooyoung's breathing was starting to grow hot and heavy. 

  
She chuckles lowly as she kisses her, turning her girlfriend around once she reaches a certain point below her shoulder blades so that she can latch her mouth onto Sooyoung's breast, sucking firmly, warm and wet. 

  
Sooyoung gasps, her breathing growing more shallow as her fingers naturally got tangled in Jiwoo's hair. "Oh... mm..."

  
Jiwoo wraps her arms around her, holding her lover possessively. She doesn't stop working her mouth until she's sure she has the nipple wet and bruised against her tongue until Sooyoung is moaning softly in quiet pants. She then detaches her lips, kissing her across her skin, going to gaze at her. 

  
The dark-haired beauty is a mess, panting right in front of her with her jaw hanging open slightly. Her eyes are closed for a moment before they flutter open when she senses Jiwoo staring at her. 

  
When their gazes meet, Jiwoo heart skips as she eyes her hungrily. She notes how Sooyoung's pupils are dilated, eyes turned dark and hungry, clouded over as she stares back at Jiwoo. 

  
"Nnn..." she lets out, a sound so breathless and light. She cups both her hands along the sides of Jiwoo's jaw so tenderly that Jiwoo feels her heart melt like glass in a fire furnace. "Jiwoo..." she calls her, affectionately stroking at her smooth pale skin. "... baby..." she says, looking at her in a daze. Her eyes dark, and warm, and familiar. 

  
Jiwoo licks her lips, biting at the lower flesh, before going up to press their mouths together. She pushes Sooyoung backwards as they kissed, a hand squeezing at her hip and another one holding her jaw making Sooyoung's back press firmly against the wall. 

  
"I can't stand it..." she breathes as she kisses the taller woman fervently, feeling her own heart race. "When you look at me..." she says, breathless, breaking apart from her only to press their lips together again. "When you look at me like that..." and again and again and again...

  
_Sooyoung..._

  
"Mmh–" Sooyoung moans into her kiss, fingers skating down Jiwoo's bare back weakly... Sliding to a light grip along her waist. "Mm..." 

  
Their tongues battle for dominance and for once Jiwoo actually wins. Her kisses, warm and wet, elicits a deep sigh from Sooyoung making Jiwoo smile, thumb grazing over Sooyoung's cheek. 

  
"I love you..." she murmurs, unable to stop the words from slipping out from her mouth as they kissed. "I love you so much, Sooyoung..."

  
They pull apart to breathe with Sooyoung staring at her in a daze, her lips bruised and parted, her face flushed. Jiwoo traces a finger over her lip lightly, chuckling at the look on her face, as their foreheads press together gently. "What's wrong, baby? Why do you look so stunned, hm?" she asks softly, playfully, caressing her face as she stares at her in adoration. 

  
Sooyoung only shrugs, feeling as though her breath has been stolen away by her lover. "Jiwooming is..." she takes in a breath, feeling Jiwoo trailing her hands down her neck, bright eyes turned darker, fingers falling towards her neck, and then her collarbones. "...a good... kisser..." she lets out in a whisper. 

  
Jiwoo quirks an eyebrow upwards, laughing quietly at the silly things Sooyoung was saying. "Gosh... You're drunk, dummy," she declares, pulling her in for a hug. Sooyoung just stands there with a goofy smile on her face, liking the way Jiwoo was pressing her face into her neck as she wraps her arms around her. "Mmh... So drunk..." she murmurs going to kiss her. "My favorite drunk sleepy dummy..." Then they're kissing again, soft and sweet, lips sticking together and pulling apart, once, twice... until Jiwoo lost count... until familiar tongues are dancing... until she has Sooyoung breathless, drowning in her kiss. 

  
When she temporarily had enough of the wonderful feeling, she goes on to continue trailing her lips adventurously down Sooyoung's neck. She sucks at delicate skin, soft and smooth, thin and pale, remarking the bruises that were fading away from their session just a few days ago. 

  
"Hm... Sooyoungie..." she sighs. 

  
_More..._

  
"Sooyoung..." she calls her.

  
_Mine..._

  
She moves her way down her neck slowly in the form of open-mouthed kisses. Jiwoo is enjoying the way Sooyoung was behaving in such a docile manner, panting and humming quietly as she went. She notices how her breath would hitch each time she goes nibbling on a sensitive part of her body and she smirks making sure to give those spots extra attention. "Are you more awake now, unnie?" she chuckles with a smug grin. 

  
Sooyoung doesn't answer her, only lets her hands grip indulgently at Jiwoo's back, squeezing at her shoulder blades before falling lower, sliding down her back to grope at Jiwoo's ass. 

  
"Oh–..." Jiwoo gasps, blushing when she feels slender fingers squeezing at them. "Ah... unnie..." Jiwoo mutters softly. "You're... You're such a pervert... even when you're drunk..." 

  
But... If she was being honest, Jiwoo is just as bad. She likes it when Sooyoung touches her like that. She enjoys it, knowing that Sooyoung wants her too. Two can play at this game after all.

  
They are impossibly close now, and Jiwoo has a hand on Sooyoung's shoulder as the other one sneakily slid down towards her core. When Jiwoo cups at her heat, Sooyoung whimpers, her hold tightening along Jiwoo's butt. "Hnn..."

  
Jiwoo goes lower, presses her palm inwards lightly, the base of her hand gliding over her swollen slick and slender arms leave her bottom, naturally going to drape over Jiwoo's dainty shoulders, hands clasping behind her neck as hips bucked, wanting more contact. 

  
The younger woman grins, pressing against her core more firmly when she feels how swollen Sooyoung's folds are. "Mmh... Jiwoo..." Sooyoung murmurs, and Jiwoo teases her by rubbing her there. 

  
"... ha... mm..."

  
She starts by going in gentle circles... Before she strokes her quickly and firmly. Sooyoung pants and Jiwoo stares at her, wanting to see the look on her face as she slips her fingers into her. 

  
"Ah–" a high pitched whimper, followed by a curse sounding out in a contented little sigh is the sweet reaction Jiwoo gets. And needless to say, the shorter of the two is very satisfied. "... nnh... fuck..."

  
The way she shuts her eyes and bites at her lip was oh so gorgeous. Jiwoo starts pumping her digits into her, stroking at her slick walls as she watches the changes in her expressions... She wants to memorise them all. 

  
"Sooyoung..." she calls her while running her fingers over a spot she knows Sooyoung likes, and Sooyoung gasps before glancing at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "Do you love me?" she asks.

  
Sooyoung stares at her for a brief moment, her face in a daze as her head replies in small nods without much of a thought; innocently straightforward, just like how a young child would've answered. So honest. It makes Jiwoo's lips tug hopelessly upwards, feeling her chest grow endlessly warmer. But she is feeling greedy tonight and Sooyoung is seldom so amicable and obliging without her usual hint of teasing sarcasm and stubbornly playful denials so she asks for more. 

  
"Hm... How much do you love me, Sooyoung?" she questions, removing her fingers to go gripping both her hands at Sooyoung's hips. Jiwoo kisses her way down her flat toned stomach slowly, feeling her muscles tensing underneath her lips... Hm... So hot... Jiwoo loves her girlfriend's abs. She drags her teeth lightly over them, listening as Sooyoung lets out quiet pants and soft little whines, feeling the slight rising and falling and tensing along her skin. She smirks. 

  
_'Aw... cute... your body is so honest, unnie...'_ , she thinks, then she continues dragging her lips downwards. 

  
Jiwoo does so languidly... As though Sooyoung is a masterpiece and she wants to take her time appreciating her... Admiring her... Adoring her. There's no need to rush when Sooyoung is in this state... Too intoxicated to deny her, and Jiwoo couldn't help but want to take advantage of that. 

  
"Sooyoung..." She sighs, calling out her name softly, peppering a mix of soft wet kisses paired with the sensual dragging of her lips and tongue along her smooth pale skin... Sucking and kissing... and nibbling... Playfully licking her way down... "Mm... Sooyoung..." Leaving occasional lovebites here and there... until she reaches Sooyoung's core... before she knows it Jiwoo's knees are on the floor. 

  
Jiwoo moves her fingers down the curve of Sooyoung's hips, smoothing up and down her slim thighs. She reaches towards the back so she can grope at her ass... "Answer me..." she breathes, planting hot wet kisses along her skin. 

  
One of her hands goes circling at Sooyoung's clit making the taller woman buck her hips all of a sudden. "A-ah..." she gasps, breathing shallow and warm. "Hnn..."

  
"Hm...? How much do you love me..." Jiwoo murmurs once more. She just wants to hear it, Sooyoung declaring it with her own lips. "Sooyoung...?"

  
_Tell me..._

  
_Tell me how much you love me, babe..._

  
She feels the taller woman suck in a breath when she kisses her clit. "S-so much..." Sooyoung whispers, her breathing hot and heavy. "I love you... so much..." she confesses. "Mmh–... so... so much..." she sighs feeling Jiwoo grazing her fingers gently over her core, toying with her folds. "I... ah... hm... love you... the most... Jiwoo..."

  
Jiwoo feels like she could just cry from happiness then, her heart surging with pride and warmth and joy. She really likes hearing Sooyoung say that... She wishes that she would say it more often when she was sober. Honestly, Jiwoo could have demanded it more often, asked for Sooyoung to say those words just because she wants to hear it... Then again... She doesn't want to. Somehow it always sounds better, feels way better, when the words go slipping out of Sooyoung's mouth at her own will... So unceremoniously. 

  
Jiwoo sighs wistfully at the thought, hearing the echo of Sooyoung's confession ringing in her mind. 

  
_So much..._

  
_I love you so so much..._

  
_I love you... the most..._

  
_Jiwoo..._

  
"Oh Sooyoung..." she breathes, her warm breath grazing Sooyoung's heat, making Sooyoung's breath hitch another time. "Say it again..." she mumbles, placing a kiss to her sensitive bud, then she goes dragging kisses across Sooyoung's pelvis... And her hips. "Say it again, baby..."

  
And Jiwoo thinks it's her lucky day because Sooyoung actually obeys her without a single protest, without making Jiwoo beg. "... nnh... I love you, Jiwoo..." she says quietly, shutting her eyes as Jiwoo presses her lips along her inner thighs, licking and sucking, leaving even more marks along her sensitive skin. "I...love you... aah... love you so much... baby..." 

  
Jiwoo moans upon hearing her lover say that so softly and she goes on to press loving kisses along her slick wanting to please her, to tease her, to love her back. She later feels Sooyoung tugging at her hair again, wanting her to start pleasuring her with her mouth, and Jiwoo holds back a mischievous laugh. 

  
"Hey, are you only saying that because you want me, unnie?" she playfully challenges with a smile. 

  
Sooyoung frantically shakes her head at that, letting out a soft little whine. "Hnn... please..."

  
So Jiwoo softens, going to roll her eyes with yet another light laugh. Damn it... Sooyoung was just so adorably soft when she's drunk, it makes Jiwoo's heart melt. She wants to do everything for her. "Ah, unnie... Why are you... You're seriously–... Ugh, you're so damn cute..." she mumbles before gladly wrapping her lips around Sooyoung's clit.

  
She sucks at the aching bud and the fingers tangled in her hair immediately tightens it's hold as she does so. "A-ah... ha... ah... mmh..."

  
It starts to throb and swell as Jiwoo twirls her tongue over it over and over again, and she feels Sooyoung's thighs clamping over her sensitive ears making the younger woman both sigh and blush, trying hard not to moan along. 

  
Sooyoung's thighs feel so so soft and warm against her ears... So silky smooth... Jiwoo couldn't help but think that she's such a... girl... So feminine, her Sooyoungie... Truly a woman... And Jiwoo's heart pounds at the thought. 

  
She pulls away from her clit just so she can lay kisses along them again... Her porcelain skin... Trailing her tongue sensually up her inner thighs fondly. "You're so soft, Sooyoungie," she murmurs gently. "So pretty..." 

  
_I love it..._

_  
Hm... I love you..._

  
"...mm... wooming..." she hears her moan and she smirks going back to stir her tongue by her clit again and again to stimulate her further. She removes her fingers from her core so both her hands can hold onto Sooyoung's thighs securely, spreading them further apart so she can please her better. 

  
Eventually, Sooyoung's legs start to go weak as she leans her weight against the wall behind her, a palm pressing into the cooling wall tiles as the other hand tugs at Jiwoo's hair. "... ah... ahh... J-Jiwoo..."

  
Jiwoo closes her eyes taking in the pleasant sounds Sooyoung was making, feeling her lover's pulse running against her tongue. She rewards her beloved by giving her clit a few more good flicks before she starts drawing attention to Sooyoung's folds. When she presses her tongue further down, swiping it over swollen lips, it was met with Sooyoung's pooling wetness, warm and slick... 

  
Jiwoo can't hold herself back at the feeling, moaning deeply as she grasps at her thighs tighter, dragging her tongue slowly and firmly over her lover's heat. 

  
"Fuck... unnie..." she mutters hotly. "Mmh, you're... soaking..." she whispers into her, going to gradually lap up a good rhythm. "Mmm... damn..."

  
She hears Sooyoung let out a soft breathy whine above her, Jiwoo's name slipping from her lips gently... and her heart swells. "So wet..." Jiwoo mutters. "Mmh, you're so wet for me... oh baby... you taste so good..." And the sound of Jiwoo's tongue against her slick echoes throughout the bathroom. "Do I really make you this wet, hm?" she asks coyly. 

  
_Do you want me that much?_

  
Sooyoung whimpers softly in reply, blushing all the way up to her ears as she quietly asked for more. And as the younger woman hums, the vibrations send a new wave of pleasure against Sooyoung making her groan and pull Jiwoo's face even closer to herself, her name effortlessly falling from her pretty lips. 

  
"... hnn... Jiwoo..."

  
Jiwoo's nose brushes against her clit as she sucked at her slick, tongue peaking over to tease at her entrance, dragging itself against her hole but barely entering. "Ah... ah... mm... Jiwoo–" Sooyoung pants, rolling her hips into her girlfriend. "More Jiwoo... M-more..." and Jiwoo complies, dipping her tongue into her. 

  
Sooyoung whines at the feeling. "Hnng..." And Jiwoo smirks, tugging at a leg to throw over her own shoulder just so she can go deeper and get a better angling. "Mmf– fuck..."

  
She fucks her sleepy girlfriend with her warm wet tongue, stiffening it as it enters in and out of her core, stretching as much as she can into her. Sooyoung rocks her hips gently, her head beyond dizzy as her back presses itself into the wall, enjoying the feeling of riding her girlfriend's face in her drowsy state and Jiwoo lifts a thumb to brush over her wet clit. 

  
When Sooyoung starts panting heavily, letting out an occasionally choked whimper-like-moan, Jiwoo knows that she has hit a sensitive spot that she loves. 

  
She searches for it again... And when she finds it... 

  
"O-oh–..." an airy moan leaves her mouth. "Oh... J-Jiwoo... Hn–nn... deeper... Jiwoo..." Sooyoung murmurs quietly, sounding almost desperate. "Mm... deeper baby..." So Jiwoo pushes her harder against the wall reaching her tongue in deeper to stroke her. She curls it slightly, it's tip pressing against the front of Sooyoung's inner walls... 

  
"Oh fuck..." she mutters, her voice going higher. "...fuck... Jiwoo... f-fuck–" she sighs harshly, her chest heaving as she tugged Jiwoo even closer. "Ah... right there... right there, babe..."

  
_Ah, that's the spot huh?_

  
Jiwoo rubs her tongue against it again and groans at the aggressiveness when Sooyoung grinds against her, pulling her even closer... It was as though the taller woman couldn't really control herself at this point... she seemed so intoxicated, it was honestly so unlike her, as though she was in a trance... 

  
Still, Jiwoo finds it all kinds of hot, feeling a sort of thrill thrumming through her veins when Sooyoung's movements start becoming more erratic as she rocks her hips against her mouth. 

  
_Hah... so needy..._ She would've teased _. Mm, but so cute..._ She thought as she pulls out for a moment to kiss her there. Then she was back to fucking her sensually with her tongue, dipping it in and out. 

  
Her girlfriend was so wild all of a sudden, tugging at her hair, grinding roughly against her tongue, not letting Jiwoo have a chance to catch her breath like she usually would. 

  
It's uncharacteristic of her and it's really hot, it somehow makes Jiwoo want to please her more. The idea that she's kneeling beneath her, letting Sooyoung tug at her hair like that... She wants to make Sooyoung feel so good, so good that she loses control of herself like this, she wants to make her come so hard, hear her screaming out her name. Sooyoung was always so controlled and her actions were always so well thought out, always so considerate of Jiwoo, for Jiwoo... maybe she would finally let loose tonight since she seemed so wasted. 

  
Jiwoo doesn't always get to see this side of her, and the thought of being able to thrills her to no end. 

  
The length of Jiwoo's tongue can never beat the length of her slender fingers. Jiwoo is aware of that, so she replaces it, swapping her tongue out for three of her sleek digits... 

  
They slide in perfectly, a snug fit inside of Sooyoung and the reaction from her was instant with the lawyer muttering quiet curses as her hips rolled forward at a quicker pace. "Aah–... nnng, hng fuck... fuck," she groans, and Jiwoo fingers her harder in firm steady pumps, the tips of her fingerpads dragging against the front of her sensitive walls while her knuckles tugs along the back. "A-ahh, Jiwoo... nnh Jiwoo, Jiwoo... Mmh baby... Hnng... baby... Ohh..." she calls her, her voice getting light and airy, just the way Jiwoo likes it to be, and Jiwoo feels the hairs rise on the back of her neck listening to the melodious sound reverberating off the walls. 

  
The word ' _baby_ ' has never sounded sweeter than it has now, when Sooyoung calls her that pet name so affectionately in such a desperate manner. "Mmh... my clit, baby...suck on my clit..." she pants. "Nnh– ah, ah... suck it, suck it, please..."

  
And how could Jiwoo deny her goddess of a girlfriend when she's asking it so nicely? Her smooth voice turning raspy with a hint of whining to it. Jiwoo loves it, feeling herself getting wet just from hearing Sooyoung's voice coming out like that. She willingly does what she asks, ever so obedient, going to wrap her lips securely around Sooyoung's throbbing clit, sucking it good, pleasing her well. 

  
"A-ah... Ah... Hnng–" Sooyoung moans, feeling more than satisfied when she gets what she wants, her head loling backwards. "Hmm... Ohh... good girl..." she sighs, groaning in pleasure. "Hnn f-fuck, good girl... Jiwooming..." she releases Jiwoo's hair slightly so she could run the pads of her fingertips over Jiwoo's scalp lovingly, praising her, caressing her head, and the younger woman sucks her harder, her lips so tight and good around her swollen clit just how she wants it, fingers curling deliciously inside of her as well.

"Oh..." higher, "Ohh–" Sooyoung's voice goes even higher, as Jiwoo works and it's still so soft and quiet at the same time, "hng– y-yeah– mhh... yeah... oh yeah baby..." her fingers goes back to clenching at her hair, "yeah... l-like that..." Jiwoo notices how it contrasts to her own when they fucked. Sooyoung is so different from her... She always sounds so gentle and elegant?... Even when she's cursing when they fucked, even when she's on the edge. While Jiwoo... How does she sound like again? Definitely not like this... She briefly wonders if Sooyoung ever found her voice, the noises she makes, to be a nuisance. She was aware of how loud she herself could get when they engaged in this sort of activities after all... 

  
_Mmh... Sooyoung..._

  
Before long she feels Sooyoung's walls start to clench around her as she kept up her pace, thrusting deeply into her. "A-aah... mmm– F-fuck... Mm fuck, Jiwoo... Ahh use your tongue, babe... use your tongue too– mmh!"

  
Hm, she was so demanding today. Jiwoo likes it. She flicks at it quickly with her tongue as she sucks, just because she knows how crazy it'd drive Sooyoung.

  
"Oh– Oh yeah, shit... Ah...nng d-don't stop, ah... don't stop, baby... keep going– mmhh, keep–... aah–... Mmh, ohh... Oh fuck–!" Everything tightens around Jiwoo in a couple of seconds as Sooyoung's orgasm hits, "don't stop... don't stop..." she mutters on, panting airily, with her voice almost drowned out by the sound of the shower and Jiwoo keeps going just like Sooyoung wanted her to even when her body tenses against her, her other hand falling to grip at Jiwoo's shoulder tightly, her eyes screwed shut and jaw going slack at the delightful feeling of going over the edge like that. 

  
Jiwoo keeps going as she peaks, that choked whimper falling from her lips that Jiwoo loves hearing so so much, her back arching as she tugs onto Jiwoo's damp locks. She halts her hips for quite a moment, going quiet, letting the euphoric feeling course through her, before she is once again rocking against Jiwoo's face, frantically riding it out. "hhng– ah, ah–..." her breathy pants go filling up the spaces in the air, and Jiwoo doesn't stop flicking at her sensitive clit, fingers still buried knuckles deep within her, gently rubbing along her sweet spot as her walls clench around her fingers. "Mm, mmh, mmh–!"

  
Jiwoo decides to keep pushing through, keeping up her slow deep trusting and clit sucking, fingers curling so sinfully well, just because Sooyoung had praised her before and she wanted to be worthy of that title, of being Sooyoung's good girl... She enjoys making her lover feel good, enjoy feeling her body reacting to her touch like this... With everything clenching around her, her walls tight around her digits, and soft hands gripping roughly against her skin. _Fuck, it kinda hurts..._ Her shoulder and her hair... But damn is it satisfying for Jiwoo. 

  
She slows down for a short moment to let Sooyoung catch her breath, before speeding up again... going and going, until eventually another wave hits Sooyoung, and she curses harshly before her body tenses up like before. "Hnn–... Oh... oh, ohh- mmf–!" and she's trembling afterwards, whining and panting in ragged breaths as she grabbed at Jiwoo's hair, rolling her hips as she let the younger woman flick at her clit until she is a shuddering mess above her... Until she can't even afford to make another sound thighs clamping around Jiwoo from being so sensitive. 

  
Jiwoo smirks against her, slowing down then, letting her come down from her high. 

  
When she was done, she relaxes slightly, hands gradually loosening from Jiwoo's locks. Jiwoo playfully kisses her now very sensitive clit and feels Sooyoung's lower regions twitch at the contact. "Hnn..." _Aw..._ She has made her this sensitive now huh? Jiwoo grins at the thought going to pull her fingers out gently, dropping Sooyoung's thigh from her shoulder as she moves to stand up. 

  
Sooyoung is leaning against the wall still trying to catch her breath, her eyes barely opened, a palm pressed into the wall and another hand clutching onto Jiwoo's shoulder for support, body going slightly limp and Jiwoo wipes her lips, going to turn the shower off. 

  
"Hehe... wow..." she chuckles at the sight before her, of Sooyoung seeming so out if it. She gently brushes her hair away from her pretty face and wraps her arms around her neck, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek, and another to the corner of her lips. "Hm... Sooyoungie..." she murmurs in adoration. "Oh, unnie..." she sighs as she kisses her more. "Hm... Who knew you could still be so wild..." she says with a cheeky grin going to hug her, peppering soft kisses along her jaw. "Hehe... even when you're drunk..."

  
.  
.  
.

  
They got out of the shower shortly after that.

  
Jiwoo dries them both up with their soft fluffy towels. Then she helps Sooyoung put on her burgundy satin short-sleeved pajamas and on herself a matching set but in peach. 

  
She sits Sooyoung onto the bed who immediately wants to lie down to sleep because she was just so so sleepy but then... "No unnie, no... don't lie down yet I need to dry your hair," Jiwoo nags. Sooyoung whines not wanting to get up but Jiwoo is already bringing the hairdryer over and tugging at her arms. "Unnie..." Jiwoo calls her. "Sooyoungie, come on, I'll be quick then you can sleep okay?" Sooyoung pouts with her eyes closed begrudgingly sitting up with her legs crossed and Jiwoo chuckles, shaking her head. 

  
She turns on the hairdryer and combs her fingers through Sooyoung's smooth dark locks clumped together from the dampness, letting the hot air do its work. Sooyoung's face scrunches up at the noise of the machine and she lifts her hands up to cover her ears, "Ugh, noisy..." she grumbles tiredly, not once opening her eyes, and Jiwoo laughs.

  
Sooyoung plops down like some sort of zombie the moment Jiwoo is done drying her hair but Jiwoo is back after a moment to pull her up again and she frowns. "Hnn... w-what now... hn nooo... no... why..."

  
"Skincare unnie, don't you usually care about this a lot?" Jiwoo tells her. She knows Sooyoung, in her not awake state would've wanted her to skip this, but the Sooyoung who's clear-headed tomorrow morning will be so frustrated and annoyed when she wakes up knowing that Jiwoo let her go to sleep without moisturizing her flawless face. 

  
"Hnn... no..." Sooyoung denies. "...wanna sleep..." And she looks so tired and grumpy and sad that it's almost as though she wants to cry if Jiwoo doesn't let her sleep anytime soon. So the younger woman hurries, patting the toner, expensive serum and moisturizer Sooyoung cares about so much onto her face, skipping the other few parts of her skincare routine, before quickly tucking her in. "You'll thank me tomorrow, babe..." Jiwoo chuckles, patting her head gently. 

  
  
Later on, when they are both finally laying in bed, Jiwoo stares at Sooyoung for a moment not wanting to fall asleep yet. The lawyer is already knocked out in dreamland as she breathes in and out evenly, her expression now soft and neutral. Jiwoo's hand naturally reaches out to touch her face, the back of her fingers grazing over Sooyoung's features gently. 

  
It's dark with the lights off but the tiny nightlight by the side of the bed illuminates Sooyoung's face just enough, casting soft shadows along her smooth pale skin. Jiwoo sighs thinking about how pretty she is... How perfect her Sooyoung is. And as usual, along with that thought comes many other thoughts at this nostalgic hour. 

  
She thinks about how happy Sooyoung makes her feel and whether she makes the older woman feel the same way. Can she even measure up to her? The way Sooyoung dotes on her and spoils her rotten... The way she's so considerate about everything and if not, the moment Jiwoo points out something she's not satisfied with, Sooyoung always tries to better herself, tries to come up with a solution to accommodate her if possible. Even though she really didn't have to at all... 

  
Who was Jiwoo even, for someone like Sooyoung to treat her so well? Jiwoo thinks about the number of suitors Sooyoung must-have, the various types of men and women who try to get close to her... Who throws themselves at her... She has heard of stories like these from Heejin and the others and even from the media, even before they started officially dating, so it's not surprising to be very aware of the fact that Sooyoung is indeed in high demand. Her girlfriend is very much of a charmer after all, and a beauty at that. A gorgeous beauty... 

  
Jiwoo thinks about her own looks. She doesn't think she is ugly of course. But compared to someone like Sooyoung... So elegant and graceful... Someone of a totally different caliber, how could Sooyoung fall for someone like her? _How?_ She thinks. It must be the miraculous work of the universe or some sort... Ah but if someone like herself, nothing very extraordinary, could make Sooyoung fall in love... Then what about the other more extraordinary people?   
  


  
Jiwoo's mind travels to the conversation she had with Sooyoung's mother sometime before... She is reminded of "all those other girls" that Sooyoung used to bring home... Were they all smart, rich, and beautiful just like her Sooyoung? Were they seriously together with her? Or were they all just something more casual Sooyoung had? The partners... or submissives... she use to have when she led a different lifestyle... could they be something more than just that?... People like Mina in the letter who have sent that choker... Could any of them had been in love with Sooyoung... Like Jiwoo was with her now? And what about Sooyoung... Did she... _Love them back?_

  
Jiwoo doesn't know. She doesn't want to know. Oh but at the same time... She does. She wants to know so so badly... Ah, how conflicting...

  
She stares at Sooyoung wondering about all these things, feeling her head start to spin. Then, when she has had enough, she tells herself to stop it and just go to sleep. Sooyoung is here with her now. Next to her. By her side. She loves her, and they are together. That's all that matters...

_Y_ _eah..._

_Oh Sooyoung..._ She's so peaceful... And pretty and... Gosh, Jiwoo just adores her so much. She kisses Sooyoung on the cheek softly before pulling up her side of the duvet with a sigh. 

  
"Goodnight unnie," she murmurs, taking one last peek at her... Just a short peek... that turns into a long glance... And she sighs again... A different kind of sigh, a little bit more dreamy... Indulging herself by taking another look. _Damn..._ Her girlfriend was really so nice to look at... Her features are just sculpted so perfectly and she really looks so ethereal like this... It's a stark contrast to when she was being playful and sarcastic, or cool and coy... Or even stoic when she's just staring into space... _Hehe..._ The dazed look when Sooyoung is sometimes daydreaming or when Jiwoo did something that surprises her... Yup, it's definitely different from when she was being fucked in the shower too– _oh... what the hell,_ Jiwoo scolds herself feeling her cheeks heat up at the thought. Now wasn't the time to think about that. 

  
Ah, but suddenly she can't stop thinking about that... The way Sooyoung seemed like she had enjoyed herself so much, even though she was in such a daze. The way she was so so wet for Jiwoo even in that drunken state of hers...

  
_"Suck on my clit–"_

_"Hnn... please–"_

_"Ah... fuck... J-Jiwoo..."_

  
Jiwoo blushes madly at the memory, her face burning a deep pink. And now she is reminded of how horny she is because she didn't get her share of being fucked as good by Sooyoung, unlike how she usually would be. 

  
Jiwoo groans quietly to herself. Now that she thought about it... Sooyoung always focused more on pleasing her in bed. Even though she sometimes teases her mercilessly... She would always end up putting Jiwoo first before herself when it came to their needs, making sure she was more than satisfied... although none of them ever outrightly pointed it out.

  
Jiwoo stares at her fondly... She wonders if she has grown slightly complacent about that... Wonders if she has sometimes taken things for granted... Despite her insecurities sometimes, there is truly no doubt that Sooyoung does indeed treat her very well. Like a princess, as she likes to call her. And Jiwoo reminds herself to always be grateful for that. 

  
I want to please you too unnie... She thinks. More than you've ever asked of me, more than I ever did... 

  
She suddenly had the urge to talk to Sooyoung more, spend more time with her... She wants to know everything about her, wants to see her pretty smile, and hear her soothing voice. Jiwoo wants her to wake up so they could chat or cuddle or... have sex... Hot passionate sex... so Jiwoo could profess her undying love and gratitude for her because of her overly sentimental thoughts at this late hour and– Jiwoo sighs yet another time... But really, she shouldn't be bothering Sooyoung while she's sleeping so soundly... Especially at this timing. 

  
It's okay... She tells herself. She could just sleep it off... These feelings... This... _arousal..._

  
She could ignore it... Right? 

  
...  
...  
...

Wrong.

She did almost fall asleep at some point. But then Sooyoung would turn in bed and occasionally let out a soft whimper or quiet hum- that sounded like a moan- in her sleep. And Jiwoo would be so affected by it, no matter how normal and non-sexual it was, the heat in her satin pajamas shorts increasing as she tossed and turned. 

  
At some point, she got so frustrated by her needs and just decided to forget about sleeping it off. Sooyoung was so tired, Jiwoo didn't have the heart to wake her up so... Oh what the heck, she thinks, she might as well do it herself. She'll definitely be able to sleep well after letting off some steam, or at least she'll definitely be able to fall asleep after this. 

  
Jiwoo slips her fingers into her pants rubbing ever so gently over her panties at the area against her clit. She immediately sighs at the feeling of the sweet pressure against her swollen bud– "Oh..." why didn't she just do this earlier?? She would've been done and asleep by now. 

  
She raked her trimmed nails over the same area, flicking at it and, not wanting to be too loud, lets out a quiet controlled groan that turns into a squeak at how good it feels. She does it again and again and... "Mmh..." Oh God... She's so so horny... This feels so good. 

  
When she reaches lower to stroke at her folds she notices how, unsurprisingly, wet she already is. "Oh fuck..." she mutters. Her panties are newly changed since they just showered not long ago... But they are already ruined with how soaked it is. Then she turns her head to look at Sooyoung, who was still sound asleep. "This is all your fault, unnie..." she complains softly to herself. 

  
Part of her really wishes Sooyoung would just wake up right now and pounce her, scold her for being so naughty in the middle of the night, and proceed to have her way with her... Touch her... Tease her... Fuck her senseless... Ah, but... Jiwoo wasn't so selfish and inconsiderate. 

  
Sooyoung had a long day and a lot to drink, she deserves a good sleep. Jiwoo could ask for the favour to be returned tomorrow instead. 

  
But for now... 

  
"Mmmh..." she couldn't help but let out, her voice a breathy whisper as she slipped her fingers past her panties. "Mm... unnie..."

  
_So wet..._

  
She was so wet, and she feels hot all over, she wants to be fucked so badly by something _thick_. But she doesn't want to get up to look for a toy because she was comfortable just lying here, nor does she want to accidentally wake Sooyoung up. So she just lays there, teasing herself continuously, rubbing up and down her entrance and her clit, until she got herself all riled up and breathing heavily. 

  
"Oh unnie..." she sighs deeply, dipping her fingers into herself. She bites her tongue, trying to be quiet as her hand started to work up a steady rhythm. She thinks about the way Sooyoung would've touched her... Imagines the sound of her girlfriend whining and panting in the shower just now. 

  
"Nnh– Sooyoung unnie..." she whines, imagining Sooyoung's voice talking dirty to her. "Ah... Ah... Mm..." she raises her other hand to clasp over her own mouth when she realises how she was starting to get louder. "Oh–"

  
Sooyoung stirs in her sleep for a moment and Jiwoo pauses her movement to stare at her, slightly wide eyed. Luckily, she doesn't wake up. 

  
Jiwoo heaves a sigh of relief, going to continue her administrations. This time she bites at her lower lip to hopefully shut herself up properly as she fingered herself quickly in swift shallow strokes. Jiwoo stares at Sooyoung's pretty face as she fucks herself, imagining that Sooyoung was the one doing this to her. 

  
"Ah– S-Soo... Sooyoung..." she pants as silently as possible. She wants to lean over and kiss her so badly. Sooyoung was so close... Just right next to her... Jiwoo wants her so much. She removes her fingers to rub at her now aching clit, adding another finger before she re-enters herself again, deeper this time. "Hhnng–" she lets out, an airy whimper as she rolls her hips against her hand. "Hnn fuck..." she groans, getting so into it. Oh... Oh... that feels good. 

  
Jiwoo tugs at her shorts and panties, pulling them lower so she had better access before she shuts her eyes to repeat the same action of fingering herself in deeper and firmer strokes. "Mmh– right there... Ah, right there unnie..." she whispers, tilting her hips higher. 

  
"Oh– hhmm, hnng yeah..." she sighs, reaching her other hand to start rubbing circles roughly at her clit. "A-ah, ah, ah– Nnh, nn, u-unnie... Nnn Sooyoungie..."

  
Jiwoo bucks her hips when she starts to feel her gut clench, fingering herself faster, and faster and harder. "Hmm unnie, unnie... I'm so close... Ah... more..."

  
She thinks of what Sooyoung would've said to her if she was the one doing this to her. 

  
_'Here? Does Jiwoo want to be touched here?'_

"Mmh... Yes... ah...nh... yes, unnie..."

  
_'Bad girl, you're so wet for me, hm?'_

  
Oh the way Sooyoung would've mocked her, teased her, laid kisses all over her skin. "Hnng... fuck..."

  
_'Are you gonna come?'_

  
Jiwoo nods to herself as though replying to Sooyoung's voice in her head... 

  
_'You can't yet though... Hm, don't come yet...'_

  
"Hnn... n-no... why unnie... Hn-nn..."

  
Damn... Why is Sooyoung such a tease even in Jiwoo's head?

  
"Hnn... unnie..."

  
But damn, Jiwoo likes it so much. 

  
_'Do you want unnie to go faster?'_

  
She nods. 

  
_'Mm... Jiwoo...'_

_'Princess...'_

  
"...ah... hn... hnn..."

  
_'Baby...'_

  
"Mmh... u-unnie–..."

  
_'Jiwoo...'_

  
_'My pretty girl...'_

  
_'Unnie loves you...'_

  
_'You know that... right?'_

  
"Hn... nng, unnie... unnie... Sooyoungie–" she pants, feeling herself getting closer and closer. "Hnn, hnn, Hnng– fuck, oh... Ah...hng– Sooyoung!"

  
Jiwoo comes, louder than she had expected, but she thinks she has still managed to salvage the situation because she tried constricting her throat in the last minute, tapering her voice off so it'd become quiet... Which it did. But then she opens her eyes, coming down from her heavy breathing only to see Sooyoung turned towards her, her pretty dark eyes now staring at her in the dark sleepily. 

  
"Hi," the lawyer murmurs when she has Jiwoo's attention. And Jiwoo's face instantly flushes red while Sooyoung quirks up an eyebrow at her. Her breath hitches before she pretends to ignore Sooyoung, hurriedly pulling out her fingers and pulling up her panties and pajamas shorts before turning away from Sooyoung to face the other side. 

  
"Baby...?" Sooyoung actually calls her, her voice raspy and light. Jiwoo winces at having to deal with getting caught jerking off to thoughts of her girlfriend, while calling out the name of said girlfriend, with the said girlfriend asleep right next to her. How. _.. embarrassing._ "Babe..."

  
"... Yeah?"

  
"Jiwoo... turn around..." and Jiwoo sighs turning back around to face her. 

  
"What...?" she sulks in defense. 

  
"Were you..."

  
"Yes... Yes I was, so what," she says with faux confidence but blushes furiously at her own words. She hopes Sooyoung doesn't see it in the dark. "I was super turned on... b-but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I... I did it myself–"

  
Sooyoung looks at her with an expressionless dazed sleepy face... That starts to turn understanding... Then very amused. The way the subtle teasing smirk on her lips evolves into an almost shit-eating wide, tight-lipped grin across her feminine features... It makes Jiwoo blush and pout. "Unnie!"

  
"What?" Sooyoung lets out softly. "I... I didn't even say anything?"

  
"Yeah but your face says everything," Jiwoo huffs. "I-I... Hmmph! You're mean! A-and... I'm... I'm going to sleep, goodnight," she tells her, turning so her back is laying on the bed. Jiwoo glares at the ceiling for a second, then proceeds to shut her eyes. 

  
She hears Sooyoung laughing next to her, a gentle sort of chuckle, before coming closer to tuck a strand of hair behind Jiwoo's ear. The younger woman softens, cracking an eye open to see Sooyoung staring at her fondly, an arm folded under her head against the pillow. 

  
Sooyoung looks so happy and relaxed... Another expression of hers that Jiwoo likes so much. She wants to look at her for a little longer. And so she does, opening her eyes and turning her body so that she faces Sooyoung again. 

  
"You're so cute..." she hears Sooyoung giggle, gently running the back of her fingers along Jiwoo's cheek. "Hm... my grumpy little princess..."

  
When Sooyoung starts stroking through her hair out of habit, Jiwoo lets out a comfortable sigh, "Unnie..."

  
"Hm?"

  
"Do you remember what happened just now?"

  
"Hm..." Sooyoung hums in thought. "I think so? I remember that I came home feeling like I was about to pass out... Plopped onto the couch wondering where you were..." she recounts. "I think when you came back we... talked for a bit?..." 

Jiwoo nods. 

  
And Sooyoung continues. "The next thing I know... I was in the shower..." she says a sudden light blush creeping up her cheeks. "And then... Did we... We... had sex? Or was it... Just a dream..."

  
"We did... You um... You were–"

  
"Right, so me riding your face in ecstasy... wasn't just a super hot fantasy... Mm, got it..."

  
"Yah, unnie!" Jiwoo whines feeling her cheeks heat up some more as she lightly slapped Sooyoung's arm. How could Sooyoung be so blunt about things like that? 

  
"What?" she laughs again, draping her arm around Jiwoo. The younger woman moves closer to her with a huff and Sooyoung decides to nuzzle her face into her hair. ".... Mmm... naughty girl..." Sooyoung chuckles, playfully scolding her. "Taking advantage of unnie... when I'm not sober hm?" she says, hugging Jiwoo and patting at her bum. "What do you have to say for yourself, Kim Jiwoo-ssi?"

  
"Hn... unnie... I... I didn't– it's not like that..." Jiwoo blushes again while defending herself weakly. 

  
"Oh?" Sooyoung murmurs sleepily. "What is it like then, hm? Explain yourself, defendant..."

  
And Jiwoo snorts at the way Sooyoung was being such a lawyer in her half-awake state. "Are you taking me to court now, unnie? Are you going to sue me huh?"

  
"Mm... Maybe..." Sooyoung sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of Jiwoo's head. 

  
"Well you... you wanted me too, didn't you?" Jiwoo says softly. "You wanted me and I... I made unnie felt good so... It's a win-win situation..."

  
Sooyoung ponders on for a moment before nodding along. "Okay, fair enough..." she mumbles out sleepily. "Jiwooming is not guilty..." she says with a yawn. "...court adjourned..."

  
Jiwoo giggles at her nonsense, pressing her face into her neck. "Pfft... dummy..."

  
"Hmm... wooming..." Sooyoung whispers as she breathes her girlfriend in. Holding Jiwoo in bed like this... It's so so comfortable. "Jiwooming... used my shampoo?"

  
"Y-yeah... It's was more convenient since I have to shampoo us both..."

  
"Hm," Sooyoung hums taking in another whiff. "But I..." she yawns. "I... like Jiwoo's strawberry scent... better..." she whines.

  
"Ah?" Jiwoo says, turning to look up at her. "Then should I have used mine on you instead?"

  
Sooyoung chuckles tiredly, planting another kiss to the center of her forehead. "Maybe..."

  
And Jiwoo only giggles softly in return. "Hm... And then what happened next?" Jiwoo asked her. "Do you remember?"

  
"And then..." Sooyoung yawns again, feeling the sleep catching up with her. "Then... We went... to bed... I think?" she shrugs, with her eyebrows furrowed. "And then... hm... wooming decided to have fun... by herself... without me," Sooyoung accuses, feigning offense. 

  
"Aish, seriously unnie," Jiwoo sulks. "D-did you expect me to wake you up and be like 'Hey Sooyoungie, wake up. I'm in the mood right now, so let's fuck', in the middle of the night just because of my own needs?"

  
Sooyoung ponders on for a moment. "... Yeah?" she says making Jiwoo scoff in amusement. 

  
"As if, unnie!" she laughs pushing her away. Sooyoung only smiles at her, pulling her back in. "I mean... I will always want you but... b-but... I'm not such a brat," the smaller girl huffs with a pout. "At least not when you clearly need rest, babe... You were so tired and already asleep why would I... do that to you..."

  
Sooyoung chuckles at her words. "I know, baby... am just... kidding," she says in her smooth gentle voice, going to press a kiss to Jiwoo's temple. "My princess is so very considerate..." she praises, patting her hair, making Jiwoo smile. "Mm... my sweet Jiwooming... my precious darling..." she coos teasingly, pulling her even closer as she closes her eyes. "Hm..." She loves hugging Jiwoo so much. "My beloved... cheeseball..." she breathes holding her close. "...so tiny..." she murmurs incoherently, pressing her lips against Jiwoo's forehead. "So small... and cute..." she murmurs sleepily, kissing her cheek softly. "Squishy... mm... my tiny... squishy..." she lets out nonsensically. 

  
"Hey... I'm only a few centimeters shorter than you unnie..." Jiwoo argues, with a yawn. "I'm... not that small."

  
"mm... small..." Sooyoung repeats, kissing Jiwoo's forehead lovingly. "...you're smol..."

  
Jiwoo rolls her eyes with a grin, "dummy..." she scolds but leans into her hold anyway. "You owe me one by the way," she tells Sooyoung as she hugs her back. "I had to finish myself off, even though I did it for you, it's..." she yawns again. "It's not fair, unnie..."

  
"Mmkay," Sooyoung smiles, pressing her face into Jiwoo's hair again, her arms wrapped snugly around her. "Will return... favour... tomorrow..." she mumbles, patting at her butt gently. "Twofolds..."

  
"Mm... You better..." Jiwoo says, starting to feel really sleepy too. 

  
"Go to sleep... love..." she tells Jiwoo. 

  
"Mm... you too..." she murmurs. "Ah but... Sooyoungie..." she whispers. 

  
"Yeah?" Sooyoung replies drowsily with her eyes already closed. 

  
Jiwoo stares at her in the dark, with so much adoration in her eyes... She just... She wants to hear it again. 

  
"Tell me... you love me..." she mumbles out shyly, her voice all quiet. 

  
"H-huh?" Sooyoung murmurs out confused, unable to hear her clearly. She pulls Jiwoo even closer as she cuddles her. "Mm... What did you say... wooming..." she asks softly. 

  
And Jiwoo shakes her head deciding not to bother her anymore. "Hm, n-never mind..." she whispers into her chest, feeling bashful at her awfully soft and needy request. Sooyoung's arms feel so safe and warm, she shouldn't be asking for too much. "Goodnight, Sooyoungie..." 

  
"Hm... night, babe..."

  
...

  
"Mm, I love you..." Jiwoo whispers gently into her chest later on, her voice soft and barely audible. She closes her eyes ready to drift off to sleep, breathing in the scent of her lover. It doesn't matter if Sooyoung didn't say it back tonight, having her lover holding her so closely through the night would be enough. 

  
Besides... Sooyoung already told her she loves her in the shower. Jiwoo shouldn't be so greedy... 

...

  
Except...

  
Sooyoung actually says it back. 

  
"Hm... love you... too... baby..." the darker haired beauty murmurs tiredly, stroking her hair as she nuzzled further into her. She feels Sooyoung press a sleepy kiss to her head. "... so much..."

  
_So... so much..._

  
And Jiwoo lets her breath get caught in her throat for a couple of seconds before she allows her lips to slowly tug upwards into a contented smile. She sighs in happiness snuggling into Sooyoung. 

That night she sleeps soundly without a worry in the world, safe and warm in Sooyoung's arms. 

  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HULLO LOVELY PEOPLE, I'm back! (kinda sorta) I'm sorry I took so long to update TT Life has been crazy hectic lately and honestly a whole messsss. But don't worry I'm still writing here and there for this particular story (I've grown way too fond of Jiwoo & Sooyoung's characters here to give up tbh) :') It's just that my drafts are all over the place and I haven't had the time to piece them together properly nor edit them to a standard I am happy with :// Oh I realise I also have drafts of the very very start of Jiwoo and Sooyoung's relationship/meeting in this story but I wanted it to be a separate story tbh so I was wondering if you guys would be interested in that? (It won't be published anytime soon tho so, yeah just wondering... :p) #FUNFACT THO, this whole story started because i wanted to write a bdsm themed fic for LIPSOUL (who may/may not be featured here too so ;);) ) and then Chuuves were suppose to be side characters but LMAO LOOK WHAT HAPPENED. (And now chuuves climbed up to the top of mt list ahsbabdkdk) 
> 
> Anywho, HOW IS EVERYONE?? I hope you're all doing well so far? Have you guys been drinking water? How are you guys celebrating X'mas?:D Let me know in the comments below hehe. Also, more importantly, please tell me y'all watched Loona's xmas performance because DAMNNNN THEY LOOK AND SOUND SO GOOD. I'M SO PROUD :'))) 
> 
> And, of course, HOW IS THIS CHAPTER? I think it was a pretty fun/chill chapter to write. (Although it was super long and I edited it 12345678910hsbxcdwjcn times ha.ha.haaaa.) Not too intense, but just a little bit spicy and sweet hehe :) (maybe a teeny tiny tad angsty? Idk, you tell me) What do you think? Opinions on drunk Sooyoung being soft? Did you expect her to be like that? Should Jiwoo have opened the letter? Will Sooyoung get mad about it? What about the spicy scenes? Which is your favorite part? PLEASE LET ME KNOW? :') As always, I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts hehe (sorry if I take 10000 years to reply though TT, I think I have yet to reply those from the previous chapter but do know that I still read them all! I really appreciate your comments, esp the long-ass/detailed ones, gosh it just makes my day and it motivates me to write :'''))) some times some of you apologise for writing a long comment and I'm like NOOO PLEASE DON'T BE SORRY!! TT Please don't ever apologise/feel bad for rambling or writing a comment that's "too long" because honestly, IT'S NEVER TOO LONG TO ME :D 
> 
> Again I hope everyone is safe and healthy and thank you so much for those who're still reading this. A bigbig thank you to those who have been patiently waiting, and to the new readers, hello and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!:) Have a happy Christmas everyone !!<3 <3


End file.
